Flores de nieve
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "La vida es injusta con nosotras y el mundo es cruel con todos" la vida de una chica comun narrando los eventos que acurrieron en la capital de los copos de nieve y que llevaron al inicio de una nueva era. Su vida, su trabajo y sobre las personas que la cambiaron.
1. Prologo

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Mi nombre es Nakamura Shiori. ¿De qué sirve saber eso? No lo sé realmente. Solo soy una simple mujer de la cual la vida se ha burlado muchas veces. No soy especial en ningún sentido ni me considero una mujer que alguien quisiera desposar realmente.

¿Familia? Quisiera saber qué es eso. A mi edad he trabajado duro para traer comida a casa, no sabía que era una familia pero tampoco estaba sola en este mundo, tengo a mi hermana Asuna conmigo. Ambas hemos sobrevivido desde que yo tenía 12 años, una edad muy joven para tener las responsabilidades de una madre y un padre pero, ¿Quién iba a acoger a dos niñas huérfanas si apenas las familias subsistían en esa época?

Tuvimos suerte creo. No todas las personas son malas y aquellos que nos dieron una mano siempre estarán en nuestras oraciones y pensamientos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

¿Por qué terminamos así? Mi padre le debía casi la vida a unas personas, el dinero que apenas ganaba en su trabajo terminaba en manos de otros al apostarlo o bebérselo. Mamá siempre nos escondían cuando papá llegaba de beber. No era necesario hacerlo, siempre terminaba descargándose con nosotras también.

Papá fue asesinado frente a nosotras. Mamá fue ultrajada muchas veces frente a mi hermana y a mi hasta que la luz de sus ojos se extinguió para siempre. A nosotras nos perdonaron la vida porque sí, no dieron motivos y no fue tampoco que no nos vieron porque sí lo hicieron... no sé, tal vez fue piedad, algo que no se veía mucho en aquellos años y menos en asesinos.

Cuando hablo de personas buenas en esta vida siempre recuerdo a los buenos vecinos que nos ayudaron con los cadáveres de mamá y papá; aquellos que nos dieron un refugio y comida por un tiempo. Tuvimos que quemar los cuerpos de nuestros padres y fue justamente ahí cuando Yonemura-san, una de las vecinas, nos dijo: _"Su madre no hubiera querido que ustedes se encadenaran a su cuerpo. Ella ya no está y su espíritu ahora es libre como el viento. Ustedes busquen su propio camino de ahora en adelante y jamás vean el horrendo pasado porque este ya quedó atrás y nunca volverá"_

Y tenía razón, demasiada por así decirlo. Las tantas veces que tuvimos que cambiar de hogar siempre nos sentimos libres al saber que mamá estaba siempre con nosotros y no en hueco bajo tierra. A mí siempre me han gustado mucho las flores, todas las clases que hay y me hubiese gustado dejarles unas a mamá en su tumba pero fue ahí cuando entendí lo que dijo Yonemura-san. El mantenernos encadenadas se refería a que hubiéramos permanecido ahí, para siempre, tan solo porque el cuerpo de mamá estaba ahí, en una tumba.

Eso no era vida y al tener la edad suficiente me encargué de sacar a Asuna de ahí. Pero fueron esas personas que alguien, o algo, ponen en el camino de la vida. Por suerte la mayoría han sido buenas pero también ha habido malas.

En mi opinión, nuestra vida no ha sido tan mala. Hemos pasado por mucho, eso sí, pero no siempre fue mala. Al cumplir mis 14 años logramos establecernos en un pueblo cercano a Kyoto, era muy acogedor pero aún así sobrevivir era un reto cada día ya que yo era la única que trabajaba y mi hermana se quedaba en casa. Hasta el día que conocimos a Sakurai Naoko-san. Puede que una de las mujeres más hermosas y elegantes que he conocido en mi vida.

Largos cabellos castaños, ojos color esmeralda, piel tan blanca como la nieve y labios maquillados delicadamente en un tono rojo suave. No debía tener ni 30 años para ese entonces, era joven y hermosa. Aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que me dijo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esos hermosos ojos? —para mí no era pregunta nueva, no me gustaban mis ojos en realidad, eran un mal recuerdo. Son tan azules como un cielo durante primavera y mi cabello es negro como la noche. ¿Por qué los odiaba tanto? Por la sencilla razón de que son exactamente iguales a los de mi padre.

—Mi padre me los dio, gracias por notarlo—yo estaba mugrienta, tenía que limpiar el piso de un restaurante para ganar dinero y darle de comer a mi hermana que en ese entonces tenía solo 9 años. Yo estaba en mis deberes cuando ella me vio.

— ¿Por qué una niña tan linda como tú está limpiando el piso de alguien? Te vas a dañar esas hermosas manos y tu rostro esta lleno de tierra y sudor—sacó un pañuelo y me limpió la cara con él.

—Para que mi hermana pueda comer—yo no tenía modales, era una chica del campo y mis padres tampoco eran señores feudales, solo eran campesinos.

— ¿No quisieras trabajar en otra cosa? Puedo asegurarte que ganaras más dinero y que tú hermana y tú tendrán una vida más tranquila y económicamente hablando estarán bien.

— ¿Enserio puede hacer eso? —no sabía nada de la vida y con los años aprendí que esas sonrisas de Naoko-san tenían doble significado. Podía ser bueno o peligroso.

—Te lo puedo asegurar, una niña como tú puede ganar bastante en mi negocio. Eres hermosa.

Sin que me dijera mas nada, ni lo pensé mucho, accedí. Esa noche fue hasta nuestra casa y no es por nada pero casi huye de ahí. Vivíamos, literalmente, en un hueco de ratas. No era mucho pero fue lo único que logramos conseguir ya que la persona que nos lo dio tuvo piedad de nosotras al ver que no teníamos dinero para pagar un alquiler.

Cuando accedí a trabajar con Naoko-san, pensé que podría darle una mejor vida a Asuna. Que no tuviera que trabajar, comprarle ropa de buena calidad, tres platos al día, un lindo lugar para que ella y yo viviéramos hasta que ella se casara con un buen hombre y que yo me quedara sola hasta el fin de mis días. No tenía muchas esperanzas de casarme, sinceramente. Nunca amé, nunca sentí atracción por alguien en particular, yo solo pensaba en el futuro y en como viviríamos el mañana.

Naoko-san me llevó a trabajar en su negocio. Una pequeña tienda de té, pensé que ahí solo vendían té y se le vendía comida o dulces a las personas que llegaban ahí. Éramos muchas chicas las que trabajábamos ahí durante el día, éramos como diez chicas en total que atendíamos, cocinábamos y preparábamos el té. Al principio Naoko-san me dijo que trabajara solo hasta que se vislumbrar el crepúsculo en el cielo, a la vez que me instruían en cosas como la forma de atender a los clientes, a ser más delicada, a como lavarme bien y ya que habían muchos hombres que se creían que podían tocar de mas, nos instruían en defensa pero solo en nuestras piernas y a usar armas de corto alcance. Eso sí me pareció un poco raro al principio pero nunca estaba mal saber algunas cosas de defensa personal.

Estuve trabajando desde que salía el sol hasta que aparecía el crepúsculo por unos 7 meses, en los cuales me enseñaban varias cosas y eso pasaba en los días libres que eran cada tres días. Mis piernas sufrían al principio pero al cabo de ese tiempo ya no sentía nada y estaban más fuertes que antes y podía defenderme de más de uno que la mano le resbalaba por donde no debía. Asuna y yo vivíamos tranquilamente y no nos preocupábamos por el dinero casi nunca.

—Shiori, hoy no vas a trabajar—me dijo Naoko-san una tarde de verano. Nos tenia tanta confianza que no usa formalidades de ningún tipo con nosotras, como si fuera nuestra madre y eso no me molestaba.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? Solo falta un día para mi día de descanso, Naoko-san.

—Lo sé linda pero ha llegado la hora de que veas para que te traje aquí desde un principio.

Durante esos 7 meses pasó mi cumpleaños y ya a mis 15 años las personas me decían que debía estar casada, a lo cual yo siempre renegaba porque no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y menos para encargarme de un hogar e hijos.

—Naoko-san, ¿A dónde me lleva? —Naoko-san me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta un cuarto trasero donde tenía su oficina. Jamás había estado por esa parte y me sentí perdida.

—Dime una cosa Shiori—esa mirada que puso no me gustó. Ya estábamos en su oficina y nos sentamos para estar mas cómodas— ¿alguna vez un hombre se sobrepasó contigo?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—... ¿Alguna vez te explicaron cómo se hacen los bebés? —yo negué con la cabeza— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el cuento de la anguila y la cueva?

—No.

—Bueno, cuando la anguila del hombre tiene hambre siempre busca en la cueva de la mujer...

— ¿Se refiere a cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen relaciones íntimas? —aguanté la risa cuando vi la cara de Naoko-san.

—... ah... sí, pero me acabas de decir que no sabías.

—Mentí, quería ver qué historia me iba a contar. A mí me la contaron con las abejas y las flores...

—Ya veo.

—Y lo presenciaba siempre—Naoko-san quedó sorprendida—papá siempre obligaba a mamá a hacer eso frente a nosotras, mi hermana y yo estábamos escondidas pero habían veces que él nos obligaba a ver y decía que el deber de una mujer es obedecer y darle a su marido lo que él pida.

—... la vida es dura e injusta—yo la miré a los ojos y medio asentí—este mundo es cruel con los débiles, por esa razón nosotras al ser consideradas débiles siempre piensan que debemos vivir en la miseria y llevarnos lo más amargo de la vida.

— ¿Usted lo cree así?

—Todo depende, siempre le digo a mis chicas que mantenernos neutrales es nuestro deber. Puede que haya unas que se lo merecen, puede que otras no... todo depende. Shiori, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿te ha tocado un hombre alguna vez?

—No, jamás.

—Perfecto—ella se levantó se sentó a mi lado—aquí nosotras no solo servimos té, al caer la noche nos transformamos en los deseos de un hombre, en sus fantasías mas secretas, en los olores y sabores mas ocultos para ellos. Hay muchas maneras de satisfacer a un hombre, todo depende de quién sea la persona. Somos sus escapes, la única forma que tienen de salir de la realidad de lo que se viene.

— ¿Acaso... me está diciendo que...? —mi cara debió delatar todos mis pensamientos.

—No lo veas así, prefiero que lo veas de la manera en que nosotras vendemos nuestras habilidades, no nuestros cuerpos, podemos llegar a un momento en el que si la persona lo quiere entonces se lo damos pero nuestro objetivo no es ese.

—Es lo mismo que la prostitución.

—Míralo como quieras, aquí cada chica es neutral y no importa si lo ven de un lado o si lo ven del otro porque cada chica que he traído se ha quedado.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces busca otra manera de mantener a tu hermana.

— ¿Y no podría solo trabajar como lo he estado haciendo? Guardare su secreto, juro que no diré nada.

—No lo harás—Naoko-san se levantó y volvió a sentarse del otro lado de su escritorio—quiero también que entiendas que nosotras no trabajamos con cualquier cosa que tenga un pene colgando entre las piernas—yo me quedé petrificada, jamás había conocido a alguien que hablara tan fácilmente de cosas así.

— ¿No?

—No, nosotras solo trabajamos para dar compañía a los soldados, los tiempos están difíciles y los soldados vienen desde Kioto para descargarse, vienen hasta acá en busca de mis chicas. Algunos buscan saciar deseo carnal después de mucho tiempo sin sentir el cuerpo de una mujer, otros solo buscan compañía pero nada de intimidad, todo depende. Aquí vienen soldados de todo tipo, por eso nos mantenemos neutrales, no apoyamos a nada ni a nadie. Ni al Shogunato ni al Emperador. Aquí solo apoyamos el bien del pueblo.

—No importa cuál sea ese bien.

—Exactamente.

Miré al suelo y apreté mis puños. Había sido engañada de una manera cruel y yo con mi inocencia caí como una tonta, pero yo solo pensaba en el bien de mi hermana, la única persona que me quedaba en la vida.

—Estos siete meses han venido varios clientes predilectos. Siempre que llega una chica nueva se corre la voz entre la milicia. Capitanes, vice-capitanes, soldados y muchos más vienen a evaluar de lejos a la chica, tu ya has atendido a muchos de ellos—me sorprendí bastante, jamás me di cuenta de nada, jamás vi uniformes que mostraran el status de la persona—yo escojo a los tres mejores que están dispuesto a quitarte tu flor, de ese dinero la mitad es tuya y luego entrarías a trabajar después de que aparezca el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer por supuesto yo te diré tus días de descanso y los días que vas a trabajar en temprano sin venir en la noche. Parte del dinero que ganes va a ir a este lugar y otra parte va para ti y tu querida hermanita. Seguirás entrenando tus piernas mientras tanto y con las armas de corto alcance, no permitiré que anden desprotegidas.

— ¿Esta demente? —Naoko-san me sonrió y soltó una risa que no me tranquilizó para nada.

—No, solo busco ayudar a chicas como tú.

La decisión estaba en mis manos. O una vida miserable en un hueco de ratas junto a mi hermana, ambas muriendo de hambre o vender lo único, aparentemente, valioso que tengo y ganar una buena cantidad para poder comer varios meses y seguir con eso varias veces.

—Me imagino que hay reglas en esto.

—Sí las hay, Shiori. Hay tres reglas de Oro que jamás debes romper: 1. Jamas debes quedar embarazada de nadie, si lo llegas a hacer yo misma me encargaré de eliminarlo con un método sencillo—tragué duro, ¿Cómo podía hacer esa maldad? —2. No puedes acostarte con los clientes fuera de aquí. Acuéstate con quien quieras menos con algunos de los soldados que vienen hasta acá—me parecía justo—y 3. Jamás te vayas a enamorar de un cliente. Aquí se viene a trabajar no a buscar marido.

— ¿Y si rompo alguna de esas tres?

—Puedes considerarte expulsada de aquí. Con el asunto de los embarazos hemos tenido varias chicas anteriores a las que ya conoces que han cometido la estupidez de embarazarse del hombre del que se enamoraron tan solo para tener una parte de ellos por si jamas volvían. Algunas decidieron quedarse con los bebés, las que vez aquí hoy en día jamas han cometido esa estupidez.

—No dejarlas tener los bebés ni enamorarse es muy cruel, Naoko-san.

—No lo es, solo las protejo de un destino oscuro. Aquí varios vienen es por placer o compañía, no por amor. Todas aquí son como mis hijas, no permito que nadie hiera a mis hijas. Tu misma lo sabes, es un mundo cruel.

—...

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a que tu hermana hiciera esto algún día?

— ¡Jamás! Úseme a mí pero a mi hermana déjela fuera de esto—sus ojos mostraron compasión conmigo, igual que la primera vez que la vi.

—Escucha—se levantó y me tomó de los hombros con delicadeza—hay tres personas que están interesadas en ti—me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

— ¿Tres?

—Sí, después de todo quién sabe si serán tus clientes frecuentes luego de esto—en mis oídos eso sonó muy feo—no puedo darte los nombres de a quienes apoyan o para quienes trabajan, solo puedo darte sus nombres y rangos.

—...

—Kimura Shintaro, Capitán de primera división. Sakamoto Akihiro, vice-capitán. Nakagauchi Harukaze, capitán de octava división.

—Gracias... pero... usted lo va a escoger así que no veía motivo para que los dijera.

—Asumo que has aceptado.

—... Sí, acepto.

Luego de eso pasaron dos semanas en las cuales las chicas junto a Naoko-san me preparaban para ese día. Mi cabello, mi ropa, mi maquillaje, mis manos, mis pies, cada rincón de mi cuerpo era estrictamente cuidado, todo para ese día.

Cuando el día llegó Naoko-san me guió a la parte del negocio donde jamás había entrado. Era más grande de lo que parecía y mis pensamientos eran cada vez más ruidosos, quería salir huyendo y no volver jamás, buscar algo mas... pero... sabía que jamás encontraría algo que me diera más dinero para vivir con normalidad.

Había muchas habitaciones, todas iluminadas por una pequeña flama. Creo que incluso oí a Hanami-chan. Una de mis primeras amigas desde que llegué. Escuchaba gemidos y más gemidos que venían de algunas de las habitaciones, mi cuerpo se tensaba y no podía respirar con normalidad. Empecé a llorar.

—No llores, Kimura-san no va a ser malo contigo—me dijo Naoko-san que me acompañó hasta la habitación donde todo sucedería. Varias chicas me dijeron que era una habitación especial, que si él quería estar ahí toda la noche entonces yo no podía oponerme a nada.

—...

—Sé que debes estar asustada pero piensa en el motivo por el cual lo haces—en ese momento se me vino la imagen de mi hermana. Su hermoso cabello negro, sus ojos color cielo como los míos y su piel clara como la mía, me dieron mas ánimos de seguir porque la quiera ver feliz.

—Estoy bien.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Naoko-san me tomó de los brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba llorando. Ella había dicho que todas nosotras éramos como sus hijas pero, ¿sería una madre capaz de mandar a su hija a hacer este tipo de cosas?

—Recuerda siempre hacer lo que él te diga—yo asentí con pesadez—él vendrá a mi cuando todo haya acabado. No me odies por esto.

—... —mi voz estaba apagada, no podía decir nada. Solo podía agarrar las mangas de mi hermoso kimono rojo y jalar de ellas como si fuera la única manera de escapar de ahí. Mi cabello estaba recogido y adornado con varias ornamentas que, según Naoko-san, pertenecieron a su madre.

Naoko-san abrió la puerta por mí, mi cabeza estaba mirando el suelo, mi cuerpo caminaba solo. Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta corrediza logré volver y fue cuando detalle mejor el lugar.

Era grande, en el centro de la habitación había un enorme futón con sabanas blancas, un incienso prendido y un hombre sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando las calles de esa pequeña ciudad donde vivía.

—Tu debes ser Shiori-san—su voz no fue ni ruda ni sonó como alguien que estuviera lleno de deseo carnal a morir— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Eh... yo... —no sabía que decir ni a dónde mirar. Cuando levanto la mirada él ya estaba acercándose a mí a paso lento.

—No voy a hacerte daño—se acercó más a mí y me acarició la mejilla—lamento esto pero desde que te vi la otra vez que estabas sirviendo té, no pude resistirme, quería hacerte mía.

—... —miré su rostro. Me sorprendí al notar que no era viejo, todo lo contrario, era un hombre joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos del color de la madera, nariz recta y hermosa sonrisa. Su mano acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadez como si fuera seda. Yo aún tenía miedo a pesar de ver que su aspecto era todo lo contrario a lo que creí.

—Buenas noches...

—Todo será rápido, tengo que ir a una misión así que no te preocupes que no te voy a obligar a pasar toda la noche conmigo—yo asentí ante sus palabras como si me controlaran.

Se acercó a mi rostro y le dio un beso a mi mejilla. Fue bajando e iba dejando un camino de besos por mi mejilla, mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta que mi kimono cayó al suelo y el de él también. Recuerdo que me sentí muy bien, luego sentí dolor y a los pocos segundos todo se había ido. No podía dejarlo ir, al sentirlo dentro de mí fue una sensación única, me sentí libre.

Cuando todo acabo ambos estábamos cansados y llenos de sudor. Tomó parte de la sabana y me tapó con ella. Me dijo que se tenía que ir y que si la suerte estaba de su lado, nos volveríamos a ver. Me dio un beso en los labios, pero no cualquier beso, uno tan lleno de pasión que quise volver a estar en sus brazos.

Cuando termine de vestirme, Naoko-san entró a la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, fue doloroso pero estoy bien.

—Dime... cuando todo acabó, ¿él estaba aún dentro de ti? —esa pregunta me extrañó un poco. Asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió—vamos, te prepararé un té—me sentía normal pero aún así no podía estar tranquila.

Esa fue la primera noche donde comienza mi historia en este mundo y que puede que no haya hecho nada para cambiar los eventos que ocurrieron en Kyoto, pero estuve en ellos y mi vida y la de mi hermana jamás fue la misma.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿Cómo están? Quise intentar escribir algo por acá. Por favor, denle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia, no sé si vaya a ser muy largo o corta, todo dependerá de lo que mi cabeza invente.**_

 _ **Puedo decir que Shiori no es una chica con nada fuera de lo normal. Una chica que sufrió los eventos de la época junto a otras personas y que no, ella no es una Mary Sue en lo absoluto. Cualquier duda solo pregunten.**_

 _ **Me despido por los momentos, dejen comentarios si les gustó y si quieren saber más de esta historia.**_

 _ **Me despido y espero que esto les guste.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

 ** _LEEAN ESTO PRIMERO: Antes de comenzar con el capi, he de decirles que hay unas escenas subidas de tono, no es lemon completamente pero sí hay cosas. Solo era para decirles eso. Disfruten el capi._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Flor de invierno_

 ** _Verano, año 1860_**

La noche después de estar con Kimura-san fue una de las noches más largas de mi vida. No lo digo por ser la primera vez que estuve en brazos de un hombre de manera muy íntima, lo digo porque no pude dormir y mi único consuelo fue el saber que tendríamos una vida más tranquila pero aun así, conciliar el sueño me fue imposible.

—Naoko-san... —ella se encontraba sirviendo té en dos tazas. Luego de salir de mi habitación fui hasta ella para ver si me podía ayudar con algo para dormir— ¿Esta esto bien?

—...

— ¿Está bien que... hagamos esto? Entregarnos así como si nada a los hombres de mayor rango en la milicia... yo no...

—Toma este té—me puso la taza en frente—cada vez que el hombre termine dentro de ti me tienes que avisar.

—Está bien—tome el té y le di un sorbo pero apenas sentirlo no pude evitar escupirlo— ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Como se nota que no has tenido educación en tu vida niña—Naoko-san rió al ver mi léxico de campesina. A pesar de lo que había pasado esa noche, yo soy una persona que jamás fue instruida en nada, eso hasta que conocí a Naoko-san—es un té especial.

— ¿Especial? —miré el interior de la taza y vi que parecía un té verde común y silvestre—Parece un té normal.

—Pero no lo es así que bébelo—yo solo asentí con pesadez aceptando sus órdenes y aguantado esa tortura— ¿Cómo te fue?

—...

—No tienes que ser tímida—no era por tímida, era porque Kimura-san me había hecho cosas que no quisiera hablar ni con mi madre si estuviera viva. Escuché que se comenzó a reír—estas muy sonrojada mi niña—la vi reír con tanta alegría, se tapaba su boca con la mano delicadamente y sus ojos demostraban que estaba contenta—lo siento, pero es que te vez muy tierna.

—Las cosas que me hizo Kimura-san no fueron para nada tiernas, Naoko-san—dije colocando la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa y la miré a los ojos— ¿Es normal... sentirse así?

— ¿Así como? —le dio un sorbo a su té y me miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Así como... como si...

—Dilo ya, Shiori.

—Como si quisiera hacerlo nuevamente... —sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban poco a poco. En verdad era vergonzoso hablar de esto con ella.

—... —la mire a los ojos y la muy descarada soltó un risa tan ruidosa que pensé que iba a despertar a todos los clientes que se quedaban a dormir con las chicas.

—No haga tanto escándalo, Naoko-san. Va a despertar a todo el mundo.

—Querida eso es muy normal para una primera vez y no tienes el que avergonzarte de nada—me sonrió con confianza—si quieres más, hay más hombres que pueden...

— ¡No gracias! Creo que por esta noche no quiero ver a nadie más, solo descansar unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Cómo fue Kimura-san contigo? ¿Fue rudo? ¿Te obligó a hacer algo sucio? ¿Te golpeó un poco? ¿Hicieron algo extraño?—sus ojos delataban preocupación y a la vez parecían que pidieran por una respuesta negativa a todo lo que había pasado ahí adentro.

—Él... él me acariciaba la mejilla, me besó en los labios... —sin darme cuenta estaba tocando mis labios con mi dedo índice, estaba soñando despierta con él—luego de besarme... sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, poco a poco iba bajando mi kimono hasta que logró quitar la parte donde están sujetos mis senos—sentía la miraba de Naoko-san encima pero yo estaba soñando despierta con ese momento—fue bajando de beso en beso hasta que llegó a mi pechos y empezó a jugar con ellos...

—... —Naoko-san sonreí ante los hechos que estaba contando por lo que pude notar.

—Yo me sentí muy bien, luego nuestro kimonos cayeron al suelo completamente y él me acostó en el futón, besó mi vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad. No recuerdo nada más, estaba como en otro sitio... sentí dolor... mucho—sin darme cuenta mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas—yo... yo...

—Ya, ya, tranquila—Naoko-san se levantó y se colocó a mi lado y yo lloré en sus brazos con confianza—escucha, hay un rumor que se están creando fuerzas especiales para controlar a los ronins, se dice que la capital es un desastre hoy en día.

— ¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto, Naoko-san?

—Porque no quiero que salgan solas, desde hace varios días un contacto que tengo en Kyoto me ha dicho que los ronins están matando a todo aquel que pise las calles de noche, me preocupa que lleguen hasta acá y les hagan daño a alguna de ustedes.

—Pero... ¿Cómo podrían ellos saber de este lugar? —la miré y pude observar terror en sus ojos esmeraldas—Naoko-san...

—Por favor, tú y tu hermana múdense al pequeño espacio que hay aquí al lado, algunas chicas viven ahí y me sentiré más segura si ustedes están aquí. Es preferible porque no tendrías que regresar tarde a casa y... estarían mas seguras.

—No veo que sea necesario hacer eso, solo se está adelantando a eventos que pueden que nunca pasen, no hay que ser pesimistas. El señor feudal ni el shogun permitirán que algo malo pase—ella rió y me alborotó el cabello de forma cariñosa como haría una hermana mayor o una madre.

—A tus 15 años aún piensas que esto durara para siempre... y no te culpo por ello ya que en esta época la esperanza es lo que mantiene a las personas... —ella bajó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos—escucha bien, lo que se avecina para todos no es nada bueno, algo me dice que las cosas por estos lados van a cambiar mucho, tal vez no hoy ni puede que mañana pero cambiaran. El mundo evoluciona porque cambia, se adapta y las personas debemos hacer lo mismo para poder sobrevivir a los cambios... puede que sean buenos o malos pero siempre hay que adaptarse para luego mejorar.

—... —no pude decir nada al respecto. Su tono de voz siempre me pareció autoritario, muy firme al momento de hablar sobre el pueblo, sobre nosotras porque parecía que hablara con su familia.

—Ahora, volviendo a tu noche soñada con Kimura-san—sentí mi cara arder al escuchar el apellido de ese apuesto hombre, no por mal pero me daba ya me daba un poco de pena—él fue alguien sencillo, pero si te pidiera pasar toda la noche contigo, ¿Qué dirías?

—Diría que sí, es mi deber hacer lo que él diga... para eso pidió mis servicios.

—Hay hombres con gustos especiales que te puedes encontrar por el camino—la miré sin entender eso—es sencillo de entender, hay algunos que les gusta mirar más que hacer algo porque o están cansados o son flojos—sentí temor al escuchar eso—hubo una vez que uno se trajo a su vice capitán y lo obligó a tener relaciones con la chica envés de él tan solo porque le excitaba verlos—ahora sí estaba asustada—otro pidió a dos chicas y según lo que ellas me contaron el hombre ese sabía satisfacerlas al mismo tiempo. Claro que ninguna de las chicas que están aquí han vivido eso, esas fueron otras que tuve que echar de aquí por imprudentes.

—... —tragué grueso.

—Hubo otro que le gusta solo ver a las chicas haciéndolo entre ellas...

—Naoko-san, por favor no diga más que siento que voy a vomitar.

—No hay motivo para eso querida, son gajes del oficio y tú eres muy hermosa, atraerás a más clientes—pero no quería eso, no quería hacer lo que hice, no quería sentir nada por nadie, no quería ser tocada ni penetrada... no quería esta vida pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse—ve a dormir, necesitas descansar de tu primera noche. Mañana no trabajaras.

—Sí.

 ** _Invierno, año 1861._**

Había pasado un año y un poco más desde que decidí tomar esta clase de vida. Una vida en las sombras, una doble vida... como la luz y la oscuridad. Por un lado era la chica que atendía con una sonrisa a todos en la tienda de té. Por otro, había dormido con varios capitanes, vice capitanes, incluso con algún político de algún sitio lejano pero jamás me molesté en averiguar quiénes eran porque no había motivo para saberlo, me importaba muy poco, con tal de que pagaran. Estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que ya solamente lo veía como un trabajo más.

Tuve suerte que algunos eran muy amables y solo buscaron hablar conmigo de cosas de la guerra o sobre cosas de sus vidas con sus esposas, lo cual lo veía como un descaro grande. Algunos ni siquiera querían tener relaciones, solo tocarme y mirar mi cara al momento de terminar, eran pervertidos en pocas palabras.

Ya no me molestaba en pelear con Naoko-san, siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Solo faltaban cuatro meses para mi cumpleaños número 17 y, junto a mi hermana, queríamos ir a la capital y quedarnos unos días para conocer un poco. Decían que era un lugar hermoso en esa época con todos los cerezos en flor.

—Kimura-san... —no podía negarme a él, no importara que pasara o que persona llegara a buscar mi cuerpo, yo siempre esperaba por él, por sentir sus manos tocando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus labios en los míos o recorriendo mis pechos.

Estaba en la misma habitación donde me hizo suya la primera vez, cuando aún era una niña. Estaba ahí con su hermoso cabello negro amarrado en una cola baja, sus hermosos ojos marrones me miraban y solo podía suspirar al verlo sonreírme de esa manera tan sencilla y tranquila.

—Shiori, tanto tiempo y aún me llamas así—se acercó a mí y me besó pausadamente, había estado esperando su beso desde hace dos meses— ¿Cómo has estado sin mí?

—No sea presumido, Kimura-san—yo le devolvía el beso con gusto— ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

—Extrañándote mucho... —me hablaba cada vez que separaba sus labios de los míos—extrañando tus labios... tu cuerpo... tus gemidos... extrañando cada vez que mi nombre sale de tus labios. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo lo estaba deseando tocar desde hace tiempo.

—No diga eso... —mis mejillas estaban ardiendo ya. No aguanté más y de un solo golpe le abrí el kimono rebelando su musculoso abdomen—por favor, tómame ahora... por favor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes—me tomó en sus brazos, me colocó en el futón y me arrancó el kimono de un solo golpe para empezar a jugar con mis senos. La noche para ambos comenzó igual que cada vez que venía.

Me bajé de él lentamente luego de soltar un gemido lleno de placer al sentir como se venía dentro de mí por primera vez esa noche. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestros cuerpos sudados y tensados de tanto movernos. De las veces que había dado mi cuerpo a alguien, a la única persona que siempre espero es a él. Algo tiene él que me vuelve loca, hasta pudiera decir que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él.

—Me voy... —me voltee y lo mire.

— ¿Qué... dijo?

—Me voy a Edo, viviré ahí de ahora en adelante y estaré como guardia especial del emperador...

—No... no diga eso...

—Shiori... lo siento mucho—estiró su mano para tomar mi rostro pero yo me alejé de él—no seas así, todo esto...

— ¿Todo esto qué? —sin darme cuenta mi tono de voz sonó más alto de lo normal— ¿Qué me va a decir?... que... que solo soy un disfrute...

—No te molestes conmigo por favor. Yo tengo que cumplir mi deber con el emperador, debo protegerlo y si te tengo a mi lado jamás podré hacerlo. Estaría todo el tiempo pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu cabello, en tus ojos... en tu cuerpo. Si te llevo conmigo a Edo te pondría en peligro, el estar conmigo ya representa que tu vida esté en peligro—yo estaba llorando al escuchar sus palabras. Sin duda, Naoko-san tenía razón, aquí ellos solo vienen por placer no por amor—me voy pasado mañana pero quería estar contigo, aunque sea una última vez antes de partir.

—Usted pagó para estar conmigo—su rostro se tornó a uno de sorpresa al escucharme—usted puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, yo solo tengo que obedecer a lo que me diga.

—Shiori... por favor... no seas así...

Me lancé sobre él y lo besé, un beso de despida y cargado de pasión. No era yo en esos momentos de tristeza. Normalmente los hombres eran los que me hacían cosas para que yo estuviera lista para comenzar la acción pero esta vez era una despedida, así que yo tomé la iniciativa en todo. Desde saborear su miembro hasta ser yo la que me moviera sobre él, solo para darle placer y escucharlo gemir. Para que no hiciera nada.

Antes de acabar nos colocamos en una posición donde ambos estábamos sentado y abrazados. Él pegó su frente a la mía mientras entraba y salía de mi con fuerzas y ambos gemíamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Nos besamos cada instante que estuvimos así, él me besaba toda la cara como si con eso fuera a grabarse mi rostro.

—Shiori... —mi nombre salía de sus labios con tanto placer que me hacía sentir bien.

—Kimura-san...

Sentí como se vino en mí y al terminar me levanté, tomé mi kimono, me vestí y me fui de ahí. Kimura-san quedó sentado en el futón con la mirada perdida mientras me veía de reojo, lo último que oí fue cuando pegó un puño al suelo y creo que pude ver unas lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Me sentí mal pero debía ser así.

Llegué hasta la oficina de Naoko-san, no toqué y ella quedó sorprendida cuando me vio entrar sin el mero rastro de cortesía. Su rostro mostró preocupación, debía lucir muy mal para que ella me viera de esa manera.

—Shiori... ¿ya te lo dijo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si usted sabía no me dijo nada antes de entrar? ¿Quería verme así?—mi voz estaba alterada. Naoko-san me miró con compasión— ¿Cómo quiere que confíe en usted si me miente?

—Ven acá—fui hasta donde estaba ella y la abracé con fuerzas—por eso mismo está la regla de oro número 3, no debes enamorarte de ellos. No la hice por maldad ni nada de eso... pero las que siempre terminan más lastimas son ustedes no ellos... ellos solo se van y hacen su vida en otro sitio o tienen otra vida donde nosotras no somos parte y jamás lo seremos.

—El amor es horrible...—dije entre lágrimas—fui una tonta pensado que él me quería y que en algún momento estaríamos juntos. Me creé una historia tonta en la cabeza...

—No digas eso...

—Es verdad, él solo quería mi cuerpo y nada más—lloré como nunca en mi vida. Así era como dolía, como dolía el amor, o eso era lo que yo creía. Me dolió más el que no intentó nada o que no dijera nada para detenerme.

—Shiori, esta puede ser la última vez que lo veas, no lo odies ahora que se va—me sorprendieron las palabras de Naoko-san pero tenía razón—es mejor que vayas a dormir, Asuna está durmiendo con Hanami. Se la pasó todo el rato jugando aquí y luego se cansó y se fue a dormir tranquilamente a la habitación de Hanami.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla cuando yo...—las palabras no salían de mis labios. Puede que no estuviera acostumbrada entonces.

—Descuida... hoy salió otro rumor, sobre lo que te dije hace más de un año—me dijo a la vez que me servía su "té especial" como le decía ella—al parecer hay un grupo que no forma parte de esas unidades especiales para controlar a los ronins.

— ¿Y qué son?

—No sabemos, según he oído ellos serán los escoltas del Shogun Tokugawa para cuando venga a Kyoto en unos meses, varios soldados estarán por estos alrededores y ustedes deben estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. Los que acompañan siempre al Shogun son los que más hacen sufrir a mis chicas. Son muy exigentes y les gusta más que todo mirar. Según sé su líder es un hombre con un carácter fuerte y un poco temperamental. Son un grupo muy nuevo que viene de Edo.

— ¿Por qué lo permite entonces? si hacen daño a las chicas entonces, ¿por qué permite eso? —no entendía, simplemente no lo entendía.

—Porque hay que comer, toma tu té y ve a dormir un poco que mañana será un día muy ocupado para todas—me dio ese té horrible que me ofrecía cada vez que terminaba con algún hombre. Con el tiempo entendí que ese té era una combinación de varias hierbas que mataba aquello que el hombre dejaba dentro de nosotras cuando terminaba el coito y evitaba algún embarazo no deseado. Al parecer era una receta occidental.

Así era mi vida, lo que Naoko-san dijera yo tenía que hacerlo. No me molestaba en reclamar porque igual nada cambiaba.

Kimura-san se fue dos días después de nuestra despedida. Naoko-san me dijo que vino a la casa de té y me dejó algo de dinero pero no lo acepté, no quería nada de él nunca más. Solo trabajar y así tener una vida medio tranquila. Solo eso...

 ** _Invierno. Principios de año, 1862_**

Unos meses más tarde, ya con el cambio de año, Naoko-san decidió que debíamos tomarnos un descanso de nuestros deberes de cortesanas así que cerró la casa de té y nos dio unos días libres de ambos trabajos. Asuna y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa con Hanami e Isae, otra de las chicas que trabajaba en la casa de té conmigo.

—Hermana, vamos a pasear por el pueblo—Asuna estaba un poco inquieta, ya había cumplido los diez años en otoño y su conducta cada vez era más exigente para mí. Era la edad, sabía que con el tiempo empeoraría pero debía aguantar.

— ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Quieren ir al pueblo?—pregunté a Isae y a Hanami.

—Hay que comprar comida para la cena, es buena idea ir ahorita antes de que se haga de noche—Naoko-san había hecho un excelente trabajo entrenándonos las piernas, Isae era la más rápida y pateaba con más fuerza, mas de una vez nos salvó de algunos hombres de mano resbalosa. Mis piernas estaban llenas de vendajes pero estaban mejorando con el tiempo.

—Está bien, vamos.

Isae era una chica de piel clara, ojos color café y cabello castaño oscuro y siempre lo llevaba corto con algunos mechones largos. Hanami era de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello color oscuro. Ambas me habían ayudado mucho cuando recién comenzaba con el trabajo nocturno, fueron un gran apoyo para mí en esos tiempos.

—No te alejes Asuna, vamos a estar comprando arroz en aquella tienda—mi hermana asintió y se fue sabrá Dios a donde, siempre se escapaba de mi cuando salíamos. Las calles estaban llenas de personas comprando. Hacia un poco de frío y el día anterior había nevado un poco, di gracias que no estuviera en Kyoto, que se conocía como la ciudad del copo de nieve.

—Está más desobediente que antes—dijo Hanami mientras veía algunas verduras— ¿no extrañan el trabajo?

—... ¿Cuál?

—El de la mañana claro está.

—Ese sí, el otro no mucho—y era verdad, no lo extrañaba para nada.

Terminamos de comprar las cosas para la cena y le dije a las chicas que fueran a la casa mientras yo buscaba a Asuna para que regresara, estaba empezando a hacer frío y ella no estaba usando un abrigo muy cliente. Pero no la encontraba, la busque y la busque pero no había señales de ella. Cuando recorrí medio pueblo fue cuando me empecé a preocupar.

— ¡Asuna! ¡Asuna! que niña tan...—la llamaba pero no había respuesta. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar por ella, no era normal que desapareciera así.

—Oye linda, ¿Qué haces por estos lados? Tan bonita y sola—unos hombres aparecieron de detrás de una casa, estaba en el límite del pueblo y no había nadie cerca que me ayudara. La mayoría de gente se había ido por el frío— ¿A quién buscas hermosa?

—A nadie—dije firmemente sin mirarles la cara.

— ¿A nadie? ¿Y quién es Asuna entonces? creo que a pesar de ser hermosa es medio loquita—otro hombre con espada en su cintura apareció. Ahora si estaba entrando en pánico.

—Si quieres te podemos ayudar a buscarla, no podemos dejarte buscar sola y menos si vas a entrar en la arboleda—se estaban acercando a mí, me estaban rodeando.

—Tengo una mejor idea—el más alto de todos se acercó a mí y me jaló del brazo y me hizo caer mientras me sujetaba con fuerzas— ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato contigo y luego buscamos a Asuna y también nos divertimos con ella? ¿Qué opinan muchachos?

—Es una excelente idea, divertirnos con las dos—el hombre que me sujetaba me lanzó contra la pared de una casa y otro más bajo se acercó hasta mí y me empezó a lamer mi cuello.

—Es muy dulce hermanos, por abajo debe de serlo también—fue bajando su mano hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna y metió un dedo dentro en mi intimidad. Intente quitármelo pero otro me sujeto el brazo y otro me abrió más las piernas—hermanos, esta chica es un encanto, está muy mojada.

—Hora de divertirnos un poco entonces—vi cómo se sacó su miembro. Estaba asustada, no podía moverme, mis piernas a pesar del entrenamiento no se movieron, las tenía más lastimadas que nunca gracias a un pequeño accidente con una pared de piedra. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Me hicieron arrodillarme y solo me pude imaginar lo peor.

— ¡Oigan! —el más alto que venía hacia mí volteó y de la nada un chico con una vestimenta extraña saltó y le dio una patada en la cara al sujeto haciendo que se alejara de mí— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —volteó hacia los otros y se lanzó sobre ellos con su espada en mano.

Los otros que me estaban sujetando sacaron sus espadas y se fueron contra el chico. Yo veía toda la pelea desde mi lugar, había caído de rodillas al piso y mi kimono estaba en mal estado pero aun no tapaba. El frío no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —había derribado ya a dos y quedaban tres. Vi que puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se posicionó para seguir peleando sin problema.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, no voy a permitir que hagas daño a ninguna mujer en este poblado.

Vi como volvió a lanzarse sobre ellos, esta vez había acabado con todos ellos rápidamente con su katana. Estaban los cinco muertos en el suelo, llenos de sangre y yo estaba totalmente paralizada. Acomodé mi kimono con rapidez porque estaba casi mostrando mucho, el chico se estaba acercando a mí y yo solo buscaba la manera de escapar. No se veía malo pero no me confiaba de nadie que tuviera una katana en la cintura.

— ¡Oye! Te acabo de salvar la vida niña, ¿y así me lo agradeces? Queriendo huir de mí, ¿es que ya nadie aprecia el esfuerzo? que gente tan extraña—dijo el chico con un aire un tanto jovial e inmaduro, ¿ese era el que me había salvado? parecía totalmente alguien diferente.

—Muchas... gracias...

— ¡Sí hablas! Pensé que no lo hacías ya que ni gritaste cuando empecé a matar a esos inútiles. Sin duda eres fuerte y menos mal que te encontré, sino habrías terminado mal—me sonrió con mucha confianza pero yo no era como él, la vida había sido ruda para mí y no me confiaba de nadie como dije antes.

—Me tengo que ir... —el chico se quedó de piedra la escucharme—muchas gracias nuevamente...—salí corriendo con mis cosas en mano y él solo se me quedo viendo como si nada con cara de sorpresa. Sé que no debí hacer eso pero estaba asustada.

— ¡Oye, así no se le agradece a la persona que te acaba de salvar! —el me gritaba a la vez que yo corría lejos de él. Siguió quejándose pero su voz ya sonaba lejos.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a unas casas conocidas. Acababa de vivir muchas cosas, eran muchas emociones para mí. Fui salvada por alguien, de milagro, estaba tan nerviosa que ni me detuve a detallar muy bien el rostro de mi salvador. Mi hermana no aparecía y había cinco sujetos muertos en los límites del pueblo... y solo habían pasado unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo se llamara?... soy una tonta, no debí huir de él así, fue de mala educación... después de todo, me salvó la vida.

— ¡Shiori! —volteé con rapidez. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando vi a Naoko-san con Asuna caminando a un lado de ella. Mi hermana no se veía muy contenta y Naoko-san tampoco.

— ¡Asuna! —vi que iba masajeándose una mejilla y con cara de recién regañada— ¿Le pegó?

—Sí, por desobediente y por escaparse—estaba de acuerdo con eso, yo no tenía el valor suficiente para golpearla, tenía que tener disciplina de alguna manera y Naoko-san ayudaba mucho en ese tema—Shiori, tenemos una situación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tendremos que abrir la casa de té par la noche, hay un grupo de esos especiales de los que te hablé, están aquí y oyeron de otras bocas lo que hacemos. Te quiero lista a ti, a Hanami y a Isae. Al parecer su líder se enteró por otras lenguas y muy amablemente habló conmigo, ofreció pagar todo a todos sus hombres predilectos y varios gastos más.

— ¿Enserio? Pero...

—Nada de peros, las quiero antes del crepúsculo en la casa de té. No todos los días llega uno tan demente para pagar tal cantidad de dinero—Naoko-san dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome petrificada, Asuna solo me miraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla roja.

—Ya oíste, te prepararemos algo de comer y dormir—Asuna me miró con fastidio y le ordene que caminara a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa regañé a Asuna y le dije que ya no iba a cenar esa noche porque se puso de malcriada al llegar a casa. Hanami e Isae no estaban muy contentas con lo de ir a trabajar para esas personas pero no quedaba de otra, teníamos un deber que cumplir aun si ese deber fuera acostarse con ellos.

En la noche nos encontrábamos reunidas todas en la oficina de Naoko-san. Había diez chicas en la habitación entre las cuales estaban Hanami e Isae. Todas estábamos con nuestros peinados y nuestros kimonos coloridos. Sobra decir que estábamos nerviosas, debía ser alguien importante como para abrir otra vez y que pagara por todas nosotras.

—Como sabrán hoy tenemos invitados especiales. Tuve que hacer una excepción con esto así que por favor les pido mil disculpas. Ahora, este grupo se le conoce como Roshigumi, son una unidad especial que protege al Shogun; ya saben, manténgase neutral a esto—todas asentimos ante sus palabras—hay nueve hombres esperándolas en las habitaciones.

— ¿Nueve? Pero somos diez—dijo Kaori y todas empezamos a susurrar entre nosotras. Tenía un mal presentimiento con ese detalle.

—Uno pidió un "servicio especial" el cual lo van a cumplir tú, Kaori—dijo Naoko-san con una sonrisa en el rostro—y tú, Kyoko—vi como ambas se tensaban ante lo dicho. Nunca había cumplido un servicio especial pero estaba agradecida por ello—hagan un buen trabajo, habitación 3.

—Enseguida, Naoko-san—se quedaron ahí a mi lado con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

—Kaida, habitación 1. Misaki, habitación 2. Miwa, habitación 4. Midori, habitación 5. Hanami, habitación 6. Isae, habitación 7. Natsu, habitación 8 y Shiori, habitación 9. Buena surte, mis chicas.

—Gracias, Naoko-san.

Vi como mis compañeras se iban levantado y saliendo de la oficina de Naoko-san para dirigirse a las respectivas habitaciones. Nos miramos las caras, la mayoría tenía la tristeza reflejada en los ojos y las otras tenían miedo a pesar de que no era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación así donde todas entrabamos a "trabajar" al mismo tiempo.

—Buena suerte, chicas—dije a todas ellas antes de que nos fuéramos. Nos abrazamos todas y salimos con rumbo a las habitaciones asignadas.

A mí me tocó la nueve, que estaba casi al final del pasillo. Camine con lentitud, como si con eso fuera a pasar rápido el tiempo, tenía esperanzas de que sucediera algo o que se aburriera de esperarme y terminara aburriéndose y se fuera. Aunque fuese algún disturbio en el pueblo o algo parecido... solo quería que se fuera de ahí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta no podía mover mis brazos. ¿Y si era un viejo gordo y sucio? ¿Y si era un sádico? ¿Y si...? Estaba pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. No era mi primer vez pero el pensar que era esa tal unidad especial me hacía sentir menos segura de hacer cualquier cosa. Era una unidad relativamente nueva y no sabía nada de ellos, no sabía si eran mercenarios, no sabía si eran asesinos, no sabía nada.

Pero a pesar de todo decidí respirar profundamente, Tal vez no sería tan malo.

—Al fin llegas—abrí la puerta y entré pausadamente— ¿Ah?... eres... esa chica que rescaté temprano...

— ¿Ah? Eres tú...

—Quien diría que debajo de esa carita de ángel se escondía esto que tengo frente a mis ojos, las apariencias engañan dicen, pero jamas me lo creí—me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras— ¿Cómo te llamas? —desvié mi mirada, estaba molesta ahora—no seas así, tenemos que llevarnos bien si queremos que esto funcione, están pagando mucho y no para que tu hermosa cara este así toda la noche—volteé, lo mire con indiferencia y solté un suspiro largo.

—...

—Nagakura Shinpachi, a tu servicio... o mejor dicho, tu estas a mi servicio—lo seguí mirando con indiferencia, no me había dado chiste para nada—si quieres luego me dices tu nombre—me sonrió pícaramente. No era desagradable, eso debía admitirlo. Cabello marrón rojizo, ojos azules, una mirada tan fiera que me hacía sonrojar y debajo de sus ropas un cuerpo muy bien entrenado. Noté que había dejado su katana apoyada en la pared—¿ya estas entrando en calor?

— ¿Podría dejar de decir esas cosas, Nagakura-san?

—Lo haré si no me dices así, llámame Shinpachi solamente. Nagakura-san suena a muy de viejo si me permites opinar, por eso solo llámame Shinpachi—no era costumbre en mi tener ese tipo de confianza con los hombres que venían a este lugar, incluso a Kimura-san lo nombraba con su respectivo respeto—y... ¿vamos a hacer algo hoy? Todos nos vamos a quedar toda la noche.

—Eso es decisión suya por dónde empezar y cuando empezar. Usted pagó por mí... comience cuando quiera—repetí cada palabra que me había enseñado Naoko-san para los momentos cuando la persona insistía mucho en algo. Eran palabras vacías, ya no me importaba.

— ¿Te molesta si te beso? — ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Jamás había estado con una chica que hiciera lo que yo hago?

—No me molesta—se acercó hasta mí, posó su mano en mi mejilla y con delicadeza se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron a los míos. Él comenzó besarme de manera lenta y pausada, yo le respondí con la misma delicadeza. No besaba mal, eso era un hecho.

—Tienes los labios muy suaves... —me dio un corto beso para luego seguir con uno más largo y profundo. Me tomó de la muñeca y, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba casi de rodillas junto a él en el futón. Besaba muy bien, admito que al principio no quería hacer esto, todavía no quiero pero él era muy educado.

Empezó a soltar mi kimono por partes con mucha delicadeza, se veía que era un experto soltando esas cosas. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello para que intensificara el beso. Le empecé a quitar la ropa que tenía puesta, puede ver mejor su cuerpo. Era fuerte y tenía unos brazos llenos de músculos.

Dejé de besar sus labios y fui bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar a al abdomen. Tenía un abdomen bien formado. Quería hacer algo pero me estaba viendo mucho. Su mirada azulina no dejaba de seguirme y eso me estaba cohibiendo un poco.

—Ese no se levanta solo, tienes que darle amor para que este feliz—me miró con picardía pero yo solo debía obedecer. Tenía la habilidad de matar el momento de manera espectacular.

Dos horas después ambos estábamos mirando el techo con nuestras respiraciones agitadas. El muy tonto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y yo solo miraba el techo y deseaba que me cayera a mí o a él encima. No había estado mal pero aun así no me gustaba que me manosearan. Él me había besado cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando estaba en mi intimidad fue algo increíble... creo que se había emocionado de más cuando estuvo allá abajo.

Moví mi cabeza para mirarlo a ver como estaba. Sus músculos, su sonrisa de tonto, sus ojos de niño, su cabello alborotado, su cuerpo estaba brillante a la luz de la luna por el sudor... acababa de acostarme con un niño muy desarrollado. A pesar de todo no dejaba de ser guapo.

El debió sentir mi mirada y se volteó a mirarme a los ojos. Me sonrió de manera infantil y me sonrojé como una tonta. Al parecer el cabeza de nuez se dio cuenta y levantó medio cuerpo, se lanzó sobre mí y me quede petrificada. Tenía sus manos a ambos costado de mi rostro, me miraba a los ojos y yo intente desviar mi mirada pero no podía. Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó nuevamente mientras acariciaba mi seno, como si eso pudiera excitarme.

Era una creencia entre los hombres que para excitar a una mujer se debía hacer eso, la cual era una mentira... al menos en mi caso era así.

Su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca. Sentí como algo estaba creciendo por debajo de la sabana lo cual me dejó sorprendida. No había pasado mucho desde que terminamos la primera ronda y él ya estaba "feliz" otra vez.

—... Acabamos de terminar.

—No me conoces, tengo energía de sobra para toda la noche. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir—me sonrojé como tonta por enésima vez en la noche y solo... me dejé llevar, no podía hacer nada más.

Según mis cálculos aún faltaban unas cinco horas para el amanecer. En las cinco horas que habíamos estado juntos, ese hombre me había hecho el amor unas siete veces... siete malditas veces, más de lo que jamás lo había hecho con alguien en alguna de esas habitaciones. Me lo hizo de muchas posiciones que hasta yo desconocía y algunas me hacían volver loca. Me hacía gemir como demente, sí, pero ya no aguantaba más el cuerpo y el parecía tener energía infinita.

— ¡Por todo lo bueno y puro de este mundo! Saca ya tu cosa de mí, me duele todo el cuerpo, no lo aguanto—le grité desesperada. Él me tenía sujetada ambas piernas, bien abiertas hacia los lados y me estaba penetrando de manera rápida pero ya yo estaba cansada. Él de un salto se salió de mí y pude respirar tranquila entre las sabanas—gracias...

—Te dije que tenía mucha energía.

—Pues úsala para algo más productivo y no para partirme en dos, cabeza de nuez.

— ¿A quién le dices cabeza de nuez, piernas de nabo? —esto era el colmo.

— ¿A quién estas llamando piernas de nabo, animal de dos patas?

—A ti, brazos de fideo—en ese momento sonó su estomago y se sonrojó.

—... creo más bien tienes hambre...

—Gasté mucha energía—me dijo mientras se levantaba del futon con la sabana cubriéndole sus partes.

—No me digas... —regresó con una bandeja con varios botellas de sake— ¿quieres beber ahora? Después de todo lo que me has hecho, ¿quieres beber?

—Aún falta para el amanecer—me sirvió un poco y tuve que aceptarlo—vamos a emborracharnos hasta el amanecer, ¿quieres? —lo mire y solté un suspiro, ¿Qué más me quedaba? Ya había aprendido a beber, más de uno de los hombres que venían me ofrecían alcohol fuerte y caro, otros eran más sencillos y preferían el sake.

—Gracias.

—Aunque creo que eres tú la que debería servirme a mí—lo miré feo y se calló la boca. Al parecer ya estaba entendiendo mi carácter y mi desprecio a las bromas malas porque no dijo más nada tonto—me sorprendió mucho el verte aquí, después de salvarte me quedé con la curiosidad de saber tu nombre. Te fuiste de repente y...

—Confórmese con saber que le doy las gracias por haberme salvado de esos sujetos. Le agradezco bastante, Nagakura-san—dije luego de beber el sake que me había dado.

—Mucha formalidad, mucha formalidad—se sirvió unas cuatro veces en ese tiempo que estuvimos hablando—toma más, no me gusta beber solo. La vida es una sola y cuando hay alcohol gratis lo que hay que hacer es tomarlo y el resto no interesa.

—... lo paga su líder, ¿no le da pena?

—No, por eso es lo mejor... porque es gratis—como estábamos separados por una pequeña bandeja de madera él solo se inclinó un poco y me dio otro beso en los labios—podría estar así toda la noche... —le devolví el beso tan solo porque, como dije antes, besaba muy bien.

Una hora después ya los dos estamos en nuestro límite de alcohol. Nos pusimos a jugar y ambos perdíamos como tontos y debíamos beber otra vez. Él reía como tonto y yo solo lo miraba, intentaba no reírme cuando lo escuchaba intentar decir algo.

—Eres muy bonita—me dijo y no sabía si me había sonrojado porque desde hace tiempo sentía mis mejillas arder gracias al alcohol— ¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí? En este lugar lleno de placer y lujuria. No parece un sitio para una mujer como tú.

—Lo mismo digo de usted, Nagakura-san.

—Shinpachi.

—Necesitaba trabajo, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, Nagakura-san.

—Shinpachi...

—No insista, no lo voy a llamar por su nombre—dije con firmeza. Yo estaba tapada por las sabanas y el también. Estábamos sentados en medio del futón con la bandeja llena de botellas de sake y con nuestros cuerpos cubiertos.

— ¿Y si me dices tu nombre? —lo miré a los ojos y vi a un niño pequeño—por favor... debe ser un nombre hermoso como tú.

—... Shiori, Nakamura Shiori... —quitó la bandeja de en medio del futón de repente y se acercó a mi aún con su sabana tapándolo. Me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y acercó su rostro al mío. Me sonrió y me dio otro beso rápido para luego separarse de mí.

—Mucho gusto, Shiori—el muy condenado me estaba llamando por mi nombre sin ningún tipo de respeto. Antes de yo reclamarle algo, me calló con otro beso pero este no era como los otros, era distinto, era más gentil, más delicado, mas como si... como si yo no estuviera besando a una cortesana, más bien parecía un beso tranquilo—¿otra ronda?

— ¿Enserio quiere? —el miró y me sonrió con emoción.

—No si tú no quieres—ahora si me había dejado sorprendida y le di una media sonrisa que salió por puro instinto—tengo una idea, ven acá.

Se levantó del futon con su sabana tapándolo y se sentó al frente de la ventana mirándome y con una mano me hizo señas para que fuera a donde estaba él. Me acerque y me dijo que me sentara entre sus piernas, como si estuviera acostada sobre él. Me tenía abrazada con fuerza y yo no entendía que quería hacer el maníaco pero solo me deje llevar. Sus brazos eran fuertes y me sentí protegida en ellos.

—Ya que no quieres que este dentro de ti, pensé que era mejor estar así como estamos—me sentí más tranquila—pero yo también necesito diversión así que...

El muy desgraciado me abrió las piernas y empezó a acariciar el costado interno de mis muslos y, al ser más alto, me daba pequeños besos en la mejilla o me lamia el cuello. Sentí su lengua pasar por mi hombro para luego dejar un rastro de besos. Pensé que iba a llegar solamente hasta ahí... pero yo aún era muy ingenua al parecer. Me tenía atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos y no tenía escapatoria.

—... —no quería gemir, intentaba controlarme pero estaba a punto de rendirme ante sus suaves caricias y besos en mi cuello.

—No tengas pena, creo que ya hemos hecho mucho como para seguir sintiendo vergüenza—su mano llegó hasta mi intimidad mientras me besaba la mejilla izquierda— ¿Te gusta más así? —dijo mientras introducía sus dedos en mi intimidad, entrando y saliendo a la vez que mordía mi oreja.

—Sí... —había perdido, como una tonta—es... un... idiota—se detuvo al oírme y me dejó en blanco—...

—Dilo... sé que quieres decirlo.

—... —apreté mis labios y él me empezó a acariciar un seno y a lamer el cuello pero yo aún quería más—... por favor... siga... no pare...

—Así me gusta mucho mas—volvió a poner sus dedos en mi intimidad y yo gemí como una primeriza mientras me acariciaba el seno y dejaba un rastro de saliva en mi cuello hasta el hombro.

—Es... un... idiota...

—Muchas gracias... tú eres una hermosa mujer...

Y así transcurrieron las tres horas que faltaban para el amanecer. Cuando comenzamos él dijo que no iba a estar dentro de mí si yo no quería... otra ingenuidad mía. Lo volvimos a hacer unas cinco veces más, esta vez duraban un poco más de tiempo, me hizo gemir y hasta creo que grite una vez, sinceramente no recuerdo. Todo porque yo fui débil, accedí y le rogué que me lo hiciera más veces.

— ¿Esta... satis... fecho? —me respiración era acelerada y la de él... me quedo sin comentarios.

—Totalmente, aguantaste muy bien—me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó nuevamente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios acariciaban los míos con calma. Cada vez que soltaba mis labios daba un beso corto y volvía a tomar mis labios entre los suyos nuevamente. Algo raro que vi fue que los otros hombres siempre tenían los ojos abiertos al momento de besar, pero él no, yo lo miraba y veía como los cerraba. Para mí, Nagakura Shinpachi fue un espécimen muy raro.

El tiempo que quedaba solo nos besamos, él entrelazó nuestras manos y... solo seguimos así. Solo eso. Yo le respondía con gusto y él sonreía a veces cuando se dio cuenta que yo le devolvía el beso. Sonreía por todo y... era muy extraño.

Fue raro, no solo porque casi me parte en dos sino porque a final de todo terminamos besándonos, solo eso. Algunos hombres eran de irse y dejarme ahí, desnuda. Otros eran más amables y esperaban por mí o hasta me ayudaban. Siempre había un equilibrio en todo, no siempre podía ser bueno pero tampoco todo iba a ser malo. Él me hizo sentir distinta solo en esos minutos antes de irse, no solo porque me hizo sentir mujer, pero una mujer que no vivía una vida como la mía.

Era un idiota, eso era definitivo. Pero un idiota que me veía distinto a lo que era.

Luego de terminar todas las chicas nos debíamos reunir en la oficina de Naoko-san. Yo salí de la habitación junto a Nagakura-san, él me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos. Yo en ningún momento acepté su mano ni la apreté, solo lo hice porque hasta que él no saliera de la casa de té yo seguía bajo sus órdenes. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo vi a Hanami y a Isae salir de sus habitaciones con sus clientes.

A Hanami le tocó un hombre de cabellos color rojizo corto y ojos verdes. Parecía tener una personalidad muy... muy... muy altanera y se veía joven. Llevaba en su cintura dos espadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Vi como Hanami caminaba raro al salir de la habitación. Me vio y me hizo una seña que todas entendíamos como "ahorita les cuento"

Isae salió del cuarto junto a un hombre que parecía tener una personalidad muy serena. De todas la veces que había visto a alguien con espadas siempre las llevaban del lado izquierdo de la cintura, este no, él las cargaba del lado derecho. Estos hombres no eran comunes.

—Okita-san, ¿Cómo la pasaste?

—De maravilla.

El tal Okita puso su mano en el hombro de Hanami y ella se sonrojó. ¿Qué le habrá hecho a mi amiga?

—Déjense ya de juegos y muévanse, nos deben estar esperando y a ellas también.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Adiós, Shiori—tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó—nos veremos algún día—en mi mente esperaba que no fuera así.

Todas nosotras nos dirigimos a la oficina de Naoko-san. Las únicas que faltaban éramos nosotras, Naoko-san nos sonrió y dejó escapar una risa explosiva.

—Chicas, hicieron un trabajo impresionante. Jamás había dormido tan bien gracias a sus gemidos. Creo que las que ganaron serían Kaori y Kyoko—ambas se sonrojaron fuertemente—Harada-san me dijo que fue una noche muy satisfactoria.

Sentí vergüenza, mucha en realidad. Miré a mis compañeras y todas tenían las cabezas mirando hacia el suelo.

—Vayan a descansar, se lo merecen.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis, hoy les traigo el capi uno! Ya sé que esta subido de tono pero yo se los dije hahahha esto no significa que la historia vaya a ser siempre así ni que ella se va a acostar con todos los del Shinsengumi, no, no, no y no. La historia ira avanzando a mi ritmo.**_

 _ **Gracias a**_ _ **Luisalawliet**_ _ **que dejó comentario y agrego a favoritos la historia y a Maro75 por seguir y dar a favorito. Realmente no me lo esperaba y siendo este fandom que no esta muuuuy activo en estos días, me llena de felicidad el ver que las pocas personas que leyeron el prologo lo disfrutaron.**_

 _ **No he querido hacer un lemon así todo específico, podría, pero no sé si les gustaría. Por ahora hay cosas subidas de tono, otras que llegan más allá pero nada tan OOOOOHHH, así que si quieren lemon en algun capi solo digan y yo obedezco. También esta si le cambio el rating a la historia, ahí estarían pendientes ustedes de eso.**_

 _ **Sera para la próxima que nos veamos y espero que disfruten este capi.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

 _ **LEEAN ESTO PRIMERO: Antes de comenzar con el capi, he de decirles que hay unas escenas subidas de tono, no es lemon completamente pero sí hay cosas. Solo era para decirles eso. Disfruten el capi.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Luna de invierno_

Esa noche para todas fue algo que no olvidaríamos nunca, no por la intimidad sino por la cantidad de cosas que hablamos esa noche. Luego de hablar con Naoko-san sobre que opinamos nosotras de ellos, nos preparó una olla de su té especial... por seguridad dijo ella. Todas bebimos con asco, tenía un sabor a ajo mezclado con otras cosas que eran de sabor muy fuerte y amargo pero ella tenía sus secretos así que nosotras no nos metíamos en eso.

Necesitábamos descansar o en su defecto, desahogarnos sobre lo que vivimos y ya era costumbre hacerlo porque nos hacía sentir mejor y lográbamos reírnos a veces.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la noche para ustedes? —nos encontrábamos las diez reunidas en un cuarto donde había comida y té verde, el real, suficiente para todas—a mí me duele todo el cuerpo.

—A mí me duelen las piernas, el que me tocó era un vago, fue increíble como jamás se quiso mover de su lugar—dijo Miwa casi haciendo una rabieta que la hacía ver tierna—no quiso moverse ni un poco, todo lo tuve que hacer yo, hasta lo tuve que desvestir.

Todas teníamos nuestras quejas y opiniones tanto positivas como negativas con respecto a los hombres con los que estuvimos, era muy normal el discutir y plantear nuestras opiniones, para eso estábamos todas y para apoyarnos si lo necesitábamos. A pesar de todo, la que más me preocupaba era Hanami, ella había salido con un caminar muy raro que me dejó un poco inquieta y el chico con el que estuvo se veía muy satisfecho pero su mirada no me convencía mucho. Yo no juzgaba a nadie porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero ese chico me pareció un poco extraño.

—Hanami, ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Estás bien?—mi amiga no había opinado en mucho rato así que fui yo la que tuvo que hablar por todas. No me miró a la cara—vi que no podías caminar bien. Me preocupó verte así pero...

—... ¿enserio? No me di cuenta pero estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada Shiori—era muy obvio que estaba mintiendo y más de una lo pudo notar.

—Habla con la verdad Hanami, aquí todas somos hermanas y no nos escondemos nada—dijo Kaori. Ella y Kyoko puede que hayan sido la que más sufrieron en la noche, o puede que no. Me preocupaba por todas a pesar de que yo era la nueva.

—... él... él me lo hizo por detrás y... me dolió como no tienen idea—más de la mitad de nosotras estaba bebiendo té y lo escupimos todo al escuchar a Hanami. Ese desgraciado había hecho _eso_ con nuestra amiga. Sí, Naoko-san me dio unas cuantas clases sobre este tema de la intimidad.

— ¿Qué? Que descarado, jamás nos ha pasado eso con otros hombres y mira que aquí han venido descarados de los peores, eso está prohibido hacerlo... ¿Por qué lo permitiste, Hanami?—dijo Kaida con preocupación. Tenía razón, habían hombres que nos daban miedo pero siempre nos defendíamos entre nosotras no importaba si Naoko-san se molestaba con nosotras.

—No fue... tan malo—todas hicimos silencio—él fue muy dulce conmigo, al momento de hacerlo lo hizo con mucho cuidado y a pesar del dolor él...

—Entonces debían ser tus gritos los que acunaban a Naoko-san durante la noche—dijo Natsu y todas reímos como si nada. Eran momentos como esos donde debíamos reír y no ver lo malo porque a pesar de todo debíamos seguir adelante.

—Eso creo, lo siento—Hanami se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro para reírse. Ella era muy dulce, aun no me explico cómo fue que terminó aquí. Aunque sé de donde son todas y parte de sus historias aun no sé muy bien todo.

Lo que muchos no veían era que a pesar de lo dura que era la vida con nosotras 10, siempre intentábamos darnos una dosis de risa al día, reírnos de algo o de alguna historia que hayamos pasado, después de todo, ninguna de nosotras pertenecía a este poblado ni a Kyoto y solo nos teníamos a nosotras misma, una gran familia que nos dio la vida y que por razones similares todas terminamos aquí hoy día.

Isae era de un poblado cercano a Kyoto, al lado opuesto de donde estábamos y ella me contó que terminó aquí luego de que su madre murió porque su padre la vendió como sirvienta a una casa en otro poblado lejos de aquí pero que Naoko-san la rescató. Natsu era de Edo, un poco lejos y está aquí porque su familia la vendió a una casa de té porque no podían mantenerla a ella ni a sus otros tres hijos, como era la mayor sus padres pensaron que sobreviviría por si sola y así era una carga menos para su familia. Ella siempre se preocupa por sus hermanos, yo estaría en su misma situación si hicieran eso con Asuna y conmigo.

Hanami y Kaida eran de Osaka, ambas también fueron vendidas a una casa de té cuando eran pequeñas y que por razones misteriosas la casa donde vivían terminó quemándose una noche de verano y así matando al dueño del lugar y a varias de las otras chicas que vivían con ellas. Naoko-san las encontró un día escondidas en un callejón pasando hambre y ese mismo día se las llevó.

Misaki y Miwa eran las que más lejos vivían de todas nosotras, ambas eran de Okinawa. Habían huido de sus hogares hace unos seis años porque los padres de ambas mataron a sus madres en arranques de ira una noche y ya que no tenían hermanos ni hermanas pudieron escapar sin problemas. Ellas... ellas lograron huir, al parecer sus padres eran parte de una banda de asesinos de Okinawa, que ya no existen, pero aun así fue un dolor muy grande el ver morir a sus madres de esa manera.

Kaori y Kyoko, según tengo entendido, son primas, sus madres eran hermanas y venían de un poblado cercano al mar en Edo y la versión que me contó Hanami fue que sus padres murieron cuando una grupo de ronins atacó su poblado una noche, lograron escapar a tiempo gracias a sus madres pero ellos no tuvieron la misma surte.

Midori era de Niigata, un poblado en un valle y cercano al mar donde el invierno era duro y el clima nublado durante esa temporada de otoño e invierno. Ella había sido vendida también cuando tenía 12 años para que sus padres pudieran comprar comida, era hija única y más nunca supo de ellos. Naoko-san la compró porque vio como la maltrataban en ese negocio done trabajaba.

Todas ellas también sabían mi historia y la de mi hermana, trágica como las de ellas y eso en parte era lo que nos unía, todas terminamos en el mismo lugar porque la vida se burló de nosotras y ahora somos el apoyo de todas. El destino decidió que teníamos que sufrir, pero... ¿Para qué? ¿Qué prueba nos podía poner Dios en nuestro camino para probarnos? ¿Acaso nuestras existencias van a valer algo en el futuro de este país? No lo creo.

—El mío no dejaba de meter su cosa en mí, era una y otra vez y no dejaba de besarme...—dije mientras tomaba mi té verde con bastante parsimonia—lo hicimos unas 12 veces en toda la noche y él quería mas pero doy gracias que salió el sol. Era como si cada vez que lo metiera y sacara ganara más energía de lo normal.

—Me ganaste Shiori—dijo Misaki—yo lo hice 8 con el mío y no estuvo tan mal, fue muy amable—siempre jugábamos a comparar cuantas veces lo hacíamos y cuanto durábamos con cada uno. ¿Qué esperaban de unas mujeres que hacen nuestro oficio? ¿Que nos pusiéramos a limpiar?

—Es que tenía mucha energía, era como un niño grande como si estuviera estrenando un juguete nuevo y habían veces que era muy infantil. En verdad me dio un poco de miedo pero no estuvo tan mal—todas rieron con mis palabras.

—El mío era un poco distante pero al final no lo hizo tan mal, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer—dijo Isae con un sonrojo en las mejillas—me enseñó algunas cosas nuevas.

—Quiero saber más sobre el suyo, Kaori, Kyoko. No es por nada pero debió ser muy bueno para poder con dos al mismo tiempo—todas volteamos a ver a las dos chicas. Ambas se sonrojaron bastante por el comentario de Miwa.

—Lo hicimos 10 veces—dijo Kaori con la cabeza abajo.

—Al mismo tiempo—dijo Kyoko mientras todas las mirábamos sin poder creerlo. Ambas se notaban muy sonrojadas.

—Y acabábamos al mismo tiempo los tres—todas aplaudimos por la hazaña de las chicas, no éramos un grupo normal, ya se puede notar—me duele todo, y no se quedaba quieto por nada, fue hasta que se quedó dormido que pudimos respirar tranquilas.

—Imagínate como me sentí yo con el mío que fueron dos veces más que el suyo—dije mirando a Kyoko mientras ella y las otras aguantaban su risa al ver mi cara de desespero—no tienes idea de lo que me hizo sufrí el cabeza de nuez, jamás se durmió. Toda la noche estuvo activo.

— ¿Cabeza de nuez? —dijeron todas sin entender el apodo.

—Sí, el cabeza de nuez. Es tan terco que tiene la cabeza dura como una nuez.

Una vez, hace ya un tiempo, escuché un rumor de que nos llamaban las Flores de Sakurai Naoko. Así como que cada una tenía un apodo especial de acuerdo a nuestras personalidades, lo cual se me hacía raro pero a pesar de que muchas personas sabían a que nos dedicábamos, nos aceptaban y eso era tranquilizador para nosotras. Sentíamos vergüenza, es verdad, pero estábamos tranquilas al saber que muchos aceptaban esto.

Con los apodos, cada una recibió uno y eran los mismos pobladores los que nos lo ponía. A Isae la llamaban Estrella de la Tarde, a Hanami la llamaban Flor de Oriente. Así era con todas, a mí me llamaban Luna de Invierno, según porque mi piel era blanca como la nieve y que era muy hermosa como una luna de invierno pero fría porque yo no mostraba emociones a todo el mundo. Siempre quise saber en qué pensaban esas personas cuando nos veían, ¿en verdad creían eso? ¿En verdad pensaban en esos apodos cuando nos miraban? Ninguna de nosotras nos considerábamos hermosas, nuestras manos y pies eran un desastre, nuestro cabello era sin brillo y nuestro cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, ¿en verdad éramos merecedoras de apodos como esos?

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir—dijo Miwa al levantarse del tatami—nos toca descanso pero igual tenemos deberes que cumplir durante el día.

—Tienes razón—dijo Midori levantándose también del tatami—buenas noches a todas.

—Buenas noches.

 _ **Finales del Invierno, año 1862**_

Hanami y Misaki estaban conmigo de compras, necesitábamos unas cosas para la tienda de té y esta semana nos tocó a nosotras la compra de los víveres. No era mucho pero había poca mercancía últimamente por el pueblo y era difícil conseguir todos los tipos de té que Naoko-san pedía. El clima estaba perfecto, se acercaba la primavera y el frió se estaba marchando de esas tierras de manera rápida junto con la nieve.

— ¿Cómo sigue Isae? ¿Ya puede caminar más?—me preguntó Misaki. Hacía ya una semana que Isae había tenido un pequeño accidente con un cliente en el momento de la intimidad, al parecer le rasgó un poco la ingle y no podía caminar muy bien por el dolor. Como nadie podía cuidarla decidí hacerlo yo junto a Asuna ya que mi hermana se la pasaba más tiempo en casa y ella podía atenderla mientras yo estaba afuera. Lo bueno era que se estaba recuperando rápido y ahorita ya podía caminar mejor.

—Está mejor que nunca, la herida ya está sanando y pronto volverá a trabajar—ambas se alegraron mucho por Isae.

—Que bien, ya la extraño en el trabajo—dijo Hanami con su típica sonrisa. No por nada la llamaban Flor de Oriente. Sin duda, en mi opinión, Hanami era la más hermosa de todas nosotras. Siempre traía esa apariencia dulce y amable.

— ¡Oye! —sentí que me llamaban y me volteé a ver quién era. De todas las personas tenía que ser él—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, parece que pasó mucho tiempo.

—Nagakura-san.

—Shinpachi...

—Ya le dije que no lo iba a llamar por su nombre, no insista—las chicas me observaron hablar con Nagakura-san como si nada. Ambas lo miraban de arriba abajo, sé que era guapo pero debían disimular un poco más.

—Está bien, algún día me llamaras por mi nombre así que esperare por ese día—me sonrojé al ver como hacia sus expresiones de niño y también rodeé los ojos. En verdad era muy infantil pero a la vez era guapo y eso ni yo lo podía negar.

— ¿Y qué hace por estos lados, Nagakura-san?

—Vinimos por un asunto privado pero si quieres que pase a verte en la noche...

—No, mejor ocúpese de sus asuntos privados y no vaya a ningún lado por la noche—Hanami y Misaki se fueron caminando de ahí sin que yo me diera cuenta. Cuando me di vuelta ya no estaban, me habían dejado sola con ese hombre— ¿A dónde se fueron esas dos? Traidoras...

—Quisiera hablar contigo...a solas. Si es que se puede.

— ¿Ah? —conocía un poco sobre ese "a solas" y no me gustaba mucho—no gracias, yo prefiero retomar mi rumbo hacia otro lado si me lo permite.

—Es urgente... por favor, concédeme un poco de tu tiempo, solo unos minutos—lo miré a los ojos, su expresión había cambiado, ahora se veía más adulto y su miraba era como la de esa noche. Se veía serio.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento porque tengo más cosas que hacer y no puedo perder mucho tiempo—caminamos hasta un rincón donde no pasaba nadie, estaba entre dos pequeñas casas, era muy difícil de ver y nadie nos podía detectar desde ahí. Me estaba dando un poco de miedo porque, sinceramente, era un lugar muy oculto de la gente y él me miraba de manera extraña—Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que hablar con Sakurai-san.

— ¿Con Naoko-san? ¿Para qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes ni para nadie—sus ojos denotaban preocupación—escucha, hay un rumor de que un grupo de ronins estará aquí pronto, no sé cuándo pero será pronto. Kondo-san nos di la orden de proteger a todos los pobladores, que las mujeres y niños primero pero quería avisarte para que estén enteradas.

—Y me trajiste hasta acá para decirme esto—el negó con la cabeza— ¿no? ¿Entonces qué?

—No es solo eso, quería verte a solas un momento... _"Luna de Invierno"_ —me tensé por un momento, ¿alguien le había dicho mi apodo? —y no hay mejor manera de describirte que esa, eres hermosa pero fría—tomó mi mejilla en su mano y la acarició con ternura. Tomé la suya que estaba en mi mejilla y la acaricié por instinto. Yo estaba cediendo ante sus caricias. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me aparte de él rápidamente.

—Aléjate de mí—lo empujé y me fui de ahí corriendo.

Corrí en busca de las chicas pero nos las encontré por ningún lado. Daba vueltas y vueltas pero ni rastro de ellas.

— ¿Dónde estarán? —en el camino encontré a varios hombre usando la misma vestimenta azul que usaba Nagakura-san—¿Por qué hay tantos de ellos?

Cuando iba cerca del límite del pueblo escuche algo. Me volteé a ver a mi alrededor pero no había nada. Antes de irme volví a escuchar el mismo sonido, esta vez logre identificar de donde venía. Me acerqué con cuidado a ver que era. Asomé mi cabeza detrás de unos matorrales y quedé petrificada con lo que vi.

—Okita-san...

Hanami se encontraba besando a Okita-san con desespero. Ambos estaban en un momento muy apasionado para mi gusto y tampoco era algo muy lindo de ver. Ambos estaban casi desnudándose pero imagino que no lo hacían por decoro pero sí que le gustaba besarle los pechos a mi amiga.

No sabía qué hacer, si la descubrían entonces la expulsarían, pero decidí que era mejor no interrumpir nada de lo que estaban haciendo. Hablaría con ella luego, si tenía que ser ruda con ella entonces no tenía opción, Hanami debía entender que no podíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas y si Naoko-san la descubriera sería su fin y nuestra pequeña no tan normal familia se destruiría.

Regresé al pueblo ignorando toda esa situación subida de temperatura y en el camino de regreso me encontré con Misaki que estaba buscando el té verde y el té de jazmín que era el favorito de varios clientes de la mañana. Se sorprendió al verme llegar de la dirección contraria de donde me había ido y con la cara roja, pero eso era una de las cosas que me agradaba de ella, sabia cuando callar.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó Misaki—te ves un poco sorprendida, ¿Acaso ese hombre te volvió a hacer el amor 12 veces?

—Ya quisieras tu estar en mi lugar y ya quisiera yo habértelo dado para que lo disfrutaras. Vamos a la tienda, Hanami dijo que nos ve allá luego.

—Está bien, ya tengo todo. El cielo ya está tiñéndose de naranja—ambas sabíamos que significaba eso y no nos agradaba mucho ver un atardecer—es hora de trabajar.

Suspiré pesado y solo asentí. No hacía falta volver a demostrar cuanto detestaba toda esa situación, hombres tocándote y haciéndote cosas... lo único bueno era que eran hombres con puestos altos y no cualquier borracho de las calles. Algunos eran musculosos y guapos pero otros no eran tan favorecidos por no decir que eran feos.

Ya de noche todos los clientes de la tienda de té se retiraban. Naoko-san abría una puerta especial que solo dejaría pasar a aquellos que se supieran la palabra clave para entrar junto con algo más que Naoko-san les pedía, siempre se cambiaba. Lo único malo de todo esto es que al ver mejor todo el panorama de nuestras vidas laborales fue que noté que no teníamos mucha seguridad, éramos varias mujeres y no teníamos guardias en las puertas.

—Shiori, alguien te está esperando—me dijo Naoko-san luego de verme salir de mi habitación con todo mi conjunto puesto—dijo que tenías que ir ya, que no podía estar aquí mucho tiempo y que te quería ver. Está en la habitación 9.

—Voy enseguida, Naoko-san.

Naoko-san asintió y siguió por el pasillo como si nada hasta su oficina. Como toda chica, tenía mi clientela predilecta, aquellos que me preferían a mí sobre todas las otras chicas, no era por ser mala pero este trabajo es muy competitivo y si eras buena entonces podías ganar un poco extra.

Algo me decía que esta noche iba a ser muy larga y cuando yo tenía mis presentimientos jamás me equivocaba... bueno, solo un poco pero la mayoría de veces se hacían realidad. Siempre me pasaba con cosas sin importancia, así que asumí que la persona que me esperaba era alguien sin importancia.

Llegué hasta la puerta, tragué grueso y abrí con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa falsa, esperando que el sujeto hablara.

— ¡Hola! —al escuchar esa voz volví a cerrar la puerta con fuerza y quite todo rastro de sonrisa de mi rostro—... ¡Oye!

—Esto no puede ser verdad—de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver los cabellos alborotados de Nagakura-san— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vine a buscar placer.

—Pues búsquelo con otra chica que yo no quiero saber nada de usted—antes de irme me jaló del brazo y me hizo entrar a la habitación— ¿Qué hace? Suélteme ahora mismo—me dio media vuelta, ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y me besó a la fuerza. No iba a ceder al toque de sus labios, claro que no—no... Suélteme... por favor... —comencé a llorar al sentirme acorralada por su cuerpo y la pared.

— ¡Oye no llores! ¡No! ¡No! —Nagakura-san se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus enormes manos, mis lágrimas caían en ellas y yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre pero él era más fuerte que yo. En un momento noté las vendas, los rasguños, las cicatrices en su piel... él era igual que yo en cierto modo, ambos estábamos marcados por la vida dura. Me abrazó suavemente y me acarició los cabellos—no quería que te pusieras a llorar por eso.

—... lo siento, Nagakura-san—me solté como pude de su abrazo y me aparté tres pasos de él, lo quería lejos de mí.

—Al parecer tienes sentimientos—no quería sonreír pero no pude evitarlo—así me gusta más, con esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. Me sentiría mal si por mi culpa esa sonrisa no estuviera ahí al verme.

— ¿Enserio vino para que me acostara con usted? —no sé por qué pregunté eso, por unos segundos deseé que no fuera así y que solo hubiera venido a otra cosa... lo que fuese.

—No, así que puedes ponerte triste que hoy no vas a disfrutar de este cuerpo—dijo señalando sus partes, él rió como tonto y yo lo mire seriamente, no me daba chiste para nada—... está bien, no diré más cosas tontas si dejas de verme así.

— ¿A qué vino entonces? ¿A decir tonterías?

—Quería verte—se acercó a mí y casi me acorrala contra la pared sino es que antes me salgo de su alcance de manera escurridiza, gracias a mi tamaño.

— ¿Quería verme? ¿Por qué alguien como usted querría verme en este lugar si no es para tener relaciones?

—La vez que estuvimos juntos no hablamos...

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, toda la noche solo te la pasaste en mi entrepierna y bufando como toro. Luego bebiendo y al final en mi entrepierna otra vez—él se quedó de piedra al escuchar mi sinceridad.

—Pero te gustó—eso definitivamente no era una pregunta—vine porque estaba preocupado, tu sabes, por ti y las otras chicas, no son tiempos muy seguros.

—Y tu eres alguna especia de guerrero poderoso que viene en nuestra ayuda... jamás había escuchado algo tan fantasioso como eso—el rió como tonto y se sirvió un poco de sake—bebes como pez, no es saludable para ti—le quite la bebida de la mano y me miró sorprendida— ¿Qué?

—Jamás nadie me había quitado sake de la mano y vivido para contarlo—sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión más pícara—ni tampoco nadie se había preocupado por mí, no de esta manera.

—Odio la bebida, eso es todo, no te hagas una idea de lo que no es—desde que mi padre bebía a mi hermana y a mí nos molestaban muchos los hombres borrachos, les huíamos, no por miedo sino por no recordar los momentos en los que mamá tuvo que sufrir con él.

— ¿Qué te paso en el pie? —miré el lugar donde me estaba señalando, había dejado una parte de mi pie al descubierto, las vendas tenían un poco de sangre—trataste de caminar y masticar al mismo tiempo, sabía que eras torpe pero no tanto.

—Yo no soy torpe.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te vez muy joven—me di cuenta que cambió de tema rápido tan solo para que no empezara una pelea con él. Era listo y a la vez no lo parecía... para nada.

—No quiero ser grosera pero eso a usted no le interesa, Nagakura-san.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Shiori?

—... 16 años—sabía que si no respondía él seguiría preguntando hasta que le respondiera—pronto cumpliré los 17, ¿está feliz con la información?.

—Eres solo una niña y estás haciendo esto, no me gustan mucho las mujeres que hacen esto porque no es un oficio muy honorable... pero tú eres distinta, tú y las otras chicas de aquí, ¿Por qué terminaron aquí? ¿Por qué siendo tan...? —Nagakura-san me miró de arriba a abajo como si buscara algo que decir—tan puras...

— ¡Ya le dije que no es asunto suyo mi vida o la de las otras chicas! —se sorprendió tanto con mi grito que cayó al suelo se trasero y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿quiere saber por qué hago esto? entonces escuche con mucha atención porque no lo voy a repetir más nunca. No lo hago por querer hacerlo, no lo hago por el placer de estar con hombres, no lo hago por los kimonos o el maquillaje... lo hago por mi hermana.

— ¿Tu hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí, como se ve que usted no nació en las condiciones que la mayoría de nosotras aquí, de seguro usted nació bajo algún clan poderoso en la capital, se le nota bastante que no es de la misma clase que yo, que no viene del suelo y la tierra. Se ve que usted tuvo una buena educación en cuanto al dominio de la espada y de seguro sabe leer y escribir... y que su vida hasta ahora no ha sido mala. Esa es la suerte de algunos pero le informa que no todos somos como usted—su rostro mostró un poco de molestia ante mis crudas palabras. Eran sinceras y quería gritarle más cosas en su cara—fui hija de campesinos, gente muy humilde para ser sincera, fuimos muy pobres, habían días en que ni mi hermana ni yo probábamos bocado porque no había para alimentarnos a los cuatro y mamá debía deshonrarse ella misma robando comida a los demás. Papá... puedo cansarme hablando de ese demonio... él era un borracho, un maldito borracho que gastaba el poco dinero que ganaba trabajando... lo gastaba en algo tan asqueroso como el alcohol o en algo tan sucio como jugando porque supuesta mente podía lograr más de lo que ganaba. Gracias a sus desenfrenos e irresponsabilidades una noche de primavera unos hombres armados entraron a nuestra casa, mataron a mi padre con la excusa... o puede que no fuera una excusa... pero lo mataron porque les debía bastante y en cierto modo nos hicieron un favor pero en el transcurso también mataron a mi madre, la violaron incontables veces frente a mi hermana y a mí. Todos los días me pregunto por qué nos dejaron vivir... el por qué nos perdonaron la vida... y hubiera preferido morir por sus espadas junto con mi hermana antes de vivir esta vida que llevo—no aguante más y caí al suelo llena de lágrimas.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado de aquel día tan horrible? ¿Desde cuándo mi corazón albergaba todos esos sentimientos? ¿Acaso... yo era un ser tan patético que todo lo que dije a un completo extraño jamás se lo dije a mis amigas que son mi familia, mi soporte? Entonces yo era el ser humano más patético de todos.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza y una mano me consolaba con suaves caricias en mi cabello, había quitado los adornos y mi negra cabellera cayó en cascada por toda mi espalda. Yo apoyé mi cara en su hombro mientras seguía soltando lágrimas. Me sorprendió en verdad que no hubiera intentado tocar mi seno mientras hacía eso, en verdad.

Yo estaba sollozando como una niña pequeña, una niña que sentía que le habían quitado lo más preciado para ella. Me sentí como en aquellos tiempos cuando quedamos solas y no podía llorar en frente de Asuna porque debía dar el ejemplo y ser el pilar... siempre decir "estamos bien".

—No llores más, son solo malos recuerdos que dañan tu vida—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó, me miró con esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía, debía admitirlo, y limpió mis lágrimas con sus largos dedos. Al principio cuando dije que Nagakura-san era un hombre extraño, pues... no me había equivocado ni un poco. A pesar de todo, su presencia me hacía sentir segura.

Acercó mi rostro al de él y me dio pequeños besos en la boca, algo tierno en mi opinión. Sabía que quería ayudar a calmarme porque en verdad debía estar mal y los besos estaban funcionando poco a poco. Los pequeños besos fueron aumentando, no solo en la boca pero también en mi nariz, en mis mejillas, en mi frente... en todo mi rostro él dejaba pequeños besos. Al final logró sacarme una sonrisa sincera porque me daba cosquillas cada vez que depositaba un beso. Tomaba mi mejillas y con sonrisas depositaba besos en mis labios, varios besos y yo los recibí con una sonrisa también... supongo que él no era una mala persona después de todo.

—Creo que he logrado mi objetivo.

— ¿Cuál? —debía tener los ojos y la cara roja de tanto llorar.

—Que te enamoraras de mí —yo reí al escucharlo terminar de hablar. ¿Yo, enamorarme de él? era bueno para hacerme reír sin duda.

—En sus más profundos y enfermos sueños me enamoraría de usted, Nagakura-san—y en verdad no sentía nada, algunas veces las chicas me decían que mi apodo me lo había ganado con toda la razón. Era hermosa pero fría, según las opiniones de ellas.

— ¿Por qué no te enamorarías de mí? No es por alardear pero muchas mujeres harían fila por mí, atrapar mí atención es fácil Shiori, pero mi amor es otro asunto muy distinto.

—Las mujeres como yo no nos enamoramos, solo vivimos para sobrevivir. El amor es algo de lo que no tengo tiempo, jamás lo tendré y mucho menos me enamoraría de alguien como usted. Además si tantas mujeres están detrás de usted entonces tiene bastante para escoger—dije de manera tan seca que hasta a mí me dolieron mis palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? eres pálida, no puedes ocultarlo.

—No estoy sonrojada, estoy roja por tanto llorar—ambos reímos y nos sentamos en el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, solo éramos nosotros dos.

—Toma, te hará sentir mejor—me ofreció un poco de sake. Cuando me mostró el sake volví a poner mi mejor cara de molesta—no lo quieres... entiendo, no me pongas esa cara.

—Ahora sí logras entenderme más—el asintió—lamento lo que dije, si soné como toda una persona sin sentimientos en verdad lo siento. Normalmente no soy así con las personas... ni con los clientes.

—Creo que tu actitud es la normal si vemos todo lo por lo que has tenido que pasar desde que tus padres fueron asesinados. Situaciones como esas pueden cambiar la vida de todos y no te juzgo por eso, debió ser muy duro para ti tener que hacer de madre y padre... y aun serlo supongo—ahora era yo la sorprendida—y tenías razón en algo, tus palabras pueden ser sabias y a la vez desgarrar.

— ¿Sobre qué tenía razón, Nagakura-san?

—Nagakura Shinpachi Noriyuki, con ese nombre nací y de niño me llamaban Eikichi o Eiji. Nací en el clan Matsumae en Edo. Papá era un sirviente del clan, al crecer jamás vi algún dominio del clan, estaba más en Edo que cualquier otro lugar. Fui un niño con educación, sé leer y escribir. Papá y mamá eran felices y mis hermanos y yo también. Nunca quise más en la vida que lo que tengo ahora, aun estando aquí, y siendo sincero contigo —me miró directamente a los ojos y me dio una media sonrisa —aun no sé qué quiero realmente pero algún día lo sabré, de eso estoy seguro —tomó mi mano por puro instinto y yo lo seguí escuchando —este collar que ves, este es un magatama que era de mi padre, buscó los materiales desesperadamente para hacerlo porque este fue un regalo que me hizo cuando me fui de su lado, fue cuando yo tenía unos 15 años que decidí seguir este camino y entonces busque a aquellos que me guiarían por este camino temporal. Lo dejé solo, mi madre había muerto tres años antes de eso y la extrañaba mucho... supongo que en parte también me fui por eso, porque no importaba donde volteara ella siempre estaba ahí con sus flores o en recuerdos jugando con nosotros de niños. Durante mucho tiempo busqué y busqué mi camino... hasta que encontré lo que tú llamarías una familia, algo así como las chicas y tú.

—...

—Este magatama es la única conexión que tengo a ese pasado con mi padre... lo último que supe de él fue que murió de una enfermedad que no pudieron curar, hace ya tres años. No puedo decir que mi vida haya sido mala porque sería mentir pero tampoco ha sido algo como la tuya, tenías razón en decir que tuve suerte. He sido un irresponsable muchas veces en varios momentos de mi vida y he hecho lo que se me venga en gana sin importarme nada ni nadie pero siempre tendré a mi familia.

—Aún eres joven, tienes bastante camino por recorrer y tienes la fuerza para seguir avanzando. Estoy segura que algún día encontraras eso que tanto buscas —no me había dado cuenta pero estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y nos mirábamos a los ojos como si estuviéramos hechizados.

— ¿En verdad crees eso, Shiori? —me habló con una sonrisa en el rostro y una ceja arriba. Le sonreí y asentí al mismo tiempo que sentía sus caricias en mi mano.

—Muchos creo que lo logran, yo no tengo uno en realidad, lo único que me mueve y que me ha mantenido con vida ha sido Asuna... desde que nos quedamos solas ha sido así y el verla feliz me llena de paz y siento que mi vida está completa así.

Él cortó la distancia entre los dos y me dio un suave beso que yo correspondí por instinto. Yo por primera vez cerré los ojos al darle un beso, no sabía por qué pero lo hice. Al separarnos el me dio otro pequeño y volvió a su lugar y me miró de una manera muy pícara.

— ¿Piensas casarte algún día? —no sé por qué a todos les gusta preguntarme eso —ese es el sueño de toda mujer, no me mires como si esa fuera una pregunta poco común e insultante.

—No tengo esos planes en mi futuro—él me miró de arriba a abajo varias veces sin creer lo que había dicho— ¿tengo algo raro en el cuerpo? —él negó con su cabeza—entonces ¿Qué me ves tanto? ¿Dije algo raro?

—No, solo que me llegó un pensamiento que puede que se vuelva real en un futuro—él me seguía viendo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué pensamiento es ese, Nagakura-san?

—Es más bien algo que va a pasar... tú te vas a casar conmigo—lo miré unos segundos y me atoré con mi propia saliva. Tosí y quite su mano de la mía, él solo quedó extrañado al parecer.

— ¿Esta mal de la cabeza o qué? ¿Cómo puede usted pensar que me casaría con usted? sinceramente eso es algo que yo jam...

—No, tú te vas a casar conmigo, algún día—me dijo con una sonrisa—no le huyas a la idea Shiori, puede que sea bien para ti.

—Como dije antes, solo en sus sueños aceptaría casarme con usted. Solo aquí, en su cabeza, pasaría algo entre nosotros dos—él me seguía sonriendo como tonto pero a la vez su mirada me decía algo pero no entendía que era— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque tienes un carácter de los mil demonios—se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, y se levantó del suelo—pagué para tener aunque fuese un poco de acción así que ven a mis brazos. Será una noche larga para los dos.

—... no lo haré, Nagakura-san.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Dije que no.

— ¿Estas negando un pedido de un cliente?

—... Sí.

—Como tú digas—se volvió a poner su ropa sin rechistar y yo solo lo observé. Sin duda, y lo diré miles de veces, Nagakura Shinpachi es uno de los hombre más raro que he conocido en mi vida—piernas de nabo.

—Cabeza de nuez—hubo un momento donde ambos nos reímos y nos miramos a los ojos y pareció que fuéramos otras personas, se sintió distinto y bien para mí.

De repente un grito rompió la calma del lugar, fue un grito horrendo y lleno de desesperación. En ese momento algo cayó al piso en alguna habitación y se rompió. Nagakura-san tomó su espada rápidamente y salió de la habitación con dirección hacia donde había salido el grito. La voz de esa persona se me hizo muy conocida, era sin duda una de las chicas pero, ¿quién? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Salí detrás de él para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

— _¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagan nada, por favor!_ —ese grito me heló la sangre. Ahora si había reconocido la voz... era Misaki la que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡¿Dónde estás, Misaki?!—empecé a gritar todo lo que pude, varias de la chicas habían salido corriendo de las habitaciones junto a los clientes. No había rastro de Nagakura-san por ningún lado ni de Hanami o alguna persona conocida.

— ¡AH!

— ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —el dolor en mis pies estaba aumentado a medida que iba corriendo, no podía moverme bien— ¡MISAKI! —me estaba desesperando, tenía que encontrarla, sus gritos me estaban comiendo el alma, su desesperación me volvía loca.

—Miren lo que me encontré—una risa de loco me dejó petrificada—es tan hermosa como las otras—levanté mi vista poco a poco, pude notar que la espada del sujeto estaba llena de sangre. No quería imaginar lo peor—la otra no duró mucho, pero fue una casualidad que se calló cuando metí mi espada en su estómago, es una lástima en verdad, era muy hermosa.

—Misaki...

—Creo que contigo podremos divertirnos más—el sujeto se fue acercando a mí con su espada en mano—te voy a penetrar tantas veces que nos vas a poder caminar más nunca en tu vida, vas a ser tan inútil que voy a tener piedad de ti, te matare para que no sufras luego de que acabe.

—... aléjate de mí... —tomó mi brazo y me alzó de él—...no...

—Me gustan cuando lloran, ¿tendrá sus piernas tan hermosas como la otra chica? —el hombre que me sujetaba tomó su espada y la colocó en un lado de mi muslo, la clavó y de un solo golpe rompió mi kimono dejando al aire una de mis piernas—están un poco lastimadas pero son más bonitas que las de la otra chica.

—No... por favor...

—Me gustan más cuando ruegan—otro sujeto de acercó con su espada— ¿Quién será el primero?

—Yo la encontré así que seré yo quien la use primero—mis lágrimas ya estaban haciendo acto de presencia en mi rostro—tan linda, está llorando.

—...Ayuda... —mi voz estaba quebrada, no podía casi respirar del miedo—... ayúdenme...

—Pide la ayuda que quieras, nadie va a venir—no, eso no era cierto, alguien debía venir—los hombres de ropas azules se fueron de aquí hace horas, no hay nadie que los defienda.

—... Nagakura-san...

— ¿Ah? ¿A quién estas llamando, puta? —me dio una cachetada y sentí mi mejilla arder—tu eres solo un juguete, una cosa insignificante en esta vida. Las mujeres como tu solo sirven para complacer a los hombres. Eres el desperdicio que Dios dejó, tan solo lo que a Él no le gustó de la mujer y lo desechó en ustedes. Todas ustedes, las que son putas, solo sirven para una sola cosa y para eso vivirán y morirán como la basura que son, así como tu compañera. Nadie las quiere, nunca nadie de seguro las quiso y te aseguro que nadie las querrá para nada más que complacer.

—... Nagakura-san... —sus palabras me dolían, me dolían mucho.

— ¡No sigas insistiendo! —me dio otra cachetada— ¡Nadie va a venir por ti! ¡Entiende que nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita, nunca nadie se preocupara por ti! Nadie se preocupa por las putas como tú.

—... —me lanzó al suelo y me abrió las piernas—... ¡No, por favor!

—Será un placer entretenerme contigo.

—... no... ¡SHINPACHI! —grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Cerré mis ojos esperando mi destino, pero nada paso, no sentí nada. ¿Había muerto por fin? Y si morí, ¿Dejaría así de sufrir? ... pero al parecer no, no había muerto, la muerte era un regalo muy caro para mí y al parecer no lo merecía. Escuché unos gritos de dolor y otro agonizante, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía mucho miedo, todo era tan parecido a la noche en que mamá murió que, al igual que cuando todo eso pasó, quería cerrar los ojos y jamás abrirlos.

— ¡Shiori! —abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue algo de color azul cielo moverse con rapidez—¡Levante, salgamos de aquí! —no aguante mas, todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor—¡SHIORI!

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Me desperté en una habitación desconocida. Podía escuchar muchas voces afuera de esa extraña habitación. Estaba cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo, miré a todos lados y noté que tampoco había alguien conmigo, yo era la única en esa habitación. Levanté medio cuerpo, no tenía puesto mi kimono de colores brillantes, ahora tenía uno muy sencillo y de color gris ceñido a mi cuerpo y mi cabello estaba suelto.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —quité la sabana e intenté pararme. Mis piernas, no podía moverlas casi— ¿Qué está pasando? —caí al suelo y me di un buen golpe en el brazo derecho. En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Nagakura-san, sonriéndome a medias. Su mirada parecía distinta.

—Shiori, ¿estás bien?—se acercó a mí y me ayudo a levantarme—no debes pararte de esa manera, debes tener cuidado.

—Me siento un poco mareada, ¿qué sucedió anoche? ¿Dónde están todas? ¿Por qué no puedo mover bien las piernas?

—Es una medicina, no te preocupes, pasara en unas horas—de repente varias imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza—Tranquila, todo paso.

—No, no, no, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! —grite como nunca antes en mi vida. Nagakura-san me tomó en sus brazos mientras yo seguía gritando y llorando— ¡Misaki! ¡Dime que está bien! ¡Por favor... dime que está bien! —sentía como si me arrancaran el alma.

—... lo siento... —me apretó más entre sus brazos mientras yo lloraba.

—... No... no... por favor... dime que no es verdad, dime que no es verdad—él me acarició la cabeza, me sentía como una niña perdida, esa misma niña de 12 años cuando murió su madre que quedó sola con su hermana—¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? ¿Yo que hice mal? ¿Fue porque nací? ¿Por qué me quita todo? Jamás fui una mala niña.

—No te lo ha quitado todo, no pienses de esa manera.

—Claro que sí. Me quitó a mi madre, me quitó mi hogar, una vida normal, una niñez feliz, me quitó la alegría y cuando por fin encuentro a personas que me entiende, que son mi familia, me las quita—me abracé a él con fuerzas— ¿Quién me dice que no me va a quitar al resto? ¿Quién me dice que no me puede quitar a mi hermana también en cualquier momento?

—... —yo creo que estaba tan desesperada que Nagakura-san no encontró otra manera de calmarme que besándome. Tomó mi rostro y me besó.

Ayer lo hubiera partido de una buena bofetada que hasta le hubiera dejado marca de la mano en la mejilla... pero el ayer es el ayer y hoy es un nuevo día de vida.

Al faltarnos el aire nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes. Él me miró llorar en silencio mientras yo apretaba sus manos que estaban en mis mejillas. Quería saber de las demás, quería saber si estaban bien, quería saber de mi hermana. Debía calmarme y él lo había logrado.

— ¿Dónde está Asuna? —dije sin cambiar nuestra posición. No dejé de acariciar sus manos, en el fondo quería seguir así con él, con nuestras frentes juntas y en silencio viendo el suelo.

—Creo que esta con Sakurai-san y las otras chicas—me sentí aliviada, me sentí más ligera y hasta con más fuerzas. Si Asuna estaba bien y las demás estaban bien entonces eso me daba fuerzas para seguir —me acerqué a él y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios y él quedó sorprendido.

—Muchas gracias, Nagakura-san...

— ¿Ah?

—Tú me salvaste la vida... otra vez—ambos sonreímos—no me alcanzara la vida para agradecértelo, cuando te llamé viniste y... si no hubieras llegado yo...

—Tranquila, fue bueno que estuve cerca, no llegue antes porque me estaba encargando de algunos de ellos, luego llegaron mis otros compañeros y logramos acabar con todos ellos.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —me solté de su agarre y me ayudó a sentarme contra la pared.

—Lo que te dije ayer, los ronins que debíamos vigilar—su expresión denotaba rabia, estaba muy molesto—debimos ser más cuidadosos, debimos quedarnos todos pero éramos cuatro personas cuidando un poblado completo. Atacaron varios lugares pero los otros lograron detenerlos. Casi incendian la casa de té si no es que Sakurai-san logra detener a uno de los sujetos.

—Ella... es única—ambos reímos.

—El resto ya lo sabes.

—Quiero ver a Naoko-san—él negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

—Debes descansar, ordenes de Sannan-san—lo mire molesta—en cuanto a lo de que no te va a alcanzar la vida para pagarme por salvarte el trasero, dos veces—hizo entonación en "dos veces" —ya te dije que tu te ibas a casar conmigo así que tendrás toda tu vida conmigo para pagarme, no me agradezcas la idea.

—No me voy a casar contigo ni con nadie, no importa las veces que me salves—dije con firmeza y él solo me sonrió.

—Eso ya lo veremos—me sonrió de manera dulce y yo solo desvié su mirada— ¿Enserio quieres ver a las otras? —yo asentí—¿no hay nada en este mundo que te pueda dar para evitar que apenas yo me salga del cuarto tu te escapes? —negué con mi cabeza—que mujer tan terca.

—Al parecer eso es lo que te gusta de mí.

—Tu no me gustas, lo de que te casaras conmigo era broma—ignoré cada palabra—yo solo cumplo con mi deber de proteger a los otros.

—Entonces... ¿me llevas a verlas? —él me miró por un largo rato hasta que soltó un suspiro pesado para luego asentir con pesadez ante mi petición—gracias.

—Si eso te hace feliz—yo asentí con emoción.

—Pero no puedo pararme.

—No hay problema—se colocó a mi lado con una rodilla en el suelo y con todas sus fuerzas me levantó—no eres tan pesada.

—Cállate y camina.

—A sus órdenes.

Cuando salimos de la habitación me di cuenta que estábamos en una casa, no era la casa de té ni ningún lugar que conociera. Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud en el suelo formando pequeños montículos de nieve. Cuando pensaba que la primavera estaba cerca, se pone a nevar.

Me acorde de Misaki al ver la nieve. A ella la llamaban la Estrella de Invierno, porque simplemente ella era feliz con ver caer la nieve, más aún en las noches. Siempre fue la más callada de todas nosotras y a pesar de todo siempre fue la más colaboradora. Siempre estaba al pendiente de cada detalle en la casa, de que Naoko-san cumpliera sus promesas cuando todas nosotras no teníamos mucho valor, al principio, de reclamar.

Recordé su rostro. Piel blanca, ojos marrones, casi negros. Su cabello era corto, al parecer por una promesa que había hecho hace mucho tiempo y tuvo que cumplirla, desde que la conocía siempre lo llevó corto. De todas nosotras siempre creí que la única persona con posibilidades de ser feliz y de formar una familia era ella. Sin mal no recuerdo estaba enamorada... pero eso ya no sirve de nada recordarlo.

Cuando caí en cuenta de que Misaki ya no estaba me puse a llorar. Pasé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Nagakura-san y lloré en silencio. Mis lágrimas caían en su ropa o sobre su piel y él no decía nada, no me reclamaba por estar manchándolo con mis lágrimas.

—Aquí es, detrás de esa puerta están todas—al decir eso me sentí aliviada, tenía que verlas, tenía que ver que estaban bien.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la casa de un doctor en Mibu. Es un conocido nuestro y se ofreció a atenderlas sin cobrar, tuvimos que traerlas hasta acá porque no habían doctores que pudieran atenderlas, estaban todos ocupados con la gente del pueblo así que no hubo otra opción.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?, somos muchas

—Las personas nos prestaron unos caballos y unas carretas. Al parecer todos estaban preocupados por ustedes.

—... nadie se preocupa por nosotros—Nagakura-san me bajó y con su ayuda pude caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la mirada de todas—chicas...

Todas callaron. Esto había sido más de lo que había pensado. Todas estaban heridas, tenían vendas en varias partes del cuerpo y algunas tenían sus cabellos cortados un poco más abajo de la barbilla. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

—Que no te sorprenda mucho—Naoko-san me habló desde su lugar—te dije una vez que el mundo era cruel con nosotras, esto fue solo una muestra de ello. Misaki... lo ritos fúnebres de Misaki serán en pocas horas—se levantó del suelo y me entregó unas vestimentas negras, unas que jamás pensé en volver a ver—úsalas, Hanami, Isae... ayuden a Shiori con eso.

—Sí, Naoko-san—mis amigas se levantaron del suelo y me apartaron de Nagakura-san de un solo golpe. Él quedo tan sorprendido como yo, no pude despedirme y él solo me vio irme.

—Vamos—Hanami tenía un vendaje en los brazos, lo pude notar cuando la manga de su kimono se movió.

Las tres llegamos a una habitación como pudimos. Cuando llegamos nos abrazamos y lloramos como nunca antes. Era un dolor muy horrible, era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi cuerpo. Ya no éramos las diez Flores de Sakurai Naoko.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Isae—no te vimos salir y pensamos que también te habíamos perdido—me abrazó nuevamente. Entendí que no reaccionaron al verme porque una de las cosas que nos enseñó Naoko-san fue a mantener una imagen tranquila ante todo.

—Estoy bien no se preocupen, solo un poco cansada y confundida... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Ambas me miraron con preocupación— ¿Qué paso?

—Nos vamos a ir del pueblo, al parecer Naoko-san piensa que es mejor quedarnos aquí en Kioto, por nuestra seguridad.

— ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo mismo, pero esperamos que sea diferente esta vez—eso me extraño bastante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Hanami?

—Al parecer el sujeto que asesinó a Misaki era un cliente que estaba atendiendo y de un momento a otro la atacó, luego llamó a sus compañeros, los dejó entrar por la ventana—por esa razón habían entrado tan fácilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta—¿tú qué opinas?

—... no sé realmente que decir.

—Debemos mantenernos unidas. No debemos... dejar que esto se repita, cuidarnos nosotras mismas es nuestra prioridad ahora—las dos asintieron ante mis palabras.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

—Tus piernas están mejor, pensé que tardarían más pero al parecer tienes buena condición física.

—Muchas gracias, doctor—salí de la habitación y me retire al cuarto que compartía con Isae y Hanami.

El día anterior había sido el entierro de Misaki, estábamos todas a pesar de nuestra condición. Naoko-san lloró mucho, primera vez que la veía llorar, era como ver a la criatura más hermosa del mundo sentir dolor, retorcerse y no era algo muy placentero de ver. Nagakura-san, Okita-san y un tal Kondo-san no se fueron de nuestro lado hasta que todo acabo. Su cuerpo está ahora bajo un árbol de cerezo, aún faltaba para que sus flores salieran pero a ella le hubiera gustado verlo.

Lo único que me mantuvo con calma fue el saber que todas estábamos bien, medio bien, pero en buen estado. Asuna no se apartó de mi lado desde que empezó la ceremonia y Nagakura-san tampoco. Todos ellos habían sido muy amables con nosotras, pero... las palabras de ese hombre, del que casi acaba con mi vida, resonaban en mi cabeza como una campana.

— ¿Tu eres Nakamura-san? —casi me caigo del susto, estaba caminando tan tranquila que mi mente se había ido muy lejos y no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba mi alrededor—lo siento, no quería asustarte—volteé y reconocí a Kondo-san.

—Buenos días, Kondo-san. No me asustó, solo... me sorprendió.

—Solo quería que le dijeras a Naoko que encontramos un lugar para que monte su negocio otra vez.

—Ah... se refiere a...

—Al de té, no te preocupes por lo otro—no era que me preocupara, prefería que terminara. Kondo-san era una persona amable, guapo y buen líder—ella se encargara de lo otro—él empezó a reír por lo que deduje que mi cara lo dijo todo—no te gusta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Le gustaría a usted? —me sonrió, di en el clavo.

—Por supuesto que no, es más, les reproché a mis hombres al enterarme que habían ido para allá—al menos tuvieron su regaño, si solo se enterara—por los momentos tendrán donde dormir.

—Muchas gracias, Kondo-san—me incline demostrando agradecimiento—ya no quería incordiar más al doctor.

Me despedí de él y seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto. Hoy siguió nevando un poco. Era un día triste pero soportable. Como dijo Nagakura-san, mis piernas volvieron a moverse con normalidad y el dolor ya se había ido. Asuna, como es una niña muy curiosa, estaba explorando el lugar de arriba abajo, pero hace rato que no veía a mi hermana.

— ¡Oye! —apenas volteé sentí un impacto en mi brazo, algo frío y duro— ¿Quieres jugar? —esa era la voz de Isae.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —estaban mi hermana, Nagakura-san, Midori, Isae, Kaori y Kaida jugando con la nieve—... mejor ni preguntaba.

—Ven a jugar con nosotros hermana.

—No gracias, voy a descansar un rato—me di media vuelta y me metí al cuarto para que nadie me molestara al menos hasta al ahora del almuerzo. Pero mi suerte era otra.

— ¡Oye! —apenas escuché esa voz me tapé toda con la sabana—no me ignores, ven con nosotros a jugar.

—No quiero, vayan ustedes.

Lo escuche gruñir, sentí como tomaba la sabana y me la quitaba de un solo golpe.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se arrodilló frente a mí y me miró con esos hermosos ojos que tiene—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no te agrado?

— ¿Ah? Yo jamás he dicho eso.

— ¿Y por qué me tratas así cuando intento acercarme? —se fue acercando poco a poco a mí y lo paré en seco con mi pie en su cara—...

—Yo respeto el espacio personal de las personas—me quitó el pie de la cara, me jaló y me colocó en una posición un poco comprometedora— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hanami en estos momentos? —negué con la cabeza—está disfrutando un momento a solas con Okita—eso me dejó en blanco—Te lo voy a decir de manera directa y cruda... quiero tener intimidad contigo... ahora...

—... ¡¿Ah?!

 _ **Continuara.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Caminos diferentes_

—… —no podía moverme, tenía miedo. Sentí que sus ojos penetraban mi alma, como si fuera arrancarme la vida. Era tan imponente que me sorprendió de sobre manera cuando su expresión seria cambio a una más relajada, con una sonrisa de esas tontas que tiene seguido de una carcajada.

—Tendrías que ver tu cara—me soltó las piernas y se echó a reír él solo como si hubieran hecho la cosas más graciosa del mundo—tu… cara… —hablaba entrecortado por la risa.

—Eres un… —estaba justo frente a mí y yo seguía en la misma posición de antes. Estaba tan molesta y quería patearlo, probar que tan fuertes estaban mis piernas. Sin pensarlo mucho levanté mi pierna izquierda y di una patada a ciegas.

—… —escuché un quejido de dolor y luego silencio— ¿estás… loca?, desgraciada —levante medio cuerpo y lo vi retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo. Le había pateado la zona sagrada.

—Eso te pasa por jugar con cosas que no debes, tarado—me levante de suelo y salí de la habitación dejándolo retorcerse en su dolor— ¿Qué se cree?

—Shiori, te estaba buscando—di media vuelta y me encontré con Hanami— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Dónde estabas? —ella me miró como si no entendiera nada—no me mires así, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba en la ciudad, fui a buscar unas flores para Misaki—ambas miramos el suelo con tristeza al mismo tiempo— ¿Por qué me preguntabas?

—No, no es nada en realidad, solo que no te había visto—Hanami me sonrió y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos podia estar segura que no había hecho nada con Okita-san, ella no sabía mentir muy bien y se le notaba.

Al verla irse me di cuenta que una de las que más sufrió en el accidente de la otra noche fue Hanami, no solo físicamente. Kaida me contó que Hanami había sido golpeada por varios de los hombres pero fue Okita-san el que llegó a salvarla. Su hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba más debajo de la espalda ahora solo llegaba hasta más debajo de su barbilla. Su cara tenía rasguños, sus brazos, sus piernas.

Según también lo que contó Kaida, Hanami estaba en la habitación de al lado de la de Misaki, que había escuchado todo pero el no haber podido hacer nada es lo que más la estaba atormentando y eso lo puedo notar bien.

—Disculpa—no reconocí esa voz. Me volteé y me encontré con otro hombre, joven, de apariencia fuerte y cabello rojizo largo. Sus ojos eran de color ambarino y su piel pálida, no recordaba haberlo visto antes—… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —me toqué las mejillas y en efecto, estaba llorando—yo… yo no me di cuenta.

—Toma—me entregó un trozo de tela que arrancó de su ropa—no lo mires así, es lo único que tengo para que te limpies tus lagrimas.

—No era necesario pero gracias, muchas gracias—tomé el trozo de tela y él me sonrió. Parecía satisfecho con lo que acaba de hacer por mi— ¿Usted es parte del Shinsengumi?

—Muy lista, sí lo soy, mi nombre es Harada Sanosuke pero todos me dicen Sano.

—Harada-san.

—No, llámame Sano… si quieres—yo asentí.

—Sano-san… ¿dijo Harada? —a parecer se extraño con mi pregunta.

—Sí, Harada, ¿Por qué preguntas? —me miró de manera sospechosa y la imagen que tenia de él se fue muy lejos de ahí en menos de dos segundos.

— ¡Shiori! ¿Dond…? —gracias a dios, esa era la voz de Kyoko, sin voltearme escuche como frenó estrepitosamente con los pies, cayendo sobre mí en el acto. Sano-san se echó a reír y ni nos ayudo.

—Kyoko, ¿Qué te ocurre? —debía actuar normal de acuerdo a la situación que se estaba viviendo—no seas tonta y levántate, casi haces que me lastime el pie.

—L-l-lo-lo siento—se paró de un salto y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Buenos días, Kyoko-chan—mi amiga se sonrojó hasta el cielo al escuchar la voz de Sano-san—estas muy linda el día de hoy… no me imagino en la noche.

— ¡Uy! Mira el cielo Kyoko, es hora de irnos, debemos ir a comprar comida—la tomé del brazo y la jalé fuera de ahí antes de que se desmallara por alguna otra cosa que dijera Sano-san.

Ambas caminamos por un lado de él y cuando cruzamos en una esquina, desapareció de nuestra vista. Estaba segura que Kyoko estaba caminando sin saber a dónde. Caminamos en círculos hasta que vi que estaba más calmada. Nos sentamos en el borde del pasillo y quise que hablara.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, no, no, no estoy bien—me dijo muy rápido— ¿sabes cómo te sentirías si te pusieran a ti y Isae con él? No estuvo mal pero no es algo que quisiera repetir—tomé su mano en señal de compresión.

—Yo tampoco quisiera repetir nada de esto. Mira lo que ha pasado, destruyeron nuestra familia pero si no hubiera sido por ellos—ella entendió que me refería al Shinsengumi—pudiera ser que ninguna de nosotras estuviera aquí, viva.

—…

—Sea lo que sea que pasó la noche donde todos ellos fueron a la casa de té… yo lo olvide, para mí eso ya no existe. La imagen de ellos para mi es diferente, no dejan de ser unos idiotas pero son las personas que nos salvaron.

—Tienes razón, ¿Qué crees que nos pase?

—No sé, pero siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de todo aunque nuestros mundos estén llenos de oscuridad—Kyoko me sonrió y vimos la nieve caer por un rato hasta que Miwa llegó como loca buscándonos, al parecer Naoko-san quería hablar con nosotras.

Íbanos las tres en camino cuando nos encontramos a las demás paradas frente a una puerta como si estuvieran esperando que alguien saliera.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunte a todas.

—No nos quieren dejar pasar hasta que estemos todas—dijo Midori. La pobre cargaba un vendaje en el ojo, no había sido grave, solo un golpe muy fuerte.

—Ya estamos todas así que… —de repente la puerta se abrió. De ella salieron varios hombres con el mismo uniforme azul cielo de Nagakura-san, pude notar que varias de las chicas tenían la mirada en el suelo, como si intentaran esconderse.

—Chicas pasen por favor—la voz de Naoko-san salió de la habitación. Obedecimos al instante y nos sentamos en dos filas delante de ella.

—Buenos días, Naoko-san—dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, chicas—nos dijo con una sonrisa—debido a… a todo lo que ha pasado, he decidido que nos vayamos y que mejor que Kioto, estaremos mejor allá y mas protegidas—no nos sorprendimos mucho ya que sabíamos un poco de la noticia.

—Naoko-san, se me olvido decirle algo—dije levantando la mano—Kondo-san me dijo que encontró un lugar para nosotros.

—Kondo-san… tendré que rechazarlo, luego hablare con él a solas—todas ya teníamos una idea de que era ese "a solas" —les tengo un regalo—todas nos sorprendimos mucho al oír eso— ¡Tráiganlo muchachos! —las puertas se abrieron y de ellas entraron Sano-san y Nagakura-san, entre los dos cargaban un caldero mediano. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas en el rostro que no me gustaron mucho— ¡Mi té especial para todas!

— ¡Que lo disfruten! —dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡ASCO! —dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

 _ **6to día del cuarto mes, 1862**_

Nos mudamos en menos de lo esperado para sorpresa de todas. Al parecer yo tenía razón cuando vi a Naoko-san por primera vez, ella perteneció a una familia de poderoso linaje, la cual ya no existía y todo lo que ellos tenían pasó a manos de la única heredera de la familia, Naoko-san.

Nuestro nuevo hogar era una casa muy grande, en la parte de abajo la ambientaríamos para poder hacer funcionar nuevamente la casa de té y la parte de arriba era muy similar al antiguo establecimiento, tenía varias habitaciones. Asuna estaba feliz de poder mudarse, al parecer había creado una amistad con cabeza-de-nuez-san y yo no podia hacer nada en contra de esa amistada aunque quisiera.

El local era de la familia Sakurai, por muchos años estuvo vacio junto a otras propiedades en la capital. Nosotras viviríamos en dos casas, las cuales una le partencía a Naoko-san y la otra perteneció a su abuelo. No estábamos totalmente satisfechas con esto. No por tener donde dormir sino por tener que continuar vendiendo nuestros cuerpos. Lo único bueno de esto era tener el apoyo de el Shinsengumi, aún no sé por qué estaban haciendo todo esto por nosotras pero ya lo averiguaría luego.

Me encontraba llevando unas cosas a nuestra nueva casa, en ella viviríamos Asuna, Isae, Hanami, Miwa y yo. Cuando vi a Isae después del accidente por tanto apuro y desesperación no caí en cuenta de que yo había dejado a Isae en casa para que se recuperar, al parecer me había desobedecido y fue hasta la casa de té, ahí donde fue herida.

—Ya falta poco, no se rindan—intenté dar apoyo moral a las chicas—vamos que hay que empezar a arreglar las cosas para el nuevo local de té.

— ¡Eres mandona, hermana! —Asuna cargaba unas cosas y se quejaba.

—No seas vaga, Asu-chan—dijo Hanami con una sonrisa—debemos terminar todo si quieres comer algo hoy.

—… ¡Muévanse! —Asuna aceleró el paso y todas reímos al verla caminar de manera graciosa.

— ¡Buenos días! —no otra vez—aquí está mi futura espo… —lo callé colocando mi pie en su cara.

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo o te dejo como la otra vez—balbuceó algo debajo de mi pie que no pude entender.

—Me alegra ver que hay alguien en este mundo que pueda callarle la bocota a Shinpachi—Sano-san venía caminando detrás de él, estaban sin sus ropas azul cielo, lo cual los hacía ver muy raros para mí—Buenos días, hermosas flores.

—Buenos días Sano-san—quite mi pie de la cara de Nagakura-san, su rostro estaba rojo del golpe. Había recuperado mis piernas y mis patadas estaban muy bien también— ¿Qué hacen por estos lados?

—Kondo-san nos mandó a supervisar todo por aquí, ¿Cómo se adaptan a la vida en Kioto? —y reí ante el comentario de Sano-san.

—Apenas llegamos hoy.

—Desde el primer día se viven experiencias—todas asentimos ante Sano-san. Era un hombre con visión de la vida, una visión un poco desenfrenada pero así eran las personas que vivían sus vidas como quisieran, siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que alguien como él termino aquí?

—Creo que tiene razón, Sano-san—dije dándole la razón—pero no debe olvidar que los que buscan los problemas lo encuentran, nosotras no buscamos nada de eso.

—Claro que no, ustedes ya tienen suficientes problemas como para querer más—y no sabía la razón que tenia—déjame ayudarte con eso—me quitó las cosas de los brazos, y me sonrojé como una tonta. La razón, me imagino, fue que como ningún hombre había sido amable conmigo, en eso se puede incluir a Nagakura-san pero él es un caso aparte, me sentí… ¿ayudada? ¿Protegida?... no sé, o era porque estaba aumentando el calor en la zona.

—Gracias, Sano-san—las chicas rieron por lo bajo y yo les di mi mejor cara de que hicieran silencio. Nagakura-san no había dicho nada e iba con nosotras más atrás.

—No se pongan celosas que yo tengo amor para todas.

— ¡No estamos celosas!

La mayor parte del día nos la pasamos moviendo y acomodando cosas. La casa de la familia Sakurai era hermosa… por afuera… por adentro… no tanto. Digamos que no había conocido lugar más sucio en toda mi vida, en verdad ese lugar no lo habían habitado en años.

Mientras íbamos limpiando y moviendo cosas, con ayuda de Sano-san ya que Nagakura-san había dicho que lo estaban llamando para ver un pequeño problema. Todo iba bien hasta que…

— ¡RATON! —le tengo pánico a los ratones, ¿Qué mujer no? — ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

—Pero si solo es un pequeño ratón—Sano-san estuvo con nostras todo ese tiempo. Logró atrapar al pequeño ratón y lo tomó… ¡con sus manos! —qué lindo animal.

— ¡Es asqueroso! —me tensé cuando vi la sonrisa maligna de Sano-san, se estaba acercando lentamente a mí con el mugroso ratón en las mano— ¡Ni se atreva, Sano-san! —estaba dispuesta a romperle el palo de escoba en la cabeza si debía hacerlo.

—Ven, acarícialo—me acercó al ratón—no muerde.

—…

—Acércate…

—…

—No te va a hacer nada malo—estaba casi legándome a la cara, estaba corralada en una esquina con mi escoba en mano—dale un besito al ratoncito.

—… —había llegado a mi limite— ¡SHINPACHI!

—… ¿Ah?... —una patada voladora derribó a Sano-san de golpe… dejando caer al ratón.

— ¡Soltó al mugroso ratón! —del pánico que tenia me monté, no sé cómo hice, en una mesa y me colgué de una barra de madera que había sobre mi cabeza.

— ¡¿Todo este escándalo por un miserable y desnutrido ratón?! —Nagakura-san me veía desde donde estaba mientras las chicas intentaban ayudar a Sano-san—ya se fue, bájate de ahí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se fue? —no veía al mugroso animal por ningún lado.

—Estoy seguro—no me quedó de otra que confiar en él—bájate.

—Está bien.

Cuando puse un pie encima de la vieja mesa, luego de soltarme de la barra de madera, la mesa se rompió porque la madera estaba podrida. Nagakura-san se quedó mirando cómo caía. Todo me pareció a un ritmo muy lento.

— ¡Shiori!

— ¿Estas b…?

Las cosas que me pasan a mí. Había caído sobre Nagakura-san, y por asares del destino o por culpa de Nagakura-san… nos estábamos besando… otra vez.

—Sabía que Shinpachi no podía despegarse de esta mujer—me puse roja de la rabia al ver la cara de tonto que ponía. Sentí su mano detrás de mi cabeza como si fuera a intensificar el beso.

Cerré mis puño y le di un buen golpe en el abdomen con mi codo, en un ínstate me soltó, tenia apretado mis labios para que no se atreviera a cruzar la frontera de mis dientes con su lengua viscosa.

—… perra… —me levanté y tomé mi escoba nuevamente.

—Eso es amor, créanme—escuché que dijo Sano-san antes de yo salir de ahí—huele a amor.

—Huela a mierda de ratón, Sano—dijo Nagakura-san. Aguante mi risa y salí del local sin que nadie me siguiera.

 _ **10mo día del cuarto mes, 1862**_

Parecía que hubiéramos durado años arreglando todo. Las casas, el nuevo local, todo estaba listo, limpio y perfecto. Comenzaríamos desde cero, nueva vida, nuevas casas y nuevas experiencias. Al día siguiente se celebraría el día en que florecerían los cerezos por primera vez, algo que siempre quise ver de cerca… y era mi cumpleaños.

17 años… si mi madre estuviera aquí hubiera dicho _"¿En qué momento creciste tanto?"_ ni yo misma se cómo responder a eso. Supongo que al tener más responsabilidades a partir de todo lo que paso en nuestro antiguo hogar, yo deje de ser una niña para convertirme en ama de casa. No me quejo, nos las hemos visto negras… sí, y bien negras. Estoy aprendiendo a leer y a escribir y sigo practicando mucho, todo gracias a Naoko-san, no podría pedir mejor regalo que educación, un hogar, una familia… un lugar al que pertenecer.

Hace mucho tiempo escuché a unas mujeres hablando sobre una chica que al igual que nosotras se vendí pero nosotras éramos distintas, nuestros cuerpos eran como el tercer plato del menú de la noche, si unos no querían intimidad entonces no lo hacíamos. Recuerdo que en voz baja la empezaban a criticar, su apariencia, su ropa, su cabello… todo. Me di cuenta que hablaban de que por ser inútil había terminado así…

Al verla me recordó mucho a Asuna, era una niña más o menos de su edad.

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones… son aquellas que cambian nuestra vida. Algunas personas dicen, ¿Por qué nací? Y me incluyo. Al crecer nuestras acciones si tenían consecuencias la culpa siempre era de nuestros padres, o eso decían. No, no es así. Nacemos, crecemos y morirnos eventualmente, en ese transcurso de tiempo las decisiones que tomamos fueron hechas por nosotros mismos y las consecuencias de ellas son también responsabilidad nuestra y no de decir, "¿Por qué nací, dios?"…

La niña esa debía tener sus razones y si no era así, entonces as consecuencias serian graves para ella, no para los demás que hablaban de ella.

— ¿Cansada? —esa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¡Sano-san! —me alegré al verlo. Desde el día que pasaron las remodelaciones y limpiezas de los locales y casas, los de Shinsengumi no había aparecido por esa zona, hacia ya cuatro días.

— ¡Shiori!

—… Nagakura-san… —dije sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan piedra conmigo y con Sano eres prácticamente un ángel? —estaba mostrando mucha inmadurez en esas palabras.

—…

—Yo me voy a tomar un poco de té, nos vemos más tarde—Sano-san se fue y nos dejó a ambos ahí.

—Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

—Yo voy contigo—me detuve y Nagakura-san casi me cae encima— ¿qué sucede?

—Que quiero ir sola.

—No te dejare, aquí hay muchos problemas, alguien como yo para cuidarte no sería nada malo—me guiño el ojo.

—Está bien.

Seguimos caminando por un largo rato, veíamos todas las tiendas pero casi no había nada de lo que necesitábamos. Nagakura-san me ayudaba con todo lo que compraba y si veía a alguien que me estaba observando mucho solo tenía que poner su mirada de tigre y dejaban de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué van a hacer mañana? —no quería hablar mucho con él sobre qué haríamos, nadie sabía que era mi cumpleaños despues de todo.

—Creo que iremos a la tumba de Misaki, cerca de ahí hay muchos arboles de cerezo y Naoko-san sugirió que fuéramos ahí—me dio nostalgia y él lo notó. Acarició mi cabello con su mano y me sonrió.

— ¿Te molesta si vamos también? — ¿Qué si me molestaba?... realmente no, no lo sentí así.

—No pero… ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?

—Iremos despues de hacer nuestras rondas, al menos yo si iré despues de terminar la mía—le sonreí por amabilidad.

—Creo que ya está todo.

Me sentía muy nerviosa al lado de él, no tipo de nervios de cuando a una chica que le gusta un chico, más bien sentía como si se me fuera a lanzar encima. No sería la primera vez.

—Oye…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuando comenzaran a trabajar?

—La tienda la abriéremos pasado mañana…

—Me refiero a lo otro.

—… unos días despues… —no quería comenzar de nuevo, era como mi pesadilla personal—de seguro me preguntas para ir y acostarte conmigo, así son todos los hombres.

—No, no era para eso. No todos somos iguales.

—No es lo que me has demostrado desde que nos conocimos—el puso cara de no entender y luego una de que por fin recordó—ya te dije una vez que yo no pienso enamorarme nunca, no pienso casarme y mucho menos pienso tener hijos con alguien. Las veces que nos hemos visto tú has actuado de manera que solo quieres otra cosa de mí y… yo no soy un objeto.

—Eso lo sé y me disculpo…

—… —eso si me dejó en blanco. Es gigante lleno de músculos se estaba disculpando conmigo.

—Ya llegamos—vi la estructura de la nueva tienda y me detuve, no me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos llegado—toma y espero que nos veamos mañana.

—Eh… muchas gracias—tomé las cosas y me sonrió. Se marchó y lo vi irse, no me había dado cuenta pero parecía muy solo—Nagakura-san…

— ¡Hermana! —volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Asuna—que bueno que ya volviste, déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias, Asuna.

Desde el accidente en el antiguo negocio, Asuna había cambiado de actitud, ya no era tan rebelde y ayudaba más en el lugar. Sabía que era porque tenía miedo de perderme, que me pasara lo mismo que Misaki aunque yo le prometí que nunca la dejaría. Le pregunté la primera vez y su respuesta fue que cabeza-de-nuez-san iba a protegernos a las dos siempre, porque según ella, él le había dicho eso.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

— ¡Miwa date prisa con esa yukata! —Hanami estaba en el primer piso gritándole a Miwa. Era hora de irnos pero no estábamos listas.

— ¡En un momento!

Yo estaba al lado de Miwa ayudándola con la yukata y con su cabello. Hanami, Isae y Asuna ya estaban listas y yo también.

—Miwa, no te muevas tanto.

—Lo siento.

Miwa no era muy alta, su cabello era marrón oscuro y le llegaba a mitad de espalda. Era una persona muy… como decirlo… era de ese tipo de personas que se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma, la mayoría de veces se preocupaba mas por nosotras y por el local de té que por su salud.

—Es que es primera vez que voy a ver tantos cerezos en flor juntos y estoy emocionada—yo era igual y la entendía.

Al poco tiempo íbamos todas en camino a la tumba de Misaki, los cerezos habían salido y no pareciera que debajo de uno de ellos hubiera una tumba. Naoko-san iba muy hermosa con una yukata azul cielo. El resto de nosotras iba con colores alegres y vivos.

Asuna estaba usando uno amarillo y yo uno color rosado. Fue una sorpresa para todas cuando la noche anterior, después de limpiar, Naoko-san sacó 10 yukatas frente a nosotras, nos dijo que habían sido de ella y de sus hermana. Nos contó que tuvo 7 hermanas y ellas tenían muchas yukatas que usaban durante esta época del año.

—Buenos días, Misaki—dije a la nada—ya estamos aquí y te trajimos unas flores—tres de nosotras dejamos los ramos de flores sobre su tumba. Lloramos y rezamos un rato antes de irnos a otro árbol para hacer nuestro día de campo.

—Espero que lo que cocinaron esté bien o si no ya verán lo que les espera al llegar a la casa—todas tragamos grueso y reímos con miedo—un caldero enorme con mi té especial.

—No se preocupe porque todo lo cocino Natsu, Midori y Shiori—según todas nosotras éramos la que mejor cocinábamos.

Pasamos horas hablando y comiendo, había una brisa muy fresca y el sol estaba ya anunciando que entraba la tarde. Comentado los planes que tendríamos para el trabajo y que podíamos usar de decoración, conversaciones de mujeres. Hasta que llegó un tema que Naoko-san siempre quiso evitar.

—Chicas, ¿ustedes quisieran irse de mi lado algun día? —a todas no sorprendió un poco esa pregunta. Naturalmente nos vimos las caras.

—Yo… —todas nos enderezamos mas al escuchar la voz de Kyoko—yo quisiera hacerlo pero no porque no me sienta feliz aquí con todas pero…

—Lo que hacemos no está bien, Naoko-san—dijo Kaori—entiendo que nosotras no tenemos manera de sobrevivir y que probablemente nadie nos quiera como esposas despues de todo lo que hemos hecho pero…

—Hablo por todas cuando digo, Naoko-san, que no deberíamos arriesgarnos así nuevamente y que hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer para vivir—dije en nombre de todas, muchas veces habíamos discutido eso y siempre llegábamos a la misma conclusión.

— ¿Pero vivirían bien? ¿Vivirían con la misma comodidad? —todas nos callamos, eso también lo habíamos planteado con anterioridad—tres comidas al día, ropa, buena salud proporcionada por doctores y que puedan pagarlos… yo tampoco quisiera que esto continuara pero debemos hacerlo, por eso les estoy dando la oportunidad de que la que se quiera ir se vaya, suficiente tuve con lo que paso con Misaki, si alguna no se siente segura entonces tienen la libertad de irse.

Con el paso de tiempo pude ver que ella se preocupaba por nosotras como una madre. Aún no se por qué nunca se casó o por qué nunca tuvo hijos, hubiera sido una madre excepcional. Pero a la vez que decía esas palabras pude notar también la manera en que no manipulaba. En verdad teníamos una buena vida a su lado, mejor de la que nos imaginamos pero tampoco éramos ricas, solo sobrevivíamos.

—Muy buenas tardes, hermosas flores—todas volteamos al ver llegar al Shinsengumi—Naoko-san—Kondo-san se inclinó frente a nosotras junto a los demás miembros.

—Kondo-san.

A mí me olía a que algo pasaba entre esos dos y que por eso el enorme cuidado que tenían con nosotras. No importaba mucho, era un beneficio para todas.

—Trajimos algunas cosas para este día, espero que no les moleste que estemos aquí—Kondo-san podía ser el sueño de cualquier mujer. Fuerte, caballeroso, con dotes de líder y podría ser un buen esposo en un futuro. Todas aguantamos nuestras risas al ver como Kondo-san se sentaba al lado de Naoko-san y ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Es demasiado tierno—me dijo en voz baja Kyoko a lo cual yo asentí.

—Sano-san, Nagakura-san, que bueno que pudieron venir—dije a los dos hombres que se sentaron frente a mí sobre el mantel rojo—…

—Lo siento, a este no lo conocían, este pequeño de aquí es Toudou Heisuke—Nagakura-san lo tomó del cuello y lo jaloneaba, se veía que eran muy buenos amigos.

—El más joven de todos nosotros—dijo Sano-san.

— ¡No soy joven, es que ustedes son muy viejos! —todas reímos y eso al parecer los dejó sorprendidos—… sí … yo soy el alma del Shinsengumi—dijo todo sonrojado.

— ¡Ya quisieras!

Y pensándolo bien, jamás me detuve a pensar que edad tendrían todos ellos. Obviamente eran mayores que yo pero no sabía cuánto.

—Shiori, ¿podrías servirnos un poco de sake? —Sano-san me miró y no pude resistirme a sus ojos ambarinos.

—Sí—pude notar la mirada de Nagakura-san, era como si me tuviera rabia.

Las flores de cerezo caían hermosamente. Los del Shinsengumi eran buenas personas, no entendía como algunas personas decían que eran malos, asesinos… yo no los veía así. Muchas botellas de sake despues, pasó algo que jamás vería.

— ¡Esto no es celebración sin la parte más importante de todo! —noté como el vice-capitán del Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san, se masajeaba el puente de la nariz mientras Sannan-san y Kondo-san reían.

— ¡El baile del vientre de Sano-san! —gritó Toudou-san—vamos, vamos, vamos.

—Ya que insisten—todas mirábamos esperando algo entretenido… hasta que Sano-san se quitó toda la ropa de arriba dejando solo la parte de abajo. Algunas escupimos el té, otras casi nos atoramos con la comida y yo le tapé los ojos a Asuna de un solo golpe.

— ¡Son unos pervertidos!

—No, somos divertidos—dijo Okita-san—no pongan esas caras, se van a divertir mucho—vi a Naoko-san a ver que decía de todo pero estaba hablando con Kondo-san del otro lado, no estaba prestando mucha atención.

—Asuna ve a jugar por ahí.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, hermana—Asuna se levantó y se fue de ahí rápidamente. Nagakura-san la vio irse. Se sentó a donde antes estaba Asuna.

—Hola.

—Hola…

—Te va a gustar esto—quería confiar en sus palabras así que espere a ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Listos? —dijo Sano-san—comencemos.

 _ **Unos minutos despues.**_

Estaba tapándome la boca con la mano, no quería que mi risa se escuchara mucho aunque casi todas estábamos así. Veía como Sano-san bailaba de manera graciosa frente a nosotras. Le habían pintado una cara en el estomago. Otra cosa que me sorprendió al momento de quitarse la ropa, no fue el buen cuerpo, fue que tenía un cicatriz a lo largo del abdomen de forma horizontal. Había oído sobre lo que se conocía como el _seppuku_ , pero si Sano-san lo había hecho, ¿Por qué estaba vivo?

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —me dijo Nagakura-san en el oído y yo asentí—espero que te gustara tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? —me hizo una seña de que no iba a responderme—y… ¿lo sabe alguien?

—No, solo yo—solté un suspiro y él tomó mi mano—acompáñame un momento—me levanté del suelo y él me fue jalando del brazo, no prestaron mucha atención ya que el baile de Sano-san los tenía a todos entretenidos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo ven, no preguntes.

Cerré mi boca y me llevó hasta un hermoso lago que había cerca de ahí, estaba rodeado de muchos árboles de cerezo. Estaba maravillada con la vista, el lago, las flores volando, el cielo tiñéndose de varios colores, era todo muy hermoso.

— ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

—Es muy hermoso—no me di cuenta que estaba apretando su mano. Caí en cuanta de eso cuando sentí que él entrelazó nuestros dedos—me voy a sentar por allá—de manera delicada me solté de su mano, no quería parecer grosera con respecto de quitar mi mano de la suya.

—Sabía que te gustaría—salió corriendo detrás de mí. No sentamos un poco cerca de lago, maravillados con la vista.

—Estaba pensando y la única manera de que tu sepas que hoy es mi cumpleaños es que mi hermana te haya contado—dije con una sonrisa. Él rió como si lo hubiera atrapado en una travesura.

—Eres inteligente, ella me dijo ayer cuando fui a jugar con ella—se acercó a mí con lentitud—no tengo nada para darte.

—No debes darme nada, con todo lo que has hecho me parece suficiente, incluso creo que cubres algunos cumpleaños mas—me froté los brazos un poco y él al notarlo pasó un brazo por detrás mío y me atrajo hacia él.

—Hace un poco de brisa fría.

—Sí, pero es muy hermoso ver las flores volar—se veía un poco indeciso, como si quisiera decirme algo.

—Tenemos una misión…

—…

—Debemos ir a Edo.

— ¿Qué? —estaba pasando otra vez—¿Qué tienen que ir a hacer tan lejos?

—Escoltas—lo miré a los ojos y me eché a llorar. Era como ver otra vez lo que pasó con Kimura-san, pero yo no estaba enamorada de Nagakura-san así que no había motivo por el cual llorar—no llores, yo voy a estar bien, siempre lo estoy.

—… no me importa—mis lagrimas seguían cayendo—tu puedes irte al infierno y… no me va a importar… —lloré mas.

—Tus lágrimas me dicen todo lo contrario.

—Tú no lo entiendes, no sabes nada—aparte su brazo de mí.

—No, no sé nada pero aún así intento saberlo.

—No lo sigas intentando, vete a tu misión en Edo y si no vuelves mejor aun.

Me fui de ahí, molesta, molesta conmigo misma, molesta con Nagakura-san, molesta con todo. Como dije antes, si no volvía mejor.

 _ **1er día del quinto mes, 1862**_

Al paso de los días las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. El negocio avanzaba a paso lento y por la noche no había mucha movilidad aún, según Naoko-san, pero para nosotras era más paz y creo que para Naoko-san también.

Con el tiempo llegaban noticias de varias partes. Decían que lo _"Lobos de Mibu"_ habían cambiado de opinión y volverían a la capital, en verdad no se qué sucedido pero esas fueron las noticas que nos llegaron. Al parecer regresaban todos y no había heridos. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

Ante todo neutrales, esas siempre eran las palabras de Naoko-san. No sabíamos mucho de la situación actual del país, habíamos oído sobre lo del emperador y el shogun Tokugawa pero Naoko-san nos prohibía averiguar cualquier cosa.

—Hermana, no me siento bien—estábamos en casa, era día de descanso—tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Debe ser alguna enfermedad que anda por ahí—la toque para ver su temperatura—no está muy alta, vamos a que Naoko-san te revise.

Fuimos hasta la casa principal, donde estaba la tienda de té. El tiempo avanzaba y las personas ya se había acostumbrado a vernos por las calles, pero los rumores se propagaban como una enfermedad. Nos miraban mal y algunos hombres nos miraban con lujuria.

— ¿Cuándo volverá cabeza-de-nuez-san?

—No lo sé, creo que pronto—no me importaba mucho pero a Asuna sí y tenía que responderle quisiera o no.

Al llegar a la tienda Naoko-san me dejó una lista para comprar algunas cosas mientras ella se encargaba de Asuna.

Camine por varias calles, Kioto era muy grande para mí. Tenía que buscar las hojas de té verde, pero había algo raro en la gente, no querían atenderme o venderme algo. Cuando preguntaba, o me ignoraban o me hacían irme casi a patadas. Me sorprendió mucho la conducta de algunos de ellos.

—Espero que aquí me puedan atender—entré a la pequeña tienda. No había nadie y logre distinguir las hojas del té verde—buenas tardes.

—Buenas… ¿Qué quieres tu aquí?

— ¿Ah? Yo… yo quería comprar hojas de té verde.

—Las mujeres como tú no merecen comprar aquí— ¿de qué hablaba este señor? —ustedes son malas mujeres, viven del mal vivir.

— ¿Qué? —no entendía sus palabras ni su actitud hacia mí.

—Fuera de aquí.

—Pero yo…

— ¡He dicho que fuera de aquí! —tuve que salir huyendo de ahí, habían cosas que no entendía, ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino en la gente?

Nadie nos quería, casi nadie iba a la tienda de té, nadie nos quería vender o siquiera acercarse a nosotros. Nuestras vidas se volvieron más difíciles a partir de entonces, era como si fuéramos la causa del mal que aquejaba a la nación. Como si fuéramos leprosas, nos renegaban y nos insultaban.

 _ **7mo día del decimo mes, 1862**_

Tantas cosas habían pasado en esos meses. Tuvimos que dejar nuestros trabajos de vender nuestros cuerpos y hacer nuestras vidas nuevamente, pero aún así la gente no siguió aceptándonos. En todo ese tiempo no tuvimos noticias ni visitas del Shinsengumi, es como si hubieran desvanecido como la niebla. El frio empezaba a golpear nuestros cuerpos, la falta de dinero y la desconfianza de la gente habían traído consecuencias a nuestras vidas. Comenzando con las enfermedades…

— ¡No, no, no! —grité mientras golpeaba el suelo con mis puños. Midori y Kaida estaban ahí conmigo— ¡Usted no puede decirme que hizo todo lo que pudo por ella! ¡¿Por qué nos odian tanto?! ¡¿Qué les hicimos?!

—No pude hacer nada por ella—dijo el doctor de manera seria.

—No es cierto, nada de esto hubiera pasado si usted nos hubiera atendido en primer lugar envés de desconfiar de nosotras de esa manera. No somos enfermas, no somos animales, somos personas, necesitábamos su ayuda y jamás nos la quiso dar, tuvimos que rogar y arrodillarnos como perros ante usted y su familia para que aceptara verla.

—… lo siento.

— ¿Cree que con disculpas de arreglan las cosas? ¿Sus disculpas traerán de vuelta a Kyoko? —ya había llegado mi limite de paciencia con los demás.

El cuerpo de Kyoko estaba en al habitación, frío, duro, el color en sus mejillas se había ido y solo quedó el color de la muerte. Una infección, eso la había matado. Hasta me culpaba por eso, se supone que me prometí a mi misma cuidarlas a todas en el momento en que vi que no estábamos bien, Naoko-san tampoco podía con todo sola. Quiso hablar con Matsudaira Kamatori, el señor de Aizu pero no quiso ayudarnos. Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en un conflicto político en el cual nosotras estábamos en el medio, neutrales y no podíamos hacer nada, el país de estaba dividiendo en dos y nosotras no éramos ni de un lado ni del otro.

—Somos humanas, ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende la gente? —llore nuevamente, tenia frustración, mucha en realidad. Quería irme de ahí y jamás volver—nosotras no somos desechos… —lloré mi frustración con todo mi corazón.

—… —el doctor no dijo nada y se retiro del lugar con la cabeza bien abajo.

—Kyoko… —Midori y Kaida lloraban al lado del cuerpo de Kyoko.

Una vez más la vida nos demostraba que era difícil. No fue nuestra culpa el haber escogido esta vida, fue la vida misma la que nos puso en este camino. Me culpé, me culpé mil veces por todo lo que había pasado Kyoko el tiempo que estuvo enferma, no pude hacer nada por ella, para protegerla y ahora ya no estaba.

 _ **11er día del decimo mes 1862.**_

El entierro de Kyoko se dio el mismo día de su muerte, no podíamos esperar más, su cuerpo era un nido de infecciones. Esta vez lo hicimos solas, nadie nos ayudo en nada. Volvimos a vestir de negro y a poner su cuerpo al lado del de Misaki.

Éramos miserables, desechos de la vida y cada día se nos demostraba eso. La gente no nos quería y no podíamos hacer nada para agradarles, ni siquiera dejando el negocio de vender nuestros cuerpos fue suficiente para su aceptación. Cada vez era más difícil pero no queríamos irnos del lado de Naoko-san, sin nosotras quien sabe qué pasaría con ella.

Tuve que ir a buscar un poco de arroz para la cena. Al igual que habían personas malas también habían buenas, pocas, pero con el suficiente corazón para apiadarse de nosotras y de nuestra condición.

—Shiori-chan.

—Kubo-san—me fui hasta la amable señora de la tienda y me tiré en sus brazos a llorar. Era una de las personas que nos tenían confianza y que nos querían.

—Por tus lagrimas me imagino que pasó con Kyoko-chan—asentí con mi cabeza en su hombro—lo siento tanto, si hubiera podido ayudarlas en algo.

—Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, usted nos ha dado toda la confianza y el amor que no tenemos aquí, sin usted no podríamos comer—ella me acarició el cabello y limpió mis lagrimas con la manga de su yukata—no sé qué hacer.

—No te rindas, saca adelante a tu familia, eso es lo que yo te imaginaria haciendo—le sonreí—eres una chica fuerte, tu y ellas han pasado por mucho y no se merecen esto pero en la vida hay pruebas que son duras y que deben ser superadas con valentía y un corazón sincero y puro.

—Nosotras no tenemos un corazón puro, estamos marcadas de por vida.

—No digas eso—me sentó en un silla detrás de su mostrador—ustedes son jóvenes y hermosas, tienen un corazón tan grande que se han aceptado las unas a las otras sin importar su procedencia y se han llamado familia, algo que ninguna ha tenido nunca—sus palabras me estaban haciendo llorar mas—toma, con esto comerán por unos tres días, no quiero que me paguen.

—No, no, no, usted vive de esto y su esposo también y yo no estaría tranquila sabiendo que están regalando todo su esfuerzo.

—No importa, esta vez lo hago porque quiero que al menos en sus corazones sepan que jamás estuvieron solas y menos que nunca nadie se preocupo de unas pobres huérfanas. Siempre contaran con mi ayuda y con la de mi esposo, él y yo las queremos como si fueran nuestras nietas. Iré a llevarle unas flores a Kyoko-chan despues.

—… gracias, gracias, muchas gracias—la abracé con fuerzas—algún día juro pagarles todo lo que han hecho.

—Descuida, anda y alimenta a tu familia.

—Muchas gracias—le di un beso en la frente, algo nada común pero me salió del corazón.

Salí de la tienda con una sonrisa. No nos merecíamos tanto de unas personas que trabajaban tanto, tenía que recompensárselo a ambos y rápido.

—Iré a dejar esto y luego a trabajo—durante esos meses logré conseguir un pequeño trabajo en donde vendían flores, no era mucho lo que ganaba pero algunas personas adoraban mis arreglos de flores y lo mejor era que no me veían así que no había manera de que las rechazaran si sabían que eran mías.

—Hablar sola es señal de locura—dejé caer la bolsa de arroz, suerte que no se salió nada— ¿ya no reconoces mi voz? —me volteé y me encontré con la sonrisa de tonto de Nagakura-san.

—… Shinpachi-san…

—¿Ah? ¿Shinpachi-san? Me estás llamando por mi nombre—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—… —me tapé los labios y unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, había llorado mucho entre la muerte de Kyoko y hoy.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hacerte llorar—se acercó a mí y quitó mi mano de mi boca— ¿me extrañaste?

—… —no podía decir nada. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro en sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas.

—… ¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste mucho, A-A-Asuna preguntaba cuando volverías y yo-yo-yo yo no sabía que decir… —se echó a reír y me abrazó con fuerzas—eres un idiota… —lloré con más libertad que antes.

—Un idiota rendido a tus pies, ¿no te parece eso asombroso?

—No, para nada, ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué no volvieron?

—Nosotros… bueno… teníamos asuntos pendientes y nos tardamos más tiempo del que debimos… asuntos que arreglar aquí en Kioto y otros problemas más.

— ¿Seis meses?

—Sí… —dejó de hablar de repente y me tomó el brazo con fuerzas y subió mi manga rebelando muchos moretones y vendajes. Tomó mi otro brazo e hizo lo mismo solo para ver que l otro brazo estaba igual— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—Muchas cosas.

—Yo… jamás debí irme así, le dije a Kondo-san que…

—No digas mas, ustedes tienen un deber y deben cumplirlo—el me miró sorprendido—su deber es con la nación, no con un grupo de huérfanas que no valen nada.

—No digas eso.

—Es verdad, todo esto—dije enseñándole mis brazos—son golpes que nos ha dado la gente, hemos sido golpeadas e incluso una vez violadas, suerte que Naoko-san sabe un poco de cuidados y no tuvimos problemas, una de nosotras incluso salió embarazada pero lo perdió de forma natural porque cuando nos enteramos ya tenía más de tres meses.

—…

—Mis moretones fueron hace poco, para defender a Hanami de unos hombres. Otra de las cosas que han pasado es que cerramos el negocio de la lujuria y el local de té no da para sobrevivir. Kyoko agarró una infección y murió hace tres días… estoy cansada, destrozada, no puedo con mi vida…

—Yo te dije una solución hace tiempo y no la quisiste—me dijo con voz firme

—No me acuerdo.

—Te dije que nos casáramos—me reí por un momento y él me miró seriamente.

—Te dije que no me casaría nunca y si así fuera el caso yo no podría dejar a las chicas solas—él me miro con lastima—odio esa mirada de lástima que tienes, además tú dijiste que eso había sido una broma.

—Es difícil no poder mirarte así, han pasado por mucho desde que nos fuimos.

—Estamos bien—fue obvio que no me creyó— ¿Cómo están los otros?

—Bien, Kondo-san debe estar ahorita en el local de té—yo sonreí.

—Él y Naoko-san se llevan muy bien—él asintió.

—Podría decirse que hasta está enamorado de ella—yo me sonrojé—…

—Tengo que volver a casa, hay que cocinar y aún faltan comprar algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Verduras y otras cosas, como medicinas.

—Pero eso es de aquel lado—dijo señalando el lugar contrario al que yo iba.

—Sí pero allá nadie nos vende, no echan de la tienda con la escoba—pude notar su cara de enojo—no vayas a hacer nada.

—Dame acá la lista, ve a tu casa, yo iré en unos momentos—se fue caminando hacia el otro lado.

— ¿A dónde vas?

No recibí respuesta pero no importaba, estaban bien y puede que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante con ellos por aquí.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a casa, Nagakura-san llegó con todo lo que necesitábamos, me dijo que a él si le vendía y que si necesitábamos ayuda que nos la pidieran. Las chicas y yo intentamos pagarle pero no quiso aceptar el dinero, cabeza dura.

— ¡Shinpachi! —Asuna salió corriendo de su cuarto para lanzarse en los brazos de Nagakura-san.

—La enana mas enana de todas—le dio varias vueltas en el aire y luego la bajó— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, ya se leer un poco gracias a Naoko-san.

— ¡Me alegro mucho! Sigue así y algún día serás como yo—todas callamos ante su comentario—son unas desgraciadas—todas reímos, hacía tiempo que no reíamos tan bien.

Los días pasaron igual pero el ambiente era distinto. Hanami había hablado con Okita-san, al parecer él tenía algunos planes con ella y no quiso decir mucho pero todas estamos sospechando algo, por otro lado Hanami le tenía un poco de miedo a Okita-san, él era muy… directo en ocasiones. Isae y Miwa ahora estaban trabajando con la señora Kubo y con su esposo. Kaida y Kaori mantenían la casa y junto a Midori, atendían a las pocas personas que iban al local de té. Natsu trabajaba en otra tienda donde los dueños eran amables con nosotros

Yo trabajaba en la tienda de flores, era lo que más me gustaba y en ocasiones Asuna me ayudaba. Nuestras vidas mejorando poco a poco. A la vez de eso, los conflictos políticos iban en aumento.

 _ **Invierno del 1er mes, 1863**_

Estaban todas durmiendo en la habitación tranquilamente. Hacia un poco de frío y no teníamos mucho con que cubrirnos. Afuera caía la nieve, era una noche tranquila, la luna llena estaba en su punto máximo y las calles en silencio. Yo estaba sentada en la ventana viendo todo eso, me robaba el aliento y me daba tranquilidad.

—Shiori… —esa voz me hizo volver a la realidad—Shiori…

— ¿Nagakura-san? —me hizo señas desde abajo.

—Baja ya, tenemos algo de qué hablar—me extrañó mucho peor lo conocía, no había peligro en ir con él unos momentos y ver que quería.

Me puse ropa para que me diera más calor y bajé hasta donde estaba él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —me acerqué a él y sin darme tiempo de frenarlo me tomó de la cintura y me besó. Como pude me solté y le di una bofetada.

—Tan mano dura como siempre—dijo acomodándose la mandíbula.

—-¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas que es para tener intimidades conmigo porque te juro por mi familia que te dejo sin hijos—él se apartó un poco de mi y empezó a hablar.

—Tenemos una situación en nuestra base…

— ¿Una situación? ¿Qué cosa?

—Encontramos a alguien en la calle mientras Hijikata-san patrullaba junto a Saito-san y Okita-san.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis! Les dejo esta actualización súper rápida y súper larga porqueeee no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, sinceramente espero que no me tome mucho tiempo porque la universidad en estos momentos está muy roba tiempo y por esa razón les dejo esto aquí muy rápido y con mucho amor.**_

 _ **Gracias a Maro75 por su apoyo y al resto de chicas que sigue con este fandom activo. Les mando un beso enorme y que se cuiden mucho.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

 _ **LEEAN ESTO PRIMERO: Antes de comenzar con el capi, he de decirles que hay unas escenas subidas de tono, no es lemon completamente pero sí hay cosas. Solo era para decirles eso. Disfruten el capi.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Decisiones_

Sin duda, me dejó muy sorprendida eso de que habían encontrado algo o a alguien durante sus rondas nocturnas. No sé por qué me lo estaban diciendo a mí, pero debía ser algo o muy difícil de entender para un grupo de hombres o era algún asunto urgente que requería la atención de una mujer.

—Entonces, te sacó de cama en la noche y te dijo que quería que, Hanami, Asuna, Isae, tú y yo fuéramos hoy para allá… —le conté a Naoko-san todo lo que Nagakura-san me había contado ayer en la noche— ¿no quieres té?

— ¡No hice nada con él!

—Está bien, está bien—Naoko-san le gustaba sacarme de mis casillas—iremos hoy entonces, sea lo que sea que quieran esos hombres.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendimos que las únicas a las que Naoko-san tenía más de confianza éramos nosotras tres, siempre éramos la que hablábamos por las demás y manejábamos la mayoría de deberes, éramos casi las líderes. Naoko-san había depositado su confianza en mí muchas veces, tanto así que se podía decir que yo era su mano derecha en todo lo que se proponía. Algunas veces sus planes no me agradan mucho pero hay que seguirle la corriente.

—Veremos a cabeza-de-nuez-san—dijo Asuna con emoción.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Él tiene un nombre—dijo Naoko-san con extrañez. Yo solo la miré de reojo.

—Porque me dijo que así lo llamas tú—dijo inocentemente mi hermana hacia mi persona.

—Voy a ir a caminar un poco—quería retirarme unos momentos y no pensar en nada—tú quédate aquí hasta que vuelva—le dije a Asuna.

Salí de ahí a paso firme, quería caminar un rato, las calles estaban llenas de nieve y a mí me gusta mucho ver la nieve caer, siempre me pareció como si pequeños trozos del cielo cayeran a la tierra, pensaba que de esa manera podía tocar el cielo con mis manos.

Era muy temprano, apenas estaba saliendo el sol y yo estaba por ahí a mis anchas. La zona donde vivíamos era una muy movido todos los días a toda hora, era una parte de la capital donde se reunían muchas personas, había locales para ir a beber y otros que… bueno… daban servicios especiales como hacíamos antes, otra zona así era Ikedaya. No quedaba tan lejos del cuartel general de los Shinsengumi.

— ¿Shiori-san? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —esa voz me pareció conocida—tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Sano-san—me alegré al verlo. En verdad había pasado más o menos dos meses que no lo había visto.

— ¿No es muy temprano para que estés por aquí y sola? —me reí con nerviosismo porque en realidad no había motivo por el cual estuviera caminando como alma en pena cuando ningún negocio estaba abierto aún.

—No sé, creo que caminaba si rumbo alguno—el me miró sin entender—creo que… iré a ver las tumbas de las chicas.

— ¿Las tumbas de quienes? —se me había olvidado, no creo que Nagakura-san o Kondo-san hubieran dicho algo a los chicos, como esos asuntos no debían de ser importantes para ellos.

—Las de Misaki y Kyoko—noté que él se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿La… de Kyoko? —dijo con voz calmada pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa—yo…

— ¿No sabías? —él negó con la cabeza—lo entiendo.

— ¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo? —me sorprendió su pregunta pero no podía negarle eso—quiero… quiero ir contigo.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Le dio órdenes a sus hombres y estos asintieron para que siguieran patrullando la zona, algunas personas se estaban saliendo de control últimamente y le tenían poco respeto al Shinsengumi a pesar de que ellos lo que intentaban era mantener la paz en la capital.

Cuando llegamos a los arboles sin hojas le señalé a Sano-san las tumbas. Él se arrodilló frente a la de Kyoko y rezó una plegaria rápidamente. Yo me arrodillé a su lado y recé también. Pedía para que estas cosas no volvieran a pasar, que nada nos separara más y que sus almas nos protegieran en cada momento de nuestras vidas.

—Nunca le pedí disculpas…

— ¿Ah?

—Por lo de esa vez, pensé que sería algo de una noche y se acabaría pero jamás pensé que terminaríamos conociéndonos mejor todos—miré nuevamente a la tumba y sentí lastima por Sano-san. No es que la culpa lo fuera a carcomer toda la vida pero algo que si recordaría para siempre— ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió?

—… cuando ustedes se fueron ocurrieron muchas cosas, Sano-san—no quería recordar mucho pero era imposible—una noche entraron un pequeño grupo de ronins a la casa de té, no había nadie que nos ayudara, nos violaron, nos golpearon, nos dijeron muchas cosas feas y luego se fueron—me sentí sucia nuevamente—Naoko-san se encargó de ayudarnos junto a un médico, un señor muy bueno que ya murió pero que nos ayudó mucho el tiempo que estuvo con vida. Yo fui golpeada múltiples veces al igual que las otras, todas menos Kyoko, a ella si la… —no quería terminar esa oración.

—… no debimos haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo, pensamos que teníamos todo cubierto. Ahora tú… —tomó mi mano con delicadeza y subió la manga. Mi piel estaba llena de moretones y rasguños cubiertos por vendas, algunas tenían un poco de sangre y los moretones eran de tamaño un poco fuera de lo normal pero eran recientes, no eran de aquella vez. Solo los rasguños permanecían porque no sabía cuidarme bien esas heridas e iban a quedar como cicatrices en piel para siempre—lo siento mucho, supongo que debiste escuchar muchas disculpas de Shinpachi-san—yo asentí con una sonrisa—cuando los atrape haré que vean el infierno en la tierra, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Kyoko y a ustedes.

—Descuida—me dio un beso en el brazo, en una de las cicatrices más grandes que tenía. Estaba muy apenada él siguió preguntándome.

— ¿Qué mas ocurrió?

—Naoko-san nos dio su té especial pero algo ocurrió—él me miró con sorpresa—al parecer el té ya no hacia efecto en el cuerpo de Kyoko, a los tres meses perdió al bebé que estaba esperando, el doctor había muerto de al parecer de una enfermedad en los pulmones y nosotras al no saber nada de medicina… Kyoko agarró una infección a causa de la pérdida y… murió, así de simple.

—… —noté que cerró sus puños con fuerza y su mirada denotaba mucha molestia— ¿por qué no fueron a otro doctor? ¡Hay muchos en Kyoto!

— ¡Porque la gente nos odia! —grité con toda la molestia que me recordaba la muerte de Kyoko—el único medico que nos ayudo fue aquel al cual tuvimos que humillarnos, delante de su familia y sus otros colegas médicos… pero fue tarde, Sano-san, no había nada que el doctor pudiera hacer, fue mi culpa—tenía frio y me froté los brazos. Sano-san se acercó y me abrazó para darme calor.

—No veo la razón de que sea tu culpa—nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que me tensé y estaba totalmente petrificada en el lugar.

—Porque debí ser más fuerte, más insistente, debí buscar más personas que quisieran ayudarnos…

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y ahora ella está en un lugar mejor y quién sabe, puede que al lado de su bebé, ¿ustedes querían a ese bebé, verdad? —él me sonrió con complicidad y yo no pude esconder la mía.

—... —no quería responder a eso, la respuesta parecía saberla—Naoko-san dijo que estaba bien si lo conservábamos, desde esa noche habíamos abandonado el negocio de la lujuria, no vio problemas en quedarnos con el bebé cuando naciera. Hubiera sido una alegría en nuestros días, una razón para ser felices y sonreír.

—Hablas como si el bebé fuera a ser un perrito el cual iban a cuidar—yo reí por su comentario—así estamos mejor, creo que estos obstáculos que pone la vida hay que superarlos y una vez hecho eso solo hay que mirar al frente y ver la cosas buenas que vendrán, pueden sonreír cuando quieran con bebé o sin bebé—él tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, tenía los labios tibios. Yo me sonrojé hasta el dedo gordo del pie—tu piel se agrietó por el frío, tienes muchos cortes en los nudillos—pasaba su dedo sobre mis heridas y me quedé hipnotizada mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Ah?... sí, sí, no me di cuenta al principio—le quité mi mano rápidamente y me levanté del suelo y evité mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron ayer? —intenté cambiar de tema rápido para bajar un poco los nervios que tenía.

— ¿Ah? —Sano-san seguía en el piso arrodillado— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya te afectó el frío?

—No, hablo de que Nagakura-san vino a verme en la madrugada porque Hijikata-san encontró algo durante su guardia—él me miro como si estuviera loca.

—Nada que yo recuerde.

—… ¿Me engañó? —ya vería lo que le haría cuando lo viera hoy.

—No sé, si quieres vamos a ver más tarde.

—No sé, tendré que hablarlo con Naoko-san, si fue un engaño entonces debe haber una razón—esperé que se levantara y empezamos a caminar juntos por las calles hasta la casa de Naoko-san.

— ¿No tienes frio? —me preguntó y yo negué—si quieres puedo…

—No gracias, estoy bien así, además ya estamos llegando a la casa—dije rápidamente para que no hiciera nada, ya suficiente tenia con que las chicas planearan mi supuesta boda con Nagakura-san, lo cual por cierto me molestaba bastante, no quería que empezaran a planear otra con Sano-san—llegamos.

—Nos veremos más tarde—yo asentí y me despedí de él con la mano. Lo vi alejarse en dirección hacia sus compañeros. Sano-san podía ser una persona muy calmada pero se veía que tenía su carácter y fuerza bien escondidos.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde.**_

Nos encontrábamos en camino a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Naoko-san estaba muy hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le caí en toda la espalda, su kimono era de color verde con flores amarillas, hacían un hermoso contraste con sus ojos y su cabello y llevaba su cara limpia de maquillaje. Todas nos miramos la momento de ella salir de la casa, sospechábamos mucho de ella pero no podíamos confirmar nada de nada.

Al llegar a los cuarteles nos recibió Inoue-san, nos dijo que a Naoko-san la estaban esperando los altos mandos del Shinsengumi y que nosotras debíamos ir a los jardines. Naoko-san nos dijo que sí y que no nos preocupáramos por nada. La vimos irse por uno de los pasillos mientras Inoue-san nos guía hacia los jardines raseros del cuartel.

— ¿No sientes algo raro? —me preguntó Isae—como si alguien nos mirara—todas negamos.

—Además de que estamos aquí sin motivo alguno aparente—dije sin mucho ánimo. Vimos que el cuartel no era tan grande como pensábamos que sería.

—Inoue-san, ¿usted sabe que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Hanami.

—Se supone que no debo decir nada—lo único que hizo con esas palabras fue intensificar nuestra curiosidad— ¿y la pequeña Asuna?

—Quiso quedarse porque quería ayudar en la tienda de té, no irá mucha gente pero le gusta ayudar a los demás.

—Va a ser toda una dama cuando tenga más edad y puede que sea la pareja perfecta para el joven Heisuke—me frené de golpe y las demás me miraron con miedo.

—Sobre mi cadáver…

—… ah, entiendo, entiendo…

—Por su seguridad, Inoue-san… no vuelva a decir algo así—dijo Hanami acelerando el paso.

Cuando llegamos al jardín no había mucho, solo nieve y nos pareció raro que solo hubieran llamado a Naoko-san, nosotras pensábamos que iba a ser un asunto serio porque Nagakura-san parecía muy consternado sobre algo. Estábamos paradas en uno de los pasillos que daba hacia el jardín, detrás de nosotras había una habitación.

— ¿Será algún tipo de broma? —dije a las chicas.

—No, no lo es—todas nos asustamos al escuchar una voz a nuestras espaldas—vengan acá—alguien me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia atrás.

—Ustedes dos también—Isae y Hanami también fueron arrastradas hacia la misma dirección que yo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —terminé en el piso de la habitación mirando el techo— ¿A qué maniaco…?

—Hola.

—Tenias que ser tú—me levanté del suelo y me sorprendí al ver que no solo estaba el cabeza-de-nuez en la habitación. Estaba incluso Hijikata-san—Buenos días.

— ¡Ahora si eres educada!

—Ya basta, Nagakura-san—reconocí a Sannan-san. Él era el me había ayudado con las heridas de mis piernas cuando hubo el primer accidente—lamentamos mucho tener que traerlas de esta manera pero era necesario.

—Hola Hanami-chan—a todas se nos puso la piel de gallina al escuchar esa voz—estas muy linda hoy.

—Buenos días, Okita-san—dijo Hanami con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Saito-san… —noté a Isae un poco nerviosa al ver al espadachín zurdo.

—Las mandamos a llamar porque queremos que sean testigos de algo—dijo Hijikata-san. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció un hombre muy frío, no me molesté en conocerlo pero por lo que me han dicho varios es una persona excepcional, de buena familia, inteligente y buen líder—Kondo-san ha sido desde hace muchos años un gran apoyo y el pilar del Shinsengumi.

—Siempre ha estado muy solo, nunca ha estado comprometido con una mujer y jamás ha mostrado sentimientos hacia alguna en muchos años—dijo Sannan-san—ustedes ya deben saber muy bien de que estamos hablando, nosotros queremos mucho a Kondo-san y deseamos más que nada su felicidad en todo momento.

—Nosotras… —miré a las chicas y creo que todas pensábamos igual con respecto a las palabras de Hijikata-san y Sannan-san—Naoko-san vendría siendo para nosotras lo que es Kondo-san para ustedes. Ella nos dio un hogar, una familia.

—No sabemos su historia—continuo Isae—no sabemos de dónde viene o que pasó con su familia y el por qué su clan ya no existe.

—Y creo que jamás la conoceremos, pero no nos importa—Hanami tomo la palara por todas—cuando llegamos a ella y nos abrió su corazón… pensamos que solo sería una relación jefe-empleado, pero estábamos tan equivocadas. Queremos que Naoko-san sea feliz, queremos que la hagan sonreír, que se case, que tenga hijos, nietos… que tenga una enorme familia…

—Si ustedes piensan que todo eso lo puede lograr al lado de Kondo-san entonces… —todos esperaban una respuesta de todas—creemos que no hay mejor hombre en todo Japón que cumpla todas esas expectativas para hacerla feliz.

Los chicos se emocionaron. Nagakura-san estaba feliz, Heisuke-kun casi estaba saltando de la felicidad. Okita-san asentía junto a Hijikata-san. Sannan-san soltó un suspiro y Sano-san no dejaba de mirarme desde uno de los rincones de la habitación donde estaba apoyado. Me hacía sentir nerviosa.

Había pensado en lo de Naoko-san y Kondo-san desde hace mucho tiempo y me parecía algo tan irreal que había veces que me decía a mi misma que dejara de pensar tonterías pero ahora era algo real.

— ¿Dónde están ahorita? —preguntó Isae muy feliz.

—Están en la habitación al otro lado del cuartel, lamentamos haberte despertado tan temprano pero queríamos que tuvieran una razón para venir—Hijikata-san se disculpo a lo cual todas negamos.

—No se preocupe, yo estaba despierta y estas dos estaban bien dormidas—Nagakura-san me sonrió—pero, de todos lo que pudieron venir, ¿Por qué lo mandaron a él? —dije señalando a Nagakura-san.

—Porque se ofreció a hacerlo—dijo Heisuke-kun como si nada.

—… —miré feo a Nagakura-san el cual me miraba con una sonrisa de tonto, había veces que no lo soportaba— ¿les molesta si salgo un momento?

—No, son libres de ir a donde quieran—Sannan-san me sonrió y yo me levanté rápidamente.

—Yo voy con ella para que no se pierda—todos se quedaron de piedra pero el que más se sorprendió fue Nagakura-san.

— ¡No es justo Sano!—cerré la puerta con fuerza para evitar escucharlo quejarse.

— ¿No soportas a Shinpachi-san? —Sano-san caminaba junto a mí por los pasillos del cuartel. No sabía que responder a esa pregunta. No sabía si me molestaba o no, y si así fuera, ¿qué me molestaba de él?

—…

Salí de los pasillos y me fui hasta un árbol sin hojas que había carca de un estanque. Lo observé por un rato y me puse a pensar en algo que jamás me pasó por la mente. El tiempo.

Los días pasaban, los meses pasaban, ya hacía más de dos años que estaba con Naoko-san y ese tiempo pasó muy rápido. Apenas ayer era la niña de 15 años buscando la manera de sobrevivir limpiando el piso de alguien más, hoy era una mujer de casi 18 años que… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—En primavera es hermoso.

— ¿Ah?

—En primavera florece y sus flores caen en el estanque, nos sentamos debajo de él varias noches y bebemos sake a la luz de la luna, esos son los buenos tiempos del Shinsengumi—puede que Sano-san me entendiera un poco—tu sabes que los tiempos que se vienen no van a ser los mejores, ya tuvimos problemas con unos miembros y gracias a ellos la gente nos tilda de asesinos y busca problemas, nos odian—así exactamente como nos miraban, con odio—desde que te vi la primera vez me pareciste una mujer muy triste, con el tiempo fue mejorando pero ahora…

—Ahora estoy casi muerta por dentro y no puedo esconder eso de tus ojos, ¿cierto? —él asintió con su cabeza—creo que no se puede engañar a todos.

—A mi no se me engaña cuando puedo ver a través de la mujer que me gusta—mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos y mi cuerpo se tensó como nunca— ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Yo no soy tan directo como Shinpachi-san.

—…

—Lamento haberte dicho esto.

—No, no, no se tiene que disculpar por eso… creo que es natural de cada persona expresar lo que siente—estaba incomoda, creo que hasta mi cara debía lucir como un tomate. Quería salir corriendo—Sano-san… —sentí como me tomó por la cintura de sorpresa y me acercó hacia él. Nos miramos a los ojos por un rato, como si estuviera viendo dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes que me pone así? —no sabía de que estaba hablando, yo no hacía nada— ¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué te preocupas por nosotros si solo somos personas sin nada en la vida, solo nuestro honor? Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lo siento tanto… —mis ojos se humedecieron despues de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Hasta mi simple presencia hacía daño a otros, yo no quería eso—no quiero hacerle daño pero…

—He peleado muchas veces en mi vida y jamás he estado más dispuesto a ser herido por alguien.—apreté sus mano que estaban en mis mejillas. Pegó su frente contra la mía, ambos respirábamos con calma—siempre creí que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, que cabía la posibilidad de morir y jamás sentir felicidad.

—Si lo tiene, todos los tienen derecho a ser felices… hasta yo—me estaba contradiciendo en todo. Jamás quise enamorarme porque sabía que terminaría lastimada y tampoco quería descuidar a mi hermana—yo sé que algún día llegara alguien que lo hará sentir esa felicidad de la que habla, Sano-san—me soltó y me miró a los ojos nuevamente. Me acercó a su rostro y nuestros labios se rosaban un poco, como si estuviera jugando conmigo—…

—Odio ver que llores… tú dices que algún día llegara alguien, no sé si ya llegó y esa persona eres tú —me limpió las lagrimas. Se acercó más, me dio un pequeño beso y así iba, me dio varios besos pequeños, ninguno largo—me da miedo lastimarte.

—… No lo hará—al escuchar mis palabras nuestros labios se juntaron más y el beso fue más largo. Era tan distinto a Nagakura-san, sus labios eran suaves, sus besos lentos y pareciera que cuidara cada paso que daba. Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello e intensificamos el beso. No sabía que estaba sintiendo, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, sus labios se movían a un compás perfecto al mío, creo que en realidad no quería soltarlo. El beso duró hasta que el aire empezó a faltar para ambos. Me dio un beso corto en los labios y nos separamos.

Solté mi agarre de su cuello. Estaba petrificada, no estaba consciente sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Había caído nuevamente en lo que siempre dije que jamás caería. Miraba el piso como si con eso fuera a arreglar algo de lo que había dicho o hecho.

—Tú puedes hacer tu propio camino en la vida, puedes escoger con que personas estar, puedes elegir qué hacer con tu vida y con quien pasar el resto de tu vida—se separó un poco de mí, dejándome mi espacio.

—Sano-san, yo…

—No es secreto que Shinpachi-san siente algo por ti, pero… ¿tú sientes algo por él?

—…

— ¿Sientes algo por mi? Lo que acaba de pasar… —no respondí a nada de lo que dijo. Había tenido un momento de debilidad, solo eso. No iba a dejarme manipular por él y sus preguntas. Mantuve mi mirada en el suelo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y lastimarlo con alguna respuesta espontanea.

—… —subí un poco la mirada y me di cuenta de que dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, iba caminando lejos de mi—Sano-san, no me haga esto, no me haga hablar—se detuvo al escucharme. Mi voz sonaba rota, como la voz de alguien que no sabe qué hacer en un momento importante. Al mismo tiempo quería ser fuerte o al menos aparentar ser fuerte—ustedes… ustedes… han hecho mucho por nosotras, no por mí, por nosotras. No habrá manera de agradecérselos, nunca se los podremos pagar… pero yo siempre he dicho que jamás daré mi corazón a alguien, lo que acaba de pasar no debió ser… yo… no sé que siento, no sé que siento por Nagakura-san, no sé que siento por usted, puede que lo que sientan sea admiración y ustedes lo confundan con algo mas… y puede que yo sienta otra cosa y también lo esté confundiendo… lo siento—en ningún momento se volteó a verme la cara.

—Entiendo—eso fue lo único que me dijo. Siguió su camino hasta que desapareció de mi vista en una esquina.

Me eche a llorar, no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba si intentara alejarme de alguien o que no mostrara mis sentimientos… no importaba porque igual terminaba lastimando a alguien.

— ¡Aaaaaah! —me alarmé al escuchar ese grito, había sido tan fuera de lugar que me dejó con la piel de gallina. Vi como los demás salían de la habitación y corrían a donde se escuchó el grito.

Salí corriendo detrás de ellos. Cuando cruzamos en la esquina nos encontramos con una imagen muy extraña para todos los presentes. Naoko-san estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre Kondo-san abrazándolo y besándolo. Ambos estaban casi dando vueltas de la emoción por toda la nieve.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó Hijikata-san mientras miraba todo.

—Dijo que sí—volteé a un lado mío y había una persona que no estaba ahí antes.

— ¡¿Quién eres tu?! —casi me caigo de la sorpresa si no es que Heisuke-kun me atrapa por detrás.

—Él es Yamazaki Susumu, uno de nuestros espías—dijo Sannan-san. Se inclino al frente de mí, tenía la cara cubierta, ojos color violeta al igual que Hijikata-san y vestía, en efecto, ropas de ninjas. ¿Cómo lo sé? Digamos que además de atender altos mandos del frente militar, también hubo uno que otro espía que se le escaba todo al momento del coito. Había hombres que eran muy débiles al momento de la intimidad.

— ¿Dijo que sí? Eso quiere decir que… —todas nos miramos las caras, una sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en nuestros rostros.

— ¡Va a haber boda! —gritó Heisuke. Nagakura-san y Sano-san le dieron con sus codos en la cabeza para que hiciera silencio, todos intentamos callarlo, al parecer los enamorados no habían notado nuestra presencia pero gracias al grito del más joven nos descubrieron.

— ¡¿Qué hacen espiando?! —todos salimos corriendo de ahí al escuchar a ambos regañarnos. Sin duda que esos dos eran el uno para el otro y eran de carácter fuerte cuando debían.

Doblamos en una esquina y nos volvimos a meter en el cuarto antes ocupado por todos, estábamos todos menos Sano-san. Al parecer las cosas relacionadas al amor me perseguían.

Las cosas que más queremos evitar son las que más nos persiguen, como si nos retaran a ver cuánto podemos aguantar, a ver que tanto estamos dispuestos a dejar para evitar lo que nos molesta o a cuanto estamos dispuestos a dar. En mi caso siempre evité enamorarme de alguien, lo hice con Kimura-san y terminé mal.

Recuerdo una vez que mamá me contó la historia de una princesa, la princesa Sayuri, ella al parecer se enamoró de un hombre que era el hijo mayor de un capitán que pertenecía a su selecto grupo de guardias reales pero el chico y su familia eran pobres a pesar del status del padre, un plebeyo que la amaba con todo su corazón. Se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro con el paso del tiempo, pero al ser pobre no podía darles los lujos que se merecía una princesa de su clase y siempre se reprochaba eso. El padre de la chica no lo aceptó y como último recurso para separarlos para siempre, decidió culparlo de un crimen que jamás cometió y ejecutarlo, pero todo salió mal para el padre de la chica.

La princesa logró rescatar a su amado y ambos huyeron lejos y vivieron en paz por un tiempo en una pequeña casa cerca del mar, ambos eran muy felices en sus pacificas vidas. Luego de todos sus pesares, una felicidad estaba llegando a sus vidas, estaban esperando su primer hijo. Todo era tranquilo hasta que el padre de la chica mandó a un mercenario a buscarla, un asesino despiadado y sanguinario. Cuando los encontró, los persiguió hasta que logró matarlo a él con su espada, frente a los ojos de la princesa ya que él fue un escudo para protegerla a ella y a su bebé no nacido. La princesa al ver a su amado muerto en los pies del hombre se lanzó sobre él, llena de ira, y lo mató de una puñalada atravesándole la cabeza con su espada.

Recuerdo que mamá siempre dijo que a pesar de tener un final triste, ya que él moría y ella al no poder vivir sin él decide suicidarse para estar con él y con su bebé, nos hacía ver que los humanos por amor están dispuestos a dar todo, nos muestra nuestro límite al momento de dar dependiendo de la persona. ¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesta YO a dar por amor a alguien? Tal vez el amor de mamá hacia nosotras se vio cuando nos intentó proteger de esos ronins el día que ella murió.

Al recordar a Naoko-san tan feliz, en brazos de Kondo-san, ambos en la nieve celebrando el que ella aceptara casarse con él, me hizo pensar que cada mujer que se enamora está dispuesta a dar lo que sea por esa persona especial, incluso mujeres como Naoko-san que al verla piensas que tiene un corazón de hielo cuando es todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz por ella, de eso no había duda, pero quería ver que más nos podía dar el futuro, quien sabe, ¿Hermanitos? Tal vez, al considerarnos sus hijas lo menos que nos puede dar es un hermanito o hermanita.

 _ **7mo día del primer mes, 1863**_

— ¿Enserio te quieres ir? —Naoko-san estaba en su oficina. Estábamos todas sentadas al fondo de la habitación y Natsu estaña frente a Naoko-san. Como si fuera juzgada.

—Aprecio todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi todos estos años, usted ha sido una madre para mí y para todas. No es que no se feliz con usted aquí, pero en la vida hay mucho más que solo estar aquí encerradas. Yo… me enamore—todas nos sorprendimos por eso.

— ¿Te enamoraste? —la voz de Naoko-san sonó muy calmada—¿te embarazó? —Natsu negó con la cabeza—Cuando ustedes llegaron aquí conmigo, siempre les dije que la vida es injusta con nosotras y el mundo es cruel con todos, y me equivoque.

—Naoko-san…

—Yo estuve ciega muchos años, no quería ver que la felicidad podía alcanzarse incluso para personas como nosotras. Sé que siempre se han preguntado por mi historia, de mí… No les puedo decir nada, pero entiendan esto, ustedes son mis hijas y una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos no importa la clase social que tengas, no importa nada—Natsu la miraba a los ojos—este siempre será tu hogar y estas chicas y yo tu familia, jamás dudes en pedirnos ayuda o que te visitemos.

—Muchísimas gracias Naoko-san—Natsu comenzó a llorar de la felicidad.

Se había enamorado, parece que esa palabra ya no era prohibida entre nosotras, pero no prefería mantenerla así y algunas de nosotras pensaba igual que yo. Me contó que el hijo de las personas con las que trabaja era el que había capturado su corazón, un joven un poco mayor que ella, varonil, buenos modales y con grandes sueños.

 _ **2do día del segundo mes, 1863**_

Los copos de nieve caían del cielo una vez más, era la cuarta vez en lo que iba de día.

Asuna estaba jugando en la nieve con Nagakura-san y Heisuke-kun. Desde el incidente con Sano-san, no había hablado conmigo ni se había acercado a mí, era como si ya no quisiera verme mas. Le había dicho la verdad clara y pura, si le dolió tendría entonces que superarlo porque no hay forma de que cambie de parecer pero a la vez me dolía no ver sus ojos o su sonrisa al momento de saludarme, es alguien a quien aprecio mucho.

— ¡Shiori! —cuando levante mi cara vi un objeto blanco que se dirigía hacia mí, directo a mi cara. Golpeó con fuerza y me hizo caer de mi posición actual.

— ¡Shinpachi-san! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! —Heisuke le lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara al ver que yo estaba con mi cara cubierta de nieve.

—… te moriste—me limpié la cara con mis manos y me levante. Noté como todos se tensaron, mi cara debía ser el mismo demonio reencarnado para ellos. Estaba molesta y los haría pagar.

— ¡Fue él, no yo Shiori-san! —tomé un poco de nieve y la compacte en forma de una bola.

Asuna se había echo a un lado, ella sabía lo que se le venía a eso dos por hacerme enojar de esa manera. No es que Heisuke-kun tuviera mucha culpa pero fue el que comenzó con la estúpida idea de jugar con la nieve. Ambos estaban en el suelo mirándome con miedo.

—Asuna-chan, creo que nos necesitan en la casa de té, nos vemos luego—Heisuke-kun tomó a mi hermana de la mano y la jaló a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, dejándome a mí con Nagakura-san.

—Te ves muy linda hoy… —él creía que me iba a distraer con eso—…

— ¿Crees que vas a hacerme cambiar de idea con respecto a meterte esta bola de nieve en la boca?

—… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde—lo miré feo y lo tomé de su ropa. Con todas mis fuerzas le metí la bola de nieve en la boca.

— ¡Déjame!

Me tomó de mi yukata y me hizo caer sobre él. No iba a rendirme sin pelear, me tenía agarrada de la cintura y yo intentaba golpearlo con mis piernas, él sabía que esa era mi parte más peligrosa. Estaba riéndose aún con su boca llena de nieve, pero riéndose.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Tej tdu hodribe etjuerto… —ahora si que no le entendía nada.

—Trágate la nieve y habla bien—vi como se tragaba la nieve y de un solo movimiento se ponía sobre mí, dejándome inmóvil y presa gracias a que con una mano me sujetaba los dos brazos y sus piernas me tenía atrapado el torso.

—De tu horrible esfuerzo por escaparte—me estaba mirado de una manera que no podía explicarlo.

La nieve había dejado de caer y no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos solos en la casa, la casa donde vivíamos mi hermana, las otras chicas y yo. Todas se habían ido, fue casualidad que Nagakura-san y Heisuke-kun pasaran a visitarnos. No quería estar sola con él.

—Tus ojos son muy hermosos—me dijo mientras me miraba directamente a ellos—no por su color, es lo que menos importa.

—… —tenia la garganta seca, no podia tragar bien— ¿Por qué son hermosos, según tú?

—No sé, son como si contaran una historia.

—Una historia trágica me imagino—él rió y por alguna razón sentí mi corazón latir rápido.

—No, creo que es una historia con un final feliz.

—No creo en finales felices—mi cuerpo dejó de estar tensado y él al notarlo me fue soltando las manos. Las moví hasta su pecho y ahí las dejé— ¿Tú crees en finales felices?

—Yo solo creo en lo que pase en el presente, nuestras acciones definen nuestro finales—se acercó a mi rostro, nuestros labios estaban muy cerca—creo en lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

—… —no lo aguanté más.

Nuestros labios se juntaron de manera rápida y salvaje. No podía explicar que sentía, quería quitarle todo, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, quiera estar sola con él. Quería que me hiciera gemir como aquella noche que estuvimos juntos, quería sentirlo dentro de mí nuevamente y abrazarlo hasta caer dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Estábamos en la nieve, él me levantó del suelo, yo lo abracé con mis piernas por la cintura mientras él me sostenía con fuerzas, como para no dejarme escapar pero era imposible. Era como una adicción, yo era la no quería alejarme de sus labios, yo era la que estaba despeinándolo con mis manos, yo era la que soltaba pequeños gemidos de sus labios.

Rápidamente me llevó adentro de la casa hasta mi habitación, me colocó en el suelo y empecé a besarle el pecho. Le quite la ropa, podía sentir sus músculos con las yemas de mis dedos y con mis labios. Él me quitó mi yukata a la fuerza y empezó a lamer mis pechos con lujuria. Me estaba volviendo demente, gemía y gemía cada vez más. Definitivamente no quería que me soltara por nada del mundo y creo que él sentía igual.

Nos acostamos en el futon y por alguna razón me cubrió con la sabana. Me pareció raro pero no me importó. Sentí su miembro crecer debajo de la sabana y comencé a masajearlo como podía, él gemía al separar sus labios de los míos. No habíamos hablado ni un solo momento, no había palabras para decir ahora.

Él me besa a la vez que metía sus dedos en mi intimidad, ambos estábamos como en otro lugar, en algún sitio donde nadie nos molestaría. No existía nadie más en este mundo.

Sentí como su miembro entró en mí de un solo golpe. Una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era que jamás se quedaba sin energías, igual que la primera noche, pero esta vez fue diferente. Hubo un instante donde separó sus labios de mí y me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi rostro y nuestras respiraciones se calmaban. Le devolví la mirada, me di cuenta que era una mirada distinta.

Como dije antes, en ese momento no había palabras que valieran, éramos los dos solamente. Puse mis manos en su rostro, las coloque en sus mejillas y las acaricié, Nagakura-san tomó una de mis manos y la besó. Lo acerqué a mí y lo volví a besar, en ese momento empezó a moverse. Nos besábamos a la vez que se movía dentro de mí con lentitud. Quitaba mi cabello de mi rostro y yo acariciaba el suyo con delicadeza. Sentía que si no lo hacía delicadamente entonces se rompería.

Me tomó de la cintura y me puso sobre él, la sabana ya no estaba así que se pudimos apreciar nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Nagakura-san me miró sorprendido y a mí me extrañó mucho eso. Bajé hasta él y nos volvimos a besar, me tenía abrazada mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y su cabello a la vez que me seguía penetrando.

Parecieron horas, muchas horas para mí. Estábamos los dos sentados en el borde de la ventana, mirando caer la nieve. Él estaba apoyado a la pared y yo estaba entre sus piernas apoyada en su desnudo pecho. Ambos seguíamos desnudos pero con las sabanas cubriéndole a él sus partes dejando su pecho al aire. Yo por otro lado estaba tapando mi cuerpo hasta mis senos. Llevábamos tiempo así, al terminar ninguno dijo nada, Nagakura-san solo se levantó y se sentó ahí y me hizo señas de que fuera hasta él.

— ¿Qué son esas cicatrices? —por fin uno de los dos había roto el silencio.

—Nada… son el pasado—sin movernos, me tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—hicimos… hicimos una estupidez.

—No, no fue una estupidez porque yo te…

— ¡No lo digas! Por favor… no lo digas… —sentí las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro—si lo dices jamás serás feliz y no puedo permitir que eso pase.

— ¿Tu crees que me importa? Eres… jamás pensé en ser feliz, tu sabes que ha sido de mi vida desde que era joven. Sabes casi todo de mi y no porque tu hayas querido saberlo sino porque yo mismo decidí decírtelo.

—…

—Has cambiado mucho desde el día que estuviste conmigo la primera vez, estas más delgada, tu cabello perdió su brillo, tu piel está llena de malos recuerdos y tus ojos… tus ojos están casi muertos—tenía razón en todo, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era un recordatorio de muchos años atrás—pero nada de eso me importa ahora porque te…

—Shinpachi… —él me apretó mas—por favor… no lo digas…

—… Porque que te quiero—de las tantas veces que había llorado en mi vida, creo que esta ha sido la segunda peor de mi vida. Cualquiera querría una confesión así con el hombre que ama, juntos, abrazados, tomados de la mano, desnudos, mirando la nieve caer… pero yo no era así. Algo me decía que yo no debía amarlo—no me di cuenta hasta que te vi besándote con Sano.

— ¿Nos viste? —sentí temor en ese momento.

—Fue sin querer pero me ayudó a darme cuenta de que eres la mujer con la que quiero estar, la que quiero que sea mi esposa, la que quiero que sea la madre de mi hijos; por cierto unos hijos que van a ser muy hermosos como su madre—por alguna razón ese pensamiento me hizo feliz. Yo, con mis hijos y de Shinpachi-san… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?!

—No puedo aceptar tu amor—intente sonar sincera.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa—me besó el cuello, no lo vi pero sabía que en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa de tonto—tenemos toda la vida, creo que una vida entera bastará para que te enamores de mi si no es que ya lo estas.

—Buena suerte con eso—ambos reímos.

Éramos adultos que creíamos saber lo que estábamos haciendo pero no estábamos seguros de nada. Me levanté de ahí y me dejé caer la sabana de mi cuerpo. Nagakura-san me miró sin entender, le había quitado la pañoleta que usaba y se veía muy distinto sin ella, bastante cabello le caía en la cara, se veía más salvaje.

Lo hice quitarse la sabana y fui dando besos desde su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro. Él estaba tranquilo, mirando el techo y su respiración era pausada. Metí su miembro en mi boca y él soltó un gemido. Lo saboreada, pasaba mi lengua por cada parte de su miembro y él no dejaba de gemir.

—… ¿Qué haces? —al ver que estaba listo lo saqué de mi boca y él se quedó sorprendido—no pares.

Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo sentarme sobre él mientras me penetraba. Yo seguía gimiendo, nuestras frentes se tocaban y ambos gemíamos al mismo tiempo. No quería seguir con el sufrimiento de que no merecía amar a nadie, todos lo merecíamos. Había tomado una decisión.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shiori? —me detuve, estaba normalizando mi respiración y lo miré a los ojos—¿te hice daño? —yo negué con mi cabeza.

—… eres un hombre especial para mí—él se sorprendió mucho al escucharme decir eso. Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que parecía un niño con juguete nuevo—pero no puedo casarme contigo. Creo que todos tienen derecho a ser felices y yo misma me he privado de eso.

—No me importa con tal de saber que eres mía—me besó en la frente y varias partes de mi cara haciéndome sonreír—yo sería capaz de hacerte feliz si me lo permitieras

—… Quiero pedirte algo, un favor—la posición en la que estábamos se estaba volviendo un poco fastidiosa—es algo que puede que consideres muy inapropiado pero en verdad creo que estoy lista y si tu no quieres entonces… lo entenderé.

—Lo que me pidas—me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé. Nuestros labios iban a un ritmo perfecto, parecía que encajaba el uno con el otro. Me separé de él y lo miré sujetándole la cara con mis manos.

—… quiero un bebé… quiero un hijo—creo que quedo tan petrificado como una piedra. Me miraba pero a la vez parecía que no miraba nada—Shinpachi…

— ¿Podrías… repetir lo que acabas de decirme? —le acaricié la cara y le sonreí.

—Quiero un hijo tuyo—no esperaba que me sonriera de vuelta. Me abrazó y me echó hacia atrás a la vez que me besaba y que continuábamos con lo nuestro.

Creo que ya era hora de dar un paso al futuro, en buscar cosas mejores. Un bebé puede que sea una de las soluciones que alimente el alma de todas y Nagakura-san me quería, tener un hijo con él sin casarnos seria un escándalo en todo el pueblo pero no me importaba. Sabía que no estaba bien el criar a un niño sola pero si Nagakura-san quería estar ahí por el bebé entonces no le veo problema en que forme parte de su vida.

Sentí como entraba y salía de mí con fuerzas hasta que sentí algo caliente y Nagakura-san cayó sobre mi pecho. Estábamos en el futon, mirando el techo. Más decisiones que se habían tomado y muchas otras que debían tomarse.

—Tendremos un bebé—no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso—un hijo tuyo y mío—dijo él con felicidad, yo lo miré a la cara y lo besé con emoción.

No podía decir que amaba a Nagakura-san, él si me quería y mucho pero no podía decir que yo sintiera lo mismo hacia él, no de la misma manera en que él lo sentía. Era infantil, cabeza dura, inmaduro en algunos aspectos, travieso, alborotador, escandaloso y creo que hasta mujeriego. Pero me encontraba besándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y todos esos perjuicios que tenia de él se iban volando. Sin duda, él sería todas esas cosas pero su mejor lado tenia cosas mucho mejores y eso era lo que me empezaba a gustar de él.

 _ **7mo día del cuarto mes, 1963**_

—Aquí tiene señor, disfrútelo—ese día me encontraba ayudando en la casa de té. Estaban llegando algunas personas de otros poblados y estábamos con muchos clientes, desde hace tiempo que no se veía así de lleno el lugar.

No había visto mucho a Nagakura-san desde ese día en que ambos habíamos acordado el tener un bebé, lo cual no le había contado a nade, ni siquiera a Asuna o a Isae o Hanami. Quería que se mantuviera así hasta el día en que supiera si estaba o no esperando un bebé.

Nagakura-san entendió que no era que me iba a casar con él o que yo sitiera lo mismo que él, le dije que si lo quería pero no de esa manera. A la final entendió pero me dijo que si no quedaba embarazada entonces que dejara de buscarlo porque aun no sería el tiempo de tener uno… y estuve de acuerdo, buscaría y si no lo lográbamos entonces sería cuando encontráramos a la persona ideal, con la que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Shiori? —Isae me pregunto, noté que llevaba tiempo mirándome—te ves un poco pálida, más de lo normal.

—Estoy bien—en realidad tenia nauseas desde hace unos 7 días más o menos. Me daba asco ver el dango y casi no comía durante las cenas, que ahora eran en casa de Naoko-san despues del trabajo, y me daba un poco de miedo que Naoko-san se diera cuenta de mi falta de apetito.

— ¿Segura? Si quieres puedes descansar en la cocina o ayudar con la comida.

—Descuida, estoy en perfectas condiciones—ni estando loca me voy a la cocina, el olor de la sopa de verduras me daba nauseas—sabes… creo que voy para la parte de atrás—había sentido un mareo más grande de lo normal.

—Creo que deberías—asentí y me fui hasta la parte de atrás.

Me senté sobre una caja de madera y me empecé a masajear la cara para despertarme, a veces e daban ganas de dormir mucho.

—Despierta Shiori, despierta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me asuste a escuchar la voz de Naoko-san—¿te sientes bien? —yo asentí sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Segura? —volví a asentir y ella me miró como si sospechara algo.

—Estoy bien.

—Mira, traje un poco de dango… ¿no quieres? —y ahí estaban, las nauseas.

—No, gracias—dije con la mejor educación posible—mejor los como otro día.

—Estos son especiales, son de sakura… por la temporada—los miré… y no aguante mas— ¡lo sabia! —corrí detrás de unos árboles sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Naoko-san.

—Naoko-san… —al salir de mi sufrimiento la mirada de Naoko-san me hacia querer volver a los arboles.

—Estás embarazada—dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Que gracioso, usted tiene un buen sentido del humor, Naoko-san.

—No tanto como el tuyo, ¿Qué pretendías? Que llegaras a los 6 meses de embarazo y dijeras "Sorpresa van a ser tías y abuela" ¿Cómo esperabas ocultar esto?

—No esperaba hacerlo, solo que no sé si estoy embarazada…

—Sí lo estas—eso me hizo sentir feliz pero que ella lo dijera no significaba que en verdad lo estaba, ella solo sospechaba— ¿de quién es?

—…

—Shiori, ¿de quién es ese bebé? —dijo señalando mi vientre.

—No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Me acosté con un hombre, no se su nombre ni de donde es, creo que ni vive en Kioto—mentiras, mentiras, mentiras… son la perdición de las mujeres—lo siento, Naoko-san.

—… te lo sacaremos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?

—Por el simple hecho de que es un bastardo, ¿tu que sabes si ese hombre era casado? Ese bebé se va a ir y punto.

— ¡No! Por favor, Naoko-san déjeme quedarme con él, mi bebé no le hará daño a nadie—protegí mi vientre con mis brazos—por favor, le prometo que va a ser un niño o niña muy bueno.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? es una boca extra, un bebé no es cualquier cosa Shiori, un bebé depende de ti hasta que aprenda a hacerlo solo, un bebé es frágil y pequeño. Ser madre implica muchas cosas y sé que tú eres muy responsable y que serias la mejor madre para tu bebé pero no es el momento de tenerlo…

—…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—… creo que dos meses—Naoko-san soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Dos meses… puede que sean casi tres o no… no hay manera de que yo mate a esa criatura si ya tiene más tiempo del indicado, ya seria asesinato—mi rostro se iluminó de la felicidad—solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

—No se preocupe, verá que todas estaremos bien—ella me sonrió como una madre a su hija, puede que no lo demostrara pero creo que estaba feliz de que tendría un nieto… una abuela muy joven en realidad.

—Entra, recibimos una visita del Shinsengumi—ahora si me tensé.

¿Ahora como le diría que íbamos a ser padres? Esto sí que no lo tenía planeado.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Hooooliiiiis! He vuelto! Pero solo por hoy porque hay unos asuntos que tengo que arreglar con unas personas muy queridas para mí y como ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás, les traje este capi. Ya sé, algunas pensaron que era Chizuru, no, no lo es… pero eso no significa que no vaya a estar. La historia es una mezcla entre el anime y la verdadera historia del Shinsengumi original y si no la saben pues léanla.**_

 _ **Ya sé que dirán que es muy repentino esto de que quede embarazada y soltera pero descuiden, todo tiene una razón, un motivo y una continuación así que solo esperen por ella.**_

 _ **Y ya el fic tiene más de 100 visitas, me sorprendió mucho en verdad, no pense que llegaría a 100 por razones obvias y que estoy agradecida con todas ustedes y que les guste el fic. Besos para esas personas de Brasil que son mucha sy que leen este fic y si no son de Brasil pues también les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido de todas y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _No siempre es posible._

Estaba sentada sobre la caja de madera. Naoko-san se había ido para recibir a los miembros de Shinsengumi, yo estaba aún en shock, había hablado con mucha normalidad pero toda la realidad cayó sobre mí como si me tiraran agua fría. Estaba embarazada, había una vida creciendo dentro de mí, mi bebé.

—Un bebé… —creo que estaba sonriendo como una tonta en esos momentos—no puede ser—lloré de la felicidad, no era normal en mi mostrara muchas emociones pero creo que es muy normal en las mujeres que están esperando.

Había tenido los síntomas desde hace tiempo pero no quería admitirlo, no quería ver que fuera cierto. Puede que esto fuera lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo único bueno que hare en la vida. Ser madre jamás fue un ideal a alcanzar para mí pero desde hace un tiempo sentí esas ganas de ser madre, de tener a una criatura a la cual enseñar, a la cual amar, a una que me llamara mamá y que me diera su amor incondicional. También sabía que esto era solo para llenar un espacio en mi vida.

—Descuida bebé, yo te voy a cuidar, tus tías y tu abuela te van a cuidar… —no quería decirlo pero sin él, esto jamás hubiera sido posible—y tu papá también te va a cuidar.

Me levante de la caja y me limpié la cara, no podía entrar así como así, tenía que parecer que nada había pasado. Cuando entré me encontré que solo eran tres personas. Heisuke-kun, Nagakura-san… y Sano-san.

Por alguna razón al verlo me emocioné mucho, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Había ocasiones que cuando yo salía a comprar comida él estaba ahí y me acompañaba, sin quererlo habíamos creado un vínculo donde podías expresarnos sin pena alguna. Todo eso fue antes de su confesión, ahora ni me habla.

—Buenas tardes—los saludé con una sonrisa.

—Shiori-san, ¿te hiciste algo? —la pregunta de Heisuke-kun me dejó un poco fuera de lugar.

—Algo, ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Te maquillaste? —negué—¿te cortaste el cabello? —volví a negar—no sé, es que te ves rara.

—Se ve radiante, ¿verdad? —Naoko-san habló detrás de mí y me asustó un poco si he de ser franca—estas más hermosa de lo normal, querida—sus indirectas me estaban molestando un poco.

—Sí, como si una luz iluminara tu rostro—primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Sano-san en mucho tiempo—sea lo que sea te hace ver muy linda—me sonroje y quise ignorarlo pero era un poco difícil al sentir sus ojos ambarinos clavados en mi.

—Ya, ya, no creo que sea nada—intenté desviar el asunto. Lo raro fue que Nagakura-san no dijo nada al respecto y es muy raro porque siempre opinaba de todo, en cambio solo miraba sus dangos y el té. Me estaba ignorando—es mejor que vuelva al trabajo—di media vuelta y me fui a atender a los demás clientes.

Ya en la noche solo quedábamos Isae y yo en la tienda. Ya todo estaba limpio y recogido cuando escuchamos que alguien entraba en la tienda.

—Lo sentimos señor, ya cerramos.

— ¿Incluso para mí?

—Nagakura-san—dijo Isae detrás de mí— ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?

—Vine a hablar un momento con Shiori, ¿puedo? —Isae me miro con picardía y asintió—gracias.

—Si tardo mucho no me esperes—Isae me miró con picardía otra vez y asintió intentado esconder su sonrisa de mi.

Lo guié hasta la parte de atrás donde estaríamos mas en privado y sin nadie que nos molestara para interrumpir. La tarde era de brisa fresca, la ciudad estaba en constante movimiento y yo tenía nauseas hasta para la siguiente semana.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Quería pedir disculpas por haberte ignorado en la tarde—vi que tenía una expresión de niño regañado la cual lo hacía ver muy tierno—es que… estaba Sano-san ahí y… con todo lo que ha pasado yo… no sabía que decir ni que hacer, yo—me acerqué hasta él y tome su rostro en mis manos y lo besé, un beso rápido pero bastó para que se callara y se calmara. Me devolvió el beso de manera dulce y yo me deje llevar como tonta. Me soltó y me eché hacia atrás.

—No te creas, era para que hicieras silencio—ambos reímos—sabes, no tienes que ponerte así por lo que pasó, Sano-san es… —¿Qué es Sano-san para mí? —es un amigo, un buen hombre… al igual que tú y que Heisuke-kun.

—Mmm… amigos—me dijo con un tono que no me gustó mucho—por lo menos sé qué piensas así.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —él me miró de una manera que no supe explicar.

—Nada.

—No tienes que decírmelo pero… te tengo una noticia—me miró sorprendido—depende de cómo la tomes si es buena o mala.

— ¿Qué?

—… estoy embarazada—creo que lo dejé sin aire—Nagakura-san… —batí mi mano frente a su ojos pero nada, no había respuesta.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —me preguntó después de despertara de su raro trance.

—Que vamos a tener un bebé.

—… —no puedo explicarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, como dos estrellas muy grandes y brillantes. Me sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto en él, se acercó hasta mí y me volvió a besar pero este beso se sintió diferente para mí. Me dio múltiples besos en la cara, él sabía que me gustaban de esos y al terminar bajó hasta mi vientre y lo besó muchas veces, no supe cuantas y me estaba dando cosquillas—hola bebé, soy tu papá—esto era algo que jamás pensé ver. Me tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras le hablaba a mi vientre, yo le dejaba caricias en el cabello mientras hablaba con mi barriga—se que estas muy pequeño porque tu mamá aun no tiene ni un poco de barriga pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que vengas a este mundo.

Me pareció muy raro cuando dijo "mamá" jamás pensé ni soñé que alguien me llamara así o que me llamarían así algún día. Estaba un poco hiperactivo.

—Vas a ser un bebé muy amado o amada, vas a tener muchas tías, tíos y unos abuelos muy jóvenes—la boda de Naoko-san y Kondo-san aún no había pasado porque decían que aun no era el momento—… te confesare algo bebé, jamás pensé estar así, arrodillado frente a una mujer que… que es estupenda, fuerte, valiente y luchadora… no creí jamás encontrar a alguien así, aunque ella no quiera aceptarme, pero aquí estoy porque ella por alguna extraña razón me escogió para ser tu padre y solo quiero que sepas que, aunque estés pequeño y que no entiendas nada de lo que digo, te amo con toda mi alma desde este momento y siempre, siempre, vas a tenerme para protegerte.

El muy idiota me estaba haciendo llorar con sus palabras. Yo era una mierda, con todas las letras. Tenía a un hombre arrodillo ante mí, besando a mi vientre y hablándole a nuestro bebé y aún así yo no sentía lo mismo que él. Era nuestro hijo.

—… —terminó de hablarle a mi vientre y se levantó y me encontró llorando a lágrima suelta, me miró a los ojos y me tomó de las manos—y tu madre tampoco sabe lo mucho que la amo, no sabe que daría mi vida por ella. La cabeza dura de tu mamá cree que es algo pasajero, pero no sabe que en verdad la amo, la amo con todo mi ser y que sin ella mi vida seguiría siendo solo sangre y peleas, esperando el día en que una espada acabe con mi vida y nadie se preocupe por mi cuerpo o si estoy a salvo—me acarició la mejilla, limpiando mis lagrimas—aunque ella no sienta lo mismo bebé, tus padres siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

—Shinpachi-san… —me lancé sobre él y lo abracé. De todas la cosas que me habían dicho en la vida… lo que Nagakura-san había dicho fue algo más de lo que nunca me esperé, alguien me quería… no… me amaba. Nos besamos por un rato, quería sentir sus labios otra vez, sus brazos a mi alrededor y que me hiciera sentir protegida—vas a ser un buen padre.

—Por ti y por mi hijo haría lo que fuese—me besó las manos—porque te amo, te amo con toda mi alma. Las veces que has estado en peligro, hasta el primer día que te vi estabas en peligro, no te conocía pero me pareciste una mujer hermosa y al conocerte no me importo si eras hermosa o no, eres una persona que merece lo mejor.

—Shinpachi-san, no sé qué decir… además de que me hiciste el amor 12 veces la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Creo que la noche más satisfactoria de mi existencia y gracias a eso te conocí.

—Sí… muy romántico—ambos reímos y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Sé que no vas a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, con que me dejes estar a tu lado durante este tiempo y que lo criemos juntos no me importa si nos casamos o no—besó mi frente y nos miramos a los ojos. Por alguna razón ambos éramos la salvación del otro.

Por un lado estaba yo, una mujer que la vida se burló de ella desde hace muchos años. Que había pasado hambre, había sido golpeada, rechazada y tildada como basura de la sociedad. Por otro estaba él, alguien que había abandonado su hogar en busca de algo mas, que había entrenado duro, peleado muchas veces enfrentándose a la muerte más de una vez. Ambos éramos la luz del otro en los días oscuros y todo porque el destino así lo quiso. Ahora estábamos esperando la luz que nos uniría pero… yo era la que no quería tener algo serio con él, yo era la culpable de que él fuera a sufrir para toda la vida.

—No sé si son síntomas del embarazo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Las ganas que tengo de quitarte la ropa en estos momentos y que me hagas tuya como esa primera noche que nos conocimos—mis palabras habían sido serias, reales, de desesperación y firmes.

—Creo haber oído decir a alguien que eso es parte del embarazo en algunas mujeres—me dijo con una sonrisa picara—la incansable sed de tener relaciones.

—Eres el padre y debes complacer a la madre en todo lo que te pida—me acerqué a él y le quité la espada y la lancé a mi derecha—bájate los pantalones.

—… déjame ver si Isae-san se fue—asentí y él fue corriendo al local. Era gracioso ver como también quería lo mismo que yo—se fue.

Pasamos parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde haciendo el amor en varias partes. No sé si es por el embarazo pero mis orgasmos eran distintos, eran como tocar el cielo, eran la gloria. El sentirlo dentro de mi era un placer más allá de lo que me imaginaba, era algo nuevo para mí.

La más dominante fui yo. Yo era la que estaba con sed de tenerlo dentro de mí, de sentirlo, de saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo, de escucharlo soltar gemidos cada vez que moviera mis caderas.

—Por todo lo bueno de este mundo—estaba acostado en el suelo, desnudo y con la respiración acelerada—ahora eres tú la que no se queda sin energía—yo estaba a su lado, desnuda y sudando—… eres un sádica—estaba masajeando su miembro, quería mas—ahora si quieres mas.

—Quiero que me hagas gritar, quiero que me hagas tocar el cielo, quiero que me partas en dos.

—… algo me dice que este embarazo me va a gustar mucho.

Continuamos así como una hora más hasta que los dos no pudimos seguir. Estaba fuera de mi, yo jamás hubiera hecho todo lo que hice pero era un deseo que tenia de que me penetrara apenas lo vi entrar a la tienda y que la única forma de satisfacer mi deseo era que me hiciera suya de varias maneras y de posiciones distintas, en lo cual él era muy bueno.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías? —su pregunta me dejó pensado luego de haber terminado otra ronda—a nuestro bebé.

—Di tu dos nombres de niños y dos de niña, los que más te gusten y yo diré los míos luego—estábamos acostado en el piso cubiertos con mi quimono tapándome toda y él son su ropa tapándole su miembro. Estábamos tomados de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados, creo que fue por mera cortesía que lo estaba dejando hacerlo, después de todo necesita ese miembro de él.

—De niño… Ryusuke y… Seijuurou. De niña… —miraba al techo pensando que decirme—Makoto y… Himawari.

—Son lindos, yo diría que de niño… Azuchi y… Asahi. De niña… Hana y Hinata, como mi mamá—me sonrió. Se volteó y me besó nuevamente para luego volver a la acción.

Estaba sobre él y a la vez lo besaba mientras me abrazaba, sentía que no podía vivir sin sentir sus labios o sus brazos protectores a mí alrededor. Era el comienzo de un viaje que dudaría menos de nueve meses pero era lago que los dos debíamos afrontar solos.

Luego de terminar nos abrazamos hasta estar más calmados.

—Sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti—yo asentí entre sus brazos. Me lo había demostrado de muchas maneras y no hablo solo de la intimidad sexual sino también a los muchos gestos que me ha dado, comenzando con la criatura en mi vientre.

 _ **10mo día del sexto mes, 1863**_

Ya contaba con cuatro meses de embarazo, mi vientre no había crecido mucho pero ya se empezaba a notar la diferencia. Cuando se los conté a las chicas se volvieron locas, estaban muy emocionadas, fue ahí cuando tuve que decirle la verdad a Naoko-san, sobre quien era el verdadero padre de mi bebé. No se molestó, todo lo contrario, se alegró de que fuera uno de los chicos del Shinsengumi y no cualquier tipo.

Nagakura-san pasaba a verme a veces y en esas veces le pedía que me hiciera suya. Cada vez que venía siempre terminábamos desnudos en mi cama pero cada vez el se retraía mas porque decía que le podía hacer daño al bebé si llegaba a penetrarme muy duro, al menos el doctor le quitó esas ideas de la cabeza cuando fui a verlo porque me sentí un poco mal una vez.

Hoy en día el bebé se porta bien, no he sentido muchos mareos como en los primeros tres meses. No vi a Nagakura-san en un mes, cuando vino no me quiso decir por qué no había pasado, lo único que podia decir era que tenían un trabajo especial y que debían vigilar, no me dijo que debían vigilar pero me conformaba con ello, después de todo no era de mi incumbencia lo que hicieran.

—Dale mas… mas fuerte—estábamos los dos en mi casa, en mi cuarto. Ya que se sentía un poco incomodo haciéndolo de ciertas maneras, Naoko-san me recomendó una posición que nos podía ayudar. Sí, tuve que pedirle a Naoko-san o terminaría teniendo intimidades con cualquier hombre que pasara por la calle—ah… mas… dame mas.

—Eres difícil de complacer en este estado—estábamos en el futon, yo estaba de costado y él también, era la mejor opción para poder hacerlo. Me penetraba de lado y eso me hacía sentir en las nubes. Estábamos muy sudados, el verano ya estaba aquí y eso me provocaba más calenturas.

—Ya… casi acabo… —intensificó la velocidad hasta que sentí llegar el orgasmo y a él correrse.

—Este bebé va a ser un pervertido.

—Ni que lo digas—nos acostamos uno al lado del otro y miramos el techo con nuestras respiraciones agarrando un ritmo más calmado.

—Ya se te ve un poco más la barrida—puso su mano sobre mi vientre y me empezó a acariciar. No me molestara que lo hiciera, lo consideraba un gesto muy tierno de parte de él… y de todas las que vivían conmigo.

—Si sigues acariciándome así entonces habrá otra ronda—quitó su mano rápidamente del mi pequeño bulto.

—Mejor lo dejo de hacer, estoy cansado.

—Por fin el señor energía infinita se está cansando.

—Sí, pero nunca si se trata de hacerte sentir bien—se fue acercando a mi pero lo detuve con mi mano— ¿Qué ocurre?

—… hablando de sentirse bien… —me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué hasta una palangana y solté todo dentro de ella.

—Sí, dicen que el embarazo es una de las etapas más hermosas que viven las mujeres—estaba a punto de tirarle la palangana con todo lo que había adentro de ella—que se ven más radiantes, más hermosas y que el tiempo de embarazo es el mejor para la familia.

—No me hagas hacerte daño con esto—dije mostrándole la palangana.

—Como tú digas—se recostó en la pared y miró por la ventana, era un día soleado y muy tranquilo pero últimamente se veían más casos de ronins matando a las personas por la noche, si te descuidabas entonces terminabas mal.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? No venias desde hace 15 días más o menos—me empecé a vestir, Nagakura-san me miraba como si fuera una obra de arte, a lo cual yo estaba muy lejos de ser.

—Cosas confidenciales—me sonrió—cosas que no debes saber y que si te las digo puede que no te deje ir nunca de mi lado—me sonrojé y seguí vistiéndome pero sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca.

— ¿Qué me miras?

—No sé, el embarazo te ha puesto bonita y tu barriga me resulta muy tierna—me sonrojé bastante, no entendía de lo que me hablaba—me refiero a que te ves distinta, no sé… mas mujer.

— ¿Y es que antes no lo era?

—No, no me refiero a eso.

—Ah, entonces soy una niña para ti.

—No, soy yo mayor que tu pero nunca te considere una niña—ya yo tenía los 18 años y Nagakura-san tenía 25. Teníamos una diferencia de edad de 7 años.

—Ahora me estas llamando busca viejos.

—No dije eso.

—Entonces solo busco hombres jóvenes para llevarlos a mi cama.

—… definitivamente no dije eso.

—Ahora me llamas mentirosa.

—No dije eso…

—Ahora me llamas loca.

—… no dije eso… solo dije que tu barriga era tierna.

— ¡Ahora me llamas gorda!

—… no dije eso.

—Que bien, la madre de tu futuro hijo esta loca, es mentirosa, esta gorda, es una busca hombre, una prostituta y mentirosa—me terminé de vestir, tomé su ropa y se la lancé en la cara—espero que para cuando vuelva ya no estés aquí.

— ¿Ah? —salí de la habitación y lo deje solo para que se vistiera mientras yo iba a hacer otra cosas pero primero pasaría por Asuna en casa de las otras chicas. Desde que supo del bebé, muy poco se separaba de mí, solo cuando le decía que quería unas horas a solas con Nagakura-san.

Mis cambios de humor ya habían ocasionado el descontento en varias personas. Siempre terminaba peleando con todos y la única que me soportaba era Asuna, estaba tan emocionada por el bebé que ni decía nada cuando yo la trataba mal, aunque no era mi intención hacerlo.

 _ **16to día del sexto mes, 1863**_

Los días habían pasado rápido, Nagakura-san no había vuelto desde que lo boté de mi casa por haber "dicho" cosas aunque yo sabía que en realidad había sido mi culpa y que me había portado como una demente. Quería disculparme con él.

—Hermana, no es muy sano lo que estas comiendo.

— ¿Por qué? —estaba feliz comiendo la cena en casa de Naoko-san. Las demás chicas me miraban raro y yo no entendía por qué— ¿Qué me miran? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

—Más bien en la boca y en las manos—dijo Miwa.

—No entiendo…

—Es que estas comiendo el arroz con la salsa dulce que le ponen al dango… —dijo Kaida. Todas asintieron y yo seguía sin entender muy bien de que hablaban.

—No entiendo…

—Es asqueroso—dijo Kaori.

Debía admitir que el poco tiempo que tenia de embarazo había sido un tiempo muy raro. Tenía antojos de comidas raras y combinaciones que ni en mi s mas locos sueños me imaginaria. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de bailar, de cantar… y todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sabe rico—todas pero las caras de asco no se fueron.

—Como tu digas peor luego no quiero que me llegues con que te duele la barriga por andar comiendo cosas extrañas—dijo Naoko-san con un poco de molestia, lo podia sentir en su tono de voz.

—La otra vez fue el arroz con frijoles dulces—dijo Kaida. No era tan raro pero era extraño para algunas.

—La otra vez fue te verde con azúcar—aquí jamás se le coloca azúcar a ningún tipo de té pero tenía ganas de comer cosas dulces.

—Luego fue el arroz con azúcar y salsa soyu—dijo Hanami con cara de asco.

Yo las mire a todas y les sonreí y creo que fue algo muy tierno porque todas se rieron. Lo bueno de ellas es que me apoyaban y me ayudaban mucho con todo.

 _ **21er días del sexto mes, 1863**_

Días atrás había tenido un dolor en la zona baja del vientre, me preocupó mucho porque fue un dolor muy fuerte y tenía mucho miedo de que algo estuviera pasando a mi bebé.

—Tienes que tomar reposo, ya te lo he dicho—me sentí niña pequeña siendo regañada por su padre—sé que eres una chica muy trabajadora y que te gusta moverte de aquí para allá pero en esto momentos levas a un bebé en tu vientre, para que él esté bien, tú tienes que estar bien.

—Eso lo sé doctor, pero no puedo evitar moverme, no quiero ser una carga para todos—durante esos día son me habían dejado hacer nada y todos actuaban como si fuera a romperme— ¿no hay alguna manera de que me deje ayudar?

—Te lo pondré de esta manera, ¿qué te importa más? ¿Tu trabajo o tu bebé? —eso me dolió, no sé por qué pero lo sentí directo en el corazón. Estaba siendo tonta al actuar de esa manera para mi sola y no pensar en mi bebé— ¿y el padre del bebé?

—No sé, no le he visto desde hace varios días—mi voz debió sonar muy seca por que el doctor no dijo más nada al respecto, al menos había entendido un poco que no quería hablar sobre el papá del bebé.

—Recuerda que tú no lo tienes en tu vientre porque llegó solo, necesitas la ayuda de su padre y eso te hará sentir mejor, no te esforzarías tanto.

—Sí, lo sé—el doctor me sonrió y me acompañó a la salida—muchas gracias doctor.

—Cuídate mucho y si sientes otra vez ese dolor no duden en buscar mi ayuda que aquí las puertas siempre están abiertas para ustedes así como mi padre se las abrió.

—Muchas gracias, no sé que haríamos sin usted—me despedí en la entrada del consultorio. Tenía que pasar por el local de té para buscar a Asuna porque quería ir a otro lugar, los festivales del verano estaban cerca y eso la hacía más hiperactiva—Arg…

Mientras caminaba volví a sentir el mismo dolor en la parte baja del vientre, creo que era mejor ir a descansar, no quería arriesgarme a perder a mi bebé. Iba caminando por las calles, el día estaba un poco caluroso.

—Shiori-san... —me puse nerviosa al escuchar esa voz—te ves… bien, al parecer tu embarazo va muy bien.

—Gracias, Sano-san.

—Shinpachi-san está al otro lado de Kyoto cumpliendo con su deber y hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente… —él bajó su vista.

—…

—Yo… yo en verdad lo siento—lo miré y no entendía de que hablaba—si yo hubiera sabido que tú y Shinpachi iban muy enserio con esto jamás te hubiera dicho… lo que dije y… no te hubiera besado.

—Sano-san… no tiene que preocuparse por nada, nosotros… nosotros no tenemos nada—Sano-san se sorprendió por lo que dije—solo nos une nuestro bebé y si he de ser sincera, yo fui la que le pedí esto.

—…

—Mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y el doctor me mandó reposo por un tiempo.

—Te acompaño a casa, no puedo dejarte sola y menos en tu estado—Sano-san era un caballero cuando se lo proponía, además, no podia negarme a que me acompañara.

Caminamos los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, casi como una pareja. Las personas nos miraban, no eran miradas de compasión ni nada por el estilo, eran miradas acusadoras. En lo que iba del año el Shinsengumi eran los más odiados de las calles, las personas los insultaban y siempre entraban en duelo con algún espadachín insolente que se atrevía a desafiarlos.

No era mi deber opinar, ni debía meterme en lo que no me importaba pero había algo que me tenía un poco preocupada. Todo este asunto de que Nagakura-san no está cerca nunca, que Heisuke-kun tampoco daba señales de vida desde hace mucho tiempo, que la boda de Naoko-san y Kondo-san aún no haya pasado… habían muchas cosas que no tenían respuesta lógica.

—Sano-san…

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué están ocultando?

— ¿Ah? ¿Ocultando?

—Nunca estan, siempre desaparecen y… últimamente han pasado cosas raras—no quería decirlo pero debía hacerlo y si ellos tenían algo que ver en todo eso entonces debía alejarme de ellos—la otra noche Miwa tuvo que salir a buscar algo que se le quedó en la tienda, cuando iba cerca me dijo que vio a unos hombres vestidos como ustedes.

— ¿Ah, sí? —yo asentí.

—Me dijo que eran efectivamente del Shinsengumi pero que eran muy distintos, no parecían seres humanos por la forma en que actuaban y se movían.

—…

—Sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve y sus voces deformes. No sé si era que estaba asustada o algo pero me dijo que vio como esos sujetos mataron a alguien—Sano-san se detuvo y yo me paré frente a él, sus ojos ambarinos miraban directo a los míos—si están matando gente entonces es entendible que la gente los odie o les tenga miedo.

—…

—Te advierto que si es así entonces no los quiero cerca de mí, ni siquiera a Nagakura-san—mis palabra lo debieron dejar sorprendido porque no dijo nada por un tiempo.

— ¿Nos crees capaz de eso? ¿Crees que las personas que tú conoces serian capaz de hacer algo como eso? Tratamos de mantener la tranquilidad en la capital, sé que no somos los más queridos por estos lados pero es nuestro deber proteger a todos aquí no importa si nos insultan o nos desafían.

—… —me sentí tonta al dudar de ellos. Habían estado de nuestro lado desde el principio y yo los estaba juzgando de esta manera, creo que ni debía dirigirles la palabra—lo siento mucho, no debí acusarlos ni dudar de ustedes así.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene porque si no eran ustedes entonces, ¿Quiénes son los que están haciendo eso con la gente?

—Ese es el asunto que nos ha mantenido ocupados pero por el bien tuyo y de tu familia, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de ese asunto lo más que puedas.

Sus palabras me hicieron dudar de hacerlo. Estaba preocupada, no solo por ellos sino por todos aquí. NO es secreto que el clan Chouusa planea algo y el señor de Aizu no mueve ni un dedo para arreglar lo que está pasando, ni siquiera dejando que el Shinsengumi actuara. Más de una vez nos sentimos asustadas de andar por la calles pero al momento de ver esas vestimentas azul cielo siempre nos calmábamos.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, Sano-san—me tomó de las manos y las besó.

—No hay de que—se acercó más y tocó mi vientre con su mano—está creciendo, apuesto que será un bebé hermoso y con buena salud—siguió dándole caricias a mi vientre. Coloque mi mano sobre la de él y la apreté. Sano-san era parte de mi vida al igual que todos, pensaba en él a veces porque al igual que Nagakura-san, lo sentía muy solo. Se agachó y para mi sorpresa, le dio un beso a mi vientre.

No sabía mucho de su historia solo sé que su cicatriz fue por una tonta apuesta cuando era más joven, era ingenuo y cayó con facilidad al ser retado por unos amigos a que no podía hacer _seppuku_. Una forma tonta de caer y Sano-san sobrevivió de milagro, no fue algo muy profundo por lo que me dijo pero que si perdió mucha sangre.

—Sano-san… tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Pensara que estoy loca pero siento algo, una presión en mi pecho—puse mis manos donde estaba mi corazón—por favor, di que todo va a estar bien… que ustedes van a estar bien—su mirada parecía decir que le era imposible prometer eso.

—Lo prometo—me acerqué y lo abracé—yo cuidare de todos aquí—me devolvió el abrazo, creo que lo necesitaba pero las cosas buenas en la vida no siempre duran para siempre.

— ¡Aaah! —de repente me retorcí del dolor. Sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi vientre.

—Shiori ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —puse mi mano en la parte baja de mi vientre. Me dolía, me dolía mucho, era como si me clavaran una espada múltiples veces.

—Sano-san… mi bebé—quité la mano de mi vientre Sano-san se quedó mirando— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sangre… no te muevas.

—Ayúdame por favor—me dolía mucho. Caí al suelo de rodillas, sentía la sangre resbalar por mi entrepierna—por favor ayúdame…

—Todo va a estar bien—su mirada me decía todo lo contrario. Me abrazó y yo comencé a llorar del dolor—no voy a dejar que nada te pase—sentí que las fuerzas se me iban del cuerpo, no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis impulsos—no te duermas Shiori… no cierres los ojos… —su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejos hasta que no pude escuchar nada más.

De repente todo se volvió negro para mí.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

— _Lo siento mucho, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer._

— _Usted debió hacer lo que podía por ella—_ esa voz me resultaba familiar— _pero… al menos la logró salvara ella._

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, estaba en un lugar que se me hacía muy conocido. Ya había estado ahí pero no lograba recordar nada. Intenté levantarme pero un dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre me detuvo. Me dolía mucho.

— _Entonces… perdió al bebé, ¿verdad?_

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quiénes estaban hablando fuera de la habitación? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando sobre mi bebé? Intente pararme pero el dolor no me dejaba. Intente arrastrarme hasta la puerta.

— _El embarazo no salió bien, suele pasarle a muchas mujeres. Fue bueno que usted reacciono rápido y logramos limpiar todo, sacamos todo lo que había adentro y se recuperar en unos cuantos días._

Estaban ablando de mi bebé… el bebé que ya no estaba dentro de mí. Sentí que me arrancaron el corazón de un solo golpe, sentí que el mundo se caía a mí alrededor, me sentí tan inútil porque no pude cuidar de mi bebé. Quería gritar, romper todo, llorar hasta que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, quería hundirme en un hueco profundo y oscuro.

Mi corazón dolía, me sentí tan inútil al no poder hacer la tarea para la cual todas las mujeres nacimos. Formar una familia, educarla, guiarla, amarla hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Supongo que así se debían sentir muchas, incluso creo que así debió sentirse mamá cuando perdió uno de sus embarazos después de Asuna pero ella fue porque el hombre que se hacía llamar nuestro padre la golpeó hasta que logró eliminarlo.

— _¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Cómo hacemos para ayudar? Somos hombres y ellas mujeres que jamás han tenido un embarazo, usted me dirá, ¿hay alguna manera de ayudarla?_ —esa era la voz de Kondo-san.

— _Estar siempre con ella, hay veces en que las mujeres entran en un estado de tristeza tan profundo que son capaces de hacer locuras, es imprescindible que jamás la dejen sola._

Hacer locuras… la realidad pega y muy duro. No me había dado cuenta de que los deseos que yo tenía hasta hace unos pocos segundos era de desaparecer y hundirme en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Quería morir, pero yo debía ser más fuerte que esos deseos. Lo perdí, sí… pero no lo he perdido todo, puede que este no fuera el bebé que estaba destinado para mí.

Me acerque a la puerta como pude y abrí un poco. Estaban casi todos. Asuna estaba llorando en brazos de Isae la cual también estaba en el mismo estado. Kondo-san estaba al lado de Naoko-san, estaban tomados de la mano.

—Shiori… —la vi correr hacia mi—niña loca, estas bien… estas bien—estaba llorando en mi hombro como una madre lloraría al ver que casi pierde una hija—jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasaba, niña estúpida.

—…

Logré ver al resto de personas presentes. Hanami estaba llorando hasta hace solo unos segundos en brazos de Okita-san, sin duda él era un hombre sádico pero muy bueno en el fondo. Heisuke estaba con la mirada en el suelo. Sano-san… la tenia una mirada sorprendida en el rostro, me imagino que fue él el que me ayudo.

—Lo siento, Naoko-san.

—Nada de lo siento, casi mueres si no es que Sano te trae—me acariciaba las mejillas y yo limpiaba sus lagrimas con mis manos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre el dolor? Soy como tu madre, debes confiar en mí este tipo de cosas sino ¿quién te ayudaría?

—Lo siento… —mis ojos se aguaron—solo quería que tuvieran algo para que fueran felices, quería saber que se sentía ser madre aunque fuese solo una vez en mi vida. No pretendía asustarlos, fue mi error y el que pagó ese error fue mi bebé—no aguante y comencé a llorar.

— ¿Cómo iban a hacernos feliz si esa felicidad la ibas a pagar con tu vida, niña? Somos felices así, tendremos poco pero eso no nos impide ser felices y ver cosas maravillosas en los momentos más pequeños de la vida.

Puede que Naoko-san tuviera razón, no hacía falta tener un bebé para ser felices pero… mentirles diciendo que solo era para hacerlos felices no es algo que me satisfaga. Por los momentos yo estaba en condiciones en las que debía reposar pero necesitaba hacer algo antes de ir a descansar.

— ¿Dónde está Nagakura-san? —mi rostro debía estar rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar—quiero verlo.

—Él no quiere ver a nadie ahorita, es mejor que vayas a descansar primero—dijo Kondo-san.

—No, quiero verlo… necesito verlo por favor… —les estaba rogando casi.

—Yo te llevo—Sano-san se paró y apartó a todos para llegar hasta mi. Me levantó con sus brazos, me dolía mucho para poder caminar. Nos fuimos de ahí ante la mirada de todos. Parecía que no quería hablar, como si quisiera decir algo pero a la vez no podía—sabes… nunca lo vi así.

— ¿A quién?

—Shinpachi.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Estaba muy mal, Shiori-san—la voz de Sano-san sonaba un poco triste—a pesar de todo y de lo que yo sienta por ti, él es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido y no voy a pelear con él por ti. Te quiero pero es tu decisión lo que puede que cambien el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

Sano-san se detuvo, mire hacia la derecha y ahí estaba, sentado debajo de un árbol en el jardín. Parecía una estatua, dormido. Se veía tan calmado que no parecía él mismo.

—Shinpachi-san…

—Yo me voy, no quiero interrumpir—Sano-san dio media vuelta y nos dejó solos.

Lo vi y no sabía que decir. No sabía en que manera reaccionaria él al verme o si me reclamaría por lo de nuestro bebé.

—Nagakura-san—le di un toque en el hombro—Shinpachi-san…

— ¿Shiori? —su voz sonaba cansada, estaba despertándose—Shiori… eres tú.

—Hola—sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me envolvió en sus brazos y me jaló hacia él en un abrazo, no muy fuerte.

—Estas bien, creí que también te había perdido—le devolvió el abrazo y trate de consolarlo.

—Lo siento, no pude cuidar a nuestro bebé.

—No me importa, yo estuve casi al borde de la locura porque estuviste tres días sin despertar, pensé que también te había perdido a ti—estuve tres días sin despertar… cualquiera pensaría que no iba a despertar jamás y no lo culpo—yo también me siento mal por lo de nuestro bebé pero hay que seguir adelante—me enterré en su pecho y empecé a llorar—ya, ya, todo va a estar bien.

—Recuerdas lo que dijimos acerca de que si no funcionaba… —pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse—creo que deberíamos olvidar eso y simplemente seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No quiero olvidar que por poco pudimos ser padres, era una imagen que tenía en mi mente—me acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaba— ¿tu quieres olvidarlo?

—No… pero me duele cada vez que recuerdo—él levantó mi rostro. Por unos segundos dejé de ser esa persona que se negaba a buscar algo más en la vida que solo trabajar por mi hermana y por mí, por un ínstate me sentí libre en sus ojos. Se acercó a mí y nos besamos, fue un beso lento y largo, como si no quisiéramos separarnos nunca. Yo me sentía así.

—Te amo…

—… —me sonrió mientras nos besábamos. No sé por qué no dije nada, puede que ese sea el verdadero deseo de mi corazón pero mi cabeza decía muchas cosas más.

—No quiero lastimarte más, así que nada de intimidades por un tiempo.

—Puedo sobrevivir sin eso y que no se te olvide que solo eran por el embarazo, no voy a pedirte eso nunca—me miró con decepción y yo solo me reí entre sus brazos—no me mires así, es verdad.

—No importa, algún día sucumbirás ante mis encantos.

—Como tú digas, cabeza de nuez.

—Me gustan tus piernas de nabo—ambos reímos y esperamos a que hiciera de noche. Los dos solos debajo de ese árbol.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Holiiiiis preciosas! Dejo esto aquí súper rápido porque ya lo tenía medio escrito. No me odien por esto pero debía de ser así, ya para el siguiente capi, creo, se entrelazará con la historia del anime así que espérenlo con ansias.**_

 _ **Yo sé que puede ser muy confuso los sentimientos que tenga Shiori y les dire que es muy normal. Aunque no lo crean yo he pasado por eso y unas amigas también. Pero todo a su tiempo, si alguna quiere a Shinpachi me dejan un comentario, si alguna quiere a Sano-san dejen otro.**_

 _ **Como ya dije: Todo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Me despido por ahora y nos vemos pronto**_

 _ **Besos. Althea de Leo.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _No tengas miedo_

 _ **5to días del octavo mes, 1863**_

—Hace demasiado calor—era la quinta vez que escuchaba a Asuna quejarse del calor—hermana, ¿no podemos ir a ver a Naoko-san?

—Ya te dije que ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, no quiere que la interrumpan—era medio verdad, era que Naoko-san quería un poco de privacidad pero con Kondo-san, así que hacia todo lo posible por mantener a Asuna lejos de la casa de ella esos días que querían estar solos.

— ¿Has visto a Shinpachi-san? —esa pregunta me dejó un poco fuera de lugar.

—No, han estado muy ocupados últimamente—Asuna me miró con ojos de tristeza—no me mires así, ellos están bien.

—Es que aún no entiendo cómo es que no lo quieres—me sorprendí ante su declaración—no entiendo… ¿Por qué no te casas con él? Es buen hombre, tiene honor, es leal, es fuerte y te ama hermana—estaba a punto de decirle sus cosas pero me detuvo—ni te atrevas a decirme que él no te ama porque todas sabemos que no es así, que si no fuera así entonces no se hubiera puesto como se puso cuando perdiste al bebé.

—…

—Hermana, yo sé que todo lo que has hecho es por mí y por buscar una mejor vida para mí pero en el camino te has olvidado de que tú también eres una persona, con sentimientos y necesidades. No quiero verte sola toda la vida, no me lo perdonaría.

—… ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

—Tu creciste a esta edad, hermana—le sonreí y extendí mis brazos hacia ella para que viniera.

Tenía razón, en parte era cierto que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella. Si contara las veces que he sido feliz, muy feliz en realidad, serian muy pocas. Me sentí feliz cuando logre encontrar un hogar para nosotras, me sentí feliz cuando dejamos de trabajar en la noche, me sentí feliz cuando vi que estaba embarazada… me siento feliz al lado de Nagakura-san.

Ese hombre tiene algo que me hace sacar lo mejor de mí. Él es un espíritu indomable y yo también, he luchado pero él ha luchado más que yo. Puede que sea eso, que sienta lastima por él… o tal vez no sea eso.

—Hermana, prométeme que intentaras ser feliz con alguien.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —la miré a los ojos y su mirada me preocupó mucho, parecía que tenía miedo— ¿tienes miedo de algo?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Tomita-san? —yo asentí. Tomita-san era un señor de edad avanzada, vendía dulces en una pequeña tienda, su casa quedaba cerca de su negocio—ayer encontraron su cuerpo cerca del rio, al parecer fue asesinado con espadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No sé, vi al Shinsengumi, creo que Shinpachi-san me vio pero me ignoró—Tomita-san era un hombre muy bueno.

—Pero… ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a un pobre hombre que no tenía nada, solo su negocio y una pequeña casa? —abrace a Asuna con fuerzas, ella no era niña de llorar mucho pero en esos momentos lo estaba descargando todo.

El caso era que desde que perdí al bebé no vi mucho a Nagakura-san, solo unas tres o cuatro veces. En ese tiempo hasta el sol de hoy habían sido hallados varios cuerpos, tanto de miembros del Shinsengumi como de civiles, hasta de ronins. Ya estaba preocupada, antes estábamos más tranquilos y ahora no sabíamos quién era el enemigo, no sabíamos quién o quiénes eran los que mataban a sangre fría.

—Escucha, no quiero que salgas sola, apenas veas el crepúsculo corres a casa y te encierras—Asuna asintió—no podría soportar perderte a ti también.

—Eres fuerte, ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿De dónde sacas las fuerzas para continuar?

—No sé, supongo que hay cosas que me motivan a hacerlo—acaricié su mejilla con cariño—mis únicos deseos son que a ti no te falte nada y que estemos a salvo todas—Asuna asintió y me sonrió con ternura—deberías practicar tu escritura, voy a caminar un rato, creo que comprare unas flores para las tumbas de Misaki y Kyoko.

—Hace mucho que no vas a visitarlas.

—Iré hoy, prometo no tardarme nada—parecía no muy convencida de ello pero le volví a asegurar que todo estaría bien.

Cuando salí de casa el calor estaba sofocándome. En cuando a mi pérdida… digamos que las chicas no me dejaron ni un momento sola a pesar de que les dije que no tenía deseos suicidas de ningún tipo. Kondo-san se portó muy bien conmigo y Hijikata-san me dio medicina la cual es hecha por su familia, me ayudó mucho a recuperar mis fuerzas. En menos de 10 días ya estaba de vuelta con mis deberes.

Llegué hasta la tienda de flores donde trabajaba y le pedí a Shiki-san flores para ponerlas en las tumbas. Hacía mucho que no iba a verlas, supongo que era por el dolor de saber que ellas estaban ahí, debajo del suelo, era horrible. Pensar que dos chicas que eran tan llenas de vida terminaron de manera injusta. No lo merecían, nadie lo merece siendo tan joven pero por algo pasan las cosas, sean buenas o malas siempre pasan por alguna razón.

—Hola chicas, tiempo sin visitarlas—dejé las flores en cada tumba y recé una plegaria rápida. Pedí por la protección de todos—las extraño mucho. Saben, yo estuve embarazada también, lastimosamente lo perdí al igual que tú, Kyoko—me mordí el labio inferior y mire al suelo—sé cómo te sentiste, sé que por segundos viviste el mismísimo infierno en carne viva, no creo que haya algo más doloroso que perder a un hijo.

El bebé de Kyoko fue enterrado junto con ella, lo pusieron en una cajita y lo colocamos con ella a pesar de que aún era muy pequeño. Queríamos que fuera así, que estuvieran juntos, no importaba el medio por el cual ese bebé llegó a Kyoko, era una criatura inocente, no debía morir al igual que su madre.

—A mi bebé lo enterramos debajo de un árbol, en el cuartel del Shinsengumi… yo quise que fuera así, por alguna razón quería que estuviera cerca de su padre—cerré mis ojos y de ellos cayeron dos finas lagrimas—aún duele… no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero pensé que no iba a doler tanto… pensé que sería una etapa más que quemar al igual que todas las que he tenido en mi vida pero no fue así, me resulta mas difícil.

—Shiori… —me volteé y vi a Nagakura-san detrás de mí. — ¿estás bien? —yo asentí. Debía estar haciendo sus rondas por esa zona con el escuadrón dos—estaba camino a la tienda de té y te vi aquí.

—Estoy bien, solo vine a visitar a las chicas… —él se sentó a mi lado. Volví a morder mi labio y apreté mis puños—… las extraño mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Y… y siento un inmenso dolor en mi pecho. No sé que es pero… —volteé a verlo—por favor dime que está pasando. Asuna… Asuna está muerta de miedo, supo que mataron a Tomita-san, él era como un abuelo para mi hermana, no quiere salir a la calle, hay días que se despierta asustada y luego no vuelve a dormir, no quiere que yo salga… si algo está pasando, si tanto me amas—tomé su rostro entre mis manos—por favor, dime que ocurre aquí.

—Y es por lo tanto que te amo que no puedo decirte nada—quitó mis mano de su rostro—no quieras manipularme tan solo porque sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti—eso me había dolido, yo jamás he intentado manipularlo.

— ¿De dónde sacas que te manipulo? Tú no sabes si yo siento…

— ¡Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo! —sus gritos me dejaron sorprendida—tu misma lo has dicho, que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Yo he hecho lo que tú pides, hasta te hice un hijo solo porque me lo pediste pero no querías casarte, no querías un compromiso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Yo soy una persona que vive la vida al máximo, me gusta el peligro y estaba siempre dispuesto a dejar mi vida fuese donde fuese la pelea pero todo cambio cuando te conocí… yo puse todo a un lado por ti. Jamás había dicho "te amo" a alguien, jamás había querido tener un hijo, jamás he querido un compromiso con alguien y mucho menos pensé en que alguna vez pediría matrimonio a alguien.

— ¿Eso es lo que opinas tu? Que tan solo porque gritaste a los cuatro vientos que me amabas te crees que yo tengo que sentir lo mismo que tu tan solo porque tu lo dices—estaba molesta, muy molesta—sinceramente si dices amarme tanto entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de mi?

— ¿En verdad quieres saber?

—Tengo curiosidad—me crucé de brazos y lo mire a los ojos—eres un hombre mayor que yo, eres un guerrero que, de seguro, ha tenido aventuras con muchas mujeres. Un hombre como tú no se enamora de mujeres como yo que somos todo lo contrario de ti.

—Me enamoró tu manera de ver la vida—esperaba otra cosa pero ¿eso?

— ¿Por qué?

—Por eso mismo que acabas de decir, porque es diferente a la mía—me miró a los ojos con intensidad—me enamoró el hecho que lo que hiciste conmigo y con muchos hombres más fue solo por tu hermana, para sobrevivir. Me enamoró tus ganas de vivir a pesar de la vida tan miserable que tenías—lo de los hombres estuvo un poco fuera de lugar pero lo dejé hablar.

—… —no sabía que decir.

—Me enamoró tu risa, tu sonrisa, tus manos llenas de cicatrices, tus ojos color cielo… y me enamoró más el hecho de que me pidieras un hijo porque fui tan ingenuo para creer que querías formar una familia conmigo. Me enamoró la manera en que nos trataste a todos a pesar del desprecio de la gente.

—Tu me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con lo de tener un bebé sin casarnos.

—Porque fui ingenuo.

—Lo siento—me acerqué a él, acaricié su cabello y pegué mi frente a la de él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla—eres un buen hombre y yo una mierda de persona. Si hubiera sabido antes lo que sentías jamás te hubiera pedido un hijo, no por tus sentimientos sino porque no me gustaría que sufrieras y menos por mí.

—No digas eso de ti misma, eres una buena mujer y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—me tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la parte de arriba—te amo.

—… —era una tonta por no darme cuenta antes. Tantas veces que me lo dijo, que lo demostró y las palabras de Asuna llegaron a mi cabeza, sobre lo de ser feliz. Me decía esas dos palabras con tanta naturalidad que ya no me molestaba que lo hiciera—… Shinpachi-san.

—Vamos avanzando, ya no me llamas por mi apellido—me reí y me acerqué a su cuerpo para que me envolviera con sus brazos protectores—quisiera contarte todo pero no puedo, pero entiende que jamás permitiré que te pase algo a ti o a Asuna.

— ¿Es grave?

—… no tanto pero algo así… es un asunto interno.

—No quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a nadie—lo miré a los ojos y vi como su mirada reflejaba tristeza a pesar de su sonrisa.

—Descuida, descuida—me dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello—soy fuerte y nadie puede derrotar al Shinsengumi, no podría dejarte sola en este mundo.

—Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo, yo se lo dije a Sano-san el día que perdimos a nuestro bebé—empecé a llorar y él me abrazó mas fuerte—le dije que me prometiera que ustedes iban a estar bien, que todo iba a salir bien.

—Y yo también te lo prometo.

—Pero esas son promesas vacías porque tu no sabes que pueda pasar, tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de perderlos a todos, tengo miedo de que Naoko-san pierda a Kondo-san, tengo miedo que Hanami pierda a Okita-san, tengo miedo que Asuna pierda la familia que tiene… tengo mucho miedo y es algo que siento fuertemente en el corazón, como si algo se burlara de mí y me dijera que me lo va a quitar todo—me aferré a su ropa con fuerza—por eso para mí las promesas no significan nada.

—Lo siento, pero el ir a pelear es algo que ni yo podre evitar y los resultados tampoco los controlo, yo solo controlo el momento y de eso depende el futuro—me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos—te prometo que Kondo-san va a ser muy feliz con Naoko-san, que van a ser una familia feliz y grande al igual que el sádico de Okita-san con la dulce de Hanami, ellos también merecen ser felices, eso es lo único que te puedo prometer al igual que mi vida y mi amor.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y yo qué?

—…

—Yo si estoy a tu lado soy feliz, no importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo—tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó. Hace tiempo que no sentía sus labios, tampoco me molestaba que me besara ya lo hacia cuando se le pegaba la gana—si quieres algún día podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tener otro bebé—le sonreí—uno que sea muy sano, que sea fuerte y que se parezca mucho a ti. Es mejor si es niña y solo se parece a ti. Que nos vayamos lejos, cerca del mar y que podamos pasear por la orilla de la playa junto a nuestros hijos, tener una casa grande para que todos quepamos y que nos puedan visitar todos con sus futuras esposas y con sus hijos.

—Eres un soñador.

—Sí, también soy guapo, ¿no?

—Eres guapo, así que no solo debe salir a mí el bebé—el pensar en otro bebé era duro pero me hacía sentir un calor en el pecho que creía y crecía con fuerzas. Creo que le llaman ilusión por algo— ¿quieres una niña o un niño?

—En realidad quiero 6 hijos, lo pensé hace poco—me dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—tres niños y tres niñas y que todos se parezcan a ti—yo reí, estaba loco si creía que le iba a dar esa cantidad de hijos, dos y si acaso quería hacerlo otra vez.

— ¿Estás loco? No soy conejo, dos y si acaso un tercero.

—Entonces… ¿estas diciéndome que quieres tener más de un hijo conmigo? —había caído como tonta y ni lo había notado—ya te he dicho que daría todo por ti y me haría feliz darte más de un hijo—me acerqué y le dejé un beso fugaz en los labios, él tomó mi rostro y empezó a darme besos por toda la cara—sé… que… te…gustan…estos… besos… —me iba hablando entre beso y yo me reía.

—Me da cosquillas—no podia dejar de reír. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio más besos por toda la cara y casi nos caemos al suelo—ten cuidado.

—Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a alguna parte?

— ¿A tener intimidades? —él asintió—no sé, ¿hay alguna manera de que convenzas de ir?

—Ven—tomó me mi mano y me llevó hasta el lago que me mostró en mi cumpleaños número 17, esta vez los arboles eran más frondosos, parecía que nadie podia llegar hasta aquí sin perderse, menos mal que Shinpachi-san se sabía el camino— ¿aquí está bien?

— ¿Y si viene alguien?

—Ni que nunca hubieran visto a una pareja tener relaciones del tipo sexual—vi como comenzó a quitarse la ropa— ¿Qué esperas? Quítate todo.

—Yo nunca dije que sí.

— ¿AH?... ¿me vas a dejar así? —ya se había quitado la parte de arriba y solo faltaba la de abajo—ni siquiera tenias que animarlo, ya estaba despierto y todo.

—No gracias, estoy cansada—me di media vuelta y me fui hasta la orilla del lago.

— ¿En verdad me vas a dejar así? —me volteé y mi como había un bulto debajo de su ropa.

—Sí, nos vemos después, Shinpachi-san—caminé hasta él y deposité un beso rápido en sus labios y me fui de ahí rápidamente antes de que me arrepintiera de no hacer nada con él en ese lugar tan solo—soy muy mala.

Caminé de vuelta a casa, no me fijé si Shinpachi-san venía detrás de mí. Había veces que parecía un perrito faldero detrás de mí y eso me incomodaba mucho en ocasiones. No he de negar que esta logrado ganarse mi corazón, he de admitirlo y puede que si sigue así entonces lograra algo conmigo y quien sabe, hasta podría casarme con él en un futuro.

Al llegar a casa vi que Asuna seguía estudiando con mucha persistencia, era una niña inteligente y le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas; todos los días me llegaba al trabajo y me decía cualquier cosa que aprendió en el día, algunas eran muy interesantes.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la tarde? —la abracé un segundo y me fui directo a la cocina mientras ella seguía estudiando— ¿Algo interesante?

—Sí, Okita-san vino a ver a Hanami.

—… Por favor dime que saliste de la casa.

—Huí lo más rápido que pude antes de que comenzaran—me eché a reír, Asuna tendría ya le edad suficiente para saber sobre la intimidad sexual pero no le gustaba para nada hablarlo conmigo—fui hasta la casa de té y le expliqué a Naoko-san el motivo por el que estaba ahí y me dio un poco de su té para Hanami, cuando regresé Okita-san se estaba yendo.

— ¿Y Hanami?

—Estaba recogiendo su cuarto.

— ¿Le diste el té?

—Sí, fue terca para tomárselo pero a la final se lo tomó—un punto para mi hermana, cero para Hanami—tuve que fastidiarla mucho tiempo para que por fin se lo tomara.

—Te he criado bien por lo que veo y eso me tranquiliza de cierta manera—la escuché reír y me fui nuevamente a la cocina.

 _ **15to día del octavo mes, 1863**_

Ese día Shinpachi-san había ido a verme, había ido a verme unas 6 veces en esos diez días que transcurrieron desde nuestra pelea/discusión/disculpa y por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz de que fuera así. No venia solo, a veces tría a Heisuke-kun, el cual me hacia reír mucho.

—Asuna-chan, se que algún día te casaras conmigo—escuche como unos palillos se rompían al momento que Heisuke dijo eso. Estábamos en el comedor comiendo y Shinpachi-san y Heisuke-kun llevaban bastante rato peleando por quien le quitaba la comida a quien, era un lado infantil que estaba aprendiendo a querer, era difícil pero no imposible—y cuando ese día llegue…

—Será el día que los gatos vuelen—dije para que se callara. Shinpachi me miró y me sonrió, él fue el que rompió los palillos de una sola apretada—Asuna es una niña y tu no te vas a casar con ella mientras yo siga soltera—era mentira, prefería que no se casara con él y listo.

—… por lo menos un beso te robaré algún día—un zapato fue volando hasta la cabeza de Heisuke, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Heisuke, has silencio! —Shinpachi-san sabía que estaba a punto de clavarle los palillos en los ojos si seguía hablando de eso—si te gusta ver entonces es mejor que te calles si no quieres que te clave esto en los ojos.

Todos rieron menos Heisuke-kun y Saito-san. Estábamos reunidos Shinpachi-san, Asuna, Heisuke, Isae, Miwa, Saito que quiso hacer algo diferente y vino, Yamazaki-san y yo. Éramos un grupo muy disparejo pero nos llevábamos bien y eso era lo importante.

Más de una vez en ese tiempo en la habitación, todos juntos, Shinpachi-san me miraba y no dejaba de mirarme. Por alguna razón al verlo saque la teoría de que así era alguien cuando miraba a la persona que amaba. Quiero decir que Shinpachi-san lo estaba logrando, estaba logrando que mi corazón latiera más fuerte cuando lo veía llegar, que latiera más fuerte cuando me sonreía. Creo que estaba empezando a quererlo como algo mas, algo que jamás pensé hacer otra vez.

Al terminar de comer decidimos salir al jardín, el calor era muy intenso y los "niños" empezaron a jugar con el agua. El clima estaba en las condiciones precisas para jugar con agua. Yo me senté en el pasillo de madera, viendo hacia el jardín y observando el desastre que dejaban Asuna, Isae, Miwa y Heisuke-kun.

—Son como niños—dijo Shinpachi-san— ¡Saito-san! Cambie esa cara, sonría mas y deje la amargura—Shinpachi-san podia ser muy directo a veces pero era soportable si ya llevabas mucho tiempo conociéndolo bien—Isae-san esta aquí así que no ponga esa cara de muerte todo el tiempo.

—Haz silencio, Shinpachi-san—unas de las pocas palabras que había dicho Saito-san en toda la tarde.

— ¿Estás bien, Yamazaki-san? —él me miró y asintió. Era uno de los miembros más misteriosos para mí, no hablaba mucho, al menos no conmigo.

—Sí, la comida estuvo rica, muchas gracias por invitarme.

—No hay de qué. No nos conocemos bien y el otro día te vi muy solo.

— ¿El… otro día? —yo asentí.

—Te vi en una tienda de té, ¿estabas espiando a alguien verdad? —tome un poco de mi té y espere por su respuesta pero nunca llego—no es necesario que me respondas si no quieres, Shinpachi-san tampoco me dice nada sobre lo que ustedes hacen.

—… no es eso—por alguna razón lo vi mas rojo—no es nada—lo deje de mirar y me concentré otra vez en los "niños"

—Shiori… —volteé a ver a Shinpachi-san que me estaba llamando—ven.

Me levanté y tuve que seguirlos hasta dentro de la casa. Shinpachi-san me jaló hasta la sala y me senté en el suelo.

—No voy a hacer nada contigo—él me miró extrañado—… ¿no querías hacer nada verdad?

—Al menos ya se cual es la imagen que tienes de mi—solté un suspiro por su drama—te traje aquí porque te tengo un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? No tienes que molestarte—sonreí mucho, nunca me habían dado regalos. Podía parecer que no lo quería pero en realidad estaba emocionada por saber que era— ¿Qué es?

—Es algo que… bueno, no digo que vaya a reemplazar a nuestro bebé porque nada nunca lo hará, ni siquiera otro hijo—me tenía tomada de las manos, me gustaba cuando era sincero conmigo y se expresaba de esa manera por nuestro bebé no nacido—pero hay veces en que te veo triste y sola; no es el momento para nosotros en tener otro bebé pero si quiero darte algo para que puedas entretenerte a veces y creo que a Asuna le va a gustar mucho.

—Por favor, dime que no le robaste un bebé a otra madre—el rió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—No, no hay muchos bebés por ahí.

—Si algún día me llegas con un bebé que no es mío te juro por mi familia que será la última vez que me veas o que me traigas uno que sea tuyo con otra mujer porque no me voy a encargar de niños ajenos—mi expresión debió se runa muy oscura—… ¿entendido?

—… sí, lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué es el regalo entonces? —Shinpachi se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la puerta principal y volvió con una pequeña caja—ahora sí que me asustas.

—Ábrelo solamente—tomé la caja de sus manos y la abría lentamente.

— ¡Un gatito! —cuando abrí la caja la pequeña criaturita me estaba mirando con esos hermosos y tiernos ojos azules, me maulló tiernamente y empezó a querer salir de la caja—es muy hermoso, hola pequeño—lo tomé y lo puse en mi pecho para acariciarlo—es muy hermoso—su pelaje era de color gris suave con uno tonos más oscuros y muy peludito.

—Se llama Maro, lo encontré cerca del cuartel, estaba solo y casi lo ataca un perro, no podía dejarlo. Es muy pequeño y Hijikata-san no me deja quedármelo, pensé que a ti y a las chicas le gustaría una pequeña compañía—el pequeño animal maullaba en mis brazos cuando veía a Shinpachi—lo siento compañero, ellas son tus nuevas madres.

—Es muy tierno—me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios—tú también eres muy tierno, que lo rescataras fue algo que…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que jamás pensé que fueras a hacer.

—Eso me ofende.

—No debería, en realidad he hablado con Sano-san, con Heisuke-kun, con Yamazaki-san, con Okita-san y con Kondo-san. Que eres mujeriego, bebedor, fiestero, irresponsable, mal portado, borracho…

—Aja ¿y tu punto es? —su expresión de pocos amigos me estaba dando mucha risa.

—Mi punto es que a pesar de todo eso, decidiste enamorarte de una chica de 18 años cuando tú eres de 25…

—Tengo 23 en realidad.

—Yo pensé… como sea, el punto es que tú cambiaste tu vida solo por mí.

—Sí… más o menos—se rascó la nuca y se reía como tonto—soy joven, no puedo cambiarlo todo, me gustan hacer esas cosas—lo miré feo—beber… y fiestas.

—Entonces yo seré igual, iré con Sano-san a el festival de las flores de nieve—sentí como gruñó—me invitó hace ya un tiempo y le iba a decir que no pero… yo no cambio todo, soy joven.

—Buena jugada—dejé al gatito para que conociera el lugar y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de un mueble—ese sale después, por ahora yo quiero pasar un rato con la mujer que me tiene de rodillas a ella—me tomó de la cintura y me besó nuevamente, yo rodeé mis brazos por su cuelo y lo besé como nunca antes.

Era el hombre ideal… para mí. No era el hombre perfecto, tenía sus defectos, defectos que tal vez yo no pueda cambiar pero que tal vez nos enseñarían a ser mejores, a buscar mejores opciones para llevarnos bien. A pesar de todo, aun no estaba clara con lo que quería y me sentí pero al ver que lo único que estaba logrando con mi actitud, era ilusionarlo y puede que lastimarlo… realmente no lo sé.

—Nadie va a entrar…

—No, aquí no—sentí como me estaba intentando quitar la yukata—Shinpachi-san…

—Rápido, uno rápido… —me hablaba mientras me besaba—nadie se va a dar cuenta.

—He dicho que no—me separe de él antes de que me dejara llevar por el momento—mejor busca a Maro y se lo traes a Asuna, se pondrá muy feliz al ver que le trajiste algo.

—Está bien, Maro sal de ahí amigo que tenemos que mostrarte a la alta sociedad.

—Será la alta suciedad—ambos reímos y vi como sacó a Maro de detrás del mueble— ¿muerde?

—No, es muy tranquilo y esta pequeño, debe tener unos 3 meses—me acerqué a él y acaricié al gato—le agradas.

—A mí también me agrada—nos miramos a los ojos y antes de que me fuera a besar me fui de ahí, rumbo al jardín.

—Te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos y eso es malo.

Lo ignoré y me fui hasta le jardín sin voltear ni una sola vez, no quería reírme ene su cara.

Cuando estaba caminando al jardín me vino una serie de recuerdos de los últimos tres años. Desde el día en que conocí a Naoko-san hasta el día de mi pelea/discusión/disculpa con Shinpachi-san. Cada momento importante había pasado por mi mente y me di cuenta que no habían sido tres años malos, todo lo contrario, de lo malo todo se volvía bueno, algunas cosas si habían sido muy malas pero mejoraban. Creo que lo mejor de todo fue haber conocido a Shinpachi-san.

— ¿Tendré fiebre? —por un momento sentí mi rostro caliente—debe ser el sol—cuando llegué vi que seguían jugando con el agua. Tenían donde lavaba la ropa llena de agua, servía como una pequeña piscina— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

— ¡ASUNA! —volteé al escuchar ese grito. Shinpachi-san saltó desde donde yo estaba hasta la ponchera llena de agua… con el gato en las manos.

— ¡MARO! —me sentí mas aliviada al ver que Shinpachi cayó sentado, se mojó todo pero tenía Maro alzado sobre su cabeza, muy lejos del agua—pobre gatito, ahora entiendo porque Hijikata-san no te deja quedártelo.

—En realidad, es porque a Kondo-san le da alergia los gatos—Yamazaki-san apareció al lado mío y me asustó un poco.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Sé que eres espía y todo pero aquí eres una persona normal—vi que se sonrojó y me asintió—hay veces que pienso eres muy extraño.

—Es la costumbre.

Solté un suspiro y vi como Shinpachi salía de la ponchera con Maro en las manos. Asuna y los otros se acercaron a ayudarlo y fue ahí cuando notó al pobre gatito en manos de Shinpachi-san.

— ¡Qué lindo gatito!

—Es para ti en realidad—la mirada de mi hermana se iluminó al escuchar eso—para que lo cuides y le des un hogar al pobre—se lo entregó y lo abrazó con cuidado.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

—Se llama Maro.

—Sabes, Yamazaki-san—el volteó a verme—siento que no te conozco, llevo conociendo al Shinsengumi por un tiempo y tu eres el miembro más misterioso de todos, incluso creo que mas que Saito-san.

—Es porque casi nunca estoy aquí, recuerde que solo nos hemos visto pocas veces—yo asentí, era cierto que nos habíamos visto muy pocas veces.

—Me dijo Shinpachi-san que eres como el médico en el Shinsengumi y que eres muy habilidoso.

—Sí, si te lo contó Shinpachi-san entonces es vedad, la mayoría de las heridas se las he curado a él—ambos volteamos a ver como seguían jugando con el agua y Asuna se había retirado con Maro a otro lado—yo nací en Osaka, mi tío me enseñó todo lo que se de espadas y algunas cosas de medicina pero Matsumoto-sensei fue el que me hizo lo que soy y también Sakurai Eiji-san.

— ¿Quién?

—… Nadie, olvida eso—me sonrió pero con esas palabras no era suficiente para mi—por lo que he llegado a conocerte hoy, tu eres como la madre de todas.

—Podría decirse que soy la más centrada de todas en general. Aunque no es que sea más centrada, creo que más bien es que… no sé, yo quiero ser de ayuda, quiero que vivan tranquilas y que no se preocupen por nada.

—Todo eso desde la muerte de Misaki-san, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—Digamos que ella fue la chica que me tocó la primera vez que fuimos allá y la ultima—noté otra vez esa mirada, la había visto antes.

—… al menos sé que estuvo con alguien como tú, eres una buena persona.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque hay veces que se te nota que estas arrepentido de algo, no estoy diciendo que me cuentes pero sea lo que sea que te este atormentando, deberías dejarlo ir.

—Lo hago, siempre—le sonreí por puro instinto, no era un joven malo ni nada, solo misterioso para mí—sabes leer a las personas.

—Espero que algún día puedas seguir—me iba a hacia la casa nuevamente cuando sentí que alguien me agarró de la mano.

— ¿Quieres aprender algunas cosas de medicina?

— ¿Ah?

—Para ellas, para que no tengan que sufrir por más nada en el futuro.

— ¿Lo dices en verdad? —él asintió—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Por Misaki.

Fue ahí donde lo comprendí, él era el chico del que Misaki estaba enamorada, del que nos había hablado pero jamás nos contó nada de él. Era Yamazaki-san.

—Sería un honor aprender de ti.

 _ **1er día del noveno mes, 1863.**_

Era una noche fría, estab comenzando a llegar el otoño y durante esos días de calor Yamazaki-san pasaba conmigo las tardes enseñándome cosas sobre medicina y algunos tratamientos. Ahora que estaba llegando el otoño se acercaba el cumpleaños de Asuna y no sabía que hacer, no se acostumbra a celebrar cumpleaños, es un día como cualquier otro pero yo quería que lo disfrutara.

Esa noche estaba en mi hbaitacion, las demás estaban en casa de Naoko-san porque quería reunirlas para cenar, todas menos yo, porque no me sentía muy bien… o eso es lo que pensaba.

En realidad estaba con Shinpachi-san, había desarrollado una extraña necesidad de verlo más seguido. Estábamos los dos viendo las estrellas en el jardín, sentados sobre un tapete en el suelo, estábamos agarrados de las manos con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Sabes que me encantan tus ojos.

—Siempre me lo dices—el rió.

—Lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que nunca se te olvide.

—No creo que se me vaya a olvidar nunca.

—Te amo—se acercó a mí y me besó. Desde hace un tiempo para acá lo necesita, lo extrañaba, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

Cuando habían peleas por alguna zona siempre me quedaba asustada con todos los rumores, algunos decían que habían herido a alguien del Shinsengumi y o siempre quedaba asustada y cuando lo venia llegar siempre le reclamaba y le decía que era un tonto pero él entendía que era por preocupación que me ponía así.

—Yo…

— ¡Hermana! —justo en el momento—¡hermana, ¿Dónde estás?!

—Ya me tengo que ir—yo asentí. No era secreto que me fuera a visitar pero ya era tarde y Hijikata-san era muy estricto—beso.

—No y termina de irte antes de que Hijikata-san de amenace con el _seppuku_ otra vez—me dio un poco de pena y al final me acerque a su rostro y le di una beso corto en los labios.

—Te amo.

—Adiós—dije con fastidio a la vez que reia por la cara que ponía.

Fue hasta la casa y saludo a mi hermana y las otras chicas. Pude escuchar los pasos de ellas hasta llegar al jardín, también oí que venían riéndose y creo imaginarme por qué. No era secreto tampoco que él y yo llevábamos un tipo de relación extraña donde no había compromisos pero si todos los roces de piel que YO quisiera.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —esa era la voz de Hanami. Yo aun seguía en el suelo mirando las estrellas.

—Nada, solo ver el cielo, ¿y Asuna?

—Se fue a dormir junto con Maro, pero no nos cambies de tema ¿tu crees que te creemos eso?

—Deberían creerlo, cuando él viene no es solo para tener intimidades, es más que eso.

—Algo me suena raro aquí—dijo Isae sentando sea un lado mío—Shiori, ¿no te estarás enamorando verdad?

—…

—Shiori, respóndenos—Hanami se sentó a mi otro lado pero no respondí.

—Tienes que respondernos o tendremos que cancelar todos los planes de boda que ya habíamos hecho—dijo Miwa detrás de mí.

—… No lo sé… aún—las tres se lanzaron sobre mi muy felices, ellas siempre me sermoneaban sobre que debía buscar a alguien y siempre les decía que fueran a limpiar algo por ahí.

—Por fin, nuestra Shiori ha encontrado el amor—Isae me abrazó con fuerzas.

—Esto huele a boda y nosotras la vamos a planificar cuando Naoko-san se case con Kondo-san.

Eso era otro asunto sin resolver, la boda de esos dos. Casi un año de su compromiso, en algunos meses sería un año y nada aún. Kondo-san había dicho que era por ciertos asuntos pendiente y eso no le molestaba a Naoko-san, pero… ¿Qué asuntos serian esos?

 _ **8vo día del noveno mes, 1863**_

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, el frio estaba empezando a aparecer por las calles, solo faltaba que empezara a nevar. No tenía suelo, por alguna razón me quedé despierta más de lo debió y me senté para ver por la ventana, la luna estaba en su posición e iluminaba gran parte de la ciudad.

—Está nevando… —estaba dispuesta a irme a dormir pero al parecer mi noche iba a ser más larga.

—Shiori… —al escuchar esa voz sentí como si esta noche ya la hubiera vivido antes.

—No puede ser—se asomé por la ventana y vi a Shinpachi-san desde abajo haciendo me señas— ¿Qué quieres?

—Baja—rodeé los ojos, me cubrí con lo primero que encontré y salí. Tenía sus ropas del Shinsengumi puestas, al parecer les había tocado una ronda nocturna, lo cual era muy raro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez que viniste Naoko-san y Kondo-san se comprometieron—creo que notó mi cara de molestia.

—Po eso vine, a pedirte matrimonio…

—No y es mi última palabra—no quería compromiso, aún no.

—En realidad no era para eso pero ya me dejaste claro que no quieres ser mi esposa—esas palabras me hicieron sentir mal, todo por mi duro carácter—en realidad vine porque Hijikata-san, Okita-san y Saito-san tuvieron unos pequeño problemas en una zona y encontraron algo.

—Esa fue la misma historia de la otra vez y no voy a caer en ella.

—… esta vez es verdad, necesitamos que Naoko-san y tú vengan al cuartel del Shinsengumi, es una personas, un chico y cuando lo encontraron Hijikata-san lo asustó y se desmayó—era una de las historias más raras que jamás había escuchado.

— ¿Por qué nosotras?

—Ambas son más delicadas en este tipo de situación, más humanas que nosotros—y en cierto sentido tenía razón, ellos eran medio animales para algunas cosas—y sé que Yamazaki-san te ha estado enseñando… en privado—su tono de voz sonó como despectivo cuando dijo Yamazaki-san y en privado. No estaba de humor en esos momentos.

—Ese tono no me gustó, él no ha hecho nada conmigo y no puedes decir que es cierto.

—Eso no lo sé.

— ¿Estas dudando de mi? —no me respondió, creo que su silencio me lastimó mas que si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez de las que normalmente dice—eres increíble, no puedo creer que dudes de mi.

—Yamazaki-san…

—Yamazaki-san es mi amigo, es alguien algunos de ustedes no terminan de entender porque no se han esforzado mucho en conocerlo. Iremos en la mañana y mientras tanto te me vas de aquí y no te quiero ver hasta que logres madurar—me di media vuelta y lo dejé ahí, sabía que estaba molesto porque lo escuché gruñir cuando me estaban yendo.

Aparte de la molestia que me acababa de ocasionar, teníamos ese asunto sin resolver, ¿a quién demonios habrán encontrar esta vez de verdad?

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Holliiiiiiis! Solo vine a dejar esto suuuuper rápido porque tengo mucho que hacer hoy y no podía dejarlas sin capi hoy así que espero que los disfruten y ya para el próximo van a haber cosas del anime y cosas inventadas por mi así que espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios si les gustó el regalo de Shinpachi a Shiori. #MaroElGato hahahhah**_

 _ **Me despido y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 _Secretos_

—Estos hombres no saben a qué hora despertarnos, solo buscan hacerlo en la madrugada—Naoko-san estaba de mal humor.

Luego de mi tonta discusión con Shinpachi-san tuve que ir a informarle a Naoko-san de todo. Aún era de madrugada y verme a esas horas tan tempranas en su casa y con esa noticia era algo que la puso de mal humor porque según ella, "el sueño para una mujer es sagrado"

En cambio yo seguía sin comprender nada pero debía confiar en lo que me decían, después de todo era el Shinsengumi, no eran malas personas a pesar de que todos los vieran así. El Shinsengumi había cambiado de cuarte general hace unos días atrás, estaban más cerca de donde vivíamos, antes estaban en la parte más este y era un poco difícil verlos sobre todo para Naoko-san, el no ver muy seguido a Kondo-san la ponía de mal humor y terminaba descargándose con nosotras.

—Aún no sale el sol—miré al cielo y aún estaba oscuro, los copos de nieve caían y nosotras íbamos solas por la calle. Naoko-san no quiso ir sola así que se trajo a Asuna y a Miwa con nosotras, Hanami e Isae se unirían luego si querían. Kaori, Kaida y Midori se encargarían de todo mientras no estuviéramos y me tocaba mi día libre en la tienda de flores.

A medida que caminábamos hacia el cuartel no pude evitar ver a Naoko-san. Una mujer muy misteriosa, creo que tan misteriosa que ni Kondo-san debía saber todo sobre ella, sé que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que tenía el dojo o después de eso. Al mirarla, todos estos años, noté que tenía cierta elegancia al hacer las cosas.

Podía tomar de ejemplo la forma en que agarraba ciertas cosas, la forma en que tocaba su flauta cuando estábamos todas en el jardín durante la primavera. Su forma de caminar tan elegante me hacía pensar que ella venía de una familia de buena posición, cualquiera que la viera diría lo mismo. Naoko-san debía tener ya sus buenos 28 años y aun así parecía una joven de unos 20 años pero a pesar de todo, sus manos eran como las nuestras. Sus manos también estaban llenas de malos recuerdos pero no como los nuestros, creo que más bien eran quemaduras.

—Ya casi llegamos, no queda tan lejos—todas asentimos ante sus palabras.

Una vez creo haber visto una cicatriz de quemadura que se extendía por su brazo desde un poco más abajo del codo. Ahora que lo recordaba ella jamás fue a los _onsen_ con nosotras ni se bañaba con nosotras lo cual me hizo pensar que ocultaba algo que estaba marcado en su cuerpo.

—Llegamos—levanté mi rostro, ahí estaba el cuartel, no era tan grande pero se veía acogedor. En la entrada estaba Inoue-san esperándonos—buenos días, Inoue-san.

—Buenos días, las estábamos esperando—todas nos miramos esperando una explicación—sé que están un poco confundidas pero sabemos que podemos contar con ustedes para lo que sea. Queremos que vean a esta persona, Yamazaki-san no está aquí y no queremos que un médico del pueblo venga.

— ¿Se trata de algún problema con… usted sabe? —todas miramos a Naoko-san. Ella sabía que estaba pasando y no nos quiso decir—ya había dicho que no quería nada que ver con eso.

—No es sobre "eso"… en parte no lo es. Kondo-san sabe que los deseos de usted siempre los va a cumplir y más un tratándose de su familia—Inoue-san nos miró a todas con una sonrisa en el rostro—por esa razón queremos que vea la otra "parte" de este… inconveniente.

—Eso espero, él sabe cuáles son mis pensamientos sobre "eso" —cada vez que abría la boca me dejaban más confundida que antes.

—Vamos, síganme por favor.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, estaba nerviosa. La conversación de Naoko-san e Inoue-san me había dejado dudando sobre si estaba dispuesta a ayudar ya que se veía que era un tema delicado y muy confidencial porque Naoko-san sabía y no nos ha dicho nada sobre "eso" porque debe ser algo peligroso.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos lo que está pasando? —Inoue-san iba delante de nosotras y Naoko-san debió habernos leído la mente o nuestras caras de dudas y miedos eran muy obvias.

—Durante la noche de guardia sucedió algo y… y hubo un enfrentamiento con unos ronins… unos ronins y "eso" —Naoko-san se detuvo de golpe dejándonos un poco asustadas, su cara reflejaba preocupación ante todo—no se preocupe, todo está bien pero encontramos a un chico que estaba escondido cerca de donde ocurrieron los hechos, Hijikata-san piensa que ese joven tiene algo que ver con esos ronins.

— ¿Esta herido? —pregunté e Inoue-san negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no sabemos—ahora sí que nos habían confundido a todas.

— ¿Por qué no lo han revisado ustedes? Yo sé que tu sabes un poco de medicina—dijo Naoko-san.

—Sí, pero no me parecería correcto hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Miwa. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a una habitación, Inoue-san se apartó y nos abrió la puerta.

—Véanlo por ustedes mismas, vendré dentro de un rato o si terminan antes solo salgan y quédense aquí disfrutando del jardín—dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándonos algún tipo de problema.

Todas nos quedamos petrificadas ahí, no sabíamos que hacer… aunque eso no aplicaba a Naoko-san. Ella solo entró como si ese fuera su cuarto y nos dejo ahí paradas.

— ¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la vida o me van a ayudar? —eso bastó para sacarnos de nuestra petrificación—Asuna, quédate aquí afuera—ella asintió y se fue hacia el parque.

—Naoko-san, ¿usted cree que esto está bien? Me refiero a ayudar porque usted se veía muy poco dispuesta—no me respondió, ni nos miró— ¿Qué es esto?

—Pobre niño—nos acercamos a la figura que estaba acostada sobre el futon, al parecer lo tenían amarrado y además de eso amordazado—los del Shinsengumi están muy salvajes, ¿Cómo le hacen esto a un pobre niño?

—Nada de pobre niño, por alguna razón lo deben tener así—dijo Miwa. Me arrodillé y me acerque al niño—no por nada estaba en la escena cuando pasó todo.

— ¿Nos va a contar sobre "eso"? —pregunté sin que me quedara nada por dentro, los secretos de ese tipo, donde habían indirectas muy descaradas, me molestaban. Vi que Naoko-san negó con la cabeza— ¿y cómo espera que confiemos si no nos dice nada?

—Prefiero que se mantengan alejada de esto—me estaba comenzando a molestar. Quería dejarla ahí y que se quedara sola con su secreto—solo hagamos esto rápido, tengo que hablar unas cosas con Kondo.

A todas nos asustó el tono que usó al mencionar el nombre de Kondo-san. No importa lo que haya pasado ni como haya terminado toda esa situación, Kondo-san estaba en problemas y por el carácter de Naoko-san algo me decía que no le iba a ir muy bien.

Al poco tiempo de revisar a la pobre criatura que estaba durmiendo en el futon, logramos ver que no tenía ni una sola herida, un poco de desnutrición tal vez por la falta de comida, estaba muy delgado y muy pálido. Se nota que había pasado por momentos duros por un buen tiempo.

—Naoko-san…—había tocado algo que me dejó dudando—ah... creo que hay algo aquí fuera de lugar en el cuerpo de este niño.

—Es una niña—las tres nos quedamos sin habla, ¿una niña? — ¿no lo notaron? Si se nota a millas que es una niña.

—… —la moví con cuidado y le removí un poco el kimono rosado y ahí estaban, los dos pequeños bultos, casi inexistentes—es una niña.

—Parece casi hombre porque es plana como una tabla—dijo Miwa. La miré feo luego de acomodar la ropa de la chica—lo siento.

— ¿Se lo decimos a los demás? —le pregunte a Naoko-san, ella era la que debía decir que hacer. Al mirar a la pobre chica sentí lastima, como ella que lo que más me intrigaba era ¿Qué hacia ella en estas condiciones y vestida como niño?

—No, no diremos nada, son hombres y en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de esto—Naoko-san se levantó y se fue del cuarto dejándonos solas con la chica que seguía durmiendo, la pobre debía llevar varios días sin dormir.

—Vamos, debe descansar—Miwa se levantó—deberíamos cocinarle, se ve que no ha comido bien. Ambas nos salimos del cuarto y Asuna salió corriendo hacia nosotras.

— ¿Va a estar bien, hermana? —Asuna se vía preocupada por la chica.

—Sí, va a estar bien no tienes que preocuparte por nada—revolví su negra cabellera y me sonrió—vamos, dejémosla descansar.

Cuando salimos del cuarto me sorprendí al ver a Shinpachi-san parado a un lado de la puerta, como si estuviera vigilando, tenía su mano sobre su espada. Sé que no eran épocas fáciles ¿pero qué daño podría hacer una pequeña niña desnutrida?

—Buenos días, Shinpachi-san—dijo Asuna con emoción.

—Hola pequeño revoltijo, ¿Cómo esta Maro?

—Está muy bien, se quedó durmiendo en la casa, algún día lo traeré para que lo veas.

—O puede que vaya a visitarlas un día de estos cuando no esté ocupado con las guardias—había más de una indirecta en toda esa conversación. Se notaba a leguas que no sabía si hablarme o no, como si tuviera pena de hacerlo—Inoue-san las está esperando en la cocina, su desayuno está listo.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Asuna con mucha alegría.

—Sí, las levantamos muy temprano y Hijikata-san tenía ese remordimiento carcomiéndole la cabeza desde temprano.

—Bueno nosotras nos vamos—dijo Miwa empujando a Asuna mientras ella se resistía a irse y dejarnos solos aunque yo hubiera preferido irme también con ellas. Cuando ya no había nadie ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar, no sabía si hablar yo primero o él… ¡aunque él debía disculparse!

—… —me miró a los ojos, estaba sonrojado. No dejé de mirarlo, desde que nos quedamos solos lo miraba de forma acusadora para que se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

—… fui un idiota, ¿no?

—De los más grandes que existen—y en verdad lo había sido—no me gustó que dijeras lo que insinuaste de Yamazaki-san y yo.

—… —puso cara de niño malcriado y miró hacia otro lado.

—Mírame a la cara—parecía madre regañando a su hijo— ¿no tienes nada que decirme? —me acerqué a él poco a poco.

—No…

— ¿Seguro? —pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No… —intentaba ocultar su cara para no reírse. Había hecho mal al juzgar a Yamazaki-san y eso no estaba bien, él era un buen chico que solo intenta ayudar a su manera y siempre tendría mi gratitud. Por esa razón lo defendería hasta de Shinpachi-san.

—Sé que quieres decirme algo—le di un beso en el brazo, así es como se va ablandando a un hombre. Él negó nuevamente— ¿seguro?

—… Está bien, sí quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me perdonas? —su mirada de niño me hizo mucha gracia e instantáneamente le sonreí.

—No hay nada que perdonar, cabeza de nuez—me devolvió el abrazo suavemente y acarició mi cabello con su mano—eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Vamos, las chicas deben estar esperándonos.

— ¿No quieres ir a mi cuarto? —me paré en seco ¿había dicho lo que creo que dijo?

— ¿Acaso solo piensas con lo de abajo? Te acabo de perdonar y eso nos significa que me iré contigo a hacer cosas sucias cuando todo el Shinsengumi está aquí—puso cara de decepción y me tomó de la mano para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos—nunca cambiaras.

—No, tengo la creencia de que así te gusto.

—Tú no me gustas—quería jugar un rato con él—eres despreciable, la cosa más asquerosa que conozco, jamás me gustaría alguien como tú—no pude evitar reírme al decir esas cosas.

—Sí, soy asqueroso—se acercó a mí y me besó—horrible… espantoso… una abominación—rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos de mejor manera. No me gustaba molestarme con él, ya no. Las peleas entre nosotros eran comunes, él era un poco celoso conmigo y eso no lo soportaba.

—Vamos, deben de creer que estamos haciendo cosas sucias—él asintió y nos fuimos caminando hasta la cocina con nuestras manos entrelazadas

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

—Tengo sueño—estaba acostada en el pecho de Shinpachi-san, Naoko-san estabas hablando con Kondo-san, mejor dicho casi gritándole y nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos alejados de ahí porque era un asunto que debía arreglar con él de extrema urgencia—¿Dónde está Asuna?

—Se fue con Heisuke a pasear por las calles—me alarmé un poco y el cuerpo se me tensó. Estábamos en uno de los pasillos recostados sobre la pared—cálmate, Heisuke es un chico y jamás le haría algo a Asuna.

—Lo sé, pero me es difícil creer que está creciendo—Shinpachi-san levantó su mano y empezó a tocarme el seno izquierdo—eres necio, ya te dije que no—fue en ese momento cuando pellizco mi pezón y me hizo soltar un gemido, me tapé la boca y me levanté—¿Qué te ocurre? —vi como ya está formado un bulto en su pantalón—eres un… ¿para eso solo sirvo? ¿Para qué me toques y me hagas tuya las veces que tu quieras?

—No pero tengo ganas.

—Pues busca a alguna prostituta que te haga el favor—me fui de ahí molesta, él sabía cuándo dañar el momento y cómo hacerlo—es un cabeza dura, más dura que una nuez.

Caminé y caminé, no sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer. Estaba pensando mucho las cosas, cada acontecimiento, cada parte de la historia de mi vida. Parte de la cual muchas personas formaban parte, especiales o no siempre formaban parte de mis pensamientos. A medida que crecemos vivimos circunstancias distintas, aprendemos de nuestros errores y a cómo llevarlos sin tener que amagarnos en el camino.

Parte de eso era tenerle paciencia a Shinpachi-san, no puedo pedirle que cambie porque si él me lo pidiera a mi yo no cambiaría ni un poco por él, lo cual está mal también. Él ha vivido mucho de lo cual yo no entiendo y otras cosas ni las sé, él tenía un estilo de vida antes de mí y va a tener uno después de mi… uno que a la vez me da miedo ver.

Mientras caminaba pasé cerca de la habitación donde se supone estaban Kondo-san y Naoko-san. Al pasar cerca de ahí pude percibir algunas cosas de su conversación. No era bueno espiar pero en estos casos no era un momento de ser educado sino de saber qué hacer con la información que está a la mano.

— _Te dije que eran muy peligrosos ¿Y si llegan a herir a alguna de mis niñas? Te juro que de esta jamás te perdonaría, Kondo._

— _Por favor cálmate, no pasó nada y todos estamos bien._

— _¿Todos estamos bien? Dile eso a las familias de las personas que esas cosas han matado—_ jamás había escuchado a Naoko-san tan molesta— _¿Qué te crees? Si no logran hacer algo con esas cosas entonces nos iremos de aquí y más nunca nos encontraran._

— _¿Serias capaz de hacerle eso a Nagakura-kun y a Shiori-san? Separarlos de esa manera. Sin contar a Okita y a Hanami._

— _Ellos no tienen nada, ninguno de los que acabas de nombrar tienen algo que los vincule y si eso fuera así ellas me lo hubieran dicho. Que Shiori se dejó embarazar por Nagakura-san no significa que estén juntos y ella misma lo dijo._

— _¿Y Asuna y Heisuke? Él la quiere mucho, ¿serias capaz de separarlos a todos?_

— _Sí, si ellas están a salvo de esa manera sí_ — ¿de qué están hablando? Hablaban sobre todos nosotros como si fuéramos una carga más— _escúchame bien Kondo, te puedes meter conmigo pero no con mis hijas, no quiero volver a escuchar que esas cosas se escaparon._

—…

— _Kondo._

— _Te lo prometo._

— ¿De que demonios estarán hablando? —ahora mi curiosidad estaba a un límite que no podía zacearse así de fácil.

— ¿No te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —me tensé totalmente, parecía un piedra—tranquila que no diré nada—volteé como pude a ver al hombre que estaba detrás de mí.

—Sano-san…

—Hola, Shiori-chan.

—… Okita-san…

—Este tipo de conversaciones no debes oírlas—Sano-san me rodeó y abrió la puerta—buenos días, Naoko-san—me quedé sentada a un lado de la puerta mientras veía a los dos entrar y luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente… dejándome afuera.

— ¿Qué se creen?

—Bueno días, Shiori-san—la voz del enano más abusador de todos.

— ¡Heisuke! ¿Se puede saber a dónde te llevaste a mi hermana?—arrinconé al pobre en la pared de al lado de la puerta—respóndeme.

—Fuimos a comprar unos dulces y nos los comimos el camino de regreso, en estos momentos Asuna-chan esta con Shinpachi-san—noté que decía la verdad. No es que desconfiara de él… bueno sí lo hacía, pero era porque últimamente se la pasaba dándole propuestas de matrimonio a Asuna.

—Tienes que pedirme permiso, Heisuke-kun—el asintió con todas su fuerzas y casi se arrastra al cuarto para que yo no le hiciera nada.

—Hermana—volteé a ver a Asuna llegar con Shinpachi-san—voy a ir al jardín, Shinpachi-san dijo que tienen que reunirse todos pero que yo no puedo entrar… ¡pero quiero entrar! —hace mucho que no la veía en su estado de malcriadez.

—No.

—… me voy.

—Eso fue muy fácil, yo estuve mucho tiempo tratando de convencerla de que se quedara afuera—seguía molesta con él así que ni una palabra salió de mi boca, me cruce de brazos y esperé que entrara a la habitación—está bien, no me hables si no quieres—vi que entendió y se sentó al fondo del cuarto.

—Shiori, entra tu también—la voz de Naoko-san me asustó en el momento. Asentí y entre a la habitación, me senté en la parte trasera junto a los otros y esperamos.

Aún no sabía que estábamos esperando, en ese transcurso entró Miwa, Sannan-san y Hijikata-san. Quería saber que pasaba, al parecer era una reunión importante. Noté como Naoko-san me veía y fue cuando recordé que no debía decir nada sobre lo de que el nuevo inquilino en realidad era una mujer y no un hombre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, casi eternos, de silencio la puerta se abrió dejando ver la delgada figura de la chica entrar a la habitación junto con Inoue-san, la tenían amarrada de manos y parecía más una mascota que una persona. Por unos momentos me dio lástima que la tuvieran así. Ellos no son tontos, puede que ya algunos sepan que es una mujer y no un hombre o al menos que lo sospecharan; mirándola mejor si parece una mujer… para mí.

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien anoche? —Okita-san y su humor negro en estos momentos de seriedad. La pobre chica miraba de un lado al otro, imagino que para ella era muy extraño ver una habitación tan llena de gente desconocida—Al parecer dormiste bien. Tienes todo el tatami marcado en la cara—la pobrecita se tocó el rostro varias veces como queriendo sentir las maras en su cara. Tomé una almohada pequeña que estaba cerca de mí y se la tire en la cabeza—está bien, está bien, no diré más nada.

—Tomate esto enserio, Souji—dijo Saito-san poniendo orden—no tienes ninguna marca de tatami en tu rostro—al parecer se calmó más al decirle eso. Por alguna razón me recordó mucho a mí cuando tenía más o unos 13 años, perdida y sin nadie que me ayudara.

—No tienes humor, Hajime-kun—Naoko-san miró a Okita-san a los ojos—no me mire así Sakurai-san, era más divertido si no se enteraba de nada—estuve a punto de arrojarle la otra almohada si no es que me controlo.

—Dejen de discutir por cosas sin sentido—dijo Hijikata-san con autoridad.

— ¿Este es el testigo? —preguntó Heisuke-kun. ¿Testigo? ¿Testigo de qué? ¿Acaso se traba de "eso"? —es bajito y delgado. ¿No se trata solo de un niño?

—Tú también lo eres, Heisuke-kun—quera que sintiera lo que la pobre sentía—aún eres un niño.

—Shiori-san tiene razón, tu eres le menos indicado para hablar—ahora Shinpachi-san se refería a mí con "san", hay días que no entiendo su actitud.

—En el mundo de los adultos no eres más que un niño, Heisuke.

— ¡Cállense par de viejos! —las mujeres nos miramos las caras, la inmadurez de ellos iba mas allá de los niveles que yo pensaba.

—Shiori, Miwa—Naoko-san nos habló— ¿podrían por favor salirse de aquí?

— ¡¿AH?!

—Pero si usted nos dijo que entráramos—dijo Miwa con reproche. Las decisiones de Naoko-san siempre se basaban en nuestro bien y eso lo había comprobado en reiteradas ocasiones pero esto era el colmo.

—Cambie de opinión, sálganse de aquí ahora—Miwa y yo nos miramos las caras, yo apreté mis puños y me levanté del tatami. Hay días que no le encontraba forma a sus decisiones.

Cuando salimos no había mucho que hacer. A los pocos minutos Asuna llegó con Isae y Hanami. No sentamos en el jardín y hablamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, les contamos todo sobre lo del "testigo", sobre "eso" que aun no sabíamos que era "eso" pero no había otra manera de llamarlo sea lo que fuese. Ambas estaban muy intrigadas con eso pero al parecer no estaban tan sorprendidas como nosotras.

—Hay días que quisiera saber en qué piensa Naoko-san… —miré el cielo, estaba gris y eso significaba que nevaría pronto—quisiera saber más sobre ella.

—Isae, tu llevas más tiempo con ella que nosotras—dijo Miwa. Era cierto, Isae tenía 20 años y llevaba con Naoko-san desde los 16 años, puede que ella supiera más sobre Naoko-san.

—Hubiera preferido que se los contara ella pero no me queda de otra si van a estar insistiendo todo el día—todas nos sorprendimos, por fin escucharíamos un poco más de Naoko-san— ¿por dónde empezar? Empieza como…

— ¡Esperen por favor! —vimos cómo se abría la puerta y Saito-san sacaba por un brazo a la pobre chica— ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —no podíamos hacer nada, ni aunque quisiéramos intervenir podríamos hacer algo— ¡No diré ni una sola palabra!

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Esa es…

—Sí, la chica de la que te estaba hablando—la estaban llevando nuevamente a la habitación—ni se les ocurra decir algo, no podemos intervenir en esto. Imagino que ahora se tomará una decisión sobre ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Shiori? —Miwa me miró sin entender—ellos no estarán pensado en…

—No lo sé, todo depende de que fue lo que vio y no sabemos nada de eso, por algo la llamaron "testigo"

—Chicas—Naoko-san se paró en el marco de la habitación—entren.

Ahora nos mandaba a llamar, esto debía ser una broma mala. Nosotras no podíamos opinar en nada ahí pero no teníamos otra opción, o era obedecer u obedecer. Dejamos a Asuna afuera, ella entendió que no podía estar con nosotras ahí y no peleó. Cuando entramos solo faltaba Saito-san. Esperamos por la decisión de al parecer Hijikata-san.

— ¿No habrá castigo? ¿En verdad? —hablé sin pensar. Me tapé la boca y oí como a Shinpachi-san se le escapaba una risita fastidiosa.

— ¿Está seguro de eso, Hijikata-san? Él vio a los "soldados fracasados" — ¿soldados fracasados? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Luego me encargaría de sacarle toda la información a Shinpachi-san.

—Vio a los "soldados fracasados" es cierto, pero nosotros estábamos ocupándonos de otros asuntos con respecto a unos soldados que no toleraban nuestro código. Fue mera casualidad que se cruzara con nosotros.

Naoko-san permaneció en silencio al igual que Kondo-san. Acaso esos "soldados fracasados" era "eso" de lo que Naoko-san hablaba con Inoue-san, y si en verdad era eso entonces… ¿Qué eran?

—Aún falta confirmar algo—dijo Hijikata-san.

—Nosotras nos vamos, ya hemos hecho mucho por hoy—dijo Naoko-san para que todos escucharan—tenemos sueño, ya que cierta persona nos levantó de madrugada—todas miramos feo a Shinpachi-san—escuchen una cosa todos ustedes, nos pueden pedir la ayuda que necesiten, tengan en cuenta eso—y sin más que decir, se levantó del tatami, se inclinó ante Kondo-san, Sannan-san y Hijikata-san.

—Adiós, Hanami-chan—la pobre Hanami se sonrojó. Me provocó arrojarle la otra almohada que tenía al lado.

—Naoko-san quédese usted, por favor—dijo Hijikata-san—como dije antes, falta confirmar algo y quiero que usted esté aquí, las chicas pueden regresar solas a casa.

—No conocen el camino de regreso ya que ustedes cambiaron de cuartel hace poco y es la primera vez que visitan este—era cierto, jamás habíamos estado aquí antes y nos podíamos perder. Era temprano, creo que no era ni la hora de almuerzo pero la situación en las calles era un poco complicada y peligrosa.

—Yo voy con ellas—Shinpachi-san se levantó del tatami y tomó su espada.

— ¡Yo también! —Heisuke-kun se levantó y tomó su espada al igual que Shinpachi-san.

—Yo…

— ¡Tu te quedas, Souji! —dijo Hijikata-san con molestia—no creas que no sé lo que haces.

—Está bien, está bien—Okita-san miró a Hanami de arriba abajo—tu cabello está más largo.

—Gracias… —rodeé los ojos. Si había algo entre esos dos entonces sería bueno que fuera algo serio y no algo para pasar el momento de calentura que ese hombre debe tener siempre entre las piernas.

—Muy bien, vámonos, vámonos de aquí rápido—las empujé a todas para que salieran rápidamente—que tenga un buen día—cerré la puerta de golpe y todas nos fuimos caminando rápido de ahí.

—Oigan, espérennos—Shinpachi-san y Heisuke-kun iban detrás de nosotras a paso rápido también.

El camino a casa no era mucho pero aun así nos entretuvimos mucho durante el trayecto de regreso. Asuna y Heisuke más que todo, ambos se llevaban muy bien y tenían una linda amistad, en mis adentros esperaba que fuera amistad y no otra cosa. Hanami, Miwa e Isae iban más adelante de mí y de Shinpachi-san, él solo caminaba a mi lado y daba las instrucciones de hacia dónde ir desde donde estaba.

—Lamento lo que te hice—levanté mi vista hacia él—fui un tonto pero tu sabes que soy muy impulsivo.

—Demasiado diría yo—me acerqué a él, tomé su mano en la mía y entrelacé nuestros dedos—no es que me moleste que seas impulsivo es solo que tienes que entender que yo no lo soy como tú, que tengo mis limites y deben ser respetados.

—Entiendo, ¿me perdonas por segunda vez hoy? —nos paramos y le di un abrazo el cual él respondió con gusto—pareciera que abrazara a un árbol muy delgado.

—No arruines el momento.

—Lo siento—ambos reímos y seguimos caminando tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todas se fueron al jardín a jugar con la nieve, Maro también estaba incluido solo que el pequeño se quedaba conmigo mientras veía jugar a Asuna y a los demás. Se acurrucó en medio de nosotros dos y se durmió. Heisuke jugaba contra ellas y todas contra él, era una batalla en desventaja pero el punto era divertirse. Yo preferí observarlos.

—Es un lugar más caliente para él—lo acarició con cuidado y lo dejó dormir en paz. El pobre gatito había estado solo toda la mañana, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a nosotras pero el tiempo cambiaria eso—Shiori…

—Dime.

—Quisiera intentarlo otra vez—eso me dejó muy sorprendida. Preferí hacerme la que no entendía nada.

— ¿Intentar que cosa?

—Intentar tener otro bebé—me sonrojé tanto que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para que no se burlara de mi—quiero que tu seas feliz, quiero que una vida este creciendo dentro de ti, algo que tu y yo podemos crear.

— ¿Un hermoso bebé que se parezca a mí? —él asintió con una sonrisa—yo también quiero intentarlo…

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo—se levantó y casi me jala hasta el cuarto.

—… pero todavía no es el momento—vi su cara de desánimo—lo siento pero aún no me he recuperado de la primera vez, aún me duele la pérdida.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te va a doler? —su tono de molestia no me gustó. Él no entendía lo que se sentí, el jamás sabría cómo era llevar a tu hijo en tu vientre, que depende de ti para sobrevivir y un día cualquiera la vida te lo quita porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo vivo dentro de ti.

—Tu no entiendes, no sabes lo que se sintió… —no estaba enojada, estaba decepcionada—no voy a pelear contigo pero quiero que entiendas que yo soy la que lleva al bebé, soy yo la que come para que él coma, yo soy la que camina con peso extra, yo soy la razón por la cual él o ella va a vivir… y el saber que no fui capaz de hacer eso y que por mi culpa nuestro bebé murió… jamás vas a saber lo que se siente, nunca sabrás el dolor físico y emocional que tuve—creo que estaba llorando, sí, estaba llorando sin darme cuenta. ¿Tanto me dolía aún?

—… me tengo que ir, los demás deben estar esperándonos—yo asentí. Me levanté, Maro se despertó y salió corriendo a la habitación de Asuna, fui con Shinpachi-san hasta la puerta y ahí no supe que más decir o hacer, Heisuke seguía jugando, supongo que solo quería irse él—mírame… por favor, mírame—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, casi iguales a los míos en color—tienes razón, jamás lo sabré. Puede que no sea el momento de tenerlo… o puede que nunca lo sea.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos a acabar con todo esto, desde la raíz—no entendía de que estaba hablando— ¿tu sientes algo por mí? —ahí estaba la pregunta más temida por mí. No sabía que decir… o tal vez si lo sabía pero no estaba segura de decirlo de la misma manera tan espontanea que tenía él de hacerlo.

—Confórmate con saber que… —tenía que decirlo para quitarme este peso tan grande del corazón—que si te pasara algo en alguna batalla…—tragué grueso y respiré hondo—yo me muero, no me va importar ni Asuna ni nadie si te pasa algo. Sin ti creo que en verdad moriría, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí—estaba sonrojándose con mis palabras—así que por favor, no mueras—acercó sus labios a mí y nos besamos, creo que fue primera vez que lo sentía bien, que sentí algo lindo al momento de besarlo. No sabría decir que fue pero el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—Sabes, esa fue una manera de decir te amo a tu manera y está bien—ambos reímos y nos volvimos a besar, besos cortos y más sonrisas de parte de ambos. Cuando nos separamos, él me abrazó con fuerzas y me empezó a acariciar el cabello—jamás creas que no supe como dolió lo que tu pasaste. Es verdad, no puedo sentir lo que tú en ese momento pero cuando vi llena de sangre… solo pude pensar en que algo le había pasado a nuestro bebé, al final cuando ya nuestro hijo no estaba con nosotros solo faltaba que tú me dejaras.

—…

— ¿Jamás supiste como me puse ese día verdad? —yo negué entre sus brazos—gritaba, lloraba, volvía a gritar… incluso golpeé a Heisuke. No quería hablar con nadie y no quería que nadie se me acercara, solo quería que estuvieras bien. Al final todo salió bien—yo asentí—por eso jamás dudes, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

— ¿Siempre? Entonces… ¿me prometes que vas a regresar sano y salvo de todas tus guardias? —noté como se tensó su cuerpo. Yo baje mi mirada porque sabía su respuesta.

—Te lo prometo—levanté mi mirada y le sonreí—en todo estaré para ti y no lo olvides nunca.

—Jamás.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer al cuartel mañana? Tú y las chicas, estoy seguro que a Okita y a Heisuke les gustara—yo asentí y acerqué su rostro al mío y le di un beso de despedida—nos vemos mañana.

—Sí… te amo—su sonrisa de tonto se hizo más grande de lo que jamás la había visto. Me tomó por la cintura y me empezó a dar vueltas por los aires—oye no es para tanto, tú ya sabías eso.

—Tenía mis dudas en realidad. Me voy antes de que Hijikata-san me regañe—me bajó y yo asentí— ¡HEISUKE! ¡Vámonos! —vi como Heisuke venia hacia nosotros, sonrojado… ¿Qué habrá hecho? —nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Adiós—Shinpachi-san salió y detrás de él iba Heisuke despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

Puede que estuvieran un poco mal de la cabeza pero creo que eso es lo que los hace tan especiales y distintos a todos. Además me preocupaba mucho la pobre chica, aun no sabía su nombre y si le llegaran a hacer algo juro que quemo vivo a Kondo-san y a Hijikata-san.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Estábamos ya en el cuartel del Shinsengumi. Hanami, Saito-san, Isae e Inoue-san estaban cocinando. Queríamos ayudar y sabíamos que los hombres no eran muy buenos cocineros así que una ayuda extra no estaría mal.

Por otro lado, yo me encontraba con los otros en el comedor esperando la comida.

— ¿Cómo les fue ayer? —pregunté a Okita-san. No éramos los mejores amigos pero ambos nos entendíamos de cierta manera y no nos caíamos mal. Al principio me amenazaba con matarme hasta el día que le dije que se callara… y otras cosas más. Tenía mal carácter por el embarazo.

—Casi todos se sorprendieron que fuera una chica—Sano-san, Shinpachi-san y Heisuke-kun se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otra parte—se llama Yukimura Chizuru, es hija de Yukimura Koudo.

— ¿De quién?

—… nada, de nadie—luego hablaría con Shinpachi-san, lo miré y solo soltó un suspiro—¿quieres verla?

— ¿Ah? —no tuve que preguntarlo, fue muy fácil—sí, estoy un poco preocupada.

—Tranquila, sigue viva.

—Que bien, en verdad tuve mis dudas de que no la fueran a matar—tenía que ser sincera si ellos lo eran también—pero me siento más tranquila al saber que sobrevivió la noche.

—Ven, te voy a llevar con ella—dijo Okita-san.

Ambos nos levantamos. Pude sentir como una mirada parecía estar fija en mi nuca, me logré voltear un poco y eran las miradas de Shinpachi-san, Sano-san y Heisuke-kun. Me les quedé viendo y solté un suspiro pesado, habían días que los quería y otros me provocaba enterarlos vivos.

—Descuida, se preocupan porque vas conmigo pero yo no te voy a hacer nada—su tono de voz juguetón me cayó muy bien, se ve que podía ser una persona muy pícara.

—Me hace sentir mejor saber eso, Okita-san. Estaba pensando en ya que usted pasa mucho tiempo de… diversión… con Hanami—él me sonrió—quería saber si algún día eso que usted hace con ella se podría convertir en algo serio, no sé, tal vez matrimonio—él soltó una carcajada muy animada, ¿había dicho algo gracioso?

— ¿No te dijo nada? —mi cara debió decirlo todo para él—está embarazada—me frené tan de golpe que casi me caigo al suelo sino es que Okita-san me atrapa por la cintura—tranquila, tranquila, no pienso casarme con ella.

—No sé por qué pero me esperaba esa respuesta de usted—ambos seguimos con rumbo al cuarto donde tenían a la chica.

—Porque ella lo decidió así y me relajó un poco porque yo no quiero enredarme con nadie de esa manera, si ella es feliz criando a nuestro hijo sola entonces yo no le veo problema—era un descarado, sabiendo eso y no pretendía casarse con ella—no me mires así, recuerdo que cierta chica con ojos color cielo iba a hacer lo mismo con cierto grandulón.

—… haga silencio, Okita-san—él volvió a reír. Yo escondí mi rostro para que no me viera reír.

—Voy a respetar la decisión de Hanami-chan. Yo no quiero casarme pero al momento de decirme eso sentí ganas de hacerlo pero solo por hacerme responsable o al menos intentarlo—lo miré de reojo—yo no sirvo para esas cosas, lo único que hago bien es matar, prefiero que lo crie ella por su lado y yo por el mío.

—Es decisión de ustedes, Okita-san—el asintió y no dijo nada más.

—Llegamos, voy a esperar afuera.

—Preferiría que se marchara lo más lejos posible, esto es conversación entre mujeres, no entre mujeres y Okita-san.

—Está bien, está bien, voy a estar cerca del árbol—yo asentí y entré a ver a la chica.

Cuando entré vi a la pobre chica mirando lo que parecían ser unas cuerdas. No pareció asustarse con mi presencia pero si se veía un poco nerviosa.

—Hola, ¿te llamas Chizuru, no? —ella asintió lentamente—¿está bien si te llamo Chizuru-chan? —quería que se relajara lo más posible, necesitaba a una amiga.

—Sí… no hay problema.

—Yo me llamo Shiori, Nakamura Shiori—me incliné y le sonreí—mucho gusto, Chizuru-chan.

—Muchos gusto, Nakamura-san.

—… —era primera vez que alguien me llamaba así—solo Shiori, por favor.

—Shiori-san—así estaba mejor—disculpe pero… ¿usted que hace aquí?

—Yo fui la que te revisó cuando estabas dormida, me aseguré de que estos salvajes no te hubieran lastimado.

—No, estoy bien no se preocupe por mí.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué haces por aquí y vestida de varón? Fue muy raro encontrar que eras mujer bajo esas ropas.

—Bueno, fue porque…

Estuvo contándome todo. Sobre su padre viniendo a Kioto, sobre las cartas, sobre las cartas que no llegaron y todo en el transcurso de 6 meses. Según ella el Shinsengumi dijo que la clínica donde trabajaba su padre se quedó hace tiempo atrás. Había oído de eso, fue un rumor muy esparcido por un tiempo pero jamás le preste mucha atención porque esa clínica fue una de las que nos negó su ayuda, no sé si el padre de Chizuru-chan estaría ahí. No había cuerpo según ellos.

—Todo ha sido muy extraño, dicen que fue un incendio provocado—estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tranquila, te aseguro que ellos lograran resolver este problema, solo confía en sus habilidades aunque al llegar a conocerlos te cueste creer que tengan alguna habilidad—al menos la había hecho sonreír un poco—me tengo que ir pero me alegró ver que este bien.

—Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que hay gente buena por estos alrededores.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo sí las hay, nosotras sabemos de eso—me levanté y sé que la dejé con una duda en el aire pero ya luego hablaríamos—en poco cenaremos así que prepárate.

—No me dejan salir—según me dijo Hijikata-san era el encargado de su cuidado pero él no estaba aquí, tendría que convencer a Kondo-san de que la dejaran salir aunque fuese solo para comer.

—Intentaré hacer algo con eso, descuida—me despedí de ella y salí de la habitación. Al salir me encontré con la mirada de Okita-san, me dijo que se quedaría a vigilarla por la ventana de su cuarto donde había un pasillo donde sentarse.

Cuando salí de su habitación me puse a pensar en la historia de Chizuru, no era que sospechara de ella, más bien su historia era tan rara que hasta pensé que podía tener algún daño cerebral pero era demasiado así que opte por creerle ciegamente.

Pasó el tiempo y estábamos todos esperando a los otros para comer, estaba sentada al frente de Sano-san, justo al lado de Okita-san y las demás estaba a lado mío. La comida estaba ya servida y los demás no llegaban.

— ¿Por qué siempre hacen tan poca comida?

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —al terminar de decir eso me sorprendí al ver a los demás entrar y con Chizuru—Chizuru-chan.

—Shiori-san, gracias por hacer que me dejaran salir—se inclinó ante mí dándome las gracias.

— ¿Ah? Yo no hice nada, creo que fueron ellos solos los que decidieron dejarte salir—ella se sorprendió y volvió a dar las gracias a todos—Chizuru-chan, te presento a mi hermana pequeña Asuna y a las demás que son también como mis hermanas, Hanami-chan e Isae-chan.

—Un gusto en conocerlas.

—Basta de presentaciones, es hora de comer—asentí ante las palabras de Shinpachi-san y comenzamos a comer.

—Como se ve que esto no lo cocinamos nosotros—dijo Heisuke luego de dar un bocado a su pescado— ¿No quieres vivir aquí con nosotros?

—No—dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo. Asuna solo siguió comiendo.

— ¿y tú, Asuna-chan? —mi hermana volteó a ver a Heisuke—¿no quieres mudarte para acá?

—No—hasta yo sentí lastima por Heisuke después de ese rechazo tan frío por parte de Asuna. Shinpachi-san y Sano-san estaban aguantando la risa y siguieron comiendo.

—Heisuke, los hombres grandes necesitan comer más—en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shinpachi le había quitado un pedazo de pescado a Heisuke—gracias.

— ¡Eso es mío!

—Era tuyo—todas seguimos comiendo como si nada pasara y Chizuru-chan solo veía la situación un poco fuera de lugar.

—Yo estoy en crecimiento y eso significa que debo comer más así que graci… —en un movimiento rápido Shinpachi-san tomó su pescado y se lo comió de una sola sentada. Me quedé tan sorprendida que casi boto mi sopa—Tienes masticar, ¿no te han dicho que las espinas no se comen?

— ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? —lo mire feo desde el otro lado y al parecer con eso se quedó tranquilo—Shiori no me mires así—ahora me llamaba por mi nombre como si nada, él debía tener algún tipo de problema.

—Huele a amor—dijo Heisuke como si nada. Noté que Sano-san me miró de una manera que me dio hasta dolor en el corazón. La última vez que había hablado bien con él fue cuando perdí a mi bebé, desde entonces no habíamos tenido una conversación decente.

—Haz silencio Heisuke—con mi tono de voz creo que fue suficiente para que entendiera.

—Muchachos—todos volteamos hacia la puerta. Inoue-san estaba parado con lo que parecía ser una carta en la mano. Su cara no me convenció mucho, parecía traer malas noticas—traigo información de la misión en Osaka—todos se tensaron—Sannan-san fue herido, no es grabe peor al parecer no podrá empuñar bien una katana en su vida.

Todo esto era a causa de esta estúpida guerra. Cada día se llevaba a más personas y más familias quedaban destrozadas. Por eso no quería enamorarme, por eso no quería acercarme a Shinpachi-san. ¿Quién me podía asegurar que él estaría bien durante esas peleas. Inoue-san salió de la habitación dejando un ambiente triste y pesado en la habitación.

—Si seguimos así tendremos que recurrir a las "medicinas" — ¿medicina? Hanami estaba mirando a Okita-san directamente a los ojos, se veía un poco preocupada, debía pensar lo mismo que yo respecto a la guerra. Yo la conocía bien y no me tragaba esa historia de que quiero criar a mi hijo sola.

Los chicos siguieron hablando pero por alguna razón no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, sabía que estaban hablando pero estaba tan inmersa en mi propio mundo que no noté de que hablaban.

— ¡HEISUKE! —dejé caer mi bol de arroz y vi como Sano-san le daba un golpe muy fuerte a Heisuke en la cara, tan fuerte que lo mando volando hasta la pared. Chizuru-chan se asustó, Shinpachi-san la estaba apartando de Sano-san. Asuna estaba muy asustada también, todas lo estábamos.

— ¡¿Qué le ocurre, Harada-san?! —hice el intento de pararme pero me detuve al instante. Lo que me detuvo fue la mirada de Shinpachi-san. Esos ojos que me encantaban ahora me estaba viendo de manera oscura, su mirar era distinto y eso me aterró.

Me levanté del suelo y salí de la habitación, necesitaba estar sola unos momentos para asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sano-san le había dado un buen golpe a Heisuke y yo por andar perdida en mis pensamientos no escuche de qué estaban hablando. Al poco tiempo vi salir a Sano-san y a Shinpachi-san de la habitación.

Estaba sentada en el pasillo mirando la nieve del jardín. Trataba de recordar de que hablaban, tenía la esperanza de que algo s eme hubiera grabado en ese corto tiempo.

—Shiori, lamento lo que acabas de ver—Shinpachi se sentó a mi lado—en verdad no quería que vieras eso, Sano-san no es de esos que se comportan así, yo sí pero él jamás se descontrola de esa manera.

—Me asustó mucho, jamás pensé verlo así—Shinpachi-san se acercó a mí para abrazarme pero yo me alejé de él—no… ahorita no quiero que nadie me toque.

—… entiendo.

— ¿Y Asuna?

—Apenas te fuiste ella y Chizuru fueron a ayudar a Heisuke—sonreí para mis adentros y respiré hondo— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Tú me amas? —él me miró a los ojos y se echó a reír como nunca. Me sentí un poco ofendida pero luego entendí que para él debía ser una pregunta muy tonta.

—Con mi vida entera—me dijo después de terminar su sesión de risas—no sé por qué preguntas eso si tú sabes ya que hasta daría mi vida por ti.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿me vas a contar que son los "soldados fracasados" o no? —su expresión de felicidad se tornó a una seria. Miró al suelo y no me respondió—ya veo que me amas mucho—me fui a levantar para irme pero él me detuvo.

—Te dije una vez que no me manipularas tan solo porque sabías que no puedo vivir sin ti—no lo quise mirar a la cara así que me concentré en otro lado menos en él— ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué ganarías con saber esto?

—Me demostraría que en verdad te importo, que en verdad te importa Asuna—me miró con el ceño fruncido—y que de verdad te importa formar una familia conmigo algún día. Tú me puedes pedir confianza y te la daré sin problemas pero yo pido lo mismo de ti.

—… —me volví a sentar y tomé sus manos en las mías.

—Si queremos que esto funcione entonces necesitamos ser sinceros desde ahora, sea lo que sea que esté pasando no me importa, no me importa si el Shinsengumi entero o si el Shogun están involucrados, yo quiero saber y luego buscar la manera de actuar. No sé si es algo malo, no sé si es algo bueno.

—… no puedo decírtelo.

—Bien, ya me dejaste en claro que es lo que más te importa—me levanté dispuesta a irme—fui una tonta al creer tus palabras de amor—y antes de irme de ahí, Shinpachi-san me tomó de la mano y e jaló hacia atrás. Me jaló tan duro que perdí el equilibrio y caí en sus piernas—suéltame—me hizo callar con un beso y yo fui lo suficientemente tonta para dejarme llevar.

—No es que no me importe nada de los que me dijiste. Tienes razón y si algún día formamos una familia la seguridad de ellos, de Asuna y de ti sería lo primero para mí pero esto no te lo puedo decir. No hasta que lo hayamos resuelto. Por favor entiéndelo, no seas terca—lo miré a los ojos por varios segundos, supongo que buscando algún rastro de mentira en su mirada.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Al final de la tarde todas regresamos a casa. Hablé un poco con Chizuru-chan antes de irme y le dije que si necesitaba ayuda con esos barbaros que llegara hasta nuestra casa que sería más que bienvenida.

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando Asuna se acordó que había dejado un regalo que alguien le había dado y para mí el nombre de ese alguien comenzaba con la letra H.

— ¿Me acompañas, hermana? —me miró de manera tierna, no podía decir que no a esa carita de ángel que tenía la condenada.

—Está bien, vamos.

Emprendimos hacia el cuartel nuevamente solo que en el camino jamás pensamos ver lo que habíamos encontrado. Doblamos en una esquina y ante nosotras estaban tres _haori_ azul cielo, vestidos por tres personas de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve. Uno de ellos volteó hacia nosotras y nos miró. Sacó su espada del cuerpo de esa pobre persona y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras.

— ¿Pero qué…? —no puede terminar de hablar cuando uno de ellos empezó a correr hacia nosotras. Asuna y yo nos abrazamos esperando nuestro final.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Buuuuuuuuenas noches! No quería dejarla sin capi hoy porque a partir de hoy creo que no subiré capi aquí como en dos semanas :/ ando debiéndoles unas cosas a unas personas muy necias :p**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y para el próximo capi espero traerles uno perfiles completos de las OC de esta historia para que las conozcan más y como serian físicamente.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos a todas.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera_

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 _Una vista al pasado_

— ¡Asuna, corre! —la empujé para que se impulsara y saliera de ahí. Logré ver como se iba corriendo en dirección hacia el cuartel del Shinsengumi—cuídate mucho—yo seguí corriendo lo más que podía, mis piernas eran fuertes pero no sé si lo suficiente para que esas cosas se perdieran de mi vista.

— ¡Ven linda! —metí más fuerza en cada paso. Doblé en una esquina y aceleré más, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para hacerlo. Me detuve unos segundos y no vi a la criatura que me perseguía—Sal de donde estés, solo quiero tu sangre—me escondí y tapé mi boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido. Estaba muy asustada. Mi yukata se había aflojado un poco, por eso era que corría mejor.

Yo estaba detrás de unos barriles que estaban puestos entre dos establecimientos. Noté que durante mi escapada no había gente en las calles, al menos en esa zona de la ciudad. Mi cuerpo temblaba con demasiada fuerza y empecé a sudar frio.

— ¿Dónde estás, preciosa? —pasó cerca de mí y lo vi mejor que antes. Sin duda ese era el uniforme del Shinsengumi, definitivamente era uno de ellos—no querrás que tu linda hermana sea lastimada, ¿verdad? —no, a ella no. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

—… —fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Ellos eran dos… solo había uno. Mis manos tapaban mi boca, comencé a llorar. Asuna podría estar muerta en estos momentos.

—Hola… —esa voz me heló la sangre. Estaba detrás de mí—eres más hermosa de cerca—sentí como sus ojos de color rojo me mostraban el mismísimo infierno. Quería huir pero mi cuerpo no respondió a mis instintos de supervivencia—ven acá.

—… —logré reaccionar a tiempo y le lancé una patada para que cayera al suelo. Salí corriendo nuevamente, escuche a ese demonio rugir como una bestia. Me di vuelta y en un segundo ya lo tenía detrás mío— ¡Aléjate!

— ¡Tu sangre será mía! —me tomó de brazos y me lanzó contra una pared de madera, sentí como si me hubieran roto varios huesos. Caí al suelo, mi cabello ahora caía en cascada de manera desordenada—eres como una noche de invierno, niña. Ojos tan fríos como la nieve y un cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin luna. Tu sangre debe ser un manjar.

Se fue acercando a mí con su espada llena de sangre. Me tomó por el cuello de mi yukata y me alzó contra la pared, mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Ayúdenme…

—No hay nadie que te ayude—levantó su espada y sentí mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Cada momento importante y hermoso de mi corta vida. Tal vez lo único bueno sería que estaría con Asuna—muere niña.

Me preparé para sentir el filo de la espada atravesar mi cuerpo… pero este jamás llegó. Había cerrado los ojos para que todo pasara rápido, cuando los abrí vi como otra espada atravesaba el lugar donde debería estar el corazón de la criatura. El demonio aflojó su agarre, caí al suelo y me golpeé el trasero al caer.

—Shiori… —levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada de preocupación de Shinpachi-san. Su _haori_ ahora estaba cubierto de sangre del demonio. Apartó el cuerpo de una sola patada y se arrodilló a mi nivel— ¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo? ¿No estás herida? —me estaba batiendo mucho y no me dejaba responder.

—Tranquilízate por favor—tomé su rostro y acaricie sus mejillas—estoy bien, estoy bien… estoy bien—mi voz estaba normal pero ya de ultimo arranqué al llorar. Fue como un momento de fuertes emociones y a calmarme logre ver todo lo que había pasado y no pude evitar llorar—estoy bien…

—En verdad lo siento—limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y apartó unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

—Asuna… ¿Dónde está Asuna? Por favor dime que la otra cosa no le hizo nada, ¡por favor dime que está bien!—lo agarré con fuerza por el _haori_. Estaba angustiada por mi hermana, no sabía nada de ella.

—Ella está bien, antes de llegar al cuartel se encontró con mi grupo, ellos se encargaron de eso. Ahorita está en el cuartel con Kondo-san y Sano-san.

Logré respirar más tranquila pero mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Mi cabello estaba por todo mi rostro y se pegaban a mi piel a causa de las lágrimas. Levanté el rostro y vi el cuerpo de la criatura, estaba lleno de sangre e inmóvil. Quise gritar, quise gritarle muchas cosas a Shinpachi-san porque esas eran las cosas que Miwa había visto.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pude decirle luego de pensar tanto en que decir.

— ¿Por que qué? —le di varios golpes en el pecho, estaba frustrada. Todo lo que había pasado y él solo me decía eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tuviste la suficiente confianza para decirme sobre eso? —apunté al cuerpo sin vida y él solo soltó un gruñido— ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? ¿Y si hubiera muerto yo? ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a Asuna? —Shinpachi me limpió un hilo de sangre que debía tener en la sien—sin contar las personas que esas cosas han matado.

— ¿Qué quieres que entienda?

—Que yo crecí sola, mi hermana y yo. Entiende que desde que nuestros padres murieron la única que la ha protegido a ella he sido yo, de todo la he protegido y juré hacerlo hasta el día de mi muerte. No entiendo, se supone que las personas que se aman se dicen todo o tú tienes debes otra manera de ver el amor—no me dijo nada—se supone que si me amaras entonces me hubieras dicho sobre eso.

—Yo sí te amo pero por eso mismo es que no quería que supieras nada, porque terminarías alejándote de mí si te decía sobre esto. Al principio no me hubiera importado pero al paso del tiempo fuiste tú la que me ha hecho decir y hacer cosas que jamás saldrían de mí. Entiende que si tuviéramos una familia ahora, si tuviéramos a nuestro bebé aquí, tampoco de lo hubiera dicho porque no soportaría que tú te fueras y que te llevaras a nuestro hijo. Como tú proteges a tu hermana, yo protejo a esta ciudad. Por eso no te lo dije, no quería que tu ni Asuna se fueran de aquí.

—Yo no haría eso y ¿sabes por qué no lo haría? —él negó con la cabeza—porque con tus tonterías, inmadureces y con esa cabeza de nuez tan dura que tienes lograste hacer que me enamorara de ti, cumpliste lo dicho hace dos años—no nos besamos, solo juntamos nuestras frentes y respirábamos pausadamente—yo no sería capaz de hacerte ese daño, ni a ti ni a Asuna porque sé que ella jamás querría irse de aquí.

—Lo siento.

—Pero sigo molesta contigo, esto era algo serio y debiste decírmelo. Pensé que era una cosa sin mucha importancia pero ahora veo que no—me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y empezamos a caminar—quiero ir a casa.

—Mandaré a alguien que lleve a Asuna para la casa—mientras caminábamos, los otros miembros se encargaban del cuerpo de la criatura— ¿te duele algo?

—No, solo un poco la espalda, debe ser por el golpe que me di cuando me arrojó a la pared.

Antes de llegar a la casa pasamos por una zona donde las personas estaban más animadas que antes. Nos miraban raro, mal, juzgaban, pero yo no podía caminar muy bien, me dolía el tobillo derecho y no podía apoyarlo contra el suelo. Había mujeres con hermosos kimonos coloridos y llenos de estampados florales y hermosos peinados llenos de adornos y flores. Mujeres así eran o de familias o con esposo de buena posición social… o prostitutas.

En ese momento hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Al pasar frente a una tienda o más bien creo que era una posada, vi a una mujer muy parecida a Naoko-san. O era ella o era alguien muy parecida a ella, pasamos a paso lento por ahí pero ella se perdió de mi vista. Misterios y más misterios, esta ciudad estaba llena de ellos, en cada calle se veían a las cortesanas con sus hermosos kimonos y sus máscaras de felicidad y picardía. Yo sabía cómo era eso.

—Sabes, he pensado en la propuesta de matrimonio que me dijiste hace tiempo.

— ¿En verdad?

—Mejor dicho, lo estaba pensado y toda la tarde lo estuve pesando. Tener una familia contigo, hijos contigo, un hogar contigo, nietos, envejecer juntos… pero siempre hay algo que me hace dar dos pasos hacia atrás esa decisión y aún no es el momento—ya habíamos logrado llegar a casa, no habían muchas personas por esta zona— ¿podrías decirle a Yamazaki-san que venga mañana?

—Sí, regresaba hoy de Osaka—al parecer estaba más calmado con el asunto de Yamazaki-san—… yo ya me voy, deben estar esperándome los demás, ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?

—Sí, las chicas están aquí, cualquier cosa puedo decirle a ellas que me ayuden—su expresión se relajó un poco—no te preocupes, dile a Asuna que la espero.

—No, yo mismo la traeré, tú debes ir a dormir—no iba a discutirle eso, estaba muy cansada. Fue poco tiempo pero mi cuerpo pedía descanso luego del susto que acabo de pasar—no pienses mucho lo que pasó—yo asentí y le di una media sonrisa.

— ¿Shiori? —Hanami abrió la puerta de la casa, yo estaba de espaldas y al escucharla me volteé— ¡¿Qué te paso?!

— ¿Tan mal estoy? –le pregunté a Shinpachi-san y él solo me hizo una seña de más o menos—Hanami, no pasó nada, tu tranquila—me acerqué a ella y la hice entrar a la casa nuevamente—es mejor que te vayas ya.

—Ya lo creo. Buenas noches—me sonrió y se fue a paso alegre. No sé por qué, pero había días que tenía una actitud tan despreocupada y otras tan recta y firme.

Hice entrar a Hanami a la casa. La pobre estaba muda y yo seguía sin entender el por qué. Ella se volteó y me miró nuevamente de arriba abajo y sin yo esperármelo me abrazó con fuerzas. Yo se lo devolví, mi apariencia debía ser un desastre si se puso así al verme.

—Hanami, ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Mírate, estas cubierta de sangre, tienes el labio roto, tienes sangre en la sien y tu cabello esta alborotado y enredado—me sorprendí mucho al escucharla, entonces sí estaba muy mal—¿Dónde está Asuna?

—Asuna vendrá en poco tiempo pero por favor no te angusties más, eso le hace daño al bebé.

—… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —había cometido un error grande— ¿Quién te dijo que estoy embarazada? —yo no respondí, me quede muda—fue Okita-san ¿verdad?

—…

—No trates de ocultarlo, nadie más sabe de esto—sus ojos color marrón miel me miraron acusadoramente, ella era solo un año mayor que yo y me sentía tan intimidada por esa mirada—debes pensar que soy una…

—No pienso nada en realidad, si ustedes me hubieran dicho lo que pensaban cuando me embaracé de Shinpachi-san entonces si hubieran dicho muchas cosas—ella se sentó en el suelo y yo al lado de ella— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque lo amo, Shiori—miraba el suelo como si de esa manera agarrara más valentía—yo sé que él no siente lo mismo pero lo he llegado a conocer mejor que nadie, me atrevería a decir que casi como Kondo-san pero él no es hombre de esos que buscan una familia. Siempre me dice que él en lo único que es bueno es para matar.

—Él me dijo lo mismo cuando me contó lo del embarazo.

—Me lo imaginé, pero no me importa lo que él diga—tomé sus manos y le di un poco de calor, el frío no era muy bueno para ella en estos momentos—lo voy a criar sola, ustedes serán las tías y viviremos felices.

—Si así lo deseas.

— ¿Por qué, Shiori? —vi que empezó a llorar a pesar de la felicidad que antes tenía su voz—¿Por qué mujeres como nosotras terminamos solas? —yo también me hacia esa pregunta todos los días y su respuesta siempre era la misma.

—Porque la vida lo quiso así pero tú puedes hacer la diferencia, sé que algún día todas nosotras seremos felices y todo mejorara.

—Tú tienes a Shinpachi-san, él será un buen esposo para ti—su voz estaba comenzando a sonar normal una vez más—serán muy felices.

—… —siempre fui alguien que se dejaba guiar por el corazón, lo que sentía siempre me ayudaba a salir de situaciones. Mis pensamientos me ayudaban a organizarlo todo pero no me daban una solución concreta. En mi corazón sentía que algo iba a pasar—es mejor que duermas, tu salud y la del bebé que está creciendo dentro de ti deben ser las mejores, no voy a permitir que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

Hanami me sonrió y me dio un abrazo. La quería como a otra hermana, era una consejera y un gran apoyo. Recuerdo que cuando la conocí ella estaba tocando el _shamisen_ para un grupo de hombres. Lo primero que me impresionó fue su habilidad con el instrumento, tocaba hermosamente y su cara era serena al hacerlo. Por eso le pedí que me ayudara a aprender a tocar el _shamisen_ pero ella era mucho mejor que yo en eso.

— ¿No me vas a decir que te pasó?

—Unos ronins.

—Bastardos, deberían sacarlos de la capital de una vez por todas—yo respiré y mire hacia la pared.

—Sí, deberían.

—Me voy a dormir, buenas noches—se levantó, me acarició la cabeza y se fue a paso lento, sentí como bostezó una vez y la puerta cerrarse fue lo último que escuché.

Me quedé ahí por un momento. Muchas preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza. No sabía que eran las cosas que me atacaron, tenía miedo de que alguna fuera a entrar de repente a nuestra casa y que nos matara todas, tenía mucho miedo.

Entendí lo que Shinpachi-san decía, el querer irme de aquí por culpa de esas cosas. No negaré que se me pasó por la mente pero no podía hacerlo, yo no era cobarde para huir, me quedaría.

Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y dejar esos pensamientos atrás. El pasado es pasado y el ahora es lo que importa.

—Hermana… —vi llegar a Asuna, no había notado su presencia antes. Me miró y corrió hacia mí llorando.

—Tranquila. Estamos bien, no pasó nada—Shinpachi nos miraba desde la puerta de la casa. Tenía cara de sentirse culpable—ya todo está bien. Escúchame Asuna, no tengas miedo porque el miedo solo hará que te detengas y dejes de avanzar, sé que debes estar muy asustada porque yo también lo estoy pero eso no me va a detener.

—Sí hermana.

—No tengas miedo de salir ni de hacer las cosas que hacías antes, sigue como antes—ella asintió y me volvió a abrazar.

Vi que Shinpachi-san seguía ahí parado. Le asentí haciendo entender que todo estaba bien, él asintió de vuelta y se fue. Debíamos descansar, mañana sería otro día.

 _ **10mo día del octavo mes, 1863**_

Estábamos todas en la habitación de Naoko-san. Estaba molesta y mucho. Su seño estaba tan fruncido que creí que le iban a salir arrugas en su hermosa piel. Nos miraba con los brazos cruzados, no decía nada y ahí era cunado había que tenerle miedo.

—Shiori, me alegro que tú y Asuna estén bien pero no puedo seguir así.

—Usted no tiene que preocuparse, no tiene que enojarse con Kondo-san ni cancelar la boda—había dicho que su matrimonio con Kondo-san había llegado a su fin, al día siguiente del accidente con las cosas esas ella había llegado al cuartel del Shinsengumi y se había encerrado con Kondo-san. Muchos dijeron que ella no lo dejo hablar de lo molesta que estaba.

—Y tú Hanami, pensé que eras la más centrada de todas ellas.

Hanami bajó la cabeza apenada. Por alguna razón me sentí mal, y no había querido decir nada de lo que había pasado pero hubo un momento en el que no pude aculatar más mis heridas, ya eran muy visibles.

Dos días atrás Kaida había dicho que encontró a un buen hombre, buena familia y que estaba interesado en casarse con ella. Sin mucho miramiento Naoko-san le dio su bendición y la dejó ir, cada vez éramos menos. Lo último que supe de Natsu fue que estaba en camino a Hokkaido, aquellas tierras heladas, junto a su esposo y con tres meses de embarazo. Me había escrito varias veces y que estaba muy emocionada por ser madre.

Yo era feliz aquí pero había días en que lo ponía en duda.

—No romperé mi compromiso con Kondo-san, sé que ustedes quieren verme ser feliz y lo aprecio mucho pero alguien como yo no lo merece. Creo que es por eso que siempre busco la excusa de salir de este compromiso.

—Naoko-san…

—Olvídenlo, váyanse a cumplir con sus deberes—todas asentimos y salimos de su cuarto y la dejamos sola.

Ya que Kaida se había marchado yo tuve que dejar mi trabajo con Shiki-san y empezar a trabajar otra vez la tienda de té. Me gustaba y podía estar más en contacto con los clientes. Salí de la casa con rumbo a la tienda, cuando llegué no había mucha gente pero se estaba comenzando a llenar. Normalmente había más gente en la tarde.

Hace ya varios meses las personas dejaban de vernos como basura, al menos algunos de ellos ya no lo hacían y eso nos beneficiaba más a nosotras.

En cuanto a mis heridas, tenía una pequeña torcedura en mi pie derecho, Yamazaki-san la reviso y me dijo que no me esforzara mucho en el trabajo, que tenía que descansar unas cuantas veces si quería recuperarme por completo. Tenía moretones en el brazo y en la espalda tenia uno que era grande a causa del golpe que me di cunado la cosa esa me arrojó contra la pared de madera.

A pesar de todo me sentía bien y Hanami estaba también muy bien. Desde el momento que supe de su embarazo no había día que no estuviera al pendiente de ella.

—Deberías descansar un poco—una voz detrás de mi me habló—creo que te lo dije muy claro.

—Yamazaki-san—me tapé la cara con mi bandeja y reí—lo siento pero no puedo dejar de trabajar—me miró con reproche—no me mire así por favor, es solo un poco más de lo que debo.

—Siéntate… ahora—obedecí tan solo porque su tono de voz me asustó, lo cual era muy raro en él— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—De maravilla, mi pie está bien y mis heridas también—me sonrió con aprobación. Debía estar orgulloso de que estuviera obedeciendo su tratamiento— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por el cuartel?

—Bien, después de los gritos que le dio Sakurai-san a Kondo-san, creo que ambos ya están bien.

—Eso espero, no me gustaría verla sola de nuevo… Yamazaki-san—antes de que diera un sorbo a su té decidí preguntarle algo que me cruzó por la mente ante la mención de Naoko-san.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué sabes de Naoko-san? —él me miró extraño por mi pregunta—la conozco desde que tengo 15 años pero a la vez siento que no sé nada de ella. La veo y en ella hay una mujer diferente a la que en realidad vemos, hay una mujer elegante, de hermosos kimonos y abanicos de colores.

—No puedo decirte mucho de ella, preferiría que ella misma te dijera su historia—Yamazaki-san también me ocultaba cosas—pero puedo responderte algunas cosas, dependen de lo que sean—le sonreí y no dude en preguntar algunas cosas que serían en parte preguntas muy sencillas.

— ¿De dónde es ella? Su lugar de nacimiento.

—Osaka, un poblado cerca de la ciudad—sentí que me mentí pero decidí seguir.

— ¿Tiene familia?

—Tiene un hermano, creo que está en Hokkaido en estos momentos pero no lo sé realmente, siempre se la pasa moviéndose de aquí para allá— eso era nuevo y sorpréndete ¿tenía un hermano? Jamás lo mencionó— ¿te sorprendiste?

—Sí, ella jamás dijo nada de un hermano.

—Debe tener sus motivos para no decírselos, ella siempre ha sido muy reservada.

—Todos tenemos motivos para ocultar algo y no importa lo que sea, siempre es valida cualquier mentira, ¿no? —él asintió y dio un sorbo a su té—una vez nombraste a su padre, Sakurai Eiji—noté como casi se atora con el té.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado—yo negué con mi cabeza.

—No olvido fácilmente, tengo buena memoria.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué hacia su padre?

—Tenía un negocio.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Como una academia.

— ¿Un dojo?

—… algo así.

— ¿Y su madre? Debía ser hermosa como ella.

—Sí, se parecían mucho hasta donde recuerdo. Ambas tenían los mismos ojos y el cabello de su padre… Shiori-san, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre su pasado? —esa era una pregunta muy buena… y no tenía respuesta.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No, solo quiero saber más de ella, quiero saber por qué terminó así y que la llevó a buscar chicas para que fueran cortesanas. No puedo negar que además de eso nos dio educación… pero quiero saber más de ella.

—Debe de haber una razón.

—… ¿tú tienes madre? —pregunté de repente y él se tensó.

—Tenía, murió cuando yo era pequeño, me crió mi tío. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Imagino que conocías a tu madre muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

—Era mi madre, debía conocerla.

—Pues Naoko-san es la mía… y no la conozco, es una parte que necito completar dentro de mí y muchas de nosotras pensamos igual.

—Lo lamento pero es todo lo que puedo decirte—de repente vi como Isae me hacía señas de que me levantara para de seguro trabajar.

—Yamazaki-san, no puedo estar sentada… —le hice señas ara que viera a Isae. Él soltó un suspiro y me sonrió.

—Anda a trabajar, eres muy terca por eso te llevas tan bien con Shinpachi-san—apenas dijo que podía pararme me fui de ahí.

No era buena paciente, lo sabía pero trabajar era la único que mantenía mi mete ocupada de todas las cosas que surcaban mi cabeza desde que fuimos atacadas. Y fuera de eso yo era feliz, de algún modo lo era y lo sentía en mi corazón, sentía que cosas buenas llegarían a nuestras vidas.

Saber cosas de Naoko-san también me hacían sentir mejor. Saber que tiene una familia en algún lugar y que no está completamente sola.

 _ **10do días del décimo mes, 1863.**_

— ¿Tienes que ir? —Shinpachi y yo estábamos en mi cuarto acostados en el futon, desnudos y con las manos entrelazadas.

—Sí, pero te juro que será por poco tiempo y estaré de vuelta a tiempo para la boda de Kondo-san y Naoko-san. Solo tienes que esperar a que vuelva y no preocuparte por nada más que cuidar que esos dos no hagan nada fuera de lugar y cuidar de Hanami. Aunque no lo creas hay veces que Okita-san pregunta sobre ella.

—Ella no ha ido desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada.

—Y tu deberías cuidarte, cuando no esté aquí pueden haber hombres que quieran cosas contigo y te lleven a la cama.

—Mira quien lo dice, el que está desnudo—me sonrió y se lanzó sobre mí y me beso.

—Me tengo que ir—me dijo con tristeza.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes por mí—nos volvimos a besar y él se levantó a buscar su ropa. Antes de terminar sin ropa y los dos juntos en el mismo futon, yo estaba regresando de la consulta con el doctor. Hanami ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, casi según el doctor y todo se veía bien—que la pases bien por Osaka y Edo.

—Descuida, estaré bien—me despedí de él con la mano. Estaba tranquila después de todo, él regresaría pronto para la boda de Naoko-san y Kondo-san a principio del año siguiente.

Al paso de los días las heridas sanaban pero los recuerdos quedaban, aún seguían con ese estúpido miedo y la única manera de quitármelos de la cabeza era ir con Naoko-san y que tocara su flauta para mí o que Hanami y yo practicáramos con los _shamisen._

—Nos vemos cuando vuelva—ya estábamos vestidos. Yo asentí y le di una media sonrisa—no pongas esa cara tan tierna, volveré rápido y cuando vuelva tendremos que hablar de algunas cosas.

—Está bien—lo abracé con fuerzas, no quería soltarlo para nada. Sentí que si lo dejaba ir entonces más nunca lo vería, pero solo eran pensamientos tontos míos.

Se despidió de mí y yo tuve que volver a la casa para asearme y volver al trabajo.

Los días que pasaron habían sido extraños de buena manera. Chizuru había conseguido que Hijikata-san la dejara comer con los chicos e intentaba ayudarlos lo más que podía con el asunto de Sannan-san y su herida pero ese hombre era terco. Por un lado lo entendía, la espada era su vida al igual que la mía lo era tocar el _shamisen_ o cantar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había cantado desde hace más de año y medio. No era mi actividad favorita pero empezó a gustarme porque practicaba con Naoko-san. Isae últimamente estaba rara, no quería ir al cuartel las veces que Kondo-san nos invitaba, tampoco los quería atender si iban a la tienda de té. Me preocupaba pero ella era una mujer adulta así que sus problemas sabría ella como resolverlos.

La que estaba incontrolable era Asuna. Esa niña vendría matándome un día de estos. Su cumpleaños caí el día del festival de las flores de nieve, se supone que ese día nevaría y habría luna llena. Sería un espectáculo hermoso de ver. Yo iría con Sano-san, se lo había prometido desde hace tiempo y no podía faltar

Volviendo con Asuna, esa niña estaba más pegada a Heisuke-kun de lo normal, los dos se la pasaban habiendo bromas a los demás miembros del Shinsengumi y metiéndose en problemas. No me metía en ello, dejaba que Naoko-san la regañara.

Por los momentos la boda de Naoko-san era prioridad y ese día sería el más especial para ella así que nada podía salir mal.

 _ **29to día del décimo mes**_

Era el cumpleaños de Asuna, desde temprano se había despertado para hacerle un desayuno especial y para prepararla para el festival. Según oí decir a Sano-san, Heisuke-kun la había invitado al festival. Me moleste por unos tres segundos y luego me puse a pensar con la cabeza fría. Puede que no sea mal que pase su cumpleaños con él, después de todo solo era un día cualquiera.

—Asuna, quédate quieta—llevaba un buen rato arreglándole el cabello. Le había crecido mucho, ella misma me había dicho que no se lo cortara más, que se lo dejara crecer. En verdad me gustaba más así, largo.

—Pero duele, hermana.

—Lo sé, pero no hay de otra si quieres estar linda para el festival.

Luego de estará arreglando cada mechón de cabello logré formar un buen peinado, al menos unos decente para el festival. Lo que si cortaba siempre era su pollina recta, la hacía ver muy niña y le gustaba tenerla, decía que tenía una frente muy grande a lo cual yo estuve en desacuerdo siempre.

— ¿Listas? —Hanami entró a la habitación, su embarazo no se notaba mucho aun así que pudo ponerse un kimono color rosado muy claro con estampados de flores sin que se le notara.

—Sí, listas—Asuna llevaba uno de color morado claro con estampados de flores. Casi todos eran así, colores claros y flores. Por alguna razón Naoko-san lo quiso así.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está tu kimono? —Isae entró detrás de Hanami—tienes que vestirte ya

—Es aquel de allá—señale a uno que estaba cuidadosamente colocado sobre una silla.

—… debes estar bromeando—yo negué con la cabeza e Isae pareció desesperarse—es horrible, vamos a estar ahí todo el día y va a haber mucha gente, es una oportunidad de encajar aquí después de mucho tiempo y tu vienes a decirme que vas a salir con esa cosa gris, no tiene ni el derecho de llamarse kimono.

—Lo siento no tengo más.

—Descuiden… —todas nos asustamos al ver a Naoko-san entrar detrás de Isae—yo tengo la solución para todo sus males, desde siempre.

—Eso lo tengo en duda—dijo Isae desde la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —preguntó Hanami.

—Desde que las estoy esperando afuera para irnos todos juntos. Kondo está afuera junto a Toudo-san y Harada-san… y también Okita-san—Hanami ocultó su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre del sádico guerrero. Aún no entendía esa extraña combinación, dulce y sádico… al menos se llevaban bien.

—Aún no podemos irnos, Naoko-san—dijo Asuna—mi hermana aún no está lista.

—Descuiden, ustedes váyanse y nosotras las alcanzaremos después de que termine con esta niña. No voy a dejar que vayas con esa cosa, parecerías una sirvienta y no voy a permitir que ninguna de mis hijas lleve eso puesto—las chicas se salieron del cuarto una por una—Hanami, dile a Harada-san que se vaya también, Shiori irá enseguida y yo también—Hanami asintió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta—debemos empezar ahora y tu cabello va primero—no podía hacer nada contra ella, era más fuerte que yo.

—Está bien, haga lo que quiera—fue como darle completa libertad sobre mí y eso la puso muy feliz.

—Voy a peinarte—yo asentí y me senté frente a ella para que pudiera peinar mi larga cabellera—siempre quise hacer esto si tuviera una hija, peinar su cabello, vestirla con un kimono, maquillarla… al menos tenerla entre mis brazos cuando fuera una bebé.

—Ahora puede hacerlo, con Kondo-san podrá tener los bebés que quiera.

—Sí, pero no sé cuántos pueda tener, no soy tan joven como antes—yo reí ante sus palabras— ¿Por qué ríes?

—Porque no me parece que sea cierto, usted es una mujer hermosa y joven. Desde la primera vez que la vi siempre me pregunté si usted venía de alguna familia de gran poder… y… —sentí pena de preguntar, no como antes que quería saber todo sobre ella y ahora.

—Y quieres saber más sobre mí y mis orígenes, ¿no es así?

—Sí, siento curiosidad de cómo usted fue que terminó en un lugar como ese y haciendo lo que hacía, convierto a chicas en cortesanas—ella rió y dejó de peinar mi cabello.

—Comencemos por el principio mientras termino tu peinado—yo asentí y comenzó a peinarme—yo nací bajo la familia Sakurai, éramos una familia poderosa con grandes extensiones de tierra, teníamos samuráis a nuestro servicio y mi padre era prácticamente un _jikisan hatamoto,_ un sirviente directo del shogun, a pesar de eso nosotros poseíamos una gran fortuna heredada con trabajo y esfuerzo de mis antepasados. Yo tuve 4 hermanos. Dos hermanas y dos hermanos, éramos cinco en total. Mi padre era Sakurai Eiji y mi madre era Matsui Hanae, en sus mejores año era una maestra del _shamisen_ y de ella aprendí a tocarlo.

No quería decir nada, solo escucharla desahogarse porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mis hermanas eran Sakurai Hikari y Sakurai Nozomi. Mis hermanos eran Sakurai Kuranosuke y Sakurai Anzu. Todos eran mayores que yo excepto Anzu, él es el menor de todos… todos excepto él murieron. Todos murieron, papá, mamá, Hikari, Nozomi, sus esposos, mis sobrinos y sobrinas… todos murieron.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —sentí como Naoko-san terminó de colocar el ultimo mechón de cabello en su lugar.

—Fueron asesinados.

— ¿Por quién?

—El shogun.

— ¿El shogun? No entiendo, si su padre era una de las personas más cercanas al shogun, ¿Por qué habría él de matarlos?

—Porque mi padre ocultaba más de lo que se veía. Una familia como nosotros, tan poderosa, era un peligro para el shogun y en aquellos tiempos no existía el pleito del cambio a una nueva era avanzando hacia los imperios. Papá era poderoso en muchos aspectos, tenía una escuela de ninjas, de ahí conozco a Yamazaki-san, fue alumno de él y de los mejores. Siempre vivimos en Osaka y jamás nos fuimos de ahí hasta que un día de invierno nos atacaron durante una celebración, mi hermano Kuranosuke iba a contraer matrimonio con una chica muy dulce del poblado, mis padres la habían aceptado y ambos estaban felices de casarse.

— ¿Que paso esa noche? —al terminar mi peinado Naoko-san fue hasta donde guardaba el futon y empezó a tocar una de las tres paredes que tenía—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ya verás—de repente uno de los golpes sonó hueco—aquí esta—vi que sacó una caja de madera, no eran tan grande peor tampoco era muy chiquita—esa noche fuimos atacados, papá intentó defender nuestro hogar pero eran más que nosotros, nuestros mejores ninjas fueron asesinados en esa pelea, Yamazaki-san ya no estaba ahí ese día, se había ido con su tío a estudiar métodos médicos. Papá fue obligado a cometer _seppuku_ junto a mi hermano y los esposos de mis hermanas, sus bebés fueron asesinados también a pesar de que eran muy pequeños. Decían que no debía quedar nadie vivo de ese clan y empezaron una búsqueda exhaustiva por mi hermano que había huido durante el ataque.

—… —puso la caja frente a mí y le quitó el polvo acumulado.

—Nosotras fuimos obligadas a ver como ellos mismo se quitaban la vida… los gritos de mi madre y mis hermanas jamás se irán de mis recuerdos, yo también gritaba. Había mucha sangre, sus viseras… todo fue horrible.

— ¿Cómo logró escapar?

—Mi hermano era uno de los mejores ninjas en aquellos tiempos, me ayudó a huir. Mi hermana Nozomi había sido obligada a casarse con uno de los hijos de un general de primera clase del shogun, ella se negó, intentaron convencerla trayendo a uno de sus hijos… a mi sobrina Anju, no tuvieron compasión de una pobre niña y al ver su cuerpo desangrarse frente a nosotras ella pidió que la mataran también.

—Y cumplieron—ella asintió.

—Luego fue mi hermana Hikari, ella no tenía nada que perder, su hijo mayor había sido asesinado durante el combate y a la bebé se la habían quitado y no supimos que pasó con ella. Ante sus suplicas también fue asesinada. Yo tuve que aceptar casarme con ese hombre solo para salvar a mi madre. Al tiempo ella enfermó y murió encerrada y lejos de mí. Yo logré escapar con mi hermano antes de la boda. Él se fue lejos y yo quedé aquí.

—Por eso usted dice que nos mantengamos neutras.

—Exactamente.

—Pero… Kondo-san apoya al shogun, todos ellos lo hacen—vi la tristeza en sus ojos— ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Porque lo amo, me cuesta decirlo a veces pero amo a ese hombre. Lo conocí cuando estaba cerca de Mibu, papá tenía varias propiedades que pertenecían a familiares, los cuales me dieron un hogar y fue ahí cuando cambie mi apellido a Matsui por un tiempo hasta que dejaron de perseguirnos y nos dieron por muertos. Luego me alejé del Matsui y lo volví a cambiar a Sakurai, ya no era un apellido temido ni buscado para ese entonces. Mi hermano ahora debe estar Tohoku, en la parte Norte-Este de Japón, a veces me escribe y está muy bien con su esposa e hijos.

—Me alegro por él.

—No he tenido nunca hijos, por eso ustedes son mis hijas—yo le sonreí y ella me acercó la caja de madera—era de mi madre, lo usaba siempre en los _tanabata_ , era su favorito. Papá se lo regaló el día que le propuso matrimonio. La historia de ellos era linda. Un hombre con una gran fortuna se enamoró de una chica del pueblo, ella era de una familia que venía diseñando y construyendo _shamisen_ desde hace muchos años. Sus hermanos fabricaban y las mujeres los tocaban. Se conocieron un día en una de las presentaciones de mi madre y… creo que fue amor a primera vista—abrió la caja y sacó un hermoso kimono de color rojo con detalles en azul, negro y dorado. Tenía estampado de flores de varios colores. Era el kimono más hermoso que haya visto.

—Es hermoso.

—El hermano de mi abuelo es fabricante de kimonos. Ellos tiñen las telas y los fabrican todos los días. Los diseños más especiales siempre son guardados. Fabrican desde los _furidose_ hasta los _orian_ —yo me sonrojé, había visto los _orian_ antes, son kimonos que son como versiones para las prostitutas. Los _furidose_ eran los más normales.

—No puedo usar esto, era de su madre yo no…

—Sí lo vas a usar porque ya es tuyo. No voy a quedarme atada a esto para toda la vida, mi madre ya no está en este mundo y esto es solo un kimono… nada más. Una madre siempre quiere que sus hijos tengan lo mejor o al menos eso me enseñaron mis padres. Ahora este kimono es tuyo.

—Naoko-san…

—Déjame ayudarte a ponértelo.

El proceso para ponerlo fue un poco largo. Naoko-san sabía cómo ponerlo muy bien y me quedaba hermoso. Al terminar de colocarlo me miró de arriba abajo y sin esperármelo me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo, no quería ser grosera ni nada, mucho menos con ella que había dado mucho por nosotras y nos soportaba muy bien.

—Es hora de irnos, Harada-san debe estar como loco esperándote.

—Preferiría que Shinpachi-san estuviera aquí—ambas salimos de la casa, lo bueno era que no había nevado casi y podíamos caminar por la calles sin problema.

— ¿En verdad lo quieres?

—Sí... mucho.

—Ese tono de voz no me convenció mucho—yo solté un suspiro pesado—cuéntame.

—Es que hay veces que su actitud me hace querer romperle todas las tazas de té en la cabeza. Me preocupo mucho por lo que haga y eso hay veces que no me deja descansar.

—Eso se llama amor.

—Puede ser pero a la vez… también desconfío de él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque dijeron que era un mujeriego y un bebedor—Naoko-san me miró y soltó un suspiro—y yo de bebedores tengo suficiente con mi padre, cuando murió me alegré y hoy por hoy creo que no hay ningún otro momento en el que me haya sentido tan bien—dije sin culpa.

—En parte es verdad, él bebe y busca mujeres… pero dime, ¿Qué hombre no lo hace? Kondo lo hace y con el tiempo entendí que no debo preocuparme por eso.

— ¿Qué hace Kondo-san?

—Él quiere aparentar ser bueno y todo lo que tú quieras pero eso no quita el hecho que se haya acostado con alguna de ustedes—yo frené en seco—descuida, ni Hanami ni Isae están metidas en eso. Fue Kyoko, hace ya un tiempo, ni siquiera teníamos una relación en aquel entonces.

—Ah…

—Te dejé sin habla, tranquila, todo eso ya pasó y todo está mejor. Solo quiero que sepas que eso no hará que él te deje de querer.

—Como usted diga.

—Llegamos.

El festival no quedaba tan lejos de casa. Logré divisar a las chicas. Hanami con su Kimono rosado y e Isae con una amarillo claro. Me hacia feliz verlas así, creo que se sentían libres de cierta manera. Harada-san me vio y se vino caminando hacia mí y Naoko-san.

—Sabes que siempre hay segundas opciones—entendí de que está hablando.

—Sí…

—Pero es tu decisión vivir la vida con quien tú quieras, solo espero que sepas escoger.

Naoko-san se fue de mi lado, le pasó por el lado a Harada-san y se fue directamente con Kondo-san.

—Te ves hermosa—estaba tan distraída pensando que no escuché lo que me dijo— ¿Shiori?

—Ah… sí… perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te ves hermosa.

—Gracias—sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, tonta de mí que me sonrojé.

—Vamos, hay que disfrutar este día—me extendió su mano para que caminara con él.

—Sí.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiis! Una actualización rápida. Sé que el capi puede estar medio flojo pero quería mostrar la historia de Naoko, ahora ya saben de dónde vino y que pasó con su familia. Para el próximo se vendrán más cosas y espero que dentro de unos capis más me disculpen por lo que voy a hacer :p**_

 _ **Me despido y les mando besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Todo vuelve_

Me sentía a gusto estando en el festival. Las personas me miraban mucho y me sentía un poco incomoda. Sano-san me recalcó muchas veces que era porque me veía muy hermosa y que era la más hermosa de todas. Yo decía que era por el color del kimono, un color tan brillante como ese rojo no es muy común a menos que trabajes en el negocio del placer. Había escuchado que en el distrito amurallado de Shimabara las mujeres de ese tipo usaban muchos kimonos de colores brillantes.

Parte del día me la pasé caminado de aquí para allá. Intentaba siempre ver donde estaba Asuna junto a Heisuke-kun, lo bueno fue que Sano-san me garantizaba que Heisuke-kun no le haría nada a Asuna, él no era de ese tipo de persona. Aun así no pude verlos en ninguna parte, sabía que se estaban escondiendo de mí.

—Chizuru-chan—vi que estaba caminando con Okita-san y Hanami-san. Debía ser un poco incómodo para ella estar de extra ahí— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Hijikata-san te tendrían encerrada de por vida.

—Yo también, Shiori-san—por alguna razón se sonrojó al verme—disculpe que se lo diga… pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Se ve muy hermosa con ese kimono—he ahí del por qué me arrepentía de usar ese kimono. Era muy llamativo y yo acostumbraba siempre a pasar desapercibida. No me gustaba que la gente me mirara mucho.

—Gracias, Chizuru-chan.

—Te dije que era cierto, que te ves bien—dijo Sano-san—si quieres estar un momento sola puedo irme—creo que se me notaba mucho que quería estar a solas o al menos con más compañía. No podía ser grosera con él, había estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Podría concederme unos momentos a solas con Chizuru-chan? Quisiera hablar con ella un rato—él sonrió y asintió.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Shiori-san—no me acostumbraba a las formalidades, casi todas me decían solo por mi nombre—Chizuru, no la dejes irse lejos, no quiero que Hijikata-san me regañe por dejarte ir muy lejos.

—Sí, Harada-san.

Tome a Chizuru-chan por el brazo y empezamos a caminar por varias partes. Le conté parte de mi vida, el cómo llegué hasta aquí y como terminé donde estoy ahora. Una historia un poco larga pero nos mantuvo entretenidas por un largo tiempo.

Me daba lastima, estaba sola y viviendo con esos hombres. No quiero decir que sean malos pero hay veces que son muy bruscos en algunas cosas. En parte porque era joven, se veía que no le gustaba mucho estar ahí pero le aseguré que por el bien de ella era mejor quedarse así.

Y eso me hizo acordar de algo…

—Chizuru-chan, ¿Has sabido algo de tu padre? —nos sentamos en unos bancos de madera, cerca de los arboles donde estaban las tumbas de Misaki y Kyoko. No tenía casi hojas, el invierno llegaría pronto.

—No, nada. El Shinsengumi ha dicho que no han encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de mi padre pero…

—Descuida, estoy segura que tu padre debe estar en alguna parte, no pudo desaparecer así como así—ella asintió y le limpié una lágrima rebelde que amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? ¿No debería ser como ellos? —la pregunta me extrañó un poco. Claro que tenía mis razones, razones que eran válidas.

—Porque se ve que lo necesitabas, no todas las personas en este mundo son malas Chizuru-chan, siempre se lo digo a las chicas y con el paso del tiempo, en todo lo que he vivido estos años… yo sé que siempre hay alguien bueno en alguna parte, solo tienes que dejar que ellos te encuentren, tu no los buscas.

—Entonces… ¿Usted llegó a mí?

—Por alguna razón así fue, el destino quiso que nos conocieras y por algo debe ser. Las cosas en la vida pasan siempre por alguna razón y eso lo aprendí desde pequeña. Incluso cuando perdí a mi bebé me di cuenta de que tal vez yo no estaba lista y que fue mejor así—vi su cara de asombro, lo que alertó de algo. Yo no le había dicho nada sobre ese tema.

— ¿Ibas a tener un bebé? —mire al suelo y sonreí como tonta.

—Sí, lo perdí a los cuatro meses.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé, solo pasó. Recuerdo que estaba con Sano-san ese día… y estábamos hablando y de la nada sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la parte baja de mi vientre. Ese día había ido al médico por el mismo dolor que me estaba molestando desde hace algunos días.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —entiendo que fuera muy formal conmigo, apenas me conocía. Con el tiempo se le pasaría.

—Sí.

— ¿Quién era el padre? —la pregunta que mata a todas las demás.

—El padre… pues… este… —me puse nerviosa y no sé por qué.

— ¿Sano-san?

— ¡No! No, no, no, Sano-san no era el padre de mi bebé—dije con tanta rapidez que creo que fue eso lo que la hizo reír—al menos te reíste, ¿Por qué dices que es Sano-san?

—Porque parecen una pareja y la forma en que él la mira a usted…

—Sí, ya entendí, ya entendí… —ella volvió a reír y yo me sonrojé.

—Su cara fue graciosa, si no quiere contestar…

—No, no hay problema con contestar esa pregunta… es solo que… no sé, me es difícil decirlo y no entiendo por qué.

— ¿Es del Shinsengumi? —yo asentí y le sonreí— ¿Sannan-san? —pensé que me diría cualquier nombre menos el de Sannan-san.

—No es por mal pero Sannan-san no creo que sea mi tipo de hombre—ambas reímos con complicidad.

— ¿Y quién es?

—Shinpachi-san—al decir su nombre Chizuru-chan se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae del asiento—no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así.

—Pero… usted… Nagakura-san… ¿Cómo? —no sé por qué pero siento que muchos se preguntaban lo mismo que Chizuru-chan.

—No sé, fue tan insistente en eso de que quería algo conmigo que… no sé, poco a poco fue ganándose mi corazón—creo que estaba sonriendo como tonta al recordarlo—yo fui la que le propuso tener un bebé sin casarnos, fue ahí cuando se me declaró. Pero…

—… eso no suena muy bien.

—Pero a pesar de lo que siento por él… hay cosas que me hacen sentir muy insegura y entonces la idea de una vida juntos se va de mí. Esta guerra… no quiero pensar de manera negativa, pero siento que va a terminar con ellos. No sé como pero siento que en algún momento los voy a dejar de ver—Chizuru-chan tomó mis manos y en las suyas y las acarició.

—No piense así, estoy segura que todo estará bien y que el nuevo gobierno no podrá con nosotros—después de lo que me había contado Naoko-san con respecto al pasado de su familia, me sentí más neutral que nunca con respecto a esta guerra—¿No tiene hambre?

—Sí, un poco.

—Vamos—se levantó y me jaló por la calle en busca de algo que comer.

Al caer la noche Hijikata-san había ordenado que Chizuru-chan regresara al cuartel y que el resto siguiera con las celebraciones. Me pareció muy injusto pero había que darle tiempo, apenas estaba llegando a nuestras vidas, solo había que esperar y todo cambiaría.

Como pasé toda la tarde con Chizuru-chan hablando, caminando de aquí para allá y haciendo más cosas, me olvidé completamente de Asuna y de Heisuke-kun. No estaba preocupada pero quería saber dónde estaba.

—Shiori-san, por fin te encuentro—la voz de Sano-san me hizo girar. Estaba solo—pensé que ya te habías ido a casa y que me habías abandonado en esta noche tan fría.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —me incline varias veces pidiendo disculpas—perdóneme, yo no pretendía tardarme tanto. Y no exagere, no hace mucho frío hoy.

—Mujeres… —me sonrió y me pude relajar—pero me alegro que lo hicieras, ella necesita una amiga en estos momentos y tú le has dado una.

—Creo que sí—me tomó de la mano y me guió a paso rápido hacia alguna parte. Estaba un poco escondido de lo que era el alma del festival. En realidad, no había casi nadie en la calles ahora, solo algunos hombres— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Las personas que se fueron son parejas.

— ¿Ah? No entiendo, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que se hayan ido?—llegamos hasta un árbol grande y lleno de hojas color naranja y amarillas todavía. Había una vista hermosa desde ahí arriba, no me di cuenta que habíamos subido una pequeña colina que no estaba tan lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo el festival—que hermoso es este lugar y la luna te quita el aliento.

—Sí, como te decía, las parejas son las que se han ido—quité mi vista del paisaje y me concentré en lo que decía Sano-san—Heisuke y Asuna-chan deben andar cerca, tal vez debajo de otro de estos árboles al igual que Naoko-san y Kondo-san o también Hanami-chan y Okita-san.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el festival?

— ¿No conoces la historia del festival de las flores de nieve? —yo negué con la cabeza.

—El tiempo que llevo aquí solo he venido a dos y jamás pregunté el motivo por el cual se celebraba—me dio pena admitirlo, no quería parecer tonta frente a él o frente a alguien.

—Es una historia de amor. Cuenta que hace mucho tiempo había una diosa que veía a los humanos desde las estrellas. Tenía un gran aprecio a los mortales y un día vio a una pareja que estaba debajo de un árbol muy parecido a este, si te das cuenta estos árboles están por todos lados—me volteé y era verdad, había muchos en toda la extensión de terreno—ellos estaban huyendo de un matrimonio obligado, la mujer era una princesa, él era un príncipe de otro reino y ambos eran perseguidos, querían casarla a ella con el hijo de un poderoso emperador pero el príncipe y la princesa eran amigos desde muy jóvenes y con el tiempo desarrollaron sentimientos de amor entre ellos. Habían huido para poder estar juntos. La diosa al ver el gran amor que se tenían decidió ayudarlos de cierta manera, envió una nevada para que no los pudieran encontrar.

— ¿Y lograron escapar?

—Por un tiempo, los encontraron y al resistirse lo mataron a él y ella escapó. Pero ese día había una ventisca muy espesa, tanto que ni se podía ver el suelo y ella cayó por un precipicio. Se había roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo, no podía huir ni moverse a ningún lado. No veía mal a la muerte, después de todo su amado ya estaba muerto también.

—… —él tomó mi mano y sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

—Antes de ella morir la diosa había visto todo lo que había pasado con ellos dos. No podía interferir en la vida ni en la muerte de los humanos, lo único que pudo hacer fue que nevara. La nieve caía y se asemejaban pétalos de _sakura_ que parecían hechos de nieve, con el brillo de la luna parecían pétalos de plata. Dicen que ella se le apareció a la princesa en sus últimos momentos y le dijo que ya no tendría que sufrir más y que su amado la estaba esperando en las estrellas. La dejó ver ese espectáculo por última vez, la princesa le dijo a la diosa que parecían los pétalos de unas flores de nieve. Ella murió y la diosa subió su alma a los cielos nocturnos para que permaneciera al lado de su amado—Sano-san señaló a los estrellas en el cielo, unas que estaban cerca de la luna—dicen que son ellos dos y que van a estar juntos para toda la eternidad velando por las parejas que estén en desdicha.

—No conocía esa historia.

—Parte del festival es dirigido a las parejas, dicen que si te pones debajo de un árbol de este tipo con tu pareja—Sano-san me tomó por lo hombros y me hizo moverme hacia él—pides un deseo a los eternos amantes que están junto a la luna y si empieza a nevar entonces tu deseo se cumplirá.

Sano-san cerró los ojos por unos segundos, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Yo estaba tan embobada con todo, la historia, el ambiente, el paisaje, la luna, con Sano-san… era tono pensar en él de una forma distinta a un amigo, no podía pensar diferente y no debía hacerlo porque yo estaba enamorada de alguien más… ¿verdad?

De la nada empezó a nevar poco a poco. Me sorprendí al ver que en verdad parecían pétalos de flores de nieve y que con el brillo de la luna parecían que estuvieran hechas de plata o de algún metal.

— ¿Pidió su deseo, Sano-san? —él abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

—Sí lo hice.

— ¿Cree que se le vaya a cumplir?

—Solo si tú quieres cumplirlo—me tomó de la barbilla y me levantó la mirada.

— ¿Ah?... —en un instante nuestros labios se juntaron. No era un beso forzado, no era un beso salvaje… era solo un beso. Algo tan natural como respirar.

No me resistí a él. No puse marcha atrás cuando debí hacerlo y ahora estaba besándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No lo empujé, no lo desprecié… estaba haciendo algo que era muy bajo hasta para mí. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus labios se movían a un ritmo igual a los míos y me hacían seguir. Metí mis dedos en su cabello y él acariciaba mi mejilla. Creo que si hubiéramos estado en otro lugar y en otras condiciones, tal vez hasta hubiéramos llegado a más.

Nos separamos al sentir que no faltaba el aire. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería verlos, debían tener una mirada de esperanza que me harían sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Y siempre sería igual, si una vez lo intestas con varios hombres entonces al parecer se hace costumbre. Por eso decían que las mujeres como esas jamás se casarían, las _geiko_ … porque ella no merecían amar, pero yo no era una _geiko_ … yo fui una prostituta, así crudo y realista. A pesar de haber abandonado ese estilo de vida hace tiempo al parecer aún me seguían algunas consecuencias de este.

— ¿Por qué? —no quería llorar, debía calmarme— ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Porque ese fue mi deseo—se acercó a mis labios y depositó otro beso en ellos—porque tú sabes cómo siento al verte, el que sonrías me hace sentir vivo. Sé que tu corazón es para Shinpachi… pero quería intentar esto una vez antes de fueras a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio—me abrazó y yo no me moví.

—…

— ¿Sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido tú la madre de mis hijos? —me enterré en su pecho y lloré un poco—ahora soy el malo, te hice llorar.

—No es eso, usted no es malo. Solo no le importa los demás, eso es todo—él rió y me dio otro besó el cual no me resistí, ni ese ni los otros más que me dio.

Nevó solo por unos pocos minutos. Nos sentamos en el suelo y seguimos besándonos por un rato más. Cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos la culpabilidad en mi crecía. No debía seguir así, no debía darle esperanzas a él… o ilusionarme yo.

—Sano-san… ya, es suficiente—despegué mis labios de los de él y lo miré a los ojos—lamento si no lo intentaste antes. Yo amo a Shinpachi-san.

— ¿Y estos besos no fueron nada?

—Fueron algo que jamás sentí antes pero… no van a llegar a más y no voy a sentir diferente de lo que siento ahorita. Yo amo a ese cabeza dura, lo amo con mi alma—Sano-san se sorprendió al escuchar mi confesión—tú me gustas pero yo lo amo a él y eso… no lo va a cambiar nadie, ni siquiera tú.

—Entiendo—tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento—me levanté del suelo y decidí regresarme a casa. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

Debía busca a Asuna y a las demás antes de que se hiciera más tarde. En el caminó logré divisar algunas parejas debajo de algún árbol, todos besándose. La cabeza me daba vueltas con todo lo que había pasado con Sano-san, me había sentido tan bien, era un sentimiento diferente. Luego pensé en Shinpachi-san y en lo que estaría haciendo.

—Ese cabeza de… nuez… —antes de poder salir de ese lugar con rumbo al festival nuevamente, me encontré con un kimono morado muy familiar. Me acerqué con cuidado— ¿Asuna?

Ahí estaba mi hermanita, besándose con Heisuke-kun, imagino que le contó sobre lo que se trataba el festival. Sentí ganas de ir y separarlos de un solo golpe… pero no soy tan mala. Las estúpidas propuestas de Heisuke-kun hacia Asuna pueden que sean reales pero ella aún era muy niña para algo serio y formal. Cuando cumpliera más edad hablaríamos de eso. Por lo que se veía solo era un pequeño beso te patico, algo inocente.

—Esta niña… un día de estos me va a matar—decidí no hacer nada e irme directamente a la casa.

Me encontraba caminando sola por las calles. Todos se habían ido, casi todos en realidad, y la nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente, ahora no me podía quitar la historia de la cabeza. Subí mi mirada había el cielo y vi las dos estrellas. Cerré mis ojos y pedí un deseo, no era creyente de ciertas cosas pero tenía la certeza de que había algo más, una fuerza que hacía que los hilos de nuestras vidas se movieran en direcciones que "eso" quisiera.

En mi cabeza solo había un deseo, solo uno…

—Idiota… quiero que estés aquí—bajé la mirada y me puse a llorar como niña pequeña. Tape mi rostro con mi brazo y las lágrimas caían en el kimono—cabeza dura…

—Piernas de nabo—detuve mi marcha tan rápido que me resbalé con la nieve. Me preparé para sentir un golpe contra el piso pero no llegó a pasar—no puede ser que me voy por unos días y ya te estás cayendo. Menos mal que llegué a tiempo o sino ya estarías dejando las marcas de tu trasero en la nieve.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—… ¿Es lo único que me vas a decir? —con la otra mano me limpió una lágrima que estaba cayendo por mi mejilla— ¿Llorabas por mí? —yo asentí con lentitud, creo que no sabía que estaba haciendo—tan linda.

—… eres un idiota.

—Solo me fui por unos días—me ayudó a levantarme. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerzas—me vas a sacar el estómago si me abrazas así de fuerte.

—No me importa—dije aun dándole el fuerte abrazo—te extrañé mucho—sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

—Yo también.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta la casa. Le dije que todos estaban aún en el festival y de seguro regresarían hasta un poco más tarde. Me contó que solo regresó por unos días y que tendría que irse de nuevo pero que esta vez Hijikata-san y Saito-san irían con él.

—Vi que estabas pidiendo un deseo—estábamos sentados en el jardín mirando las estrellas junto a Maro. Era como nuestro bebé— ¿Qué pediste?

—Que estuvieras aquí—el rió como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso— ¿Qué te parece cómico?

—Nada, nada.

—…

— ¿Dónde está Asuna? —me quedé petrificada con la pregunta y él lo notó—Shiori… ¿Dónde está Asuna? —él quería a Asuna como su hermanita también y eso implicaba ser sobreprotector y que estuviera alejada de todo hombre.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos? —vi como puso cara de extrañes—es solo una pregunta

—Solo hombres, ¿Por qué la preguntada? —solo volteé y no dije nada—Shiori, ¿Dónde está la criatura que se conoce como Asuna, tu hermana?

—Está en el festival…

— ¿Con quién?

—… Heisuke-kun.

—… lo mato.

—Quédate tranquilo, ella está bien y estoy segura que Heisuke-kun la va a cuidar como si fuera el shogun. Ven, quédate tranquilo ¿sí? —me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿más tranquilo? —le volví a dar otro.

—Eres una manipuladora—tomó mi rostro y pegó nuestros labios por mucho más tiempo.

Estaba muy feliz de tenerlo conmigo en esos momentos. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y verlo reír como tonto. Aunque sabía que se iría otra vez no me importó, el tenerlo el tiempo que fuese me hacía sentir completa, esa era la palabra, completa.

—Te amo—le dije entre besos—te amo con toda el alma…

—Yo también… con toda mi vida… —nos seguimos besando mientras caía la nieve.

—No me dejes… —él se separó de mí y me miró.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No sé… —me miró con preocupación—no me hagas caso, es que estoy cansada y tiendo a decir tonterías cuando estoy cansada.

—Deberías ir a dormir.

—Sí… debería… pero quiero estar contigo aquí afuera—me colocó entre sus piernas y me acosté en su pecho, sus brazo me rodeaban y sentía calor. Poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento hasta que me sumí en un sueño tan profundo que no supe nada más después.

Me desperté al sentir llegar a mi hermana, noté que ya no tenía el kimono puesto y estaba acostada en mi futon. Shinpachi-san debió dejarme aquí después de quedarme dormida en sus brazos, me dio pena pero estaba muy cansada. Asuna había regresado a la casa temprano, me dijo que Heisuke-kun la trajo de vuelta y que Sano-san se había ido a beber en algún distrito cercano. Me sentí un poco culpable pero yo también había sido una estúpida.

Los días siguientes estuvimos juntos varias veces, me iba a visitar y en ocasiones terminábamos desnudos en brazos del otro. Lo amaba y me costaba admitirlo a veces. Si hubiera visto mi vida desde otra perspectiva hace cuatro años jamás pensaría que estaría como estoy ahora.

Cuando se tuvo que ir de nuevo me sentí muy triste y sola. Él una vez me dijo que tenía que cumplir con su deber y yo debía entenderlo al igual que él intentaba entenderme a mí, yo también lo intentaría.

Con el paso del invierno se vinieron muchas cosas. La boda estaba cerca y se necesitaban muchas cosas. Sano-san no me hablaba desde el festival, Naoko-san a veces desaparecía misteriosamente, Kondo-san era el mismo de siempre, Heisuke-kun se la pasaba metido en la casa, Chizuru-chan se adaptaba y me ayudaba a veces con la casa o yo iba al cuartel junto a las demás a ayudar con la limpieza, son hombres ¿Qué más puedo decir? Es un lugar sucio.

Hanami avanzaba muy bien con su embarazo, Okita-san seguía siendo él mismo pero un poco menos sádico. No podía decir nada malo de él, no buscaba compromiso con Hanami pero si la ayudaba con ciertos asuntos por los que yo también pasé durante mi embarazo. Era buen hombre y un guerrero excepcional.

Nuestras vidas seguían con normalidad. Isae estaba más rara aun, me preocupaba un poco pero algo me decía que no se acercaba al Shinsengumi era por algún problema o le gustaba alguien. No era una persona que expresara mucho esos tipos de sentimientos; por eso se nos hacía difícil saber qué era lo que le pasaba, poco a poco lo íbamos resolviendo.

¿Yo? Yo me busque algunos problemas durante un tiempo. Unos hombres pensaron que nosotras veníamos de Shimabara, no sé de dónde sacaron esas ideas. Habían otros que nos dijeron que si éramos unas _geikos_ especiales. Yo no soy ni una ni la otra y aun así ellos nos respondían con que Naoko-san tenía una _okiya_ en Gion. Nos sorprendió mucho, menos mal que Okita-san estaba patrullando en ese momento y vio todo.

Esa no había sido una confusión por parte de esos hombres. Había algo más en todo esto. Si Naoko-san estaba con ese tipo de cosas entonces, ¿En quién deberíamos confiar?

 _ **10mo día del primer mes, 1864**_

— ¿Tiene todo? —me preguntó Miwa—no queremos que salga mal.

—Primero me mato antes de que salga algo mal, es la boda de Naoko-san, todo debe salir perfecto.

En los meses que siguieron al festival de las flores de nieve estuvimos ocupadas preparando todo. Hanami tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo, estaba muy bien y podía realizar tareas relacionadas a la tienda de té sin ningún problema. Muchas mujeres la felicitaban por la llegada del bebé pero al momento de preguntar dónde estaba el afortunado padre todas nos tensábamos.

Suerte que Hanami es buena diciendo mentiras pequeñas y les dijo que el padre estaba en Edo.

Más que eso, estábamos como locas por la llegada del nuevo bebé. La noche antes de que se fuera Shinpachi-san a Edo, le dije que quería tener otro bebé ya y que lo intentáramos luego de que Hanami diera a luz al suyo, un mes o dos después. Él estuvo de acuerdo con eso y muy ilusionado con un bebé.

A veces me parecía imposible que le hombre del que estaba enamorada fuera el que Heisuke-kun, Sano-san, Hijikata-san, Inoue-san, Okita-san… prácticamente todo el Shinsengumi, me dijeran que era un borracho mujeriego y que solo se la pasaba en eso. No conocía ese lado de él y me aterraba que se volviera como mi padre, un borracho que jugaba todo el dinero que apenas teníamos.

Lo bueno de todo era pronto sería el día más feliz para Naoko-san.

 _ **15to día del primer mes, 1864**_

— ¿Está usted jugando con nostras, verdad? —estábamos las que quedamos con Naoko-san en su cuarto, hablando de algo que no nos esperaríamos jamás.

—Usted no nos puede hacer esto—dijo Isae molesta. Tenía sus razones y yo también—usted nos dijo que más nunca lo haríamos.

—No hay de otra, hay que hacerlo—Naoko-san estaban usando su voz autoritaria—

—Nosotras no somos _geikos_ , Naoko-san, ¿Ir a Gion? ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotras allá?—dijo Miwa— ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Es un favor que me pidieron.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté molesta.

—No voy a decírselos, tienen que hacerlo por mi—nos miramos las caras, teníamos muchas dudas.

— ¿Quién se lo pidió? —dijo Kaori molesta.

—Responda, Naoko-san—mi voz sonó molesta y las demás se sorprendieron al escuchar mi tono de voz—usted no tiene sentimientos, ¿Qué quiere lograr con nosotras yendo hasta allá? Me cansé de secretos y misterios, si no nos va a tener confianza entonces es mejor que nos vayamos de su lado.

—Shiori no…

—Lo siento Hanami, no puedo seguir así, ¿es que no lo ven? ¿No la escucharon? Quiere que seamos unas _"geikos"_ por tres meses o más. Nosotras son sabemos nada de eso, no somos cortesanas de nadie.

—Una _geiko_ no es una cortesana, es una artista. Cada una de ustedes tiene las habilidades para esto y por eso les estoy pidiendo ayuda.

— ¿Quién le pidió el favor? —esta vez el tono molesto vino de Isae—si quiere que lo hagamos entonces díganos quien le pidió el favor, al menos merecemos eso si vamos a arriesgarnos en Gion.

Gion no era peligroso pero era conocido por sus _geikos_. Me sentí aliviada de que no nos mandara a Shimabara, era mejor pretender ser una _geiko_ que ser una cortesana.

—Kondo-san lo hizo.

— ¿Está loca? —preguntó Miwa—él no pudo haber pedido eso.

—Es para espiar, Yamazaki-san no puede hacerse pasar por mujer y hay rumores de que hay persona pro imperialista tramando algo desde hace algún tiempo, se reúnen mucho en una casa de Gion desde hace un tiempo, el dueño es amigo mío y esta con el shogun, todo es un plan pero necesito que ustedes participen en esto.

— ¿Y quién más sabe sobre esto? —pregunté.

—Nadie, solo Kondo-san, Yamazaki-san y yo—vi sinceridad en sus ojos

Naoko-san nos había llamado a su habitación para decirnos que volviéramos a trabajar de cortesanas. Jamás pensé que ella me volviera a decir algo como eso. Sentí muchos recuerdos volver, unos no muy gratos. Me recordó la primera vez que estuve con un hombre, la primera vez con Shinpachi-san… y la muerte de Misaki.

Era una idea loca y jamás la aceptaríamos… pero había algo más en todo eso. ¿A quién se supone que debíamos espiar?

— ¿No vas a decir quiénes son los sospechosos?

—Algunos del clan Chosu. Es solo por un tiempo, con maquillaje y ropas distintas nadie las va a reconocer.

—Pero eso implica algo, ¿Qué tendremos que hacer? —preguntó Isae. Me miró y creo que ambas pensábamos lo mismo; esto iba a ser muy peligroso.

—Muchas cosas, tocar música, ser sociables con ellos…

—Y le apuesto que también acostarnos con ellos—dijo Miwa molesta.

—… si se llega a eso entonces sí—Naoko-san había usado un tono de autoridad muy fuerte.

La había escuchado así antes. Al final aceptamos solo porque debíamos obedecer. A veces me preguntaba si era nuestra madre o nuestra dueña… quien sabe…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de hacer esto aunque fuese solo por un día pero no, era por más tiempo y eso me hacía temer mucho por lo que nos pudiera pasara. Era Gion pero eso no significara que no fuéramos a estar en peligro por ese tiempo.

Música, abanicos, kimonos de colores, sake… todo estaba volviendo y de un solo golpe.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiiiiis! Volvií con capi nuevo. Muchas gracias a las que siguen, comentan y leen este fic. Ya son más de 300 visitas, casi 400, y me hace sentir feliz que hay varias chicas que leen esta historia.**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido, les mando besos y abrazos a todas. Dejen sus comentarios y que pasen un buen fin se semana.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera_

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 _El día que la lluvia sucumbió_

 _ **17to día del primer mes, 1864**_

Dos días habían pasado desde que me dieron la notica de que volveríamos a ese mundo, al mundo del que habíamos logrado escapar. Según Naoko-san no era lo mismo que a lo que hacíamos, que una _geiko_ era un artista que vendía sus habilidades, no su cuerpo. Creerle ya era muy difícil después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Naoko-san decía que iba a ser muy fácil fingir algo en lo que somos buenas, solo debíamos perfeccionar ciertas cosas en menos tiempo.

Asuna estaba conmigo en casa de Naoko-san, había tomado la noticia con calma pero ella no participaría, eso se lo había rogado a Naoko-san. Teníamos que guardar unos kimonos muy elegantes que nos mostró, según eran de su madre, realmente no lo sé. Nos había mentido mucho, al menos a mí sí, según y que tuvo 7 hermanas y que por eso tenía muchos kimonos para todas. Sinceramente ya había perdido mi confianza.

— ¿Estos kimonos son de Naoko-san? —preguntó Asuna sujetando uno de color rojo con verde.

—Sí, un kimono como este te llevaría una vida entera comprarlo, la más fina seda. Teñida en las montañas con los mejores colores y bordado con los mejores estampados. Algo como esto… no es merecedor de usarse para lo que vamos a hacer—terminé de doblar uno de color azul. Según entendí ese azul era un material traído desde Occidente, de tierras lejanas. Era delicado y llamaría mucho a la atención de las personas que queríamos espiar.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —yo reí y guardé el kimono en su caja correspondiente—lo siento…

—Descuida… ¿tú sabes que… todo lo que yo he hecho desde que mamá murió… ha sido por ti? —Asuna comenzó a llorar al verme a mi llorar también—hay momentos en los que hubiera deseado que nos hubieran matado ese día… muchas de las veces que esos hombres me tocaron… no sabes las ganas que tenia de morirme ahí cuando estábamos con Naoko-san en el negocio del placer… —rompí en llanto, mis lágrimas caían sobre uno de los kimonos que estaba doblando.

—…

—Pero terminaba pensando en ti y me decía a mí misma que debía seguir… por ti… y jamás pensé que tendría que volver a hacer esto… la vida es injusta con nosotras, ¿no?

—Haz hecho más que suficiente, hermana—se acercó a mi mientras yo seguía llorando. No podía parar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo—nuestras vidas no han sido las mejores, somos huérfanas pero tenemos una familia ahora, tú tienes a un hombre que te ama y yo estoy feliz con esta familia.

—Lo lamento… hubiera querido darte mas—la abracé y nos quedamos ahí llorando por un rato.

He de decir que después de esa noticia pensé en escapar, muy enserio. Pero no podía hacerlo, no debía, Hanami, Asuna, Isae, Miwa, todas me necesitaban y ya Naoko-san demostraba que no nos miraba como hijas sino como nuestra dueña.

Hanami va a ser la única que no va a participar en esto, su embarazo no la dejaría hacerlo. Cada vez que la veía me hacía sentir feliz, se veía muy hermosa con su barriga, casi seis meses de embarazo, faltaba muy poco y su salud era la mejor en todos los sentido según los médicos. Ya Naoko-san había habilitado un cuarto para ella y el bebé, cercano al nuestro y así podríamos ayudarla con cualquier cosa.

Shinpachi-san y los otros habían vuelto de su misión en Edo, a tiempo para la boda. Por los momentos yo estaba asustada aún, sentía ese miedo crecer cada vez que veía los kimonos, se supone que al ver un kimono se debe sentir bien porque lo vas a usar para alguna ocasión especial… pero esta era distinto.

Ya entrada la tarde Asuna se fue junto con Maro y las chicas, Hanami y ella iban a ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi porque el doctor la vería ahí, por alguna extraña razón Okita-san se empeñó que fuera así; ahora si le saltaba la rama fraternal después de varios meses. Al final de cuentas lo que importaba era la salud de Hanami y del bebé, el cual estaba segura que sería hermoso.

Yo me quedé en casa de Naoko-san para terminar de doblar los otros kimonos. Eran muchos de ellos, todos coloridos y hermosos. Había abanicos, _shamisen_ y flautas para todas, adornos para el cabello que parecían ser hechos de oro. Todo eso representaba un mundo prohibido, un lugar donde nos meteríamos sin saber las consecuencias.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? —me asuste al escuchar esa voz y solté todo lo que tenía en las manos—lo siento, debí avisar antes de entrar así—se acercó al desastre y me ayudó a recoger.

—Nunca lo haces, no creo que cambies eso—Shinpachi-san me miró, parecía que el comentario no le agradó mucho— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque vengo hasta acá a verte y me recibes con ese carácter de los mil demonios que tienes. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre de Japón pero no tienes que decirme algo que ya hemos discutido muchas veces—estaba muy molesto.

—No te dije nada para que te molestes, solo dije la verdad—lo miré a los ojos, no bajé la mirada porque sentí que si lo hacía entonces yo iba a perder—además la sinceridad no es una de tus mejores cualidades.

—No claro que no, solo que tu jamás cambiaras eso tampoco. Hablas como si yo fuera el único que tiene defectos pero tú también los tienes—me acerqué a él y le quite el kimono de la mano.

—Esta es una prenda delicada, no la agarres así. No entiendes que si dañas esto entonces tendría que trabajar toda mi vida por un kimono que tú dañarías—lo doblé delicadamente mientras él me seguía mirando.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué traes ese humor?

—No es nada—guarde otra vez el kimono en la caja y fui a ponerla en el armario de la habitación donde estaban los otros— ¿Qué?

—Claro que es algo—se acercó a mí y me tocó la mejilla con delicadeza. Yo la aparté de un solo golpe y lo mire a los ojos.

— ¡Ya basta Shinpachi-san! No es asunto tuyo lo que me pase o no, déjame en paz con mis pensamientos, ¿quieres? Hay veces que las mujeres necesitan su espacio. Hay días en los que no soporto tu presencia, déjame sola.

—No, no quiero. Eres la mujer de mi vida y tienes mal carácter, no puedo cambiar esas dos cosas, pero si te pasa algo o algo te molesta solo dímelo y si hay alguna solución…

—No, no la hay. Por favor vete—le abrí la puerta de mal humor y esperé que saliera— ¿No me oíste? Quiero que te vayas, no te quiero ver ahorita. ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡VETE!

—Sinceramente, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Ya dije que no es asunto tuyo, por favor vete—fui hasta la puerta del cuarto y se la abrí.

—Sí lo es, porque lo que te moleste también me molesta a mí, no estamos casados pero todo lo que sea asunto tuyo también es mío porque te amo y siempre querré lo mejor para ti—me tomó por lo brazos e hizo que levantara mi mirada hacia la de él. Sé que quería besarme pero yo debía ser más fuerte.

—… sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, por favor vete—su mirada de rabia no me dejó sorprendida, era obvio que se pondría así al decirle esas palabras. Golpeó la puerta al salir, escuché sus pasos hacia la salida y otro golpe más fuerte sobre la madera. Al ver ya se había ido me tiré al suelo, sentí que le aire me faltaba y mis piernas habían fallado por unos segundos. En ese momento sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho—espero que me puedas perdonar algún día…

Me arrinconé en una esquina y lloré. Perdóname, perdóname… era en lo único que podía pensar. No podía dejar que se enterara de nada, prefería acabar con lo que teníamos a que él se enterara que es lo que yo iba a ser por los próximos meses. Al ver sus ojos llenos de rabia quería lanzarme sobre él y besarle toda la cara como él hacia conmigo, escucharlo reír y que me abrazara. Quería sentirme protegida una vez más.

Golpeé el piso con fuerza, estaba molesta con mi vida. No quería hacerlo, tenía la opción de no hacerlo pero era mi deber, mi forma de agradecer todo lo que ella había hecho por mí. Con lo que acababa de hacer tampoco garantizaba que Shinpachi-san volviera a mí.

Miré el suelo y quise que la tierra me tragara completamente. Quería morir.

 _ **23er día del primer es, 1864**_

La boda de Naoko-san había pasado hace dos días. Fue algo hermoso sin lugar a dudas. La nieve caía en el templo, estábamos todos, hasta Kaida había asistido a la boda junto a su prometido, incluso todos los miembros actuales del Shinsengumi estaban ahí en la boda. Ella con su _uchikake_ blanco sobre su _kakeshita_ y Kondo-san con el kimono tradicional.

No podía evitar estar molesta con ella pero al verla ese día durante la ceremonia me sentí feliz por Naoko-san, algo que nos unía y nos hacia iguales a ella era el sufrimiento. Al igual que nosotras ella había sufrido mucho y tal vez por eso siempre buscaba ayudar a las que más lo necesitaran.

Ambos se veían tan enamorados, con cada mirada que se daban se podía sentir el amor que Kondo-san le profesaba, era como si la vida de él dependiera de la de ella y viceversa. Creo que jamás la vi con esa mirada de amor antes.

A pesar de que todos estábamos ahí ese día me sentí muy sola. Asuna se la pasó parte del día con Heisuke-kun, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado pero creo que después de ese día ya lo estaba sospechando al igual que todas las demás. Shinpachi-san jamás se acercó a mí ni me dijo nada, el único con el que pude hablar fue con Yamazaki-san, con más nadie. Lo entendía, sabía que seguía molesto conmigo y lo aceptaba pero me dolía el ver que solo me pasara por un lado y no dijera ni buenos días.

Pero a pesar de todo hoy comenzaba, hoy era el día que todo iba a volver.

Me encontraba en una habitación iluminada por unas cinco velas. No era de noche pero el lugar donde estaba era muy oscuro. Hanami con sus seis meses de embarazo recién cumplidos era la que me estaba arreglando. Ya estaba bañada, mi piel limpia y mi cabello también.

—Lo tienes muy largo—yo solo asentí ante sus palabras—Shiori, por favor no te pongas así, sé que van a estar bien—me volteé lentamente y la miré. Ella se apartó de mí con cuidado, creo que mi mirada fue algo que ella jamás había visto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque si no es así yo misma mato a Kondo-san—agarró otro mechón de mi cabello y lo empezó a desenredar con mucho cuidado. Lo tenía más largo porque Shinpachi-san había dicho una vez que le gustaba mi cabello pero que más largo se vería hermoso. Solo por esa razón y no pude evitar soltar un sollozo lleno de tristeza—Shiori… ya basta, no sigas torturante.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? Lo veo casi todo el tiempo, siempre está ahí, con su sonrisa de tonto y su energía de niño, él me vuelve otra persona Hanami. No sé qué es pero siento que ya no puedo vivir sin él—Hanami me acarició el cabello, me hacía sentir más aliviada el saber que contaba con ella—me volví dependiente de él y yo no era así, desde los 12 años me valía por mí misma y por Asuna; luego llega él y cambia mi vida.

—Eso es amor—esa era la palabra que siempre evitaba—uno de los más honestos y puros que he visto. Sé que los dos están destinados a estar juntos, se aman y eso es lo importante.

—Si es amor entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto?

—Tu misma nos dijiste que lo hiciste para que no sospechara nada, lo hiciste por él y por salvar ese amor.

—Pero no para que me dejara de amar.

—Él no te ha dejado de amar—Hanami me abrazó y yo lloré. Jamás pensé verme en una situación así, llorar por un hombre—él te sigue amando, solo está molesto por lo que dijiste, ya se le pasará. Okita-san me ha dicho que lo que hayas hecho tienes que revertirlo porque Shinpachi-san no es el mismo desde ese día.

—No sé si me perdone por las cosas que dije.

—Sí lo hará, ya vas a ver que sí.

—Por favor Hanami… termina con esto, solo espero que la noche se haga corta—Hanami asintió y al poco tiempo terminó de cepillar mi cabello.

Mi rostro estaba blanco, un tono pálido. Mis ojos tenían sombra color rojo que hacia contraste con mis ojos, mis labios estaban pintados de rojo y mis cejas definidas. Ese era el reflejo del horror para mí aunque muchos dijeran que estaba hermosa. Vestir así y maquillarme así… no había nada de hermoso en ello.

Adornos de flores en mi cabello que ahora estaba recogida en un perfecto moño y con unas agujas de plata, mi kimono de color azul flores rojas y verdes. Mi abanico, mi _shamisen_ … creo que todo estaba listo. Sentí que alguien abrió la puerta, vi entrar a Naoko-san a la habitación, ella estaba usando también un kimono pero no para hacerse pasar de _geiko_ sino de dueña de la _okiya_ donde supuestamente veníamos.

—Te vez hermosa—la miré con desprecio y me volteé a mirar la pared. Sentí como Hanami soltó un suspiro de cansancio, cansancio por mi actitud tal vez, pero ella no entendía nada—Hanami, ¿podrías dejarnos solas unos momentos? Ve con Asuna, está a dos cuartos de acá con Maro, allá podrás descansar porque ese bebé que tienes ahí también debe estar muy cansado también.

—Si supiera que está tranquilo cuando no escucha la voz de Shiori, de resto cuando la escucha hablar se pone a patear mucho—no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa mínima al escuchar eso, obvio ninguna me vio hacerlo—buena suerte.

—Hanami… —la llamé.

— ¿Ah?

—Ven acá—hizo lo que dije. Yo seguía arrodillada, frente a mi estaba el abultado vientre de mi amiga. Levanté mi mano y toqué una parte de la barriga.

—Se mueve—dijo Hanami a la vez que me regalaba una de sus sonrisas más hermosas.

—Sí… hola bebé—en ese instante lanzó una patada que se vio fue muy fuerte porque Hanami arrugó la cara—es… inquieto.

—Solo cuando su tía le habla y creo que va a heredar el carácter del padre—Hanami tomó mi mano y la acarició. Un mini Okita… solo eso nos faltaba—lo harás bien, ten fe en que esas horas de practica con el _shamisen_ darán sus frutos.

—Me congelé los dedos hasta la muerte—ambas reímos. Tenía que meter mis dedos en la nieve por un tiempo hasta que no los sintiera y así practicar con el instrumento—espero que sirva de algo.

—Veras que sí—fue hasta la puerta y se despidió de ahí con la mano—nos veremos más tarde.

Al cerrarse la puerta la habitación quedó en silencio. Era ese tipo de silencio que era tan asfixiante que te daban ganas de gritar. No quería verle la cara, mirarla era volver a caer en sus redes de confianza y yo las había alejado lo más posible.

—Shiori…

—Ya es tarde… sea lo que sea que vaya a decirme que sea rápido—me levanté del suelo y le pasé por un lado sin darle mucha importancia. Tenía su cabello amarrado en un moño alto y su kimono era de color opaco, como si no tuviera vida.

—… estoy embarazada.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación. Por alguna razón no me sorprendió nada, ella y Kondo-san tenían intimidades desde hace mucho, solo podía decir que ese pobre bebé y el de Hanami llegarían a un mundo lleno de odio entre nosotros mismos, un lugar donde nos matábamos entre nosotros.

Me paré frente a otra puerta. Se escuchaban voces detrás de ella, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… podía huir… pero yo no era una cobarde y siempre demostré ser una persona fuerte a pesar de ser mujer. Vi llegar a Isae, cargaba un kimono rojo muy parecido al mío.

— ¿Lista? —la miré a los ojos, quería buscar ese rastro de miedo que debía tener peor no vi nada. Isae era la más fuerte de todas nosotras y por eso creo que su presencia me estaba ayudando a calmarme—hemos pasado por cosas peores, esto es solo otra prueba de la vida y la lograremos superar como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—… Tienes razón—la puerta se abrió dejando ver un enorme cuarto lleno de hombres, al parecer la noche apenas estaba comenzado para ellos también.

Que fuéramos a hacer esto no significaba que nos íbamos a dejar manipular por los hombres que estuvieran ahí.

 _ **18vo día del segundo mes, 1864**_

Casi un mes y nada. Solo sake, música y sonrisas falsas… todo para nada. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido para mí y cada día los conflictos se agrandaban y el Shinsengumi perdía el respeto de la gente rápidamente, les tenían miedo.

Hanami… Hanami se podía decir que estaba bien, casi siete meses de embarazo y la barriga había crecido de la nada, parecía que fuera a explotar. Okita-san se divertía mucho pintándole caras en la panza, lo cual ella odiaba a muerte ya que le tomaba más tiempo a la hora de bañarse. Chizuru la ayudaba en todo lo que podía ya que Okita-san insistió que ella debía mudarse al cuartel del Shinsengumi para cuidarla mejor… en otras palabras, para que él pudiera estar más cerca de ella.

Isae y yo cuando estábamos en las reuniones éramos el dúo musical que todos querían oír. Ella la flauta de madera, yo el _shamisen_. Servir sake y reír era nuestro oficio desde que comenzábamos, ellos pensaban que éramos unas _maikos_ ya que cometíamos pequeños errores que las aprendices hacían pero al final se creían esa historia y era mejor para nosotras.

Lo único que habíamos descubierto hasta entones era que se reunían en un lugar llamado Ikedaya, información que fue confirmada por Yamazaki-san y Shimada-san, ahora era un sitio muy vigilado a escondidas por el Shinsengumi, una posada al parecer.

Más de una vez trataron de sobrepasar los límites con nosotras pero como siempre nos decía una linda chica que tuvimos la casualidad de conocer, _"apártenlos de ustedes, pero háganlo como la más delicada flor que aparentan ser"_ sin duda, esa chica era lista.

Otras cosas que habíamos descubierto eran historias que no se sabían si eran verdad o mentira. Principalmente debíamos hacernos las que no escuchaban nada para luego atraparlos en su mejor momento de borrachera. Era difícil y algunos ni hablaban de nada, la mayoría de veces nos proponían matrimonio y que les diéramos diez hijos… lo cual siempre rechazábamos de manera sutil para que no se molestaran y al final siempre se dormían.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Shinpachi-san se había alejado de mí, tenían que trabajar pero no me hablaba nunca. Creo que podía sentir su mirada sobre mí pero no era así; un día lo vi hablándole a una chica, una muy linda, era la hija del dueño de una tienda cerca del cuartel. No podía decir que no me dolió… pero si quería a alguien más entonces esa ya era su decisión y yo solo tenía que respetarla.

—La nieve está empezando a cansarme, siempre blanca y fría—dijo Heisuke-kun y yo rodé los ojos. Kondo-san nos invitó a pasar el día en el cuartel, estaba tan emocionado con la notica del bebé que desde que se enteró ha estado de un humor tan bueno que hasta yo me sentí de buen humor—ya debería llegar la primavera.

—Ya falta poco—dije al impaciente chico—debes tener paciencia… Asuna se molesta muy fácil.

— ¿Y eso por qué debería de importarme? —si el mocoso este no quería nada con mi hermana entonces ya estaba cavando su tumba.

—Por nada, como es tu amiga pensé que ya lo sabías—me volteó la cara, creo que vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Shiori-san…

—Dime.

— ¿Has hablado con Shinpachi-san? —la mención de su nombre me dejó helada. Decidí ignorarlo o al menos intentar ignorar la pregunta—Shinpachi-san no es el mismo, él creerá que puede actuar frente a nosotros pero lo hace muy mal a pesar de verse "normal"

—…

—Shiori-san, no me ignore.

—Si sigues le diré a Maro que te ataque—por alguna razón Maro no quería a Heisuke-kun, cada vez que lo veía se le lanzaba sobre él y lo rasguñaba. Creo que era porque se acercaba mucho a Asuna y Maro ya estaba muy apegado a mi hermana. Por lo menos alguien la defendía.

—Ese gato del demonio… jamás me cayó bien—Asuna estaba con Naoko-san y desde hace un tiempo siempre llevaba a Maro a donde fuera.

—Heisuke-kun… —ambos volteamos al escuchar llegar a Chizuru—Saito-san me dijo que le informara que no se te olvidara que hoy te tocaba cocinar la cena.

—Demonios… —dijo el voz baja—no me puedo ni escapar de eso.

—Ve a ver si así te pones a pensar en algo más que no sea Shinpachi-san—ambos rieron y se fueron en dirección a la cocina—No vayas a arruinar la comida porque a Hanami le dan sus berrinches cuando tú haces la comida—me hizo señas de que todo estaría bien.

—No lo hare—se volteó antes cruzar en la esquina y me pareció que iba a decir algo mas— ¡Y habla con Shinpatsu! —luego de decir eso tomó a Chizuru-chan del brazo y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Pensar en algo más que no fuera Shinpachi-san… más de un mes sin hablarnos. Yo había sido la culpable, yo fui la que lo traté como basura una vez más, desde que nos conocimos así ha sido mi actitud hacia él. No pude evitar sentir remordiente al recordar sus ojos cuando le dije esas cosas, a pesar de verse molesto yo sabía muy bien que también estaba herido.

—Soy una tonta… —me abracé a mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro entre ellas y solté unas pocas lágrimas—lo único medio bueno que tengo en la vida y lo dejé perder—estaba sentada en el borde de uno de los pasillos que daba hacia los jardines, la nieve cubría todo y el silencio era insoportable. Sentí unos pasos cerca de mí pero decidí ignorarlos, no quería hablar con nadie en eso momentos.

—Hace unos años, cuando el Shinsengumi no estaba muy bien formado, que solo éramos conocidos como el Roshingumi; en una calle con poca gente un joven se encontró a una chica de cabello negro y ojos como la lluvia, un poco bajita y flaquita—me abracé más a mis piernas al escuchar esa voz—esa chica estaba en peligro y el valeroso, noble, fuerte, apuesto… —le di un golpe con mi mano, atiné a darle ya que no estaba viendo donde estaba—está bien… él se lanzó contra los sujetos y rescató a la misteriosa chica, ella solo huyó de ahí sin decirle ni una sola palabra al chico que la había salvado, era una mocosa muy descortés y sin modales—aguante mi risa para que no me escuchara—pero… al joven no le importó, él solo quería volver a verla, aunque fuese solo una vez más.

"El chico quedó muy encantado con ella, pero pensó que solo era otra mujer de un pueblo pequeño, pensó que jamás la volvería a ver. Pero he ahí las vueltas que da la vida y el destino quiso que ellos dos se encontraran de nuevo. No fue la manera más romántica… o la más adecuada de reencontrarse pero desde esa noche tan larga él quiso saber más de ella, saber que había detrás de esa repelente actitud y de esos ojos tan fríos que tenía; otra vez el destino les sonrió a ambos… aunque para ella era lo mismo, no le importaba mucho.

Desde ese día ambos vivieron situaciones raras, fueras de lugar y hasta pensó que la perdería más de una vez; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el joven sentía algo por esa chica bajita y flaquita…y ella le pidió al chico un bebé, algo que él jamás hubiera hecho en su vida… —noté que su voz sonó un poco triste y no quiso hablar más de ese tema—pero a pesar de todo él fue muy feliz cuando la escuchó decir "te amo" por primera vez y es verdad que pelean mucho por tonterías pero eso no cambia nada de lo que él siente por ella"

Sonreí en la oscuridad de mi escondite, sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

—Tiempo después aquí están ambos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella escondiéndose y él hablándole con toda la sinceridad que puede… lo cual es muy difícil para él—sentí que tomó mi mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos—a los 23 años que tiene ese chico cabeza de nuez, así lo llama ella, jamás había sentido algo igual por otra mujer, una que lo ignoraba y lo despreciaba como nunca y que la ama a pesar de eso—empecé a sollozar al escuchar sus palabras—así comenzó todo Shiori, tu sabes mis sentimientos y yo sé los tuyos; tu eres la que decide como continuar esa historia.

—… no deberías buscarme, fui una tonta sin sentido—saqué mi rostro de su escondite. Debía estar rojo como un tomate y mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas—te dije cosas que no debí y te lastimé—me sonrió de la manera tonta que siempre me lo hace y de la que me enamoré.

—Para mí no fueron nada, admito que me molesté pero eso no importa ahora.

—Para mí sí y cuando te vi hablar con esa chica el otro día… sentí que el corazón se me rompió en miles de pedazos—él me acercó a su pecho y yo lloré recordando ese día, la forma como se inclinaba sobre ella, como le sonreía y como ambos reían al verse.

—No sabía que viste eso… perdóname, yo también fui un tonto—pasó su mano con suavidad por mi cabeza—pero estaba molesto, admito que si hable con ella y estábamos coqueteando… pero te juro que jamás llegó a más de simples palabras—fue como si me clavaran una katana en el estómago.

—Si tú quieres ir con ella…

—Te acabo de contar nuestra historia, es corta pero jamás la cambiaria.

—No sé si puedas perdonarme.

—Tú me has perdonado muchas veces en el pasado. Sea lo que fuese que te hizo actuar así hay que olvidarlo, dejarlo en el pasado—me limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares—en todo este tiempo no vi unos ojos como los tuyos, no por su color, tu sabes que eso no me importa, pero tienen algo que te distinguen y hacen que yo me sienta en un hogar… ¡es muy extraño!—me movía la cara de un lado al otro como buscando algo. Me estaba molestando un poco el movimiento y la poca delicadeza.

—Tú tienes un hogar aquí con el Shinsengumi —quitó mi cabello de mi rostro con mucho cuidado—un hogar donde puedes ser tú mismo.

—Este hogar que veo en ti es distinto por alguna razón—me pareció tan romántico— ¡Hasta en eso eres rara! —ya lo arruinó otra vez.

—… —decidí ignorarlo—yo no te merezco, podrás ser todo lo borracho y mujeriego que quieras pero eres un buen hombre y te mereces una buena mujer a tu lado, no alguien como yo.

—Y digas lo que digas yo siempre te elegiré a ti nunca olvides eso, es una promesa. Además el que no se merece alguien como tú soy yo—yo sonreí con timidez y lo abracé con fuerzas. Sentí que la vida volví a mi cuando sus brazos me envolvieron, con sentir sus labios en mi mejilla dándome un beso—hay que sellar esa promesa, que jamás volveremos a pelear así y que te amo, recuérdalo siempre—colocó su dedo índice en mi frente y me empujó un poco haciéndome ir hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo? —fue acercando su rostro al mío con lentitud. Pude sentir su aliento rozar mis labios, hace tiempo que quería volver a sentirlos sobre los míos.

Rápidamente cerró el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Fue un beso lento y delicado, algo que era muy raro en él. Había llegado al punto de no poder vivir sin él y ya lo había comprobado pero aun en mi mente seguía lo de nuestra misión en Gion. Nos separamos y me volvió a empujar con su dedo índice.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —se echó a reír y quitó su dedo de mi frente.

—No puedo cambiar que tengas mal carácter—le di otro golpe en el brazo y él rió—está bien, está bien, pero yo intentaré cambiar… algunas cosas.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, solo con la condición de que tú vas a dejar de ser tan… tan… —sea lo que fuese que iba a decir con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos ya estaba nervioso porque sabía que iba a dañar el momento.

— ¿Tan qué?

—Tan… tan hermosa.

— ¿Tan hermosa? ¿Quieres que deje de ser tan hermosa? ¡Ni sabes que decir!—era fácil ponerlo nervioso, al menos para mí sí ya que conmigo él era otra persona, normalmente era muy inquieto y un poco descontrolado al momento de expresarse. Las veces que hemos hablado él siempre lo hace con nervios, no de esos en los que se sonroja la gente sino aquellos en los que no sabe cómo decir las cosas. Intentaba no ser tan explosivo al hablar conmigo aunque a veces fallaba y eso me gustaba un poco porque podía ver su verdadero ser—no tienes remedio pero tienes razón, trataré de no ser tan regañona contigo ni de molestarme cuando hagas alguna tontería con los chicos.

— ¿Cómo cuál? —cuando dije eso mi memoria se fue hasta cierto día hace un año durante el año nuevo—nosotros no andamos haciendo tonterías…

—Como la que hiciste para las resoluciones de año nuevo junto a Sano-san y Heisuke-kun…

— ¿Qué? Pensé que te había dado risa—yo asentí con pesadez— ¿no te dio risa?

—No realmente—Hijikata-san les había pedido escribir sus resoluciones para el año nuevo en un papel y el trio de idiotas había hecho una idiotez, lo cual era común en ellos—escribir la palabra " _Ozoni_ " entre ustedes tres para las resoluciones de año nuevo fue algo realmente estúpido.

—… pero se rieron.

—… no.

—Y también me provocaba comerla en esos momentos.

—Sí, a ti y a los otros dos idiotas—el rió como todo un niño y me dejó tener la razón lo cual era raro en él.

Ese año yo si escribí que quería buscar algo que me hacía falta, el buscar ese hogar tan anhelado. Yo era feliz con Naoko-san y las chicas pero no iba a estar con ellas toda la vida, al menos no viviendo solo con ellas.

Aprendí a aceptar eso de él al igual que acepté no preguntar sobre su pasado no porque le doliera sino porque para ambos era mejor vivir el presente. Además de que sus idioteces y borracheras con los otros dos eran como un "premio" extra. Lo único que me confortaba era que cuando estaba borracho él era muy tierno, muy romántico y un poco alborotada, como su personalidad normal con más potencia… todo lo contrario a mi padre.

—Ahora que estamos solos…

—Te he dicho que aquí en el cuartel no.

—No era eso en realidad—rió y se rascó la nuca. Creo que si era muy predecible en algunas cosas—pero si después quieres…

—No.

—Está bien… —dijo con tono de decepción y yo solté un suspiro por su inmadurez en ciertas cosas.

— ¿Y que era? —yo volteé hacia otro lado, sentí mi cara calentarse cuando me dijo que no era para "eso" —no te rías, eres incorregible.

—Tú también pero el asunto es otro y es muy importante—me tomó de las manos y las besó—no es necesario que diga que te amo y tampoco que quiero una vida contigo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es.

—Si… si esta guerra me permite seguir a tu lado… ¡No, no, no! ¡No llores! Ya dañe el momento otra vez—al escuchar lo de la guerra me dio un vuelco en el corazón y volví a llorar—no quise decirlo así pero tienes que entender que puede ser así, en la guerra las personas mueren—me envolvió con sus brazos y me consoló. Él fue el idiota que comenzó con el tema de la guerra.

—Pero tú no, tú vas a vivir y vamos a irnos lejos, todos ustedes. Naoko-san y Kondo-san con su bebé, Asuna y Heisuke-kun, Hanami y Okita-san también con su bebé, Isae, Miwa, Kaori, Midori, Saito-san, Chizuru-chan, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, Inoue-san, Shimada-san, Yamazaki-san… todos vamos a vivir las vidas que nos merecemos y olvidaremos que alguna vez esta guerra ocurrió—me sonrió pero su rostro me decía algo y sus ojos me decían otra cosa—…

—Espero que sea como dices, pero volviendo al punto, sé que me has dicho un millón de veces que no pero yo seguiré insistiendo—creo que ya sabía que quería decirme—una vez más no me va a matar… Nakamura Shiori, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—… —la pregunta que siempre evité… y la que más deseaba oír salir de sus labios en esos momentos—Sí—dije sin una gota de duda.

—… ¿Ah? —al parecer mi respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Sí.

—… ¿Ah?

—Que sí, sí me casare contigo—su expresión no cambió a pesar de aclarar muy bien mi respuesta.

—… ¡¿AH?!

— ¡Que sí, un millón de veces sí! —me lancé sobre él y lo besé. Me tiré tan fuerte que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos caímos sobre la nieve—sé que eres cabeza dura pero es una respuesta sencilla—estaba sobre él y me seguía mirando como si no creyera lo que dije. Uní mis labios con los de él una vez más y me respondió.

Sé que lo había rechazado muchas, muchas veces, pero esta vez sentí que debía decir sí. Ambos reímos y nos miramos a los ojos, hacer eso me daba paz a pesar de que él era todo lo contrario a una persona pacifica, como Saito-san.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste esta vez? —me miró pícaramente. Puede que estuviera pensando mal.

—Porque creo que ya es el momento de decir que sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… supongo que es porque pensé que te iba a perder y… —miré hacia otro lado muerta de vergüenza—no quería eso.

— ¡Tan tierna! —explotó en emoción y me tomó ambas mejillas y las empezó a estirar hacia los lados—¡Demasiado tierna!

—Pada Dinfadhis-dsan… me duede—él siguió estirándolos sin importarle mi dolor en las mejillas.

— ¡Pero es que te ves como una niña pequeña! —le di una patada en la pantorrilla para ver si así me soltaba de una vez por todas.

—Eso te pasa por tonto.

Lo dejé retorciéndose la nieve y cuando iba a cruzar por el pasillo Chizuru-chan apareció.

—Shiori-san la… ¿Qué le pasó a Nagakura-san?... ¿Por qué tiene las mejillas tan rojas?

—Él tiene dolor de estómago, no creo que vaya a comer hoy y lo otro… no tiene importancia.

—Informare eso a los demás, la cena esta lista y todos están esperando.

—Voy enseguida, ¿Qué preparó Heisuke?

—Arroz, pescado y _ozoni._

—Ja… que casualidad—me reí para mí misma y Chizuru-chan me miró como si tuviera algún problema.

Todas nuestras vidas habían retomado un rumbo, casi todas. Unos días después Isae y yo logramos descubrir algo, un espía del Chosuu, no logramos saber su nombre pero al parecer era alguien muy importante. No estaba ahí pero al parecer algo estaban planeando, algo grande. Le dimos una posible localizaron a Yamazaki-san y a Shimada-san.

Lo que más me daba miedo era que algún otro miembro del Shinsengumi se enterara pero al parecer no pasaría. Asuna mantenía distraído a Heisuke-kun, Naoko-san a Sano-san ya que ella poseía conocimientos en licores y siempre hablaban de ello, algo que me parecía tan raro como todos ellos. El que me daba mala espina y el más alerta de todos era Saito-san pero al parecer Isae se estaba encargando de él a su manera. Okita-san… no sé cómo decirlo.

Era como una especie de fuerza que debía poseer la barriga de Hanami, ese hombre no podía verla sin correr hacia ella o acostarse a contemplar a su futuro hijo o hija por largos periodos de tiempo. Se acostaba y veía el abultado vientre, a veces lo acariciaba e incluso una vez creo haber visto que le dio un beso, no estoy segura y creo que ese día andaba un poco borracho. Me parecía muy extraño conociendo ya las extrañas y un poco mórbidas costumbres de Okita-san. Lo bueno era que lo mantenía distraído.

A Shinpachi-san yo misma lo mantenía fuera de estos asuntos. Pasaba momentos con él durante las tardes para que en las noches no dijera nada y no fuera a buscarme. Aún no había fecha para la boda, quería esperar a que terminara la guerra pero no sabríamos si estaríamos juntos para cuando terminara, puede que él muriera o puede que yo muriera; era una decisión difícil por ahora.

Ninguno sabía del compromiso aún, quería esperar un poco más antes de hablar. Quería esperar terminar todo esta pesadilla que cada noche me atormentaba.

 _ **13er día del tercer mes, 1864**_

—Setsuna, ¿cásate conmigo? —el mismo hombre me había propuesto matrimonio 10 veces… esta noche.

—Lo siento, Nishiyoki-dono, usted sabe que no se me permite casarme—dije con una sonrisa falsa, tenía mi abanico para taparme también—creo que es hora de irme, Mio-san debe estar esperándome a mí y Yukihime… —cuando me fui a levantar él me tomó del kimono.

Estábamos los dos solos en una habitación que él mismo pagó, algo que no había hecho antes y que me tenía más preocupada que las otras veces. Antes todos estaban en un mismo cuarto, era más seguro que estar sola con esos hombres.

—Tú no te vas de aquí… —ahí fue cuando mi pesadilla comenzó.

Me jaló tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo, me golpeé muy fuerte la espalda. Ese hombre se tiró sobre mí como una fiera. Me tapó la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra intentaba quitarme el kimono.

— ¡Vas a ser mía niña! —en menos de un segundo ya estaba medio desnuda, todos los adornos de mi cabello habían caído al piso y los mechones negros me caían por todo el rostro—¡Quédate quieta! —sentí mi mejilla arder, el muy malnacido me había abofeteado.

— ¡Quítese de mí! —intenté gritar más fuerte pero se volvió tirar sobre mí y esta vez me dio un puñetazo en toda la boca del estómago—… Maldito.

—Con que respondona la niña… creo que un poco de diversión hará que te calles un rato—vi con temor se quitaba la ropa dejando ver su miembro erecto, fue ahí donde sentí más miedo que antes.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¿Crees que te van a oír? No, por eso alquilé esta habitación niña, ahora no puedes huir de mi—tenía más fuerza que yo, de seguro era su estado de ebriedad que lo hacía así. Me levantó lo que quedaba de mi kimono, me dio la vuelta y quede boca abajo—esto te va a encantar, es honor que yo vaya a ser tu primera vez Setsuna.

— ¡AH! —sentí como entró de golpe en mí. Sentí mucho dolor a pesar de yo ya no ser virgen—… por favor, déjeme ir—comencé a llorar con desespero, el dolor era insoportable. Sentí como me dio una nalgada muy fuerte e iba introduciendo su miembro cada vez más— ¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR!

—Al parecer no eres virgen, una _geiko_ recién estrenada y no es virgen, ¿Qué dirá tu "madre" cuando se lo diga? Pero mientras tanto me divertiré un rato contigo—y empezó a moverse, con cada movimiento me dolía más—la persona que te haya quitado tu flor debió ser un afortunado—al decir eso mi cabeza viajo al pasado y recordé a Kimura-san, el primer hombre con el que estuve.

—Shinpachi-san… ayúdame…—lloré al recordar a ese cabeza de nuez, quería que estuviera ahí y que me salvara pero eso jamás ocurriría—que alguien me ayude.

—Descuida linda, te duele porque aún no estabas mojada lo suficiente o casi nada… pero yo cambiaré eso así que solo relájate—aumentó la velocidad.

— ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR! —intenté levantarme pero eso solo lo excitó más. Me tomó por el cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás con bastantes fuerzas— ¡AYUDENME!

— ¡Nadie te a va a ayu…! —en menos de un segundo vi como el piso se tiñó con pequeñas gotas rojas, oí como algo pesado caía al suelo y el miembro de ese asqueroso hombre salía de mí. Tenía miedo de voltear. Estaba temblando y no podía parar.

En eso algo cubrió mi cuerpo y me se tensé más, creí que era alguno de esos sujetos que venía con él para hacerme lo mismo.

—Ya todo pasó, Shiori-san—esa voz, lloré al escuchar esa voz. Me dio tanta tranquilidad el oírlo—ya todo está bien.

—Saito-san… —me tapé mejor y me volteé a verlo. Había matado al sujeto de un solo golpe— ¡Saito-san! —me lancé sobre él y lloré como nunca antes, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que él me respondió al abrazo.

—Ya todo está bien.

—Por favor sáqueme de aquí, me quiero ir.

—Descuida, la pesadilla acabó—me ayudó a levantarme, pasó su mano detrás de mis piernas y me sacó de ahí cargada—Naoko-san se encargará de eso, no te preocupes. Daran problemas pero no permitiré que le hagan algo—Saito-san aún tenía su espada empuñada, me imagino que lo hacía por si acaso.

 _ **1 hora después.**_

— ¡Su hombre violó a mi chica! Y eso se paga extra y no me refiero a dinero—Naoko-san estaba hablando con el que al parecer era el capitán de ese hombre. Estábamos todas en la habitación menos Hanami. Teníamos que seguir maquilladas y escondíamos nuestros rostros con los abanicos para que no pudieran grabarse nuestras caras.

—Pero ella lo mató—dijo refiriéndose a mí. No podían enterarse que el Shinsengumi tenía que ver con nosotras y por eso me acusaban a mí—la muerte es el castigo de esa chica.

—No lo creo, su hombre la violó y como ya dije antes, él no tenía ninguna autorización para tocarla de esa forma a menos que hubiera pagado el precio justo por una noche con ella, lo que da como resultado el castigo que en mi _okiya_ aplicamos a los que se pasan de listos.

—Suzuki-san… usted es una mujer hermosa, de seguro puedo olvidar todo este mal entendido si usted o alguna de sus… —en menos de un segundo Naoko-san sacó una cuchillo pequeño de su kimono, podía hacerse pasar como un simple objeto inofensivo pero no lo era. Lo colocó en el cuello de ese hombre, casi lista para cortarlo. Se había acercado mucho a ella y eso la molestó.

—Usted no sabe con quién se mete—le sonrió de una manera tan macabra que sentí escalofríos—no vuelva por estos lados más nunca, busque otra casa de té para usted y sus hombres. Si vuelve a tocar o si quiera a buscar a alguna de mis chicas le juro que yo misma le sacaré las entrañas con este cuchillo y se las daré de comer a los cuervos… ¿Entendió o prefiere que se lo muestre ahora? —me di cuenta que atrás de Naoko-san estaban otros dos chicos, imagino que guardias del dueño de la casa de té.

—Perfectamente…

—Me alegró haber hecho negocios con usted estos meses—rápidamente guardó el cuchillo y le sonrió de la manera más descarada que jamás hubiera visto. Los hombres se retiraron de la habitación rápidamente dejándonos solas.

—Creo que ese ha sido el susto más grande de mi vida—dijo Midori quitando el abanico de su cara. Las demás pudimos respirar más tranquilas después de ver salir a esos hombres del cuarto— ¿Ahora que, Naoko-san?

—… se acabó—no entendimos de que hablaba—vámonos a casa y no volvamos más nunca por estos lados, ya fue suficiente—Naoko-san volteo a ver a los que estaban atrás de ella— ¿Tienen toda la información que querían, Susumu, Kai-san?

—La suficiente, muchas gracias—ambos se inclinaron totalmente ante nosotras—son muy valientes.

—De nada—dije en nombre de todas. Hasta Saito-san se había inclinado.

—Gracias a ti también, Miyazaki—dijo al dueño de la casa de té.

—Cuando quieras—era un hombre de unos 40 y tantos, muy amble—tengan mucho cuidado al volver, los conozco muy bien y no se quedaran quietos si las ven salir.

—Descuida, no somos tontos para no saber eso y tener algo ya preparado. Es hora de irnos.

—Como usted diga—no quería lanzarme sobre ella de la emoción, después de todo lo que me había pasado no había sido algo muy bueno.

—Tú te vienes al médico conmigo—me tomó del brazo y me hizo pararme de una solo golpe. Embarazada o no tenía mucha fuerza—Hajime-san, Susumu, Kai-san, llévenselas de aquí ahora mismo. Que nadie los vea, hay ropas oscuras ahí, los veremos luego.

— ¡A sus órdenes! —me jaló nuevamente por el largo pasillo. Creo que ser la esposa de Kondo-san le estaba dando cierto poder dentro de la organización, al menos un poder de cierta forma no uno completo.

— ¿Aquí hay un doctor?

—No creas que eres la única que le pasan estas cosas.

Me llevó a una habitación que estaba lejos, no era tan oscura. Cuando entramos nos encontramos a un señor mayor, estaba revisando unas anotaciones al parecer. Había un futon sobre el tatami.

—Bunta-san, le traigo a una paciente—Naoko-san me jaló y me hizo acostarme sobre el tatami. El señor se colocó sus lentes y me miró con lastima.

— ¿Qué le pasó? Pobrecita.

—Un desbordado, quería ver si todo estaba bien—el señor se acercó a mi yo me tense.

—Descuida linda, te revisaré y vamos a encontrar una solución a esto, te aseguro que te vez muy bien, como si nada te hubiera pasado—le sonreí a medias, él trataba de ayudarme así que yo no podía comportarme de esa manera tan retraída—comencemos.

Al poco tiempo ya había terminado conmigo, había revisado si no había sangrado y palpaba mi abdomen revisando algo. Me sentí muy segura, era un señor muy amable y siempre contaba chistes malos para intentar hacerme sonreír, decía que la sonrisa de una mujer era lo que le daba luz a este mundo tan gris.

—Todo está perfectamente contigo, no tienes ningún sangrado…

—Me alegro mucho doctor—dije con emoción mientras me paraba del futon.

—Solo fue un mal susto—dijo Naoko-san abrazándome.

—Sí, un mal susto—se quitó sus lentes y los limpió con la camisa—pero te recomendaría que te retiraras de este oficio mi niña, no es bueno para ti ni para tu bebé.

De repente sentí el mundo detenerse.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho usted? —dijo Naoko-san al ver que yo no soltaba ni una sola palabra—acaba de decir que ella…

—He dicho que debería retirarse, que no es bueno para ella ni para su bebé—sentí que me iba a desmayar—es pequeño por lo que veo pero hasta donde vi nada le pasó.

—… ¿Estoy embarazada?

—Sí, pero si quieres te lo puedo sacar si es que fue el descuido con algún cliente.

— ¡No! No, como cree—dije en tono alto pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—jamás sacrificaría a mi bebé, era lo que más he estado esperando desde hace un tiempo.

—Me imagino que debes tener pareja—yo asentí—pues, felicitaciones linda. Van a ser padres.

Le dimos las gracias de todas las maneras posibles. Ya era hora de volver a casa y contarles a todas que yo estaba bien y que se vendría una sorpresa más en unos meses. Nos fuimos a paso lento pero seguro, todavía no podía caminar muy bien pero no importaba, iba a ser madre otra vez.

Lloré de la felicidad al salir de Gion. Naoko-san y yo logramos salir sin ser reconocidas y todo gracias a Saito-san y Yamazaki-san. Debía tomar unos dos días de reposo, aún me dolía un poco pero estaría bien, ambos estaríamos bien.

A la que obligué a descansar fue a Naoko-san, casi tres meses de embarazo y no podía quedarse quiete en ningún momento.

 _ **15to día del tercer mes, 1864**_

Esa mañana quise ir a pasear un rato, aun no le había contado nada a Shinpachi-san pero lo haría, hoy mismo. Luego de ir a visitar a Shiki-san a su tienda me decidí irme al cuartel del Shinsengumi. Aprovechando que el escuadrón 2 estaría de descanso hoy.

Midori me dijo que si podía ir conmigo porque se supone que tenía que hablar con Hanami sobre algo, no le vi problema alguno en ello así que ambas nos fuimos a paso lento. Ahora que sabían que estaba embarazada Asuna no me dejaba, Midori tampoco, Kaori me preparaba té de jazmín a cada rato e Isae no se apartaba de mí.

Era libre. Libre de Gion finalmente y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese mundo. Estaba tan feliz que nada podría quitarme este sentimiento ni siquiera el pensar en la guerra. Decidí caminar más rápido y así llegar más rápido al cuartel, la que pagó las consecuencias fue Midori que la llevaba casi arrastrándola. Puede que este fuese el momento de tener al bebé y finalmente ser una familia a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en el país.

Midori llevaba una comida que habíamos preparado todas porque según Naoko-san, hoy era día de celebración. Ella iría después al cuartel con las otras, eso incluía a Maro.

Al llegar me encontré con Heisuke-kun durmiendo debajo del techo en uno de los pasillos. Debí traerme a Maro más temprano para que lo correteare por todo el lugar; aun no entendía porqué ese dulce gatito odia tanto a Heisuke-kun.

—… —estaba roncando como ningún otro. Me acerqué poco a poco sin hacer mucho ruido. En camino hacia mi broma vi a Inoue-san observarme desde lejos, se rió y le hice señas de que no dijera nada. Midori se quedó en su lugar aguantando la risa.

Me acerqué a su oído y con todas mis fuerzas le grité…

— ¡YAISA!

— ¡AAAAAH! —fue tal el susto que rodó y cayó en la nieve, boca abajo. Tragó un poco pero valió la pena.

— ¡Yaisa! ¡Yaisa! ¡Yaisa! —vi salir a Shinpachi-san y a Sano-san de una de las habitaciones gritando lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —no me besó ya que estaban varios ahí viéndonos y a pesar de ser una persona muy espontanea le gustaba pode estar solo conmigo— ¿Los saco de aquí o se van solos?

—Yo me voy al pueblo—dijo Sano-san como si nada—mueve el trasero Heisuke, no queremos incomodar a los tórtolos—por alguna razón su voz me sonó a celos. Ya habían pasado meses de aquello y debía hablar con Sano-san, no quería perder a alguien tan especial como él de mi vida.

—Ya voy, ya voy—se levantó de mala gana del suelo, estaba todo cubierto de nieve—ya vendrá mi venganza… ¡Yaisa!

—La esperare, Heisuke-kun—antes de que se fuera le respondí a su grito— ¡Yaisa!

—Inoue-san… —Shinpachi-san lo miró esperando que desapareciera.

—Me voy—reí por lo bajo al ver que se metía a una de las habitaciones.

—Vamos por el otro lado, no me confío de ninguno de ellos—yo reí y Midori me pasó por un lado, iba hacia la cocina— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y Naoko-san?

—Ellas van a venir más tarde, por ahora quiero hablar contigo de algo importante—intentaba esconder mi sonrisa pero me era un poco difícil—ayer fui al doctor.

— ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas medicina? —me quedé petrificada al escucharlo hablar tan rápido.

—… ¿Terminaste?

—Sí… —se sonrojó como tonto y no pude aguantar la risa— ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

—De tu cara, porque estoy muy feliz. Estoy feliz de tenerte y de que me ames—nos habíamos sentado en unos bancos debajo de un árbol que estaban en el jardín—me río porque mi vida es mejor de lo que yo esperaba y todo gracias a ti; a tu y a todas las personas que nos rodean.

—Enserio… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que ayer me sentí un poco y mal y fui al doctor para ver que tenía. Pensé que era una gripe pero al parecer no—me apretó las manos con fuerza, estaba preocupado—cálmate que no es nada malo.

— ¿Y qué es? No me dejes así y dime.

—Al parecer es algo que se me quitara en uno meses—su cara fue un poema de esos épicos con finales sorpresa—vamos a ser padres—sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían dos platos—estoy embarazada.

— ¡¿AH?!

—… —se levantó del asiento y me tomó por la cintura y empezó a besar mi vientre como aquella vez—me da cosquillas.

—Esta vez te prometo que nada te va a pasar. Vas a nacer, crecerás y te convertirás o en un hombre muy guapo como yo… —le di un golpecito en la cabeza—o una hermosa mujer como tu madre. Te amo tanto como amo a tu hermanito o hermanita—acaricié sus cabellos delicadamente—cuando estés entre mis brazos juro que nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño ni a ti ni a tu madre, eres la criatura más amada por nosotros dos de ahora en adelante.

—Shinpachi-san… —hice que levantara su rostro. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo abracé con fuerzas—muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué me estas agradeciéndome?

—El haber aparecido en mi vida ese día, creo que la historia que me contaste sobre nosotros esta continuando de buena manera—lloré de felicidad y no lo quise soltar—muchas gracias por siempre salvarme, gracias por siempre cuidarme a mí y a mis hermanas, gracias por darme felicidad cuando pensé que ya no la había… y gracias por amarme.

—Jamás me vuelvas a agradecer esas cosas porque no las hice ni las hago como un favor, las hago porque así las siento—me limpió las lágrimas y me do un corto beso e los labio. De repente un sonido lo hizo mirarme de manera sorprendida—… ¿eso fue tu estomago? —me sonrojé y asentí.

—Tengo hambre.

—Vamos, hay que alimentarlos a los dos de ahora en adelante.

Nos fuimos de ahí agarrados de la mano con dirección a la cocina. Hoy sería una tarde de celebración.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiwiiiiis! Y luego de tomarme un tiempo de descanso he vuelto con un capi bien largo. Quiero dedicar este capi a todas las que leen y las que comentan porque son especiales, buenas amigas y se merecen eso y mucho más.**_

 _ **Ya sé que me dirán que ¿Qué paso con la boda de Naoko y Kondo? Bueno, como me dio flojera hacerlo, yo siempre soy sincera con ustedes, he decidido hacer la boda en un one-shot que espero subir pronto.**_

 _ **Para las chicas aquí presentes algunas sabrán de qué va esto del Yaisa! Si lo saben entonces son unas fans locas como yo. Dejen un comentario si saben de qué va eso y el que me diga la respuesta correcta se gana un caramelo de miel :3. También lo del Ozoni, si saben de dónde bien entonces están tan locas como yo.**_

 _ **Me despido por ahora y se me cuida mucho. Besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

 _ **LEEAN ESTO PRIMERO: Antes de comenzar con el capi, he de decirles que hay unas escenas subidas de tono, no es lemon completamente pero sí hay cosas. Solo era para decirles eso. Disfruten el capi.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

 _El gran día_

La nieve había dejado de caer, poco a poco se iba derritiendo anunciando la llegada de la primavera, pequeño pero lleno de historia. En la cocina del lugar estaban Shiori y Midori preparando un poco de comida; hombre que no sabe muy bien el oficio de la cocina entonces las cosas les saldrían mal.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho mal la sopa de miso—dijo la ojiazul viendo cómo se cocinaba la sopa—solo faltaba eso y las demás cosas para la celebración las pusimos nosotras.

—No te preocupes Shiori—dijo la chica de cabellera marrón rojiza—estoy segura de que cuando lleguemos con la comida todo estará listo y podremos celebrar tranquilamente.

— ¿Hijikata-san está aquí? No lo he visto desde que llegamos—Shiori probó la sopa para ver si le faltaba algo mas—perfecta, creo que ya estamos listas.

—Oí decir a Inoue-san que Hijikata-san no estaba en el cuartel, creo que estaba reunido con los señores de Aizu o algo así.

—No sé por qué me preocupa cada vez que salen a hablar con esas personas, no me gustan a pesar de que estén financiando al Shinsengumi—sacaron los platos hondos y comenzaron a servir las sopas con mucho cuidado.

—No te esfuerces mucho, estas embarazada y…

—Embarazada no enferma, Midori—la chica bajó la mirada y asintió. Shiori había usado un noto un poco fuerte con ella—perdóname, no era mi intención hablarte así, creo que el hecho de estar embarazada ya es un milagro y tú sabes que no me gusta que me estén diciendo la misma cosa diez veces.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, no hiciste nada malo… solo no se preocupen mucho—Midori asintió. Se escuchó un ruido en la parte de afuera, ambas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se asomaron a ver cuál era el alboroto.

— ¡Quítamelo Shinpachi! —Una mata de pelo muy larga pasó frente a ellas; estaban asomadas desde la puerta de la cocina la cual daba al jardín— ¡Me duele!

— ¡No hagas eso, si lo haces no te soltara! —Shiori y Midori veían a Shinpachi correr detrás de Heisuke, al parecer tenía algo que lo estaba lastimando pero no veían bien que era— ¡Quédate quieto para poder quitarlo!

—Midori…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Dime por favor que no estás viendo una bolita de pelos gris clavándole las uñas a Heisuke-kun en la cara… —Midori volteó a ver la escena nuevamente.

—… ¿y si digo que sí?

—Entonces Maro le va a arrancar la cara a Heisuke-kun—Shiori vio pasar nuevamente a Heisuke y cuando vio su oportunidad lo jaló del cabello y lo hizo frenar. Shinpachi no pudo parar a tiempo y al ver que su amigo estaba ahí, parado gritando, su musculoso cuerpo golpeó el de Heisuke y ambos cayeron al piso—menos mal que te quite de ahí Maro—Shiori tenía al pequeño gatito en los brazos el cual ronroneaba al sentir las caricias de la pelinegra.

— ¡GATO DEL DEMONIO! —Heisuke se levantó e iba a agarrar al gato de brazos de Shiori pero Shinpachi lo tomó por el cabello y lo jaló al suelto nuevamente.

— ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Le puedes hacer daño a mi hijo! —Heisuke quedó petrificado en el lugar a escuchar lo que había dicho su musculoso amigo.

—… ¿Ah?... ¿Estas embarazada? —dijo Heisuke mirando a Shiori acariciar al gato endemoniado. Ella le asintió con una sonrisa—tú… él… ¡Shinpatsu! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Porque me acabo de enterar también… —dijo Shinpachi a la vez que se iba levantando del suelo.

—… —Shiori asintió lentamente mirando a Shinpachi con molestia.

—… creo que no debía decir nada, ¿verdad? —Shiori lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido— ¿Amor mío? … eres la mujer de mi vida.

—De igual forma todos se enterarán en algún momento—Shiori dio media vuelta y se llevó al gato con ella ignorando las dulces palabras de Shinpachi—Asuna debe estar aquí si Maro ya estaba atacando a Heisuke-kun—Midori tomó al gato de los brazos de su amiga.

Shiori salió de la cocina por el pasillo que pasaba por dentro de la casa y se fue caminando para buscar a su hermana. No iba a recorrer todas las habitaciones, no era algo muy decente de hacer y entonces prefirió ir al cuarto de reuniones.

A paso lento llegó hasta el lugar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo fuera de lugar.

— ¡¿Qué es todo este sake?! Por todo lo bueno del mundo… —Shiori contó unos 15 jarrones que debían estar repletos de sake—parece para un ejército.

—Veo que ya encontraste el licor para la celebración—Hanami venia llegando con su abultado vientre—me duelen los pies como no tienes idea.

—Ven, deberías sentarte o en su defecto, acostarte. No es bueno que camines mucho—Shiori ayudó a Hanami a sentarse en el suelo con mucha delicadeza—pareciera que fueras a dar a luz unos cinco bebés.

—Ni lo digas, espero que sea uno y bien gordito porque este peso extra no es algo de un bebé pequeño—Hanami respiraba poco a poco, por el tamaño de la barriga se notaba que iba a ser un bebé grande.

—Tranquila, pronto acabara—Shiori trataba de animarla pero la expresión de Hanami no decía mucho.

—Sí… tengo miedo—Shiori sonrió y la siguió escuchando— ¿y si soy mala madre? ¿Y si no es varón y Okita-san no lo quiere? ¿Y si nace enfermo? —Shiori no aguantó más la risa y la soltó toda frente a su amiga la cual la miraba consternada— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Comenzando con que la forma en que has llevado tú embrazo indica que te cuidas mucho y que si eres así ahorita, ¿tú crees que serás mala madre con tu bebé? Segundo; ojala y salga niña para que ese sádico aprenda a controlarse un poco. Tercero, no has tenido ni un solo problema estos meses, no has enfermado, no te has caído, no has sangrado… no sé tú pero yo digo que va a ser un bebé sano así que despreocúpate.

—… gracias por todo.

—De nada.

—Shiori…

— ¿Dime? —Hanami miraba el tatami. Shiori vio como Hanami actuaba de manera extraña, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Si algo llegara a pasarme a mí o a Okita-san…

—No digas eso, nada les va a pasar—Hanami tomó la mano de Shiori con fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo sabes, por eso si algo llegara a pasarme yo quiero que tú te quedes con mi bebé, eres la más fuerte de todas y la que ve más allá de todo lo malo por eso te pido que si salimos de esta oscuridad por favor, lleva a mi hijo o hija contigo.

—… con tres condiciones—Hanami asintió para escucharlas—uno, me tienes que prometer que vas a vivir. Dos, si algo me pasara a mi o a Shinpachi-san tú cuidaras de mi bebé—Shiori colocó su mano en el vientre y lo acarició con cariño—y tercero, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso en tu vida porque todos saldremos de esta oscuridad.

—Te lo prometo…

—Con que aquí estaban—Naoko iba entrando a la habitación, su embarazo a pesar de tener tres meses no era muy notorio aún pero si se podía ver una mínima curvatura en su parte baja—todo esto es para los chicos, hay que celebrar tu compromiso y a esa pequeña criatura que viene en camino—Shiori sonrió todo lo que pudo y asintió—lamento si llegué tarde pero tuve muchas nauseas.

—Lo entendemos—dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Celebraremos a lo grande… menos nosotras por obvias razones—dijo señalando las barrigas—espero que lleguen todos pronto, Kondo fue a ver al señor de Aizu junto a Hijikata-san y Sannan-san.

— ¿Dónde estará Asuna? ¿No estaba con usted? —Naoko negó con la cabeza.

—La última vez que la vi fue cuando soltó a Maro y el gatito comenzó a perseguir a Heisuke-kun—las tres rieron imaginándose la escena. Una criatura tan pequeña y tierna como Maro atacando a alguien que le triplicaba el tamaño— ¿Les pasa algo?

—No—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—No pueden engañar a estos ojos que las han visto crecer y sufrir, conozco todas sus expresiones como si las hubiera dado a luz; díganme que les preocupa—Naoko se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambas chicas a los ojos.

—Vera…

— ¡Aquí está la comida! —la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe—¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

— ¡Cálmate Heisuke! —regañó Harada a Heisuke—es un momento de tranquilidad y…

— ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

—…

—Dice por ahí que si no puedes contra ellos, únteles—dijo Hanami a Harada con dulzura- Harada le sonrió de vuelta y asintió como si esa fuera la única solución—disfruten porque también se lo merecen, no se preocupen por nosotras.

Varios fueron entrando al comedor, era uno un poco más grande ya que albergaría a más personas. Se supone que debían estar entrenando y todo lo que habían planeado fue a espaldas de Hijikata y Kondo.

—Hijikata-san se va a enfadar mucho—dijo Inoue mientras veía a los chicos beber—Nagakura-kun no vaya a beber mucho hoy.

—Me pide un imposible, Inoue-san—Shiori le había servido un poco de sake a Shinpachi. No le molestaba que fuera a beber… ese día—estoy feliz, ¿Qué no lo ve? La mujer que amo me dijo que sí para casarme con ella y me dijo hace un rato que estamos esperando un hijo, ¡Así que voy a celebrar como se debe! —se bebió el sake de un solo golpe mientras las mujeres veían como los chicos hacían el ridículo al beber.

—Hermana—Asuna entró a la habitación junto con Maro, el gatito al ver a Heisuke le gruñó y este lo miró feo de vuelta—cálmate Maro, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Una celebración por todo lo bueno que pasó, que esta pasando y por lo bueno que vendrá hermanita—todos rieron y continuaron viendo a los chicos hablar tonterías y beber.

— ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Ya no invitan? —Okita entró por la puerta, parecía que acababa de despertarse de una larga siesta—Hanami-chan, ¿No deberías descansar un poco?

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí y vaya a disfrutar con sus compañeros—Okita asintió y se fue a servir sake con los demás. Todas miraron raro lo que acababa de pasar, Okita había obedecido como si nada.

— ¿Ahora tú le das permiso de hacer cosas? —preguntó Isae a Hanami en voz baja para que ninguno escuchara.

—En realidad no pero hay veces que se preocupa por mí y yo solo le doy la vuelta a la situación—Hanami podía manipular bien, algo que todas estaban descubriendo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de lo suyo entre ellas los chicos bebían y comían felizmente. Hablaban temas como los nombres de los tres bebés que pronto llegarían y que dentro de unos meses también estarían ahí con ellos. Los chicos tenían sus propios temas a tratar.

—Tatami Iwashi es mejor para el sake que el tofu, Saito-san—dijo Heisuke con insistencia—el tofu no sabe a nada y el sake hay que pasarlo con algo que sepa a… a algo.

—Ya chicos, estamos celebrando mi compromiso y mi pronta paternidad así como la de Kondo-san… aunque él no sepa de esto y la de Okita-san—Okita solo bebió, no era que no le importara mucho su pronta paternidad, solo lo sentía un deber ya que dejó a Hanami embarazada—no importa con que bebamos el sake para mi sabrá a gloria—Shinpachi se sirvió más y brindó por su futura esposa.

—Vaya, vaya Shinpachi—dijo Harada mirando de reojo a su amigo—no pensé que una mujer fuera a cambiarte tanto—Shiori volteó a ver a Harada, obviamente lo había oído todo—brindo por esa maravillosa mujer que logró acomodarte… un poco.

—No es cualquier mujer Sano, es la mujer de mi vida—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya estaba un poco sonrojado y no por sus palabras a Shiori—me siento afortunado de alguna manera, a veces creo que no la merezco—dijo antes de beberse otro trago de sake. Shiori ya no estaba prestándole atención, seguía hablando con las demás.

—Quisiera que esto fuera así para siempre, beber con mis camaradas y disfrutar cada momento sin problemas—dijo Heisuke con un poco de nostalgia y mirando su sake—Sano-san, Shinpachi-san… ¿Ustedes me odian? —la pregunta dejó sorprendido a más de uno.

— ¡Ey Heisuke! ¿Qué ocurre con ese humor negro tan repentino? —dijo Shinpachi con su trago en la mano.

—Heisuke… —Harada lo miró tratando de analizarlo pero no había nada que sacarle.

—Olvídenlo, sigamos celebrando—todos chocaron manos y siguieron bebiendo con mucha calma pero a la vez seguían con el pensamiento de por qué Heisuke había dicho tal cosa.

Por el lado de las mujeres todas se encontraban también con sus discusiones femeninas. Mayormente sobre bebés y como ser una buena ama de casa y una buena esposa. Isae, Miwa, Midori y Kaori escuchaban atentamente los consejos que Naoko les daba a Shiori y a Hanami.

—Por lo menos dos veces a la semana prepárenles su comida favorita, solo para ellos y los mantendrán contentos.

—… Naoko-san yo no me voy a casar, solo Shiori—dijo Hanami mientras acariciaba su barriga—no veo necesario…

—Eso no me convence mucho, Okita ya te tiene viviendo aquí y eso significa muchas cosas… ¡Y sí, estoy hablando de ti Okita Soujiro! —dijo Naoko al ver que Okita la miraba por mencionar su nombre—no me mires así niño.

—Naoko-san, creo que ese no es tema para… —Midori fue interrumpida de sorpresa por el escándalo formado por los chicos.

— ¡¿De qué habla, Inoue-san?! —todos voltearon a ver al trio de idiotas que se habían parado y pareciera que fueran a atacar al pobre hombre en cualquier momento—no tiene derecho a decir eso…

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shinpachi-san? —preguntó Shiori. Shinpachi se espabiló y volteó a ver a su amada— ¿Por qué le hablas así a Inoue-san?

—Solo dije que jamás pensé verlos así, que pronto se casaría uno de ellos y que algunos pronto tendrían más responsabilidades como el nacimiento del bebé de Okita-kun—todas lo miraron sin entender—y la boda y pronta paternidad de Nagakura-kun, muchas cosas buenas.

— ¿Y por qué habría de parecerle raro, Inoue-san? —preguntó Kaori al ver que los chicos estaban más calmados.

—Porque siempre andan haciendo tonterías por ahí…

—…

—…

—…

—… No le voy a discutir eso. En parte es verdad—dijo Shiori y Shinpachi la miró buscando apoyo—lo siento pero es verdad, siempre se la pasan haciendo tonterías por ahí.

—Eso no es cierto—Shinpachi se paró en medio del salón junto a los otros dos. Miró a todos a su alrededor y comenzó a hablar—dicen que siempre nos la pasamos haciendo tonterías por ahí pero la verdad es otra. Desde hace años nosotros nos hemos roto la espalda para ser los guerreros que somos hoy.

—Así es—dijo Heisuke parándose junto Shinpachi demostrándole su apoyo. Más bien era defendiendo su honor ya que eran "el trio de idiotas"— ¿creen que no hemos trabajado duro desde hace años? Esas espadas no se controlan solas.

—Sería una desconsideración pensar eso de nosotros cuando la mayoría aquí conoce por todo lo que hemos pasado—dijo Harada parándose junto a sus dos amigos y así completando al trio de idiotas—hay cosas que no saben.

—Todos dicen que somos muy llamativos, que solo lo hacemos para llamar la atención—continuo Shinpachi aun con su sake en la mano—y puede que sea verdad…

—Te estas contradiciendo… —le dijo Shiori en voz baja.

—Lo siento… —dijo Shinpachi en voz baja. Ya estaba un poco sonrojado.

—Pero la verdad es que somos brillantes—dijo Heisuke mandándole una sonrisa a Asuna—hola Asuna—Maro le volvió a gruñir—gato de…

—Déjalo Heisuke, es solo un gatito inofensivo—sin duda Harada no sabía a quién estaba juzgando.

—Un gatito inocente mis…—Shinpachi le dio por la cabeza antes de que dijera algo grosero frente a las mujeres. Ellas en cambio estaban muy entretenidas viendo todo eso.

— ¿Están intentando justificar algo o solo hacen esto por entretenernos? —preguntó Okita con su típica sonrisa antes de beberse su sake.

— ¡Estamos intentado justificar algo!—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creer que caigan tan fácilmente—dijo Isae a Shiori.

— ¡Cuando la presión empiece a empujar con más fuerza nosotros encontraremos la manera de terminarla!—dijeron los tres con emoción.

—Por eso no nos deben juzgar—Harada se bebió otro poco más de sake—Bienvenido Yamazaki, entra y celebra con nosotros—el susodicho acababa de entrar en la habitación al escuchar el escándalo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Yamazaki miró a todos lados hasta que notó como Shiori le hacía señas para que se sentara con ellas al fondo del cuarto.

—No querrás perderte esto—dijo Miwa antes de servirle un poco de sake al joven. Yamazaki volteó y se puso a contemplar lo que estaba pasando.

—Nosotros no solo estamos tonteando por ahí—dijeron Shinpachi y Heisuke con emoción. Todos aplaudieron ante la poco ortodoxa presentación que acababan de hacer.

—Tal vez no están tonteando _todo el tiempo_ por ahí, pero ¿en verdad tienen que estar cantando? ¿Justamente ahora? —Shinpachi y Heisuke habían cantado algunas partes pero eso ya era por culpe del alcohol.

—Dime una cosa Inoue-san—Harada se le acercó y las chicas aguantaron la risa al verle la cara a Inoue—para técnicas de lanza no se debe buscar más que el _Houzou-in_ —Inoue soltó una risita nerviosa—soy el mejor lancero de todo Kyoto.

—Bueno…

—Una técnica que he perfeccionado con años de entrenamiento, solo debes clavarla justo en el medio de tu enemigo y listo. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué dices que solo tonteo por ahí?! —Okita y Saito sonrieron para si mismos.

—Pobre Inoue-san—dijo Isae mientras se servía un poco de tatami iwashi a Yamazaki.

—Él se lo busco por hablar de mas—dijo Naoko tomando un poco de sopa—y faltan los otros dos, vamos a ver cómo termina esto—todas asintieron y se pegaron a la pared para ver mejor el "espectáculo"

—Algo me dice que esto no acabara bien—dijo Yamazaki antes de beberse su sake.

—Tengo que darte la razón Harada-kun. Eres el mejor lancero que tiene el Shinsengumi y no hay nadie que domine mejor la técnica que tú pero… ¿en verdad tienen que gritarlo? —los chicos solo reían—…

Inoue estaba parado junto al trio de idiotas.

—Inoue-san… —Heisuke se posó detrás de Inoue con una espada de madera—usted conoce de dónde vengo. Es la mejor escuela de Edo, donde aprendí el ortodoxo estilo en que la espada se mueve como las olas del mar—Heisuke empezó a mover su espada y en verdad lo hacía con tal suavidad que parecía flexible ante los ojos de todos.

Heisuke veía como Asuna aplaudía y eso le dio más ganas de seguir.

— ¡Así que no solo tonteo por ahí!—tomó una pequeña piedra que estaba cerca de la puerta y la lanzó para luego batearla con la espada— ¡Yaisa! —la piedra voló hasta darle en la cara a Inoue—¡Inoue-san, lo siento! —Maro le volvió a gruñir al ver que se acercó mucho a Asuna—maldito gato…

— ¿Que…? —Chizuru logró esquivar la piedra a tiempo. Había revotado en la cara de Inoue y salió volando hacia la puerta.

—Chizuru-chan—Shiori la vio en la puerta y le hizo señas para que pasara—esto es mejor que las _geikos_ , siéntate y observa un rato—Chizuru fue hasta la pelinegra y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —vio a los chicos reír y a Shinpachi quitarle la espada de madera a Heisuke—algo no me da buena señal.

—Observa—dijo Hanami con una sonrisa.

—Haber dominado el estilo _Hokushin Ittou_ ha sido un gran logro tuyo, tus habilidades son tremendas, Toudo-kun… ¿Pero tenías que lanzar la piedra? —se frotó la mandíbula por el dolor que le causó la pequeña piedra.

—Inoue-san… —Inoue volteó lentamente y se encontró con la enorme figura de Shinpachi con la espalda detrás del cuello apoyada sobre sus hombros—Es el prestigioso estilo _Shindou Munen…_ —Shinpachi tomó la espada con fuerza—al igual que todos yo no ando solamente tonteando por ahí. He logrado dominarlo completamente con mis habilidades. Pones toda tu fuerza en el golpe ¡Yaisa! —Shinpachi hizo el movimiento a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Shiori—No solo tonteamos.

De repente los tres se pudieron a cantar varias cosas de las que habían dicho e incluso se pusieron a "bailar" solo que esta vez Harada conservó su ropa y no mostró su cicatriz bailarina. Las chicas no paraban de regir, Hanami parecía que fuera a dar a luz en ese momento de tanta risa que tenía.

—El ilustrísimo estilo _Shindou Munen_ , tu dominio en él no es de cuestionar… ¿Pero por qué tienen que cantarlo? —Inoue ya estaba cansado y los chicos de por si ya habían probado su punto, que no solo tonteaban por ahí.

— ¡Ahora usted Inoue-san! —gritó Okita con una sonrisa de maldad.

— ¿Yo? —durante la aclaración de puntos le habían servido más sake a Inoue, se podría decir que estaba ya entrando en calor— ¿Quieren que cante algo?

— ¡Sí! —dijeron todas incluso Naoko.

—No, no creo que… ¡Ya que insisten! —se aclaró la garganta y los chicos se hicieron a un lado esperando ver lo que haría el hombre—aja… ¡Estilo Tennen Rishin… Shieikan!

De repente todos voltearon hacia la puerta, todos menos Inoue que seguía cantando.

—… ¡Hora de volver a la práctica! —el trio de idiotas salió corriendo fuera del cuarto al ver la cara de demonio que cargaba Hijikata al entrar a la habitación y ver ese desastre que nadie había autorizado. Saito y Okita también se fueron pero a su ritmo, el único que quedó fue Yamazaki junto a las mujeres.

— ¡El cuarto maestro es Kondo-san! —Shiori y Hanami vieron venir una guerra y decidieron levantarse— ¡Hijikata-san es solo un vendedor de medicina que…! ¡AAAAH! —y con eso las demás mujeres y Yamazaki abandonaron el cuarto.

* * *

No podía aguantar la risa, esos tres sabían cómo animar una pequeña fiesta. La cara de Hijikata-san era como si un demonio estuviera frente a nosotras, sus ojos, sus cejas, incluso su lenguaje corporal… sentí lastima por Inoue-san.

Cuando salimos del cuarto Naoko-san se encontró con Kondo-san de frente, obviamente se preguntó que estaba pasando y ella como buena esposa le explicó; él por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con la mini celebración. Según lo que pude oír

Shinpachi-san corrió hacia mí, yo seguía recordando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Al verlo venir hacia mi sentí mi corazón acelerarse bastante e instintivamente me toque el vientre. Por alguna razón sentía que este embarazo iba a ser distinto al anterior, ahora no tenía miedo, no como antes y a pesar de que me trataban como una muñeca de porcelana yo sabía que era capaz de hacer cosas por mí misma sin problemas.

Ellos solo tenían miedo. Después de todo, somos humanos.

—Hola, ¿te gustó nuestra improvisación? —Shinpachi llegó a mí y me abrazó con poca fuerza, de seguro también tenía miedo de dañarme o eso es lo que él creía.

—Debieron ser actores envés de guerreros—le di un beso en la mejilla y aproveche en jalarle un cachete—pero fue algo tonto…

—Duetame… —lo jalé un poco mas y luego lo solté.

—Siente lo que yo sentí—de repente me tomó del brazo, lo estiro hacia él y subió mi manga—…

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo señalando un vendaje que me cubría desde el codo y el resto no era visible. Ese había sido una herida hecha por el sujeto que me había violado, tiró las botellas sobre el tatami y sin darme cuenta me había cortado.

—No es nada.

— ¿No es nada? Es incluso más grande que cualquier herida que me haya hecho—pasó su mano por todo el vendaje y rápidamente le quite mi brazo. Volteé a ver si alguien mas había visto pero al parecer todos se habían ido a otro lado para seguir con la celebración— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada, solo me caí y me golpee el brazo con un borde de madera en la tienda de té, ya no te preocupes por nada—me miró con preocupación y no lo culpo, si el tuviera algo como eso yo también me preocuparía—no es nada… —me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé. Como era más alto que yo siempre me tenía que poner de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo—es solo… un golpe… —intenté calmarlo dándole varios besos y al final el terminaba sonriendo como tonto.

—No puedo evitar que me manipules… —nuestros labios estaban juntos mientras yo negué con la cabeza—manipuladora…

No quise entrar otra vez, preferí sentarme ahí, debajo de ese árbol y sentir la brisa fresca. La nieve cada día se iba derritiendo más. El próximo mes sería mi cumpleaños, el 19. Como siempre caía durante el tiempo en que los cerezos florecían entonces no sabíamos si iríamos a verlos como todos los años.

—Shinpachi-san… —estaba sentado a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento como yo.

—Mmm…

—Hanami habló conmigo hoy sobre algo… —lo vi asentir como diciéndome que continuara—me dijo que si algo le pasaba a ella o a Okita-san que nosotros nos quedáramos con su bebé—estaba como en un trance tenía los ojos cerrados y al decirle eso los abrió de golpe. Le tomé la mano y la apreté— ¿Qué dirías tú?

—…

—Sé que es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sería un hijo nuestro pero Hanami es como mi hermana y yo no puedo negarle eso—él me miró de reojo y me sonrió— ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

—Es una decisión difícil… —miro hacia el cielo como si una respuesta fuera a caer de él—es que… es solo el hecho de pensar que algo va a pasar lo que me hace reflexionar. Vamos a pelear y pase lo que pase ustedes tendrán que vivir con eso…

—Entiendo…

—Yo no tendría problemas en aceptarlo, si no tiene a nadie en el mundo yo no sería capaz de negarle un hogar a una pobre criatura—me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla—ella puede estar segura que si algo pasa a su hijo o hija no le va a faltar un hogar.

—Eso lo hace ver tan real, todo lo que está pasando… la guerra, las muertes… te hace pensar que cualquier cosa puede pasar…

—Sí…

—Al igual que ella yo también le pedí lo mismo—se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso—que si algo nos pasaba yo quería que nuestro hijo o hija se quedara con ella—tomé su mano y me acurruque a su lado—no quiero jamás pensar en algo así pero… creo que es inevitable.

—Yo jamás te dejaría sola.

—Y yo jamás a ti, no sabrías sobrevivir—ambos reímos como si nada. Me abrazó con más fuerzas y le dio una caricia a mi vientre.

Las batallas aun no habían comenzado pero yo sentía que los tiempos "tranquilos" que teníamos pronto iban a acabar. Yo siempre pensé en tener una vida tranquila, jamás casarme ni tener hijos para así poder vivir con Asuna… pero el destino es incierto y puede cambiar con nuestras acciones. Heme aquí con Shinpachi-san y con un hijo en camino, ¿Qué mayor cambio que ese?

No obstante cuando finalice todo esto quiero buscar un lugar tranquilo para vivir con él, no importa lo que venga siempre pensaré que en mi futuro va a estar él a mi lado con nuestros 6 hijos. Ese pensamiento me hizo mucha gracia, ya veríamos si llegaría a aguantar 6 niños corriendo por todos lados y gritando.

Al final del día todos terminaron borrachos y semidormidos sobre el tatami. Shinpachi-san también solo que nosotras nos quisimos retirar antes de que ocultara el sol, fue Yamazaki-san el que nos contó todo al día siguiente. Inoue-san había recibido su regaño de parte de Hijikata-san pero al final él también terminó bebiendo.

 _ **2do día del cuarto mes, 1864**_

Al parecer apenas yo estaba cumpliendo los dos meses de embarazo, aún era muy pequeño pero me encargaba más de concentrarme en Hanami que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Era tanto que ya ni salía, solo se la pasaba sentada o acosta y eso estaba preocupando mucho a algunos a pesar de que el doctor haba dicho que era normal.

Naoko-san llevaba casi cuatro meses si no es que ya los había cumplido. Su barriga a pesar de todo no estaba tan grande, algunos decían que iba a ser varón y eso emocionaba mucho a Kondo-san, decía que tendría un heredero y que iba a ser muy fuerte. Yo no tenía dudas de eso pero aun así yo era la que más se preocupaba por todo.

Durante los días siguientes a la celebración me estaba encargando del día del parto de Hanami, sería un día largo y complicado a pesar de que aún faltaba pero estaba mucho más cerca.

— ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner? —le pregunté a Hanami. Yo había ido al cuartel a visitarla, la pobre no podía moverse casi pero al igual que todo el embarazo, su salud siempre era la mejor.

—No sé.

—Dicen que las madres podemos sentir muchas cosas durante el embarazo que otro no, ni el doctor—ella me miró con extrañes— ¿Qué sientes que será?

—… —noté como me miró y por alguna razón sentí miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hanami? —me acerqué a ella y la tome de la mano.

—Siento que será una niña—me sonrió y se echó a llorar.

—Una hermosa niña, esperemos que tengas razón. Nada mejor que una bebita para calmarle el sadismo que tiene Okita-san—ambas reímos y de esa manera dejando que las lágrimas salieran de los ojos verdes de mi amiga—sé que tienes miedo, pero será rápido.

—No es eso, creo que es lo que menos me preocupa…

—Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Eso, que sea niña—yo me reí al escucharla y sé que no le causó gracia—no te rías.

—Lo siento, es que no le veo la desgracia a que sea niña.

—Él no la va a querer—entendí que se refería a Okita-san.

— ¿Y eso te importa? Hasta donde recuerdo el formará parte de la vida del bebé pero no más allá, no será un padre—ella me miró con tristeza—sé que lo amas pero… él… Okita-san es un buen hombre, ¿pero tú lo ves bañándolo? ¿Cantándole una canción para dormirlo? ¿Dándole de comer? ¿Limpiándolo cuando haga sus necesidad? Hanami, él solo estará ahí y no creo que él quiera hacer más de eso.

—Puede que tengas razón pero él se ha portado bien conmigo—no quería decirle que más por ser bueno solo lo hacía por remordimiento, aunque ya no sabría decirlo—pero eso no importa, aún no sabemos qué va a ser.

—Tienes razón… voy a buscar un poco de té, ¿quieres? —ella asintió con una sonrisa—ya vuelvo.

Me rompía el corazón verla así, no era la Hanami que yo conocía y que era como mi hermana. En mi cabeza pasaban millones de cosas y siempre las organizaba pero lo que acababa de decir ella me hizo pensar a mí también sobre mi bebé. Si era niña, ¿Shinpachi-san la querría? Aun faltaba mucho pero ya tenía la pregunta en mi cabeza y no se iba a borrar en un buen tiempo.

—Okita-san, las conversaciones de mujeres son privadas—al salir de la habitación encontré con su mirada—no debería hacer eso.

—No sé de qué hablas—me sonrió descaradamente—yo solo estaba aquí disfrutando del clima—no podía con él, solo seguí mi rumbo a la cocina.

No sé si un bebé lo cambiaria, a mi parecer no pero el tiempo lo diría.

 _ **11vo día del cuarto mes, 1864**_

—Ya dije que no quiero nada—volví a insistir, era la quinta vez—que sea mi cumpleaños no significa que me tengas que regalar algo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—dijo Shinpachi-san con una sonrisa de tonto—no hay nadie en la casa.

Eso era otro detalle, todos se habían ido a ver los arboles de cerezo y otros al cuartel para no dejar a Hanami sola. Por alguna razón pensaban que él y yo queríamos tiempos a solas. Él me siguió mirado como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos pero desde que nos conocemos nunca ha podido hacerlo.

—Puede que sí quiera algo pero nacerá en siete meses—le sonreí y deposite un beso en sus labios. Estábamos en mi cuarto sentados al lado de la ventana, la brisa estaba soplando con fuerza y no había que desaprovechar ese momento.

Ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos. Yo estaba ya clara en eso y me llamaba tonta a mí misma porque no lo noté antes.

—Solo quiero una promesa verdadera de tu parte… —poco a poco le fui quitando la parte de arriba de su ropa. El beso era lento y suave.

—Lo que tú quieras… —él fue quitándome poco a poco mi yukata.

—Que nunca me dejaras… que no importa a donde vayas siempre volverás a tu hogar…

—Prometido…

Nos acostamos sobre el futon. Abrió mi yukata con delicadeza y la fue arrastrado lentamente por mis brazos. Por alguna razón sonrió cuando vio un pequeño bulto que se estaba formando en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Me besó en los labios y fue bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, pasó mis clavículas, mis pechos y mi abdomen. Luego de eso pensé que seguiría hasta mi intimidad pero no fue así, a la vez que acariciaba mi pierna él jamás quitó sus labios de ese pequeño bulto.

Verlo así me daba alegría en el corazón. Cuando lo conocí no me gustó de ninguna forma, lo veía muy salvaje e incluso lo despreciaba pero estaba muy equivoca… en ciertas cosas. Era un hombre leal, cariñoso… conmigo, era respetuoso a pesar de todas las cosas que vienen con él. No me gusta que vaya a pelear pero es su deber y siempre esperaría a que él regresara.

Después de darle los besos a mi vientre siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Se veía que tenía miedo de tocarme. Yo gemía pero no era lo mismo que antes, era distinto y creo que él lo sabía también. Sentía su lengua y sus labios pero en verdad, no era como antes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —él sacó su cabeza de ahí abajo y me miró.

—Yo… —creí entender el problema.

—Ven acá—los dos estábamos desnudos y lo sentimos muy natural, ya nos habíamos visto muchas y no había pena alguna. Él se sentó y me miró a los ojos al momento de yo tomarlo del rostro—no me vas a hacer daño ni a mí ni al bebé, ¿entiendes? Vamos a estar bien.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos e intensificamos el beso. Ya habíamos tomado todas las decisiones que nos podían importa, no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada… al menos yo si por una cosa. No había hablado de ello pero aun no me quería decir que eran las cosas esas que nos atacaron la otra vez, prometí no presionarlo pero aun así yo no dejaba de preocuparme por eso.

—Te amo y prometo que cuando todo esto termine tu y yo nos iremos lejos de aquí. Lejos de Kyoto, lejos de Edo… —le sonríe mientras lo besaba, no me pereció una idea tan mala.

Me colocó sobre el futon y comenzó a penetrarme. Ambos gemíamos como locos, se sintió diferente a otras veces, creo que era porque por primera vez ambos sentimos lo mismo, ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos. Se sintió muy bien.

He de decir que a pesar de mi embarazo las ganas que tenía con el embarazo pasado no estaban conmigo en este. Justo cuando estaba llegando al climax pasó algo que no me esperaba. Yo estaba sobre él, nos estábamos besando cuando sentí algo que me dejó mal.

—… —abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que separaba mis labios de él y dejaba de moverme, me quedé ahí, sentada con su miembro adentro—…

— ¿Te pasa algo? —y ahí estaba otra vez, arqueé la espalda cuando los sentí venir—oh no…

—… —me levanté de golpe y tuve que salir corriendo a buscar donde vomitar.

— ¡MALDICION! —lo escuché maldecir, sé que le había dolido pero no podía evitarlo, o me vomitaba en algún lado o sobre él— ¡¿NO TE PUDIERON DAR LAS NAUSEAS EN OTRO MOMENTO?!

Fue una manera un tanto rara de pasar mi cumpleaños. Al final de todo ambos terminamos uniéndonos a los demás para ver los cerezos. Como todos los años fui y le deje flores a las Misaki y Kyoko, también Yamazaki-san, Sano-san y las otras.

Shinpachi-san me volvió a llevar a ese hermoso lago, creo que ya era un lugar que significaba mucho para los dos y que se convertiría en tradición ir ahí los dos solos para estas fechas.

 _ **6to día del quinto mes, 1864**_

— ¿Cuánto crees que falte? —preguntó Hanami mirándose la barriga. Lo mismo nos preguntábamos todas pero era difícil de decir—me duele la espalda.

Estábamos Hanami, Isae, Midori, Kaori, Miwa y yo sentadas dentro de la habitación de Hanami en los cuarteles. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin estar reunidas las restantes Flores de Sakurai Naoko. Pareciera que eso hubiera sido hace muchos pero muchos años, como si hubieran pasado tantos que ya ni los recordáramos.

Quisimos pasar la tarde juntas y hablar un poco mientras bebíamos un poco de té y unos dulces preparados por Naoko-san. Al principio no estábamos muy seguras pero al final no resultó tan malo. Ella nunca ha sido una buena cocinera en ciertas cosas.

—Pareciera que fueras a tener tres bebes—dijo Kaori acariciándole la barriga—esta grande.

—Creo que son dos y patea como no se imaginan—dijo Hanami y vimos cómo le daba su taza de té a Kaori—está pateando…

—…

—…

—Ya—volvió a tomar su taza como si nada—es solo un momento y si tengo algo en la mano puede que lo suelte.

—Está bien… pero… —no pude terminar de hablar. Hanami había soltado la taza de té y la dejó caer al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos— ¿Hanami? —su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, se tocó la barriga y arrugó la frente.

—No puede ser… —dijo Miwa viendo la escena.

—Ya viene…

No está de más decir que todas entramos en pánico. Miwa y Kaori no sabían que hacer, ambas sostenían a Hanami para que no se cayera de lado. Isae me miraba como si esperara que yo ordenara algo. Al parecer todos los ojos estaban sobre mí. Creo que cada uno tiene el nombre que se merece.

—Isae llama a Naoko-san y dile que ya es hora—Isae asintió y se fue corriendo por el pasillo—Hanami, Hanami mírame… —tome su mano y sentí como si me la fuera a romper de una sola apretada que me dio— ¡Duele, Hanami!

—Lo siento… —no sabía qué hacer, las chicas me miraban y yo estaba tan perdida como un niño pequeño—solo ayúdenme a ponerme sobre el futon. Despacio y con calma, no se tienen que angustiar.

Me parecía una tarea un poco difícil, moverla y luego ponerla ahí otra vez.

— ¡AAAH! —los gritos eran lo que más angustiaba. En ese momento volvió a apretarme la mano con fuerza.

— ¡Tranquila, tranquila! No vayas a dejarme sin mano—la miré respirar poco a poco y volvió a arrugar la cara, sentí otra vez como me rompían la mano— ¡Tranquila Hanami!

—Shiori, tranquilízate tú que está gritando—yo asentí. Coloque a Hanami a que recostara sobre mi hombro, aunque tenía la mano agarrada y cada vez que podía me la apretaba a tal punto que sentía que me iba a romper los dedos.

—Hanami, eso duele—dije con mucha calma.

—Lo siento—tomé un pañuelo que normalmente llevaba para los días calurosos y le limpié la frente.

Kaori fue a ver por qué Isae tardaba tanto en traer a los demás. Hanami empezó a sudar más y soltaba algún gritico cuando más le dolía. Yo la ayudaba a respirar pausadamente para que se calmara, lo importante era que ella estuviera relajada aunque… por el estado en el que estaba lo veía un poco imposible.

— ¡Duele, sáquenlo ya! —y ahí entré en desesperación yo—Shiori, diles que me lo saquen ¡YA! —no sabía que decir, solo pude asentir y seguir esperando.

—Tranquila que ya va a salir.

— ¡Hermana, aquí esta Naoko-san y el doctor! —Asuna abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Yamazaki-san también iba con ellos, veo que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

—Tendré que pedirles que se retiren—dijo el doctor mirándome Yo asentí y deje que Yamazaki-san la atendiera—tú también, Naoko-san.

—No puede pedirme eso, Igarashi-san.

—Sí puedo, sal. Cuando todo acabe podrás entrar a verla y al bebé. No debes angustiarte, recuerda que tu también estas embarazada—Naoko-san no tuvo más opción que salir junto a mí. Queríamos estar adentro con ella, no queríamos dejarla sola pero no había opción, debíamos esperar.

Vi a Shinpachi-san afuera esperándome. Me lancé a sus brazos y lloré, no era que pensara que todo iba a salir mal pero tenía mucho miedo porque era una posibilidad. Él me acariciaba el cabello con ternura y me daba palabras de aliento. Por un costado pude ver a las demás.

Isae estaba parada junto a Saito-san, no sé que se traían esos dos pero luego lo averiguaría. Asuna estaba a un lado mío con Heisuke-kun a su lado. Se veía muy preocupada y Heisuke intentaba animarla con alguna tontería, pero no era el momento.

— ¿Están aquí? —escuché decir a Hijikata-san. A los pocos segundos él también entró junto a Sannan-san. No sé por qué pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Miwa estaba junto a Shimada-san. No sé si se traían algo pero se veían muy tiernos desde donde yo estaba.

— ¡AAAAH! —todos nos tensamos al escuchar ese grito. La pobre Hanami estaba sufriendo. Aun no se escuchaba un llanto así que tendríamos que seguir esperando.

—Naoko… —todos volteamos al ver llegar a Kondo-san— ¿Dónde está Okita? —eso era lo que falta, su aura sádica no estaba por los alrededores.

—Ese desgraciado… —Shinpachi-san estaba molesto y pude notar lo mismo con Heisuke. Yo también me contaba en ese grupo por no ver a Okita-san cerca, él a pesar de todo lo que dijera debía estar ahí con ella, aunque sea dándole palabras de aliento.

—Cuando lo vea lo voy a…

—Cálmate Heisuke-kun, él llegara—dijo Asuna tomándolo del brazo para que se calmara—estoy segura de eso.

Vimos a Chizuru traer agua y un trapo, de seguro lo necesitarían. Cuando ella entró no pudimos ver nada, solo se oían gritos de dolor. Sano-san también llegó rápidamente, venía con su haori azul, de seguro estaba haciendo su guardia.

— ¡AAAH! —otro grito más el cual asustó un poco a Sano-san.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —me preguntó con preocupación a la vez que otro gritó salió de la habitación.

—Tenemos que esperar—Shinpachi-san no se separó de mí ni un segundo. Sabía cómo me sentía y por eso no me dejó al igual que ninguno de los demás dejó sola a las chicas.

— ¿Qué es este escándalo? —todos volteamos al ver a Okita-san llegar como si nada— ¿se murió alguien? —en menos de lo que esperamos tuvimos que agarrarlos a todos para que no se le lanzaran encima— ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos?

— ¿Qué nos sucede? Que deberías estar ahí adentro ayudando con el parto de tu bebé—dijo Sano-san.

— ¿Ah? —dijo Okita-san. No pude sostenerlo más y Sano-san, Shinpachi-san y Heisuke-kun se lanzaron sobre él y lo tomaron a la fuerza. Vimos cómo se lo llevaban a algún lugar pero nunca supe a donde.

Sentimos que pasaron horas, no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo sé que todos ellos seguían ahí adentro ayudando con el parto y los otros tres no aparecían aun con Okita-san. Fuimos obligadas a trasladarnos al salón de reuniones, diciendo que ahí estaríamos más tranquilas que estar esperando afuera, mayormente por m estado y el de Naoko-san.

Kondo-san no se apartó de ella y cada que podía le susurraba cosas al oído y ella solo asentía. Me imagino que era para hacerla sentir mejor. Ambos se tomaban la mano y al igual que todos, esperaban.

Saito-san se había quedado junto con Shimada-san diciendo que nos avisarían cuando por fin naciera el bebé. Mientras más pensábamos en eso más larga se hacía la espera para todos. Me puse a pensar en Hanami, me preocupaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo estaría bien… estaba segura de eso…

Escuche que alguien deslizó la puerta, imagino que todos volteamos al mismo tiempo. Era Sano-san y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya está aquí—el escuchar eso hizo que mis energía volvieron.

Salimos de la habitación a paso rápido, se nos dijo que teníamos que esperar un momento antes de solo dos personas entraran a ver a Hanami y al bebé. Cuando llegamos estaba Shinpachi-san mirando la puerta totalmente embelesado, había un pequeño ruido saliendo la de la habitación.

—… —era algo pequeño pero estaba ahí. Era el llanto de un bebé.

—Shiori… —Asuna se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerzas. Ambas debíamos tener unas sonrisas enormes en nuestros rostros.

Vimos salir a Hijikata-san un poco sudado al igual que Sannan-san.

—Recuérdenme jamás ayudar a asistir un parto—aguantamos la risa para no ganarnos un regaño de su parte.

—Pueden pasar dos nada mas—dijo Sannan-san manteniendo su misma tranquilidad de siempre, al parecer a él no le había afectado tanto como a Hijikata-san.

—Naoko-san, Shiori… —ambas volteamos al ver que Chizuru-chan nos llamaba—Hanami-chan las quiere ver.

Me sentí muy nerviosa, Shinpachi-san me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro como dándome fuerzas. Camine hacia la habitación y vi a Hanami acostada sobre el futon y a una pequeña criatura envuelta en blanco. También vi que Okita-san estaba ahí con ella. Aquellos tres debieron obligarlo a entrar cuando no estábamos mirando. Lo vi muy pálido, de seguro había visto todo el parto junto a los demás.

—Hola Hanami, ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté al arrodillarme a su lado.

—Recuérdenme no tener más hijos—todos reímos ante su comentario, todos menos Okita-san que veía muy concentrado al bebé, como si lo estuviera cuidando de algo.

—Nosotras también vamos a pasar por esto, no nos asustes—dijo Naoko-san. Nos sentamos a un lado del futon dándole la espalda a la puerta, los rayos del sol entraban y la habitación se iluminó más, ya era mediodía.

— ¿Podemos ver al bebé? —pregunte al doctor.

—Sí pueden verla.

— ¿Verla? ¿Es niña? —el doctor fue hasta donde estaba y la tomó en brazos y se la entregó a Naoko-san.

—Dios… tiene las mejillas muy grandes y rosadas—noté como Naoko-san empezó a llorar—soy demasiado joven para ser abuela… —nada mejor que un comentario gracioso para romper la atmosfera callada.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunté, ya quería cargarla y verle su hermosa carita. Naoko-san me la puso en los brazos, era la cosita más linda que hubiera visto—si hace bebés bonitos, Okita-san—me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas acompañada de una mirada de satisfacción, ya no se veía tan sádico después de haber colaborado en al creación de esta bebé— ¿Cómo se llamara?

—No lo sé aun—miré a la bebé a ver que se me podía ocurrir.

Piel clara, mejillas grandes rosadas que parecían dos albaricoques rosados, cabello del mismo color que Okita-san pero más oscuro y su color de ojos era desconocido. Sería difícil pero no imposible.

— ¿Qué tal… Hanae?

— ¿Hanae? —dijo Okita-san al escuchar el nombre—no me parece tan malo.

—Nació en primavera y con esas mejillas parece una flor de cerezo… ¿Qué opinas, Hanami? —me sonrió y asintió con emoción.

—Me gusta, la pequeña Hanae.

—Está decidido entonces—dijo Naoko-san dándole una mirada a la bebé—bienvenida a la familia, Hanae.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Hooooooliiiiiis! Aquí les dejo antes de ausentarme por un tiempo hahahha tengo vagaciones pero al mismo tiempo no lo parecen -.-'**_

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, comentan y le dan a favorito o seguir. Ya mi cabeza está planeando la historia a futuro, como muchas saben la historia del Shinsengumi y el anime no tienen finales que uno diga beeeelloooos. Lastimosamente no voy a cambiar nada, puede que un poco pero no todo.**_

 _ **Si no saben de qué parte es la escena de la primera parte les sugiero que vayan a ver el video que llama we're not just fooling around del Hakumyu y así reírse un rato.**_

 _ **Con lo que dijo Shiori sobre cada uno tiene el nombre que se merece pues aquí les dejo una pequeña lista de los dignificados de los nombres de las chicas.**_

 _ **Shiori: Guía y en otras aparece como marcador.  
Hanami: Mirar las flores.  
Naoko:**_ _**Niña Obediente, honestidad.  
Midori: Verde.  
Miwa: Armonía, belleza.  
Kaori: fragante.  
Isae: Bendecida con méritos.  
Asuna: Es más un apellido que un nombre pero me gustó así que lo puse como nombre.  
Hanae: Flor.**_

 _ **Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

 _Con el fuego llegan las cenizas_

 _ **10mo día del sexto mes, 1864**_

— ¿Quién es la bebé más bella del Shinsengumi? Tú Hanae—no podía evitarlo. Verla tan pequeña e indefensa me hacía querer abrasarla para siempre. Si ya de por si era un problema quitármela de los brazos no sé cómo sería cuando el mío nazca.

—Es hora de comer para Hanae—me dijo Okita-san con un tono de fastidio. Como siempre llegaba sin hacer ruido y siempre tomando a la persona desprevenida— ¿Puede ir a comer?

—Sí, es más, YO la llevo a donde está su madre—le sonreí con hipocresía, una que me sobraba bastante. Me miró con recelo y me siguió con la mirada, creo la podía sentir en la nuca.

Estaba celoso, eso era todo. Sinceramente nada más la había cargado unas cinco o seis veces, aún estaba pequeña y Hanami siempre la cargaba. Él debía entender que yo solo, junto a las demás, quería ayudar y eso no era malo. En el tiempo que lleva de nacida Hanae nunca lo vi cargándola o al menos decirle algunas palabras cariñosas… y por alguna razón siento que nunca lo haría.

—Tu papá es un amargado celoso y sádico, sí lo es—le dije en voz infantil, tampoco lo podía evitar mucho. Al llegar al cuarto de Hanami la encontré acostada. Hijikata-san le había dado medicina hecha por su familia, se agradecía mucho el gesto ya que no teníamos mucho dinero para gastos como esos.

Desde el día del espontaneo parto había decido quedarme con Hanami unos días hasta que pudiera cuidar a Hanae sola, luego volvería a vivir con nosotras en la casa y todo serpia mucho más fácil pero el doctor dijo que al menos tres meses debía quedarse ahí en el cuartel.

Me llevé varios regaños de sobra por parte de Naoko-san, Asuna y Shinpachi-san… sin contar con que Yamazaki-san también me regañó y que no debía hacer esfuerzo de más… Sano-san también me regañó ahora que recuerdo…

— ¿Ya es hora? —yo asentí y ella me miró con fastidio. Se levantó poco a poco impulsándose con los brazos para poder parar medio cuerpo—jamás pensé que dar pecho fuera tan doloroso.

—No te preocupes, es solo al principio… creo—le entregue a la bebé con mucho cuidado y me quedé viendo como la alimentaba—no puedo esperar a estar así—Hanami me miró como si estuviera loca. Según Hanami la bebé le succionaba tan fuerte que le dolía.

—Espero escucharte decir eso cuando nazca y te toque amamantar—yo reí y negué con mi cabeza.

—No creo que me oigas decir eso nunca. Con ninguno de los seis hijos que Shinpachi-san planea tener—me miró sorprendida— ¿Qué?

— ¿Seis? ¿Eres un conejo?

—Lo mismo le dije y eso fue hace mucho tiempo—Hanae se desprendió del pecho de Hanami y comenzó a llorar un poco—me parte el corazón escucharla llorar.

—Lo sé, pero hay veces que no entiendo como calmarla—se la colocó en el hombro y le empezó a dar toques en la espalda con la mano—es terca para soltar los gases.

—Igual de terca que el padre por lo que veo… y trata de controlar a ese hombre porque estoy a punto de matarlo—Hanami rió y yo solo me molesté más con la situación que acababa de pasar con Okita-san—pensé que no la quería.

—Al parecer es todo lo contrario. Recuerda que él hace TODO a su manera, de seguro él la quiere a su manera.

—Una muy ortodoxa a mi parecer.

Hanami colocó a la bebé sobre el futon, se había dormido fácilmente. Era una pequeña adorable, no daba muchos problemas a pesar de tener pocos días de nacida. Todos se empeñaban en ayudar con todo y Shinpachi-san, aunque pensara que yo no me daba cuenta, le preguntaba a Hanami cosas sobre Hanae y cosas sobre el cuidado de los bebés. Hanami no era una experta pero sabía cosas.

Shinpachi-san se quedaba mirando a la bebé como si fuera de cristal, no la tocaba, no le hablaba, yo creo que ni intentaba respirar cerca de ella. Tal vez pensaba que le haría daño, lo cual yo lo veía muy improbable.

—Shinpachi-san… él está muy interesado en tantas cosas sobre Hanae—ambas mirábamos a la bebé dormir, de seguro parecíamos tontas. Al escuchar eso toque mi pequeño bulto y sonreí.

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿verdad? —Hanami asintió muy segura de lo que decía.

—Nacerá para otoño, aún tienen tiempo para aprender—yo asentí.

—Sí, pero soy más creyente de que con la práctica se aprende—ella asintió y se intentó acomodar mejor en su lugar para no molestar a la bebé— ¿Quieres té?

—Por favor, ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor estos días—al principio, cuando nació Hanae, Hanami tuvo un poco de fiebre pero dijeron que solo fue por el esfuerzo y no me preocupé más—sabes, ¿te diste cuenta como cambiaron nuestras vidas? —me di media vuelta y vi como Hanami miraba a la bebé dormir—jamás pensé estar así y menos tener a esta hermosa criatura conmigo, el que estuviera dentro de mí fue tan irreal. Te confieso que todavía no lo creo real, como si Hanae fuera a desaparecer…

—No lo hará, si te soy sincera yo tampoco lo creía mucho—le di su taza con mucho cuidado y lejos de Hanae—sé cómo te sientes. Tú sabes por todo lo que Asuna y yo pasamos antes de encontrarlas a ustedes y siendo sincero contigo… yo aún no creo que esto sea real.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El haber conocido a Naoko-san, aún lo siento como un sueño—miré hacia afuera, las flores de cerezo se habían ido para dar paso a las hojas verdes—ya tengo 19 años y llegué a ella a los 15 años. Mis padre murieron cuando yo tenía 12 años… y aun así siento como si fuera un sueño esa fatídica noche cuando mi madre nos despertó para que nos escondiéramos… ¿es malo pensar a estas alturas que desearía que nada de eso hubiera pasado?

—… —Hanami me miró entendiendo todo.

—Me considero egoísta por pensar de esa manera tan absurda… hoy en día sigo dudando de Shinpachi-san… —me comentario la sorprendió.

— ¿Dudando qué?

—Creo que no era esa la palabra… no importa—me reí y limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi yukata. Había comenzado a llorar sin querer—es solo que… no sé… creo que me da miedo el futuro.

— ¿Y a quién no? Más aun en esta época donde cada movimiento es un paso hacia lo desconocido. Incluso yo tengo miedo de nuestro futuro—por alguna razón tuve el pensamiento de que hablaba sobre ella y Hanae solamente.

—A ti no te va a faltar nada nunca, eres mi hermana por elección igual que todas… no tendría corazón para abandonar a mi hermana—Hanami me sonrió con sinceridad y se quedó mirando su taza— ¿sucede algo?

—Siento algo.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Que el futuro para nosotras va a ser duro… —no quería apoyarla en la idea porque yo sentía igual. Algo se avecinaba y no era bueno—se está despertando.

—Permíteme, yo la dormiré tu solo descansa un poco… ¡y tomate la medicina! —tomé a la bebé con cuidado junto a sus mantas y la lleve para afuera un momento, me senté debajo del techo y le comencé a tararear un poco.

Nunca había cantado una nana, solo me sabía una y era porque mi madre se la cantaba a mi hermana para dormirla cuando nació… cuando aún se consideraba que tenía una familia. Mi padre no era un borracho apostador ni nos golpeaba, era un padre amoroso que miraba con ojos de amor infinito a su esposa y a sus hijas.

— ¿Quieres que te cante? —su llanto no era fuerte e intentaba abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color claro pero según Naoko-san debíamos esperar hasta los seis meses porque su color podía cambiar—no llores pequeña, es hora de dormir… _Viento celestial, gobernante del tiempo lleva estos pensamientos a la Luna Menguante…_

Recuerdo que Asuna caía dormida enseguida que mamá comenzaba a cantar.

— _Elegantes como tú, resplandecen brillantemente las flores dispersas. Las hojas de mis palabras que nunca te pudieron alcanzar temblaron y se cayeron. Si pudiera convertirme en una mariposa que pudiera volar por tus sueños, devoraría con mucho gusto tus tristezas y tus miedos…_

Continué cantado un rato más a la vez que la mecía en mis brazos. Como dije antes, no daba mucho trabajo. Ya dormida en mis brazos seguí meciéndola, me puse a pensar en el futuro. Esta generación viviría la guerra, aun no sabría decirlo pero puede que fuese así o tal vez tendríamos suerte y solo fuera por poco tiempo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué será de ustedes? Me alegra que formes parte de esta familia pero… me pregunto si llegaras a conocerlos a todos para cuando todo termine—le hablaba como esperando una respuesta.

—Ten fe en que así será—me asuste un poco y al voltear vi a Shinpachi-san apoyado en sobre un pilar de madera—te ves hermosa así… y no sabía que cantaras.

— ¿Así como? Y solo es una nana, no es nada espectacular, cualquiera pueda cantar una nana—le sonreí tratando de que no viera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Con un bebé en brazos—se acercó a mí y se sentó—tengo que hacerme la idea de que así te veré de ahora en adelante—miró a la pequeña Hanae dormir en mis brazos—… se parece a Okita-san.

—Ni lo menciones—no lo despreciaba pero había momentos en los que me provocada llenarle la boca de barro— ¿quieres cargarla?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Estoy bien así… —no escuche nada y se la entregué como si me hubiera rogado dársela— ¿estás loca? —no tuvo más remedio que agarrarla.

—Lo haces bien, así practicas para cuando el nuestro llegue y te diré que todo lo que aprendas con el primero también servirá para los otro cinco que quieres—me miró buscando ayuda pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dársela—se está despertando.

—No me hagas esto Shiori, yo no sé nada de bebés—la tenía cargada con las dos manos debajo de ella. Como tenia manos grandes entonces no era problema para él, incluso creí que Hanae estaba cómoda ahí.

—Solo mécela de un lado al otro lentamente, así como la tienes cargada funciona—sin que tuviera más remedio empezó a hacer lo que le dije—muy bien.

— ¿Solo así? —como se notaba que en su vida había cargado un bebé. Yo tenía un poco más de experiencia gracias a que cuidaba de Asuna cuando era más bebé y que Shiki-san tenía también una nieta recién nacida cuando yo trabajaba para ella en la tienda de flores.

—Solo así, dentro de unos meses lo podrás hacer igual—me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla—no te asustes, serás un buen padre.

— ¿Lo crees? —me preguntó con mucha ilusión.

—… Sí… con el tiempo se aprenden muchas cosas—mi respuesta no fue de su agrado por lo que veo—tranquilo puede que con el primero no pero con el segundo…

—No eres de mucha ayuda con eso—puso cara de molesto y yo no pude aguantar la risa—ahora soy tu objeto de risas.

—Por favor… recuerda esto siempre… —lo miré a los ojos y el asintió—recuerda siempre que el destino nos quiso juntos por una razón. Recuerda siempre que yo no estoy contigo por necesidad, estoy contigo porque supiste… de alguna manera… llegar a mi corazón y eso es algo que no muchos pueden hacer. Recuerda siempre que tú eres mi hogar y que sin ti nada sería lo mismo en mi vida, ni siquiera tendría al pequeño que está creciendo dentro de mí—me sonrió con calidez—recuerda siempre que te amo y que no importa lo que hagas o donde estés, yo siempre estaré ahí para recibirte.

—… —colocó a Hanae de forma que la empezó a cargar de la manera en la que era.

—Puede que sientas que no soy la mejor dándote apoyo moral… en ciertas cosas, pero jamás dudaré en las decisiones que tomes y sé que estas siempre van a salir bien. No siempre andas tonteando por ahí—puse mi dedo índice en su frente y lo empujé hacia atrás como el suele hacer conmigo— ¿Podrás recordar esas cosas?

—Ni estando ebrio las olvidaría—se acercó un poco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente—creo que hay que ponerla a dormir en un lugar más cómodo, mis brazos son algo… rústicos si se puede decir.

—Te ganaste un premio por haber hecho bien tu primera lección de padre, como cargar al bebé—tomé a la bebé y la fui a llevar con Hanami.

— ¿Qué premio es ese? —me miró con picardía y yo solo atine a sonreírle de igual manera.

—Lo sabrás luego—al entrar a la habitación lo escuche reírse—hombres…

 _ **8vo día del séptimo mes, 1864**_

Era un día sumamente caluroso y justamente ese día nos tocaba hacer las compras a nosotras. Kaori, Miwa y yo íbamos de aquí para allá buscando lo que Naoko-san había mandado. Casi todo era para la tienda de té, no era problema y el doctor me dijo que caminar no me haría mal ya a mis casi cuatro meses.

Las calles se llenaban de murmullos cuando pasábamos, no entendía nada y tampoco llegué a escuchar nada en particular pero me hacían sentir un poco incómoda a pesar de yo creer que no era nosotras.

Las semanas siguientes al nacimiento de Hanae fueron un poco movidas ya que el Shinsengumi ahora se la pasaba más tiempo en las calles. No me gustaba mucho, la gente los trataba como si ellos fueran los únicos criminales de la ciudad, incluso podría decir que apoyaban más a los Choshuu pero como siempre se nos era repetido, neutrales. A estas alturas a yo no sabía que sería mejor para el pueblo.

— ¿Podrían ustedes ir a buscar las cosas que faltan? —les dije a las otras dos. Ya casia acabábamos de comprar todo—tengo algo que ver en esta tienda, no tardaré mucho.

—Está bien, nos vemos en el puente—yo asentí y fui hasta la tienda de té que estaba frente a la tienda Masuya. El señor de esa tienda siempre nos atendía bien y era amable con nosotras cuando íbamos.

El lugar estaba lleno pero aun así eso no impidió que me diera cuenta de una cara conocida. Me acerqué y vi que estaba muy concentrado en su té para no notarme llegar. Miraba hacia la tienda Masuya con gran interés, hacía ya muchos días que no lo veía así que esta era una oportunidad para hablar con él.

— ¿Está pasando un rato tranquilo, Yamazaki-san? —levantó su mirada violácea hacia mí con sorpresa—buenas tardes, Yamazaki-san.

—Shiori-san, no me di cuenta que estaba aquí—me invitó a sentarme con él.

—Veo que tú y Shimada-san están "cazando ratones"—hablé en voz baja y miré de reojo como Shimada-san estaba sentado frente a la tienda Masuya cortando unos pescados—se me prohibió hablarles en este tipo de situaciones pero yo no veo extraño que una amiga venga a hablar con un amigo en una tienda de té concurrida—le guiñé el ojo y me sonrió de vuelta.

—Llevamos aquí un rato, fue gracias a ustedes que conseguimos información necesaria para saber que hay unos cuantos "ratones" que vienen por estos lados muy frecuentemente.

—Pobres "ratones" después de todo lo que hicimos era muy obvio que esos hombres no fueran a contar casi todo, no contaron todo porque al aparecer los "ratones" tenían sus límites—una amable chica me preguntó si quería ordenar algo a lo cual me negué con amabilidad—… ¿Ah? ¿Esa es Chizuru-chan? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—también estaba Okita-san y los demás miembros del escuadrón uno—que raro que Hijikata-san la dejó salir.

—… —Yamazaki-san asintió y tomó su taza de té—va en direcciona a la tienda Masuya.

— _¡Dejen de aullar perros de Mibu! —_ se escuchó la voz de un hombre cerca de ahí. De seguro era en el puente.

—No otra vez… —ya era la quinta vez en tres días que escuchaba eso. "Los lobos de Mibu" un lindo apodo para un grupo de hombres que intentaban cuidar a esta ciudad—Ahí esta Okita-san…—Okita-san fue tras Chizuru-chan pero al parecer la situación con aquellos hombres se iba a salir de control.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a escuchar esas cosas—dijo Yamazaki-san tomando de su té—los seres humanos son criaturas inconformistas, tu sabes de eso—yo asentí—los defendemos y a la vez nos odian, los atacan los ronins y los odian pero los defendemos y nos odian a los dos… el ser humano es una criatura tan…

—Cruel…

—Exactamente, por eso no dejes que comentarios como esos afecten tu pensar—por alguna razón sus palabras aliviaron mi corazón un poco. Lo sentía como si lo estrujaran fuertemente—deberías estar acostumbrada a ello.

—Y lo estoy… solo me molesta oírlos decir eso.

Me molestaba más el hecho de que las personas fueran tan desagradecidas con todos ellos. Me molestaba que los juzgaran de la peor manera y estoy muy segura que ni saben sus nombres o de donde vienen. No conocen sus verdaderas personalidades y lo que ellos están dispuestos a dar por este país.

Estaba sumida pensando cuando escuché un grito que venía de la tienda de la otra calle. Más de un cliente del lugar se levantó a ver cuál era el problema. Sentí un vuelco en le corazón cuando vi una mancha rosa caer al suelo.

—Esa fue Chizuru-chan… —me levante para a ver qué había pasado. Sentó que alguien me tomó del brazo e impidió que me fuera—Yamazaki-san…

—Okita-san ya está ahí y los demás miembros, no hay que llamar la atención—me calmé al escuchar sus palabras. Tenía razón, no podía hacer esas cosas, debía calmarme a pesar de estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando—vamos al cuartel, ellos se encargaran.

Yo asentí y salimos de ahí disimuladamente. Me fui caminando agarrada de su brazo, como si fuéramos pareja, era más creíble una situación así y más aun con mi ya notorio embarazo. Al pasar por un lado vi a Shimada-san, al parecer estaba sorprendido por algo.

Lo miré y le sonreí. Me devolvió el gesto con una señal de que todo estaría bien.

—Vamos a esperar a las otras al otro lado del puente, les prometí que ahí estaría esperándolas—Yamazaki-san asintió y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol de pocas hojas— ¿Qué crees que fue eso? Todos los miembros del escuadrón dos entraron a la tienda.

—No estoy muy seguro… —noté que apretó sus puños, parecía estar molesto por algo—algo estaba pasando en nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta… y estando tan cerca—en verdad estaba molesto, algo que jamás expresaría frente a sus camaradas.

—Tranquilo, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

—No a mí, fui entrenado por el mejor en tema de espionaje, debo honrar el nombre de mi difunto maestro, el de su extinta escuela, el de su desaparecida familia, la cual me trató como un miembro más… yo debí quedarme en su casa esa noche cuando ocurrió todo.

—No creo, no estarías aquí hablando conmigo—ambos reímos un poco para aligerar la tensión del momento—a mi parecer fue una alivio que no estuvieras ahí.

—Pero no podía deshonrarlos de esa manera… yo fui el día que mi maestro cometió _seppuku_ junto a su hijo y a sus yernos, estaba escondido pero pude ver un poco… esa misma noche recé por ellos y por Hanae-san, Hikari-san, Nozomi-san y Naoko-san. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso acabaría mal… al final solo quedó Naoko-san.

—Y su hermano menor.

—Cierto, Anzu-dono también está vivo y en alguna parte de Japón.

—No te desanimes, ¿quién dice que si hubieras estado ahí esa noche tú no hubieras terminado igual que todos? Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, esas son las que dan el rumbo a muestras vidas a pesar de nosotros construir el camino, los obstáculos siempre están ahí.

— ¿Cómo una mujer menor que yo me aconseja?

—Debe ser el embarazo—ambos reímos otra vez. Me hacía sentir mejor verlo sonreí y al menos verlo feliz, siempre era tan inexpresivo.

— ¡Shiori! —ambos volteamos y vi a Miwa correr hacia nosotros junto a Kaori— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Hay un desastre por la tienda Masuya.

—No sabemos, debemos ir al cuartel, ustedes lleven todo a la tienda por favor.

Ambas asintieron y se fueron a paso rápido hacia la tienda mientras Yamazaki-san y yo tomábamos el camino hacia el cuartel general. No estaba preocupada pero al parecer algo grande estaba ocurriendo.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde.**_

— ¿Estas más tranquila? —Shinpachi-san me tenía acostada sobre su hombro. AL llegar al cuartel me dieron náuseas y luego me desmayé unos segundos. Por me encontraba así en estos momentos—debes descansar más, las emociones fuertes no son buenas para ti en tu estado.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy embarazada no enferma. No te preocupes por nada, me siento bien así que despreocúpate por mi salud—lo oí soltar un suspiro.

—Shiori…

—Dime…

— ¿Tú me guardarías un secreto? —me tensé un poco al ori eso, ¿a que venía esa pregunta? Espero que no fuera nada sobre lo de Gion— ¿lo harías?

—… —creo que mi cara hizo la pregunta por si sola.

—Solo quiero saber.

—… no lo haría, solo si es algo muy personal pero de seguro luego tendría la confianza para decírtelo.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada… —sabía que mentí pero prefería hacerme la tonta con respecto a eso.

Ambos mirábamos el jardín con serenidad. Frente a nosotros estaba el árbol donde colocaron un altar a nuestro bebé no nacido, un gesto de parte de Kondo-san. Siempre que podía llevaba flores y rezaba un poco.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —pregunté al momento de tomar su mano y apretarla. No lo negaría, tenía miedo.

—Sí, no te preocupes por nada—levanté mi rostro y lo vi sonreír de manera tonta, la que me llenaba de seguridad. Poco a poco fue cerrando la distancia entre nosotros para darme un beso en los labios.

—Shinpachi-san, nos llaman—Heisuke-kun apareció de la nada interrumpiendo el momento— ¿dije algo malo? —ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo con molestia. Creo que nuestras miradas reflejaban lo suficiente como para espantar a Heisuke-kun—… sí, yo… mejor me voy…

—Vamos, no te voy a dejar aquí sola.

Cuando llegamos al salón de reuniones me sorprendió más lo que dijo Sannan-san que el hecho de que habían arrestado gente en la tienda.

—Esto es todo un logro para nosotros. La confiscación de armas ilegales que estaban escondidas en la tienda Masuya, algo que no vimos venir. Y pensar que capturamos al espía del clan Choshuu, Furutaka Shuntarou—yo estaba sentada detrás de Shinpachi-san, a un lado se Shimada-san.

Armas ilegales, en una simple tienda… ya no se podía confiar en nadie en esta época.

—Tuvimos un golpe de suerte—dijo Okita-san. Kondo-san también estaba presente.

—No es ninguna broma, Okita-kun. El dueño de la tienda Masuya era un espía del clan Choshuu justo en nuestras narices—vi que Yamazaki-san y Shimada-san mantenían su respectiva calma. Estaba más tranquila e ese aspecto.

—Usted no está pensado mal en Shimada-kun y Yamazaki-kun, ¿no? Son los mejores espías que hay y no siempre se pueden lograr los objetivos—dio Heisuke-kun intentando defender a los chicos.

—No tienen que preocuparse por nosotros—dijo Yamazaki-san con calma.

Yo decidí salir de la habitación, esos temas ya no eran de mi incumbencia. Yo no me involucraría en planes de guerra, no eran de mi interés y por di bien tampoco lo haría.

—Si me lo permiten me retiro, solo quería ver como estaba Chizuru-chan y me alegro de que nada te haya pasado—ella me sonrió con amabilidad—con permiso.

—Muchas gracias Shiori, sin ustedes no habría sido posible—me tensé al escuchar decir eso a Kondo-san. Él también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—claro… sin ti no hubiéramos podido curar las heridas de los chicos de escuadrón uno, muchas gracias.

—Siempre a la orden, Kondo-san.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, tuve suerte que ni Shinpachi-san ni nadie más me siguió para afuera. Vi a Hijikata-san pasar por un lado, se veía que traía noticas pero como ya había dicho, eso no era de mi incumbencia.

Al cabo de una hora Shinpachi-san se encontró conmigo en el jardín. Había estado hablando con Hanami y visitando a Hanae, ya tenía dos meses y se veía muy hermosa. Ya no lloraba tanto, en realidad siempre era pura sonrisas con todos y su cabello se había aclaro un poco también pero sus ojos eran los de Okita-san definitivamente, ojala y no cambiara de color después.

— ¿Estas bien? —Shinpachi-san se sentó a mi lado.

—Sí, solo tengo un poco de sueño eso es todo—me acosté en su hombro y él me envolvió con su brazo—me gusta cuando haces eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Abrazarme así, siento que jamás me dejaras de esa manera—me acurruqué mas a él, tenía mis ojos cerrados, en verdad no sé por qué me sentía tan cansada.

—En la noche tenemos una misión y…

—No me importa.

—Pero…

—Dije que no me importa—ya lo había presentido, que terminarían en una misión después de todo el escándalo en la tienda Masuya—solo quiero pensar que yo iré a casa, que cenaré, dormiré y me despertaré mañana para verte en la tienda de té o haciendo tus rondas… —no pude evitar llorar mientras lo sujetaba por la ropa—no quiero pensar en que vas a ir al peligro.

—Shiori…

—Por favor, solo dime que me acompañaras a casa… y que nos veremos mañana—me acercó más a él y limpió una lágrima que bajaba por mi mejilla con su dedo—¿me prometes que volverás?

—Siempre vuelvo y ahora tengo más razones para volver—me tocó el vientre y lo acarició lentamente—solo te voy a pedir un favor muy grande y todas ustedes lo deben cumplir.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No importa lo que vean, no importa lo que escuchen… no salgan.

— ¿Shinpachi-san?

—Pero si escuchan mucho escándalo, huyan lejos y nosotros las encontraremos.

— ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos entonces en el cuartel?

—El cuartel de seguro será un punto que ellos atacaría, Hanami y Hanae se van a ir contigo, no se pueden quedar aquí—sonaba muy preocupado, jamás lo había escuchado así.

—No es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué planeaban hacer esos hombres?

—… quemar toda la capital cuando el viento fuera favorable—ahora si estaba asustada, esos hombres eran capaces de todo—lo harían como distracción para luego secuestrar al emperador.

—…

—Yo junto a Kondo-san, Okita-san, Heisuke y algunos hombres más a la posada Ikedaya.

— ¿Ikedaya? Eso queda cerca de donde vivimos pero… no tanto.

—Por eso, no quiero que salgan. No quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mi hijo—me envolvió con sus brazos y me apretó un poco—por favor, mantente alejada si el problema llegara a ser más grande.

— ¿Cómo esta Hanami sobre eso?

—Esta tranquila, no le vayas a decir a Asuna que Heisuke va conmigo.

— ¿Y los otros? ¿Por qué solo ustedes van a ir ahí?

—Los otros irán a otro lado, no sabemos si se reunirán en Ikedaya, por eso nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos—me abracé a él deseando que jamás se fuera.

La vida me había enseñado que para construir algo ya sea confianza, amor, amistad, una familia, cualquier cosa duraba años pero en un segundo de desgracio o de mala surte todo tu esfuerzo se iba y solo te quedaban los recuerdos. Mis pasadas experiencias me decían eso, yo confiaba en Shinpachi-san, confiaba en que regresaría sano y salvo conmigo pero ¿eso también aplicaba a mí?

No solo él estaría en peligro, también yo si el problema llegara a crecer más pero debía confiar en ellos porque son lo único que nos puede defender a pesar de todo.

—Entonces… llévame a casa, voy a ir a avisarle a Hanami—me levanté con ayuda de Shinpachi-san y me fui por el pasillo. No me dijo anda, yo solo sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Con todas en la casa ya no se sentía tan vacía ni triste. Hanae estaba muy tranquila y Hanami convivía más con nosotras a la hora de la cena. Estábamos todas, incluso Naoko-san se quedó en casa.

No voy a decir que en sus caras o había miedo porque en realidad eso era lo que sobraba y mucho. No lo era que ellos fueran a pelear, también era que si las cosas empeoraban nosotras tendríamos que salir corriendo sin importar nada ni nadie.

—La bebé se porta bien—dijo Miwa viendo a Hanae dormir tranquilamente.

—Es un pedacito de cielo—dijo Isae mirándola con cariño—quiero una.

—Ya estas chicas se volvieron locas—dijo Naoko-san luego de darle un sorbo a su té verde—sé que es algo hermoso tener a una criatura crecer dentro de ti pero mira el trasfondo de nosotras tres—nos señaló a Hanami y a mi—Hanami fue un error y ni por el pensamiento se le ha pasado a Souji pedirle matrimonio o aunque sea cargar a su hija.

En eso tenía mucha razón.

—Shiori se embarazo la primera vez por capricho y la segunda fue accidente pero ella si tiene a un hombre leal, honesto y fuerte que le pidió matrimonio y yo quedé embarazada tan solo porque Kondo-san ya quería tener herederos.

—Cuando lo dice así lo hace ver tan anti-romántico, Naoko-san—dije con un poco de paciencia—Isae, si quieres tener uno eso es decisión tuya, solo no vayas a hacerlo de cualquier hombre, debe ser un hombre que ames.

—En verdad, hace que el nacimiento de mi futuro sobrino o sobrina se vea mal—dijo Asuna mientras me acariciaba el vientre—hasta Maro lo espera con ansias, ¿Verdad, gatito? —Maro soltó un maullido tierno que nos puso melosas.

—Un bebé es jamás una desgracia, es una bendición y más aún si es con la persona en la que más confías y amas—dijo Naoko-san.

—Es cierto, es el único consejo que te podríamos dar—dijo Hanami. Hacia un poco de calor y todas teníamos nuestros cabellos amarrados en un moño alto—voy a quitarle a Hanae la sabana, hace mucho calor.

Pasadas unas horas más llenas de risas, recuerdos, anécdotas fuera de lugar, más risas y consejos, todas decidimos ir a dormir. Habían tres cuartos y nos tuvimos que repartir. En el mío dormían Hanami y la bebé, yo, Asuna e Isae.

Hace media hora que todas habían decidido ir a dormir envés de quedarnos a hablar. Hanae se había despertado pero ahora dormía como si nada. Estaba preocupada, esta vez sí que lo estaba y no sé por qué, algo me decía que esta batalla iba a ser distinta a las demás, que cosas malas irían a pasar o tal vez estaba pensando mucho en todo y ya me estaba mareando e inventado cosas.

—Si sigues dándole vueltas a todo entonces no podrás dormir—Hanami se sentó a mi lado en el jardín, la luna iluminaba nuestro pequeño lugar y, al menos, había una brisa refrescante.

— ¿Se volvió a despertar?

—No, solo la saque para que agarrara fresco, hace un poco de calor adentro—miré a Hanae, era muy hermosa en verdad y no me casaba de verla jamás.

— ¿Quién es la niña más linda de todo el Shinsengumi? Tú Hanae—a pesar de estar dormida no podía evitar tampoco hablarle chiquito—sinceramente no tengo sueño.

—Le hará mal al bebé si sigues preocupándote, es malo—Hanami tenía razón pero el pensar en que podría perderlo me asustaba mucho—van a volver todos, ya lo veras.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Creo que nosotras nos iremos al cuarto, por la ventana también entre mucha brisa—yo asentí mientras me frotaba la frente, me dolía un poco la cabeza— ¿vienes? —una propuesta interesante y a la vez sonaba como suplica, sé que se preocupaban y yo, sabiendo mi estado, debería cuidarme más.

—Sí, vamos.

Al llegar al cuarto me acosté en el futón, en realidad no tenía sueño peor no quería preocupar más Hanami. Ella se sentó unos momentos cerca de la ventana con Hanae en brazos, la noche hasta los momentos estaba tranquila. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Hanami en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era vigilar y así evitar que yo me levantara.

En verdad lo agradecía, necesitaba dormir.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

A pesar de dormirme tarde me levanté temprano, apenas salía el sol cuando me desperté. Todas seguían durmiendo, hasta Maro seguía durmiendo. Era mal hábito mío levantarme muy temprano cuando estaba nerviosa, incluso había tenido un mal sueño.

—Lo lamento mucho bebé, debía provocarte muchas molestias ayer—las palabras de Hanami me hicieron pensar mucho, tal vez si le estaba haciendo daño al bebé—vamos a caminar un rato, las tiendas deben abrir dentro de pocos minutos.

Las personas apenas salía el sol ya abrían las tiendas, no perdían el tiempo en nada.

Luego de terminar de vestirme salí y me posé al frente de la casa. Si algo había ocurrido ayer entonces yo jamás me di cuenta y todo se veía muy normal a mi parecer; no había sangre, no había fuego, nada de escándalos…

Ya había personas afuera, algunas ya habían abierto las tiendas.

— _Miren, es el Shinsengumi_ …

—… —escuche a alguien decir esas palabra sy mi corazón se detuvo.

— _Oí que tuvieron bajas… —_ dijo otro hombre.

— _Sí, eso parece._

— _Ahí vienen…_

No sé por qué todos hablaban en voz baja ni que estaban mirando, yo estaba dándole la espalda al sol. Me daba miedo voltearme, ¿y si era él? ¿Y si era Okita-san o Kondo-san? Me daba miedo por todas.

—Por favor… que no sea él… —sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y lentamente me di la vuelta.

Ahí estaban ellos, se veían tan imponentes, llenos de orgullo al caminar con su estandarte en alto. Ahí estaba Kondo-san, pude respirar tranquila, también Hijikata-san, Saito-san, Sano-san… estaban todos.

— ¿Shinpachi-san…? —ahí estaba él, caminando con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando vi que llevaba el cuerpo de algún amigo, algún camarada… alguien que fue parte de esa gran familia—… —yo era neutral, siempre que fuera bueno para el país yo estaría apoyando eso pero hoy era distinto, me dio lastima por ese hombre sin nombre—… maldita guerra…

Levanté mi vista y vi a Shinpachi-san salirse del grupo y correr hacia mí. Estalle en llanto de felicidad la verlo correr hacia mí. Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y yo solté todo el llanto que no pude el día anterior, fue como sentir que todo lo que estaba en mi pecho salía en ese momento.

Cada preocupación y cada plegaria que alzaba para que todos estuvieran bien. Me abracé más a él y seguí llorando.

—Volví, ya no llores—estaba gimoteando como niña pequeña, él no entendía que si lo perdía entonces mi vida no sería la misma—yo te lo prometí y aquí estoy, que esto te demuestre que yo si cumplo lo que digo.

—Shinpachi-san… —lo jale hacia la casa porque al parecer a estábamos dando más espectáculo que la marcha fúnebre que tenía el Shinsengumi.

Uní mis labios con los de él de un solo golpe, un beso el cual él respondió con gusto. Estaba aliviada de tenerlo de vuelta. Tenía una herida en la mano pero nada grave. No podría pedir nada mejor que esto.

—Bienvenido.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis gente bonita VIP! Volví después de ¿un mes? no sé. Me tomé unas vagaciones de escribir este fic a pesar de que el capi llevaba tiempo medio terminado, solo faltaban como unas cinco lineas hahahhaha sorry pero necesitaba descansar la cabeza y de paso publique dos fics mas hahahhaha pero me tengo que hacer responsables así que los terminare todos a sus debido tiempo :3 Por ahora sean felices con estos capis porque después me odiaran :3 Por los momentos me despido y les mando saludos a todos aquellas que leen el fic y comentan :3**_

 _ **Besos y se me cuidan, dejen reviews y sean felices :p**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

 _Con el fuego llegan las cenizas prt. 2_

Por segundos, por solo segundos llegué a pensar que sería mi vida si no fuera como lo es ahora. Por segundos deseé que todo lo que he vivido no hubiera pasado, ni que mamá y papá hubieran muerto, ni que hubiera conocido a Naoko-san y mucho menos a todo el Shinsengumi. El pensar que Shinpachi-san podría no volver me hizo en verdad desear que nada hubiera pasado.

Creo que son deseos impulsados por la desesperación al igual que lo es el suicidio, acabar con tu propia vida jamás me ha parecido una solución que funcione porque eso no arregla nada. Mi deseo fue que nada hubiera pasado, me reprendí muchas veces en mi cabeza, me llamaba a mí misma tonta e inconsciente al no ver que mi vida en verdad era algo que no esperaba pero que adoraba.

Cada desliz, cada momento, cada caída y momento feliz fueron consecuencia de una desgracia, pero de una que hizo de mi vida un viaje el cual no veía un retorno, cada día mejoraba y Asuna pensaba igual que yo. Si mamá no hubiera muerto, ¿Dónde estaríamos? Quien sabe… puede que incluso no hubiéramos alcanzado la edad que tenemos hoy en día.

Pero la pregunta sería, ¿Dónde estoy? Yo en estos momentos estoy recibiendo un enorme abrazo y beso del hombre que amo y que me prometió volver. Tenía el alma en los pies desde la noche anterior.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… —las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos mientras lo besaba—gracias por volver—me abracé a él con tanta fuerza que pensé que nos caeríamos.

—Ten cuidado—soltó una risa tan hermosa, para mis oídos era lo más hermosos del mundo. Bajó a mi vientre y se arrodilló—te prometí volver bebé, para que veas que tu padre siempre cumple lo que promete… —le dio un beso y volvió a subir para abrazarme—ya no te angusties más, eso no le hace ningún bien a nuestro hijo.

—Tienes razón—lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la sala de estar.

Me contó parte de lo que había sucedido en el Ikedaya, no me sorprendió mucho pero si me dejó un poco angustiada lo que me contó sobre Okita-san, podría ser un sádico y celoso pero jamás le desearía mal a menos que yo se lo provocara.

— ¿Y no estaba herido?

—No hasta donde sé—había algo que me estaba incomodando mucho— ¿Qué haces?

—No soporto ver tu haori manchado de sangre de alguien más, es horrible de ver—le quité la prenda azulina y la coloque sobre el suelo—luego lo lavare.

—Yo lo hare.

—No, yo lo hare.

—No, yo lo hare—era muy terco, esperaba que el bebé no saliera igual de terco—no voy a dejar que laves eso, si te da asco entonces no deberías—y tenía razón, me daba asco.

—Gracias, en verdad me da asco mirarlo y huele horrible—ambos reímos. Eran esos momentos, pequeños pero especiales, lo que hacían de mi vida algo maravilloso y no solo con él sino con todos los que me rodeaban.

—Buenos días Shio… ¡Shinpachi-san! —escuché la voz de Asuna detrás mío y en menos de lo que me esperaba ya estaba lanzándose en sus brazos—que bueno que está bien… ¿Y los demás? —algo me decía que no solo preguntaba por los demás sino por un ser que estaba un poco, por no decir mucho, interesado en mi hermanita.

—Todos estamos bien, algunos heridos pero bien… solo perdimos a uno—no importaba si eran uno o dos, era una persona y un camarada.

—… hay que aguantarlo y seguir mirando hacia adelante—lo dije pensando en el futuro, en todo lo que vendría para todos a pesar de que la vida nos diera distintos destinos, hasta el momento en que dejemos este mundo siempre miraremos hacia adelante.

Ellos asintieron. El sol ya había salido y yo tenía un poco de nauseas pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

De repente escuché un llanto que venía de la otra habitación.

—Al parecer Hanae se despertó—dijo Asuna con emoción. Me había dado cuenta de que le encantaban los niños, puede que en un futuro llegase a ser una excelente madre.

— ¿Durmió bien? —Shinpachi-san tampoco me dejaba de sorprender cuando preguntaba sobre ella, se notaba que quería aprender y que le estaba empezando a tener cariño a esa pequeña.

—Perfectamente, lloró un poco pero debió ser por el cambio de ambiente, recuerda que solo tiene dos meses de nacida—se acercó a mí me abrazó con mucho cuidado—déjame ver tu mano.

—No, tranquila que yo me curo cuando llegue al cuartel—lo miré con fastidio y él debió entender que no me daría por vencida hasta ponerle una venda en esa mano cortada—está bien… cúralo si quieres.

Me debí ver como una niña pequeña porque soltó una risita al verme ir por lo necesario para curarle esa mano, era un corte nada grave pero aun así quería encargarme… después de todo una esposa debe cuidar de su esposo y más aún si voy a ser esposa de un miembro del Shinsengumi.

—Cuando nos casemos me vas a curar muchas heridas… —y ahí estaba, volviendo s arruinar el momento con su palabrería tonta—… lo volví a hacer, ¿cierto?

—No te equivocas para nada…

Sentí la puerta abrirse y de ella salía Hanami con Hanae en brazos que no dejaba de llorar. Era extraño verla así, el tiempo que estuve con Hanami la bebé lloraba por cortos periodos de tiempo y ya. Estaba vez su llanto era más fuerte y sonaba como si algo le molestara.

—No sé qué hacer Shiori, tiene un poco de fiebre—ahora sí que estábamos complicando la situación— ¿me acompañas a llevarla al doctor? —terminé de vendarle la mano a Shinpachi-san y ambos nos miramos la cara, estábamos igual de preocupados por la bebé.

—Deja que Yamazaki-san la vea, de seguro él sabrá que hacer—dijo Shinpachi-san y no era mala idea para nada.

—Si está bien por él…

A medida que avanzaba el día fuimos al cuartel, todos juntos. Me hacia la idea de ver a gente mal herida, sin nadie que los ayudara a curarse pero para eso estábamos todos, éramos una familia un poco fuera de lo común pero una familia a fin de cuentas.

Al llegar al cuartel todo estaba en silencio, normalmente se podía escuchar a algunos hombres entrenando guiados por algún capitán de división… pero al parecer todos estaban mal a pesar de haberse llevado una gran victoria, sabía que el dolor que algunos sentían por haber perdido aunque fuese a un solo de sus hombres era grande, sabían lo que sacrificaban al llegar a este punto y eso era lo que les ayudaba a seguir y mirar el futuro que querían para la nación.

Estando allá Naoko-san fue recibida por Kondo-san. No hace falta decir que estaba muy preocupada por él también, dentro de poco tiempo nacería su primer hijo o hija y el pensar que no tuviera un padre que lo criara desgarraba a Naoko-san.

Chizuru me contó que de los veinte partidarios del Sonnou Joui el Shinsengumi logró matar a siete y herir a cuatro. Yo no era una persona violenta y tenía la creencia que con palabras nos podíamos entender más pero ya había visto que no siempre de la manera pacífica todo funciona.

Era extraño ver que una nación como nosotros estuviera en guerra no solamente con los barbaros que pretendían llegar aquí sino también con nosotros mismo, por pensar de maneras distintas.

A pesar de todo el sol brillaba y nuestras vidas debían seguir como si nada. No había querido decirle nada a Hanami con respecto a l que le había pasado a Okita-san, me parecía muy rara todo eso pero yo no era nadie para opinar sobre temas que eran exclusivos del Shinsengumi. Lo único que me importaba era que Yamazaki-san viera a Hanae.

—Descuida, solo mantenla vigilada y dale mucho líquido, normalmente los niños se enferman en esta temporada pero con cuidados sencillos estas gripes de verano se les pasa—todos pudimos respirar tranquilos al escuchar eso.

Hanae estaba acostada sobre el futon y miraba a su madre de una manera tan… tan… tan Okita-san. Ya dije antes que no lo admitiría en voz alta pero la niña hasta había sacado la manera de mirar del padre y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Siento como si Okita-san me estuviera viendo… —dijo Asuna que estaba a un lado mío con Hanami y Heisuke-kun.

—Es increíble que le haya pasado hasta la mirada—la niña no lloraba pero tampoco daba más expresión que una cara seria—da miedo.

—Ya dejen a mi hija en paz—dijo Hanami rompiendo el tema de raíz. La tomo en brazos con cuidado y se la puso en el hombro. Ella tampoco era capaz de admitir que esa niña era imagen y semejanza de su padre.

—Ya que estas aquí, Toudo-san… —Yamazaki-san lo tomó de la ropa y lo acerca él—vamos a revisar tus herida nuevamente.

— ¡Asuna ayúdame!

—Tranquilo Heisuke—los tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron a no sé dónde pero estaba más tranquila porque Yamazaki-san estaba con ellos.

—Yo voy a dormir a la bebé un rato, ¿me esperas afuera?

—Por supuesto, voy a sentarme un rato en el jardín—me levanté y solté un bostezo muy fuerte—tengo mucho sueño, últimamente caigo dormida donde sea.

Salí de la habitación y me fui hasta debajo de un árbol y me senté tranquilamente. Era un día soleado y había un poco de brisa así que tan malo no era—que noche tan larga.

—Y que lo digas, pareces un pequeño panda con esas ojeras en los ojos—tenía los ojos cerrados pero reconocería esa voz donde fuese— ¿te molesta si me siento un momento?

—No, Sano-san—abrí los ojos y lo vi aun con su haori puesto y lleno de sangre— ¿te sientes bien?—no sé por qué esa pregunta salió de mis labios. Lo vi sentarse a mi lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Ojala ustedes jamás lleguen a ver algo así… —jamás pensé en querer ver algo así, nadie querría… creo que ni ellos quieren ver cosas así todo el tiempo.

—Lo hicieron bien y volvieron… eso es lo importante aquí—le tome de la mano en señal de compañerismo—sé que las cosas que ustedes han visto son más feas de las que yo he visto en mi vida pero debemos seguir.

—Creo que estamos al mismo nivel de haber visto cosas feas—me sonrió de esa manera que me hacía sonrojar, odiaba tanto que lo hiciera porque a pesar de todo me hacía temblar— ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

—Muy bien, es un bebé muy sano al parecer—sentí como posó su mano en mi vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar— ¿jamás has pensado en tener una familia?

—No, si soy sincero contigo no creo que esa sea una idea muy popular entre todos los miembros—tenía sentido el pensar así, al menos yo si le veía un sentido a lo que dijo Sano-san—no es por cortar la diversión que nos trae la soltería, lo que nosotros hacemos de cierta manera puede perjudicar a las personas que amamos, si tuviera una esposa y un hijo yo no podría vivir ni un solo día en paz sabiendo que ellos podrían ser asesinados por estar relacionados a mi… —lo acerqué a mí y nos dimos un abrazo—tienes que tener mucho cuidado… todas ustedes…

—…

—Si te pasara algo…

—Shinpachi-san me protegerá, Sano-san—no quería tocar el tema sobre nosotros otra vez, él no se rendía pero yo no tenía el corazón para cortarle las alas—y sé que tú también me protegerías a mí y a las chicas—le acaricié el cabello mientras lo abrazaba—eres un hombre valiente y leal… estoy segura que debes tener un fila de mujeres esperando a que les pidas matrimonio—el rió y se acurrucó más en mi hombro.

Estábamos apoyados en el árbol y él estaba semi acostado en mi hombro. Me tomó de la mano y le dio un beso.

—Lamento lo que hice en el festival… no debí hacerlo—me sentí aliviada al escuchar que se disculpaba, no quería alejarme de él por una tontería como esa—prometo no hacerlo mas…

—Me aleg… —sentí como me tomó de repente de la barbilla obligándome que lo viera a los ojos, a los pocos segundos ya estaba juntando sus labios con los mío. Fue un beso pequeño, dulce y no pasó de ser un simple beso sin llegar a exagerar más. Me miró a los ojos y me dio un último beso en los labios.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo… a partir de ahora.

El muy descarado había jugado muy bien con sus palabras, se lo tuve que aceptar, no podía molestarme con él por mi embarazo, el doctor había recomendado a no ponerme en situaciones que me dieran emociones fuertes… pero a mí siempre me persiguen las cosas que no deberían pasarme.

—Esta bien, ese fue nuestro último beso—él asintió y yo solo pude reír por su cara de tonto. En verdad si Shinpachi-san no hubiera ganado mi corazón primero puede que en estos momentos estaría besando a Sano-san. Admito que hubiera podido enamorarme de él si todo hubiera sido diferente… pero yo amo a ese imbécil de Shinpachi-san, me hacía muy feliz verlo y para mí eso bastaba.

—Si ese iba a ser el último entonces me hubiera esforzado más en darte uno que jamás olvidaras—sé por dónde quería ir pero yo debía evitarlo.

—Créeme Sano-san, el que me diste en el festival lo recordare para siempre—el rió y se levantó del suelo y me ayudó a levantarme—nos veremos más tarde.

—No lo dudes—se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente—nos vemos.

Al verlo irse me sentí como una completa… zorra… pero al menos ese sentimiento venía con uno de alivio porque con ese beso ya todo con Sano-san serpia normal y… eso me hacía sentir muy aliviada.

Pero en mis pensamientos también estaba Okita-san, sé que no éramos los más cercanos pero soy una persona, tengo sentimientos y él es el padre de Hanae quiera o no. Todos hemos pasado por mucho y… solo deseo que se recupere. Una de las cosas que más me rompe el alma es ver a mis hermanas triste… ver a Hanami triste definitivamente me rompería el corazón.

Al menos pudimos ayudar en lo que pudimos con todos los heridos, no fue tarea fácil pero se logró en poco tiempo.

Al llegar a casa ya casi saliendo el crepúsculo sentí un dolor otra vez… como cuando perdí a mi bebé la última vez. Naoko-san me dijo que no me angustiara, que tenía que cuidarme mucho más que antes y que no pensara en todas las cosas que estaban pasando. Me dijo que debió ser por el esfuerzo que hice hoy y porque no descanse en casi toda la noche por estar preocupada por Shinpachi-san y los otros.

Creo que no todo es oscuridad en nuestras vidas, Asuna me dijo que Heisuke le pidió ir al festival Gion… por mí no había problema, el asunto era que Shinpachi-san no se enterara de nada. Se había vuelto celoso con mi hermana, pero eso solo me decía que le importaba mi familia y no podía estar más agradecida con él por eso.

—Shiori… —Naoko-san me llamó antes de cada una se fuera por su camino—mañana Hijikata-san quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Hijikata-san? Eso sí que es raro viniendo de él—Hijikata-san y yo no era que no nos llevábamos bien, más bien era que él no era una muy abierta con todos y al parecer conmigo no tenía esa confianza que tiene con sus compañeros.

Al llegar a casa tenía tanto sueño que apenas me metí en el futon caí dormida, no cene ni siquiera y eso como que preocupó a varias.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

— ¿Medicina? ¿Para mí? —Hijikata-san me entregó algo en las manos, según él era medicina. Estábamos en su habitación y él me daba la espalda mientras escribía algo, supongo que para su hermana contándole las buenas noticias.

—Te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas, ayer te veías muy débil y a pesar de que me vean y me digas que soy el vice capitán demonio sí me preocupo por los chicos—miré el pequeño empaque en mis manos—no quiero que Nagakura se sienta mal otra vez.

—Y… ¿usted cree que si él se siente mal es por mi culpa?

— ¿Ah? ¡No, no, no!... son cosas que pasan en la vida—se acercó a mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, admito que le tengo miedo a su mirada—solo quiero que ellos tengan algo a lo cual aferrarse mientras esta guerra siga, quiero que cuando termine sigan teniendo algo por lo cual sigan avanzando.

—… muchas gracias, Hijikata-san—mis ojos se aguaron al escucharlo decir esas palabras, supongo que no todo lo que decían de él era verdad.

—Te hará bien, Hanami-san la tomó durante el embarazo y Naoko-san lo está tomando.

—No sabía eso.

—Él bebé de Kondo-san nacerá en otoño y mientras tanto Naoko-san debe mantenerse fuerte.

—Muchas gracias, Hijikata-san… no sé cómo se lo pagaré.

—Mientras vivas para mi es más que suficiente, nunca vayas a defraudar a Nagakura, le romperías el corazón—limpié mis lágrimas y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa a ese buen hombre que estaba frente a mí.

—Nunca, jamás haría algo así.

Me levanté y me retiré de la habitación, él me ayudó a levantarme con cuidado ya que Naoko-san le había dicho lo de mis dolores y creo que esta medicina me podría ayudar un poco aunque fuese dándome más energía y aliviando algún dolor.

—Me haces pasar muchos problemas bebé… —puse mi mano en mi vientre y lo acaricié. Solo era del tamaño de unos pocos cuatro meses y ya se veía un poco más abultado.

—Shiori… —vi a Shinpachi-san caminar hacia mí con sus ropas de patrulla ya lavadas—voy a hacer las rondas de la tarde, lamento no poder ir contigo al festival de Gion.

—Descuida, iré con las chicas.

—Lo siento en verdad, cuídate mucho y diviértete—me sonrió, me dio un beso en los labios y uno a mi vientre antes de irse a buscar a los demás miembros de su escuadrón.

— ¿Dónde estarán las chicas? Hanami se fue y me dejó sola—comencé a caminar por los pasillos, todo estaba muy callado—que silencio tan raro… —me detuve de golpe cuando mis ojos vieron algo que ni en mil años vería.

La puerta de la habitación de Okita-san esta un poco entreabierta, no era mucho pero desde donde estaba podía verlo, estaba semi acostado, debía descansar un poco pero él era muy terco para eso así que me imaginé que lo habían obligado a estar ahí.

—Al menos esta desca… —me petrifiqué unos segundos. Estaba con Hanae— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —intenté acercarme un poco para ver mejor que estaba haciendo con la bebé.

—Espiar a los demás es de mala educación—su voz me asustó tanto que sentí el alma en los pies—entra si quieres—ya estaba ahí y no iba a ser descortés con él. Cuando entré tenía a Hanae acostada en el futon mientras jugaba con sus piernas regordetas y hermosas—te ves un poco sorprendida debo decir.

—Bastante diría yo—se veía tan… tan… normal. Jugaba con la niña como si nada—yo…

—Aunque no parezca que no quiero a esta cosa con cara de durazno… —la alzó y se puso al frente—creo que sabe cómo manipularme, ¿los bebés pueden manipular?

—… no, no pueden…

— ¿Y cómo esta enana hace esto conmigo? —la volvió a poner con cuidado sobre el futon, Hanae solo miraba a todos lados, era muy pequeña todavía para hacer movimientos mas bruscos—no digas a nadie lo que viste.

—Mis labios están sellados.

—Si quieres llévatela, me siento un poco cansado—ahora si me estaba preocupando enserio, Okita-san… ¿cansado? Pensé que tenía energía eterna. Había algo extraño en él, no sé qué era pero había algo que me hizo sentir lastima al verlo—adiós hija… —ahora sí que me dejó sorprendida.

—Vamos pequeña—la tomé en mis brazos y me levanté para poder salir de la habitación—Okita-san…

— ¿Qué?

—Descanse y recupérese, Hanae necesita a su padre—salí de la habitación rápidamente, no quise ver su reacción, no quería escuchar que me dijera algo. Por alguna razón no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al verlo, se veía bien pero algo en mi interior me decía que no, que algo andaba mal.

— ¡Aquí estas! —vi a Hanami llegar por el pasillo apurada—¿se la quistaste?

—Ah… no, él me dijo que te la trajera porque hay que darle de comer—una mentira pequeña no haría mal a nadie.

—Su hora de comer es mas tarde—Hanami parecía molesta—sé que lo intenta pero…

—Pero no es hora de hablar de eso, vámonos al festival de Gion—intenté animarla, que olvidara a Okita-san por unas horas nada mas—va a ser muy hermoso.

—No es mala idea.

—Vámonos, vámonos que se hace tarde.

Me tomé mi medicina antes de salir del cuartel, sabia feo pero no podía decir nada porque Hijikata-san había sido muy amable conmigo y eso no podía mostrar esa falta de gratitud hacia él. Por lo menos me hizo sentir mejor, las náuseas se habían ido y los mareos también. Sin duda ese polvito era un milagro.

Caminamos por las calles de Kioto un rato, el verano estaba aquí y el calor también. No nos topamos con nadie del Shinsengumi y tampoco con Asuna que al parecer había despistado a Isae y en el despiste huyó con Heisuke… ojala este deseando que no la encuentre.

—Disculpe señor… —un hombre me chocó mientras caminaba, como todas seguimos caminando como si nada no logre verle la cara ni disculparme como debía.

—Descuida…

Logramos llegar a tiempo para admirar el desfile Yamaboko, era uno de los festivales más importante de Kioto. El sonido de la flauta parecía transportarnos a otro lugar, a uno donde todo era paz… uno donde no había guerra.

La poca brisa que había relajaba bastante y combinado con la música y el ambiente de paz era algo… algo que no sentía en muchos años, una paz con todo lo que me rodeaba en ese momento.

Abracé mi vientre y deseé que mi bebé naciera sano y fuerte, no me importaba si era niño o niña yo solo deseaba que llegara sano y salvo para por fin tenerlo entre mis brazos y darle todo el amor que mi alma pudiera. Otra vez la imagen de una familia con Shinpachi-san apareció en mi cabeza, una imagen que pronto se cumpliría.

—Es muy hermoso—dijo Hanami con la bebé dormida en brazos.

—Realmente lo es—dije embelesada mirando las linternas colgando y la música que llenaba todo— ¿ese no es Nagakura-san? —volteé rápidamente hacia donde ella miraba, en verdad era él.

—Él me dijo que no podría venir… porque tendrían las rondas…

—Shiori… descuida, de seguro iba de paso por esta zona y simplemente paró a ver—dijo Miwa que miraba la escena conmigo.

—Claro y por eso Sano-san y Chizuru-chan están ahí también, pareciera que se divirtieran… mejor me voy a casa.

— ¿Qué? No Shiori, quédate que el que ellos estén aquí no significa nada… —Isae intentó detenerme pero no la escuché.

Las ignoré a todas, no quería hablar con nadie y no quería que me detuvieran. Yo quiero a Chizuru-chan pero el parecía estar más contento ahí con Sano-san y ella, como si conmigo no fuera a disfrutar del desfile. Puede que estuviera exagerando pero eso era lo que sentía.

— ¡Shiori! —justo la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos— ¡espera!

— ¿Qué quieres? —me crucé de brazos lo miré directo a los ojos.

—Hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Quería explicarte el por qué estaba aquí.

—Hazlo rápido antes de que te deje sin poder tener mas hijos—se tensó ante mis palabras, en verdad estaba molesta con él.

—Estaba haciendo mis rondas y Chizuru iba conmigo por órdenes de Hijikata-san, en el camino nos encontramos con Sano y dijo que quería mostrarnos algo y cuando vi nos había llevado al desfiles. Hijikata-san había dado permiso de que Chizuru fuera a ver el desfile como recompensa por todo lo que había hecho durante lo de Ikedaya y luego Sano le preguntó si quería ir a ver más de cerca todo y… eso es todo…

—…

— ¿No estarás molesta, verdad?

—Deja de hablar por favor—Shinpachi-san me miró sorprendido—me duele la cabeza, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Por favor.

—No hay problema.

Aún seguía molesta con él pero estaba más tranquila al saber toda la verdad. Las calles estaban llenas de personas que se dirigían al desfile, nosotros éramos los únicos que íbamos en sentido contrario, algo muy raro ya que todos iban a pasar un rato en familia o en parejas.

No hablamos en todo el camino, fue en verdad muy raro y… vergonzoso, por ambos lados en realidad y seguimos caminando de esa manera, al menos hasta que llegamos a la casa.

—Perdóname—me dijo antes de yo entrar a la casa—yo no sabía nada de lo Sano planeaba hacer.

—… —lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo digo en verdad, no me gusta que te molestes conmigo y menos cuando estas embarazada, siento que el rencor es más fuerte—yo oculté mi cara para no reírme por sus palabras—ríete, ríete, ríete… esa es la sonrisa que va a tener nuestro bebé.

—Ya, déjame… —me reí entre sus brazos, me estaba haciendo cosquilla y me abrazaba. Cuando quería arreglar los problemas en verdad lo podía hacer—fui tonta, no te preocupes.

—Si tú lo dices—se acercó más a mi rostro y me besó, un pequeño beso de disculpas.

— ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?

—No sé, Kondo-san quería hablar con nosotros.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana—el asintió con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Entré a la casa y sin pensarlo mucho caí dormida en la comodidad de mi futon. Sentí que ese día había sido largo y muy agitado, debía ser la medicina la que me provocaba mucho sueño también. Me sentí mejor pero todavía faltaba bastante para que llegara el bebé así que mis constantes mareos, náuseas y cansancio seguirían por unos meses más.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Ni siquiera se despidió.

—Porque Kondo les avisó temprano y enseguida partieron al frente de Kioto para defenderlo—Naoko-san había venido a la casa tan solo para decirme que todos los miembros del Shinsengumi habían partido a combatir al clan Choshuu.

— ¡A mí no me importa la mierda de clan!... ¿Por qué no vino? —otra vez el miedo crecía dentro de mi pecho, no como el de Ikedaya, este lo sentía más fuerte aun—yo no sé si el vuelva, no lo spe Naoko-san, usted si pudo despedirse de Kondo-san pero yo no.

—Te entiendo Shiori pero veras que ellos…

—No venga con palabras de aliento ni nada de eso…

No sé por qué no lo entendía, ¿Qué era tan complicado de entender? Si él moría mi vida se iría por un hueco muy profundo, mi hijo quedaría sin padre y yo sola otra vez…

—Hay que esperar, yo estaré aquí contigo hasta que ellos vuelvan—sentí los brazos de Naoko-san rodearme, como una madre. Sé que intentaba ayudar pero yo no quería ayuda de nadie… yo quería decirle a Shinpachi-san que se cuidara y que volviera sano y salvo.

Un día y nada que volvían, al día siguiente solo llegaban noticias de peleas entre clanes, muertes, detonaciones, sangre, cuerpos de soldados muertos… cada vez era pero y las historias eran siempre una peor que otra. Sé que no era una misión fácil pero en mi interior tenía la esperanza de que volvieran rápido.

Pero no podía estar así todo el día, Asuna había ido a hacer las compras y junto con las chicas. Hanami estaba en el cuartel con Hanae, Naoko-san estaba también en el cuartel junto con Heisuke, Okita-san y Sannan-san.

Yo por otro lado no quería moverme ni un paso, Asuna tuvo que cuidar de mí ayer cuando me dio la crisis, jamás me había puesto así normalmente yo soy tranquila y nada me afecta pero el saber que se fueron y sin avisar me hizo caer en una desesperación tan profunda que jamás había estado así, mis manos temblaban y mis piernas estaban débiles.

No me gustaba ser una carga para ellas, jamás lo fui ni cuando estuve embrazada la primera vez. Por los momentos me tenía que valer por mí misma porque estaba sola en la casa pero en la tarde le prometí a Asuna que iríamos a ver uno de los flotantes que queda cerca de la casa, al menos para que ella este más tranquila con respecto a mi salud.

A la hora del almuerzo no tenía hambre y eso las volvió a preocupar.

—Hermana no has comido desde ayer en la mañana, eso le hace daño a tu bebé—Asuna tenía mucha razón.

—No tengo hambre Asuna, yo estoy bien y el bebé también.

—Está bien pero vamos a ir a ver los flotantes antes de que los quiten—eso debía cumplirlo al menos, como agradecimiento por sus cuidados.

Entrada la tarde todas estaban en camino a ver los flotantes, hasta Hanae iba con nosotras a verlos. Habían pocas personas en la calle y eso me pareció extraño aunque con los rumores que habían era muy comprensible que no quisieran estar afuera.

—Asuna se me quedó la medicina en la casa—dije recordando que Hijikata-san me había dado un paquete extra con Naoko-san para hoy—las veo allá, no me tardare mucho.

—Está bien, pero no tardes—dijo Asuna. La vi irse detrás de ellas y me sorprendí al notar que había crecido un poco. Me dio nostalgia verla tan grande, los años habían pasado rápido.

—Muy bien a buscar esa fea medicina—caminé rápidamente hasta la casa y empecé a buscar el dichoso paquetico— ¿Dónde está esa cosa? Recuerdo que lo dejé aquí…

— ¿Buscabas esto, _Setsuna_? O no es ese tu verdadero nombre —casi me caigo al escuchar esa voz extraña, no recordaba esa voz, no era de nadie a quien frecuentara—te diré que el embarazo te hace ver muy hermosa.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —un hombre salió de entre las sombras de mi cuarto, lo recordaba perfectamente, era el tipo del clan Choshuu… el señor del subordinado que Saito-san mató—no se atreva a acercarse a mí.

—El asunto aquí es que tu no me das ordenes, jamás pensé en verte nuevamente y menos después del escándalo que se armó en Gion cuando ese hombre mató a Nishinoya—sacó una navaja y me la empezó a pasar por toda la cara con mucha delicadeza—la afile hoy linda, me enteré que tu amado Shinsengumi está peleando… muy heroico de su parte.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—No tengas miedo, solo vine a visitarte, te vi el otro día cuando me chocaste y pensé que sería lindo visitarte un rato… te diré que esa niña… ¿Asuna, no? Es muy linda, muy niña todavía pero muy linda al igual que su hermana mayor—sentía el frio metal del cuchillo de aquí para allá por mi cara—y veo que estas embazada, me lleve una sorpresa grande cuando te vi ese abultado vientre.

—Déjeme en paz…

—Tan fiera. Me puse a investigar un rato y me enteré que este bebé puede ser de uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi y me pareció increíble que una zorrita como tú se haya metido por los ojos a un capitán de división del Shinsengumi—me acorraló contra la pared, su horrible risa me para los pelos del puerto, no lo soportaba—para esta hora tu amado debe estar más que muerto.

—No…

—Sí linda, veras yo también tengo una misión… descuida que no te hare dañó no quisiera lastimar tu hermosa cara… pero lo que pasó con mi subordinado no puede quedar así… por eso he decido matar a tu bebé para que sufras más.

— ¡¿QUÉ…?! —fue demasiado rápido, tanto que no pude intentar algo. Sentí como me clavaba la navaja en la parte baja de mi vientre—no… no…

—Eso te pasa por dártelas de lista conmigo y mi grupo, un bastardo menos del Shinsengumi… ¿será que también voy tras esa bebé… como se llama… Hanae? —sentí la sangre en mis manos, era demasiada. Caí de rodillas, el dolor era demasiado—sabes, si sobrevives a esta te juro jamás molestarte otra vez pero si no sobrevives pues… tampoco te molestare mas—me tomó de los cabellos y me pegó contra la pared, levantó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos—puede que incluso te haga mía ahora, no importa si te estas desangrando ahí.

—… —me soltó y caí al piso. Estaba desvistiéndose, no podía permitir que me hiciera algo, tenía que salvar a mi bebé y a mí. Recordé que Isae siempre ponía una navaja un poco más grande escondido por esta zona— ¿Dónde estás…?

El Choshuu entró a mi habitación y no sé qué buscaba pero debía darme prisa. Me levanté como pude y busqué por todo los muebles que había pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera algo con que defenderme de ese asqueroso hombre.

—Piensa Shiori, piensa… —era difícil pensar, el dolor no me dejaba y era difícil poder moverme—perdóname bebé… —yo quería seguir creyendo que mi bebé estaba vivo pero una madre puede sentirlo todo—lo mataré… lo mataré por lo que te hizo… —puse mi mano en el tatami para ayudar a levantarme y sentí algo debajo de este. Era un tatami que quedaba en una esquina y nadie se acercaba nunca ahí—aquí esta.

Quite un pedazo del tatami y saqué la navaja, tape el tatami rápido con algo y esperé que el sucio hombre ese volviera. Debía ser valiente, por los dos.

—Este cuarto será perfecto para un poco de diversión antes de que empiece el espectáculo en la capital—se acercó a mí y me levantó por los pelos, tenía toda la yukata llena de sangre. La navaja la oculté, debía actuar rápido—bésame…

—… —sentí mi mejilla arder bastante. Él volvió a jalarme del cabello y me tomó de la cara con mucha fuerza y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

—Dije que me besaras…

—… —me volví a negar y sentí otro golpe más en mi rostro.

—Eres terca y se ve que a golpes entiendes—no me inmuté ante sus palabras, debía aguantar más—no me gusta esa mirada tuya—sentí otro golpe en el estómago—tú bebé ya está muerto así que si te lo saco a los golpes no será mucho problema después para sacártelo—y otro golpe más.

—Déjame…

—Al parecer si hablas… pero esto acaba aquí niña—me pegó a la pared y me abrió las piernas con la mano—vas a ver el cielo en vida antes de morir—antes de que lograra penetrarme atiné a darle un patada en todo el miembros, intenté correr pero me sujetó por el cabello— ¡Eres una maldita mujer, debes respetarme! —saqué mi navaja y no vi más opción que cortarme el cabello.

— ¡Suéltame! —esta tan afilada la navaja que mi cabello quedó hasta mis hombros cortado de manera dispareja. Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y le clavé la navaja en toda la garganta. La sangre salía a montones, por fin estaba libre de ese sujeto.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, toda la habitación tenía rastros de sangre y destrozos grandes ocasionados por ambos. Lloré, era lo único que mi cuerpo respondía a hacer, no podía moverme, estaba sangrando mucho, mis piernas no querían moverse.

— _¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!_ —escuché a la gente gritar afuera, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intenté arrastrarme un poco a la puerta, poco a poco logré ponerme de pie y usaba la pared para sujetarme, estaba muy débil, mi visión estaba fallando.

—No… no quiero morir aquí… no así… —eso era lo que yo quería pero no podía más. Lo último que recuerdo es ver una luz cegadora por la ventana , un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza y luego de eso… todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

El sonido de las chicharras por la mañana llenaba cada rincón de ese silencioso lugar. Habían regresado de su misión solo para encontrarse con un desastre más grande, un incendio, destrozos… y a Shiori.

La primera en encontrarla fue Asuna, estaba preocupa por ella así que fue a verla pero su horror fue mayor al encontrar la escena donde su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo llena de sangre junto a un sujeto con una navaja que le atravesaba el cuello. La pobre niña no sabía como pedir ayuda cuando todos estaban huyendo del incendio que acabó con gran parte de la zona, tanto casas como templos.

No sabían que hacer, no sabían cómo decirle a Shinpachi sobre Shiori. Naoko entró en un ataque de histeria tan grande que nada la podía calmar, su estado casi hace que pierda al bebé. Hanami debía mantener la calma por Hanae pero al ver a su amiga, prácticamente hermana, tirada en el suelo llena de sangre era una escena que no muchos pueden soportar.

Cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido Okita y Heisuke fueron a ayudar y fue gracias a ellos que Shiori estaba en esos momentos en la habitación, descansando… llevaba ya tres días sin despertar. Fue difícil limpiar todo el desastre y más aún lo fue sacar al bebé.

El más difícil de controlar fue a Shinpachi. No quería creer lo que le habían contado apenas llegaron. Le dijeron que Shiori al parecer había sido atacada por un hombre y que este había sido el causante de la muerte de su bebé, le explicaron que Shiori tenía una herida de navaja en la parte baja del vientre y era profunda.

Kondo le permitía gritar, maldecir, insultar, golpear, le permitió hacer todo lo que él normalmente no era, descargar su dolor por la perdida y aun así, ninguno de ellos sabían si Shiori sobreviviría a pesar de haber ya pasado tres días.

Naoko estaba en la habitación con Shiori y las otras chicas, ellas se encargaban de vigilar en la mañana y en la tarde mientras que Shinpachi, Harada y Heisuke lo hacían en la noche. Era un trabajo duro para todos a la vez no podían descuidar sus demás obligaciones.

El incendio había arrasado con varios locales en toda la capital. El negocio de Naoko se había quemado también pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba más preocupada por Shiori que otra cosa. Cuando la encontraron no podían hacer nada por el bebé porque ya estaba muerto pero estaban intentado lo imposible por ayudar a la pelinegra a despertar y así poder recuperarse rápidamente.

— ¿Cuándo creen que despierte? —preguntó Asuna que estaba arrodillada viendo el cuerpo de su hermana. Se habían visto obligadas a cortar más el cabello de Shiori el cual quedo a una altura más o menos de la barbilla. Su blanquecino rostro ahora estaba decorado con moretones por los golpes de ese hombre.

—No sabemos, tengan fe en que será pronto—dijo Naoko intentando mantener la calma en el ambiente.

—Han pasado tres días… —dijo Hanami intentado contener las lágrimas. La bebé la estaba cuidando Okita con Heisuke, no podían negarse con eso y menos ahorita.

—Recuerden que la recuperación es lenta… no se las vio fácil ahí, fue muy valiente—Naoko se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Midori—voy por té, ¿alguna quiere? —todas negaron con la cabeza, no estaban de ánimos para nada.

Naoko salió de la habitación dejándolas solas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una figura alta entro en la habitación, tenía una imagen muy débil y se veía que no había dormido en bastante tiempo.

—Buenos días, Shinpachi-san—dijo Isae en nombre de todas— ¿está bien?

—Sí… no se preocupan—Shinpachi se quedó viendo a Shiori unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro y se arrodilló— ¿podrían dejarme uno momentos con ella, por favor?

—Por supuesto, vamos chicas—todas se levantaron poco a poco hasta que la habitación quedó en total silencio.

Shinpachi al ver que estaba solo dejó salir las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. Verla así, tan frágil, tan incapacitada… simplemente no era ella, no era la imagen de la mujer de la que se enamoró. El verla así le dolía porque sentí que había fallado, le había fallado a ella y a su bebé.

Tomó su mano y la besó varias veces dejando caer sus lágrimas de dolor sobre ella. No quería aceptar el hecho de que Shiori estaba entre la vida y la muerte y todo por culpa de un solo hombre. Sintió rabia al ver que el tipo que le hizo esto a Shiori está muerto, admiró bastante eso de ella, el cómo se defendió hasta el final.

Kondo le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo del Choshuu, algo que jamás permitirá a nadie pero si Shinpachi no podía descargar su odio con el sujeto vivo entonces que lo hiciera con el cuerpo.

—Perdóname, perdóname… te fallé otra vez, ni siquiera fui a verte el día que tuve que irme al frente de Kioto… fui en verdad un idiota… —él se culpaba de todo a pesar de que en verdad no tenía nada que ver con él—por favor Shiori… no te vayas, quédate a mi lado… ¿Qué? —Shinpachi miró la mano de la pelinegra unos segundos— ¿Shiori? —estaba moviendo la mano, le había dado un pequeño apretón.

De repente la cara de Shiori se arrugó un poco, estaba despertando poco a poco.

—Shiori… —la sonrisa de Shinpachi al verla moverse fue muy grande y llena de felicidad— ¡Naoko-san! ¡Kondo-san! ¡Está despertando!

En menos de lo que se esperaba todos entraron al cuarto junto con el doctor que estaba ayudándolos. Los apartó todos y empezó a examinar a la pelinegra.

—Es increíble, está despertando como si nada, no tiene fiebre… —Shinpachi tuvo que darle un lado al doctor para que pudiera revisar mejor—temprano le cure la herida… abre los ojos linda—y como si hubiera sido una orden que no pudiera romper sus parpados se abrieron dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Shiori, mi niña… —Naoko se acercó un poco y la miró de cerca—hola linda, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Shiori no dijo nada y miró a Naoko unos segundos— ¿te ocurre algo, Shiori?

—Shiori… —la aludida volteó a un lado y se encontró con la figura musculosa de Shinpachi—por fin despiertas. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

—… —Shiori no decía nada y solo miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor.

—Hermana, aquí estoy—Shiori volteó a ver a Asuna y le dio una mirada de extrañes—te extrañe mucho hermana.

—Shiori perdóname, perdóname por dejarte sola, perdóname por no defenderte… —Shinpachi le tomó la mano y antes de que pudiera darle un beso Shiori la quitó con brusquedad.

—Perdóneme pero… ¿Quién es usted? —todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Shiori.

—Amor… ¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy Shinpachi… tu prometido…

—Aún no sé quién es usted… yo solo tengo 14 años…

—Hermana, hermana no juegues con nosotros así…

—Tampoco sé quién eres tu—Asuna quería gritar, no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba—mi hermana es solo una niña, tú ya eres una señorita—la voz de Shiori sonaba cansada.

Naoko dio media vuelta y se enterró en el pecho de Kondo a llorar en silencio.

—Shiori mírame… tú eres Shiori, la mujer que amo, la que va a ser mi esposa y la que me iba a dar un hijo… Shiori no juegues conmigo porque no es gracioso… tú me hiciste prometer que jamás olvidaría nuestras promesas, que siempre nos íbamos a amar y que jamás íbamos a pelear por cosas tontas… ibas a darme dos hijos… nos vamos a casar… —Shinpachi trataba de aguantar las lágrimas pero la cara de indiferencia de Shiori lo hacía imposible—Shiori yo…

—Lo siento pero en verdad… no se quién es usted…

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis**_

 _ **Llámenme rata pero ya yo tenía planeado esto desde hace tiempo, sé que es cruel pero yo soy muy mala y las que me conocen bien lo saben de sobra hahhahaha pero bueno espero que les guste el capi, dejen comentario y les mando muchos besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	15. Capítulo 14

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

 _Comenzar de nuevo_

—Nagakura-kun, aléjate de ella un momento… —la voz de Kondo hizo reaccionar al chico que se había quedado viendo a Shiori fijamente sin creer sus palabras— ¡Nagakura! Ve para afuera, ahora.

—… como usted diga, Kondo-san—Shinpachi salió a paso lento dejando dentro de la habitación solo a Naoko, Asuna y al doctor que debía examinar cómo estaba la salud de Shiori después de despertar. Kondo salió detrás de Shinpachi para mantenerlo afuera.

Shiori miró todo el tiempo la figura del chico musculo que le dijo todas esas cosas que una mujer alguna vez quisiera escuchar, solo que ella no recordaba nada de lo que él decía, ni siquiera recodaba conocerlo o haberlo visto alguna vez. Él no dejó de mirarla hasta que fue obligado a salir, Shiori pudo ver perfectamente esa mirada llena de tristeza y eso le rompió el corazón un poco.

—Shiori… —la aludida volteó a ver a la mujer de ojos esmeralda. La voz de Naoko la había devuelto a la realidad—tú… —no sabía que decir, era muy obvio que no recordaba a nadie así que debía medir sus palabras todo el tiempo— ¿Cómo te sientes, linda?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza pero… ¿podría decirme quien es usted y dónde estoy? —sin duda el golpe había borrado recuerdos pero su actitud era la misma que cuando Naoko la conoció. Muy tranquila y educada— ¿Por qué me duele aquí abajo? —se quitó la sabana y señaló la parte donde está su vientre.

—Ah… sufriste un pequeño accidente y el doctor aquí presente te salvó… fue algo muy grave pero ya estas mejor—Naoko estaba aguantando todo lo que podía para no entrar en desesperación. No se imaginaba como estaría Shinpachi en esos momentos.

— ¿De dónde la conozco y por qué me está ayudando? —Naoko la miraba mientras evitaba llorar. Se veía tan rara ahora que su larga cabellera solo llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros— ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Aquí estoy, Shiori—Asuna habló esperando que su hermana pudiera reconocerla de alguna manera—soy Asuna, tu hermanita.

—Ya te dije que no, mi hermana es solo una niña—Shiori sonrió dulcemente, parecía que no existiera rabia o alguna emoción fuerte en ella. Era muy alegre en realidad y solo respondía con sonrisas—aunque… te pareces mucho a ella ahora que te veo mejor, solo que Asuna tiene el cabello corto.

—Shiori escúchame—la joven miró al doctor—ella sí es tu hermana, tú no tienes 14 años… tienes 19 años.

—… —Shiori arrugó la frente y se miró a si misma tratando de comprender de que hablaba—pero… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Ayer justamente me dieron un trabajo nuevo y un lugar donde Asuna y yo podemos vivir mientras tanto.

—Eso pasó hace muchos años, antes de que yo las encontrara—Naoko habló rápidamente como si no pudiera dejar escapar esta oportunidad—desde ese día ustedes son como mis hijas, yo les abrí mi vida.

—No entiendo.

—Esto va a ser largo—dijo el doctor a Naoko y a Asuna—deben prepararse para ayudarla mucho.

Para las personas de afuera lo que pasaba en esa habitación era un misterio total. Shinpachi estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, no lloraba pero se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando con Shiori.

—No me reconoce… no reconoce a nadie… no me reconoce…—se repetía una y otra vez como si tratara de grabarse la realidad de todo lo que estaba pasando—tú me prometiste que estaríamos juntos… —ahora estaba molesto. No molesto con Shiori, molesto por haber sido tan inútil.

—Nagakura-kun, ya basta que te vas a hacer daño tú mismo—Kondo se acercó al chico junto con Hijikata y Sannan—esto es una desgracia pero tenemos que enfrentarlo. A ellas también les duele, ¿Qué me dices de Asuna? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella después de ver así a su hermana?

—…

—Dale tiempo—Shinpachi levantó la mirada al escuchar al pelinegro—sé que suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero en casos como estos solo hay que esperar que el tiempo cure todo. Shiori está bien y viva, eso era lo importante, ahora todos juntos deben trabajar para ayudarla en lo que sea. Una pérdida de memoria es como si volviera al principio, habrá que enseñarle cosas otra vez y si sale a la calle se debe estar siempre con ella porque en su cabeza ella jamás ha estado en Kyoto y mucho menos en Mibu.

—Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo, Hijikata-san? —Shinpachi tenía razón también pero eso era algo que ni el mejor medico de todo Japón podría responder— ¿Cuánto tiempo será necesario para que ella recuerde todo? No solo me olvidó a mí, Hijikata-san. Olvidó su vida, a su hermana, a la mujer que le dio un hogar… todo desde sus 14 años esta borrado… y… —Shinpachi se agarró el cabello para calmar su frustración. Parecía que se lo iba a arrancar de un solo golpe. Tenía mucha rabia.

—Tranquilo, veras que todo estará bien y que Shiori recuperara todas sus memorias—dijo Sannan dándole apoyo moral—por los momentos debemos movernos rápido, no sabemos que nos puede estar esperando después de este ataque. Choshuu fue listo y nos dejamos cegar por eso pero no hay que permitir un ataque como este otra vez. Hay que ir ahora un paso delante de ellos.

— ¿Tienes las cifras de los daños ocasionados? —preguntó Kondo con calma—pagaran por todo esto. Regístrenlos, deben quedar para la historia, todo el mal que han hecho para nuestra gente.

—Sí, están en mi habitación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación las mujeres y el doctor miraban cada cosa que hacia la pelinegra como tratando de ver si lograba recordar algo, lo que fuese luego de haberle contado parte de lo que había vivido esos años junto a Naoko y las otras chicas pero al parecer Shiori no terminaba de comprenderlo.

—… entonces… usted nos encontró y nos dio un hogar—dijo Shiori mirándola inocentemente. Pareciera que tomó la edad que creía tener, la inocencia en todo lo que hacía desde que despertó impresionó al doctor ya que nunca había visto un caso de estos en persona—y… Asuna… estas hermosa—la aludida sonrió al ver que por fin estaba aceptando que era su hermana.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas algo? —Naoko quería insistir en ello pero no daba resultado.

—No, no la recuerdo a usted ni a ninguna de las personas que ha mencionado.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Shinpachi-san, hermana? El hombre que te ama—Shiori miró a otro lado pensativamente. Le habían explicado esa parte, que ella y Shinpachi tenían una relación desde hace ya un tiempo y que tenía planes a futuro pero nada de eso lo recordaba.

—No… lo siento—se notaba avergonzada o apenada de estar ahí— ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, lo que tú quieras. Si esta en nuestras manos responderlo entonces lo haremos con gusto—dijo Naoko feliz de ver que Shiori estaba mostrando algo de interés.

—Ya que soy adulta, ¿en verdad mi cuerpo es así? —Naoko y Asuna se quedaron de piedra con al pregunta. Shiori se miraba toda, hasta donde podía, y se tocaba los senos impresionada—no pensé que crecerían.

—… Naoko-san si quiere mando a llamar a alguien más para que hable con ella—Asuna le quitaba las manos a Shiori de su pecho en intentaba explicarle algunas cosas. Naoko miraba la escena como si dos hermanas de la misma edad estuvieran en su momento de juego.

—Sí por favor, dígale a Hanami que venga y que traiga a Hanae, vamos a ver si viendo a la bebé surge algo.

Había esperanzas, eso era lo que había dicho el doctor. Shiori tenía la cabeza un poco vendada y reía junto a Asuna como si las desgracias que había pasado nunca hubieran ocurrido. Era como empezar de nuevo para ella, una nueva oportunidad de vivir tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Naoko pensaba que la vida les jugó mal esta vez.

—Shiori, va a venir una amiga tuya y va a traer a alguien muy especial para ti—la joven la miraba sin entender.

— ¿Quién es esa persona?

—Se llama Hanami, es como tu hermana. Ustedes han sido muy unidas desde el día que las adopté en mi familia—Naoko había omitido cosas como el trabajo de cortesanas y sobre todo lo que es el Shinsengumi—ella tuvo una bebé hace unos meses y tú siempre la cuidabas y la querías mucho.

— ¿Enserio? —con cada respuesta de ese tipo a Naoko se le rompía mas el corazón— ¿Y usted cuando va a tener a su bebé?

—Pronto… espero—se mordía los labios para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Ahora debía ser fuerte por su bebé que al parecer podía llegar en cualquier momento.

—Y… ¿Quién es su esposo?

—Asuna no puedo más… encárgate de ella—Naoko se levantó del tatami y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¿Dije algo malo, Asuna?

—No Shiori, es que… es un poco difícil de explicar. Ella es como nuestra madre, luego de que mamá murió ella ha sido la única que nos ha tratado como si fuéramos sus hijas… para ella no es fácil verte de esa manera.

— ¿De qué manera? Yo estoy bien, me siento bien y no veo cual sea el problema.

—He ahí el problema… no recuerdas nada—Shiori miró el tatami al ver que Asuna estaba hablando con voz triste—no recuerdas tus cumpleaños debajo de los cerezos, no recuerdas los festivales debajo de la nieve, no recuerdas cuando Maro llegó a casa… no recuerdas a Shinpachi-san.

—Ustedes dos lo han nombrado mucho desde que desperté… y él se veía muy triste. Asuna… ¿él era muy importante para mí? —Asuna respiró profundo para aguantar las lágrimas mientras asentía lentamente—y… ¿yo era importante para él? —la más pequeña no aguantó más y dejó salir dos pequeñas lágrimas.

—Lo eres hermana, lo eres. Créeme que él sufre mucho… tu sí eres importante para él, de ahora en adelante no olvides eso—Shiori la miró con un poco de tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no, tú no hiciste nada malo. Fuiste muy valiente por ti y por… por ti… y es triste que no recuerdes pero…

—Asuna… —la niña levantó la mirada y vio cómo su hermana mayor le sonreía dulcemente—quiero verlo, quiero hablar con él. Quiero decirle que esto bien y que no debe preocuparse por mí.

—Hermana…

—Se veía muy triste y siento que es por mi culpa, no lo recuerdo a él pero por alguna razón no me gustó verlo triste, ¿podrías decirle que venga? Por favor—Asuna quedaba impresionada por la forma de hablar de su hermana, sonaba tan inocente, tan feliz y tranquila como nunca en años. Lo más duro ahorita era seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que recordara algo.

—Sí, yo le diré que venga.

De repente se abrió la puerta y una chica de cabellos largos y ojos triste entró a la habitación con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Shiori la miró como si nada pero Hanami la veía con tristeza luego de haberse enterado sobre su pérdida de memoria… de que no la recordaba a ella ni a Hanae.

—Shiori…

—Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Hanami se impresionó tanto que casi cae hacia atrás sino es que Okita está detrás de ella para atajarla— ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estas mareada?

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé… —dijo Okita mirando a Shiori medio sentada sobre el futon—Shiori-san…

— ¿San? Creo que eres mucho mayor que yo para decirme así—Shiori volteó a mirar a Asuna y esta negó con la cabeza—cierto, cierto, tengo 19 años. ¿Tu cuantos tienes?

—Tengo 19 años…

—Estamos igual entonces—Shiori le sonrió a Okita y los tres quedaron de piedra. Ni en sus sueños más extraños Okita hubiera pensado que Shiori le sonreiría y menos de esa manera tan dulce.

—Creo que me voy antes de que caiga en un estado mental grave, esto no tiene sentido en mi vida—dijo Okita antes de darle una caricia a la bebé y de pasarla la mano por la cabeza a Hanami—nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós… —Hanami volteó a ver a Shiori y está solo le sonreía.

— ¿Es tu bebé? —Hanami asintió lentamente— ¿puedo verla?

—Las veces que quieras… —Hanami sonrió a la fuerza y se arrodilló a un lado del futon y con cuidado le colocó a la bebé en las piernas. Hanae estaba dormida pero poco a poco comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

—Que linda bebé, ¿Quién es la niña más linda de todas? Tú, sí, tú—Asuna y Hanami se vieron las caras sorprendidas, eso mismo decía ella cuando estaba con Hanae. Asuna soltó un suspiro pesado y quedó un poco más tranquila—es preciosa… —de repente Shiori comenzó a llorar al ver a Hanae abrir los ojos revelando unos orbes verdes que pudieran o no cambiar de color en unos meses—… Asuna… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

—… solo piensa que es porque estas viva, porque tienes otra oportunidad… —las tres chicas comenzaron a llorar. Hanae miró a Shiori arrugar la cara por el llanto, las lágrimas caían sobre la pequeña niña y los sollozos de Shiori le llamaron la atención.

—No quiero sentirme así… —Shiori abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Hanae estaba haciendo un puchero muy tierno. El verla llorar hacia que la bebé entrara en llanto también al parecer—perdón pequeña, la que menos debería llorar eres tú.

—Hanami, voy a ir por Shinpachi-san—dijo Asuna en voz baja mientras observaban como Shiori arrullaba a Hanae—quédate con ella mientras tanto.

—Está bien.

Asuna se levantó del tatami y salió del lugar. Buena suerte para ella que todos estaban reunidos debajo de un árbol justo al frente de la habitación. Todos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse y Asuna no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a Shinpachi tirado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

— ¿Sucede algo, Asuna? —dijo Heisuke que había llegado luego de hacer su respectiva ronda.

—Es que Shiori quiere hablar con… con Shinpachi-san—dijo Asuna.

— ¿Quiere hablar conmigo? —la voz de Shinpachi sonó un poco más llena de vida al escuchar eso—entonces ella…

—No… ella… ella solo quiere hablar contigo.

Shinpachi asintió y se levantó+ del suelo rápidamente. Asuna creí necesario decirle algunas cosas, el cómo controlarse por lo menos, que no fuera a saltarle encima obligándola a recordar cosas de golpe. Conocía a Shinpachi, a veces podía ser muy agresivo con algunas cosas que le sacaban de quicio.

—Shinpachi-san… —Asuna lo detuvo antes de que entraran al cuarto.

—Lo sé Asuna, prometo no hacer nada que la dañe. No lo permitiré otra vez.

—Está bien, y voy a ver a las demás, espero que ya Isae se recupere de sus quemaduras—la joven había quemado sus manos cuando vio que Shiori estaba dentro de la casa el día que todo pasó, lo bueno fue que alguien las había ayudado.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Extrañamente bien, no se siente mal.

—…

Asuna lo empujó un poco para que tomara el valor de abrir la puerta. Shinpachi tragó grueso y abrió la puerta con cuidado y lentamente. Al entrar medio cuerpo no supo que decir o que pensar, Shiori jugaba con Hanae y la bebé de a momentos le soltaba una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre y ella ni se quejaba. En verdad las cosas habían cambiado.

—Shinpachi-san… —Hanami lo vio de reojo y le sonrió—Shiori, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas para la bebé, cuídamela un momento por favor.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Hanami-san—Hanami se detuvo frente a la puerta al escucharla, respiró hondo y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Asuna se fue con ella para dejar un momento solos a esos dos.

Shiori miró a Shinpachi que seguía parado a un lado de la puerta, como embobado mirando la tierna escena.

— ¿Usted es Nagakura Shinpachi-san, no? —dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Ah… sí.

—Que bien, no se preocupe por mi Nagakura-san, me siento muy bien—y otra vez lo llamaba de esa manera tan educada—siéntese, no se quede ahí parado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Shinpachi al sentarse en el tatami.

—Bien—Shiori tomó a la bebé en brazos, que había comenzado a llorar y no sabía cómo calmarla—pequeña no llores…

—Dame, yo la calmare—Shinpachi se acercó un poco más a Shiori y le quitó a la bebé de los brazos—mira, así le gusta que la carguen cuando llora—Shinpachi la colocó sobre su brazo izquierdo, como si durmiera sobre él—como un animalito.

—Que hermosa, algún día me gustaría tener una niña tan linda como ella—Shinpachi tragó grueso y se mordió la lengua— ¿usted tiene hijos, Nagakura-san?

—… no, no tengo hijos…

— ¿Y esposa? Si sabe cargar a una bebé tan pequeña así entonces una mujer le enseñó y me he de imaginar que fue su esposa—ella no tenía la culpa de nada y Shinpachi lo sabía, ella solo hablaba por hablar— ¿le sucede algo?

—No, no, estoy bien… yo no tengo esposa.

— ¿Y quién le enseñó a cargar así a la bebé?

—Fuiste tú… —dijo Shinpachi en voz inaudible. No podía regarla esta vez, no como siempre lo hacía—…

—…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, no sabía que decirle. Prácticamente era quedar en silencio porque no podía hablar nada con ella, nada que tuviera que ver con sus planes de boda, nada sobre sus embarazos nada sobre todo lo que habían vivido desde hace ya unos años. Era muy difícil comenzar de nuevo.

—… ¿tiene hipo? —Shinpachi miró a la bebé luego de que Shiori lo sacara de su mundo con sus palabras—que tierna.

— ¿Te gustan los niños? —si no podía decirle nada de su pasado juntos entonces era un buen plan volver al inicio, a conocerse.

—Sí, me gustan mucho los niños. En realidad desde pequeña siempre me han gustado, tanto así que cuando tenga un esposo le quisiera pedir muchos hijos en realidad, puede que rechace la idea pero me gustaría mucho. Imaginar que cuando vayan creciendo estén a mi lado y al de mi esposo, jugando, corriendo, molestando—ambos soltaron un risa baja imaginando la escena solo que Shiori tenía una a la mitad, Shinpachi la tenía más completa. Ellos dos y sus muchos hijos—que cuando se casen me den muchos nietos y estar rodeados de ellos hasta el fin de mis días.

— ¿Quieres una vida pacifica?

—Sí, odio las peleas y a los hombres con espada—Shinpachi quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso—desde que mis padres fueron asesinados los he odiado.

—Tu nunca me dijiste eso… —se dio cuenta que lo había dicho es voz alta— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— ¿Decirle qué, Nagakura-san? —la expresión de Shiori denotaba confusión y Shinpachi se dio cuenta de ello.

—Nada, no me prestes mucha atención… entonces, ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

—Me gusta la música, las flores, me gustaría mucho aprender a escribir y a leer… perdóneme por decirle esto, son solo cosas de una chica campesina, de seguro usted debió ser alguien que le inculcaron una educación muy buena.

—Sí, así fue—Shinpachi comenzó a mecer a Hanae instintivamente y la pelinegra le pareció algo muy tierno de ver. Alguien tan grande como él con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

—Nagakura-san, es hora de revisar a nuestra paciente, por favor salga del cuarto—el doctor había interrumpido tan mágico momento.

—Sí, toma a la bebé—Shinpachi se acercó a dejar a la dormida Hanae sobre el futon. Por un momento, solo por un momento sintió ganas de besarla pero eso sería destruir lo poco que había logrado con ella en esos pocos minutos.

—Que tenga un buen día, Nagakura-san.

—Igualmente, Shiori-san—decir su nombre de esa forma había dolido y mucho.

Al salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo se dio cuenta, lo había visto, no era tan tonto como para no hacerlo. Shiori, su Shiori, ya no estaba. Se había esfumado como una brisa de verano, aquella mujer con carácter de los mil demonios y corazón de dulce no estaba, ahora solo era la imagen de una niña donde las heridas de la guerra no habían entrado, alguien que parecía vivir una realidad diferente a la suya, una donde jamás fue cortesana, una donde jamás pasaron una noche juntos, una donde sus planes con ella jamás existieron… y puede que jamás existan otra vez.

—Shinpachi-san—la voz de Asuna lo distrajo y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?

—El doctor me sacó, va a revisar a Shiori.

—Después de cinco días así es obvio que va a estar preocupado por su estado y más aún si dice sentirse bien—dijo Hanami que iba con cosas en las manos—me adelanto—Hanami le pasó por un lado al chico y los dejó solos.

—Te dejó impresionado, ¿no?

—Ella era así, ¿verdad? Antes de que su vida fuera como era… ella era feliz así como la vi…

—Sí… así era ella pero luego de conocerte ella…

—Me dijo que odiaba a los hombres con espadas—Asuna se sorprendió también pero porque Shinpachi se había dado cuenta—ella me lo dijo y no lo niegues, Asuna.

—… es de esperarse que los odie, Shinpachi-san.

—Entiendo… voy a hacer mis rondas, nos vemos luego—Shinpachi le pasó un lado sin dejar de darle su respectiva caricia en la cabeza a la joven.

—Shinpachi-san…

 _ **1 día del octavo mes, 1864.**_

—Eso, un pie… y luego el otro… —Naoko y Kondo tenían una nueva rutina.

Luego del accidente con Shiori, como no podía pararse del futon, sus piernas comenzaron a fallar un poco lo que implicó enseñarle otra vez a coordinar. Era una tarea sencilla, solo había que sujetarla y Naoko quiso encargarse de eso a pesar de sus ocho meses de embarazo.

—Muy bien Shiori—Kondo quiso ayudar también, las consideraba a todas su hijas ahora, había estado en cada momento con ellos, apoyándolos aunque no creyeran en sus metas, y ese tiempo habían logrado ganar un lugar en el corazón del Shinsengumi—te voy a soltar.

—No, Kondo-san—dijo Shiori.

—Descuida, él no dejara que te caigas así de fácil—Kondo soltó las manos de Shiori y ella solo quedó parada en perfecto equilibrio—muy bien, ahora mueve uno y luego el otro.

Shiori arrastró el pie derecho primero, con mucha inseguridad. El doctor le había dicho que aun debía seguir en cama pero estaba cansada de estarlo, quería salir y ver donde estaba, quienes estaban ahí, quería conocer todo. A Kondo lo aceptó al instante ya que, como Naoko había dicho, era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando la hermosa mujer y su esposo. No entrar mucho en detalle pero la única vez que logró salir, y con ayuda de Kondo y el doctor, vio a los otros practicar con sus espadas y eso no le gustó mucho.

Shinpachi estaba entre ellos y ella solo le dedicaba una mirada llena de repudio, a todos en general. Pero al igual que todo había cambiado con respecto al trato que ahora debía tener Shiori, también cambió la actitud de Shinpachi hacia ella. Durante los días siguientes a la conversación que habían tenido él solo se alejó, poco a poco. Primero iba todos los días pero esperaba afuera y no entraba, entró unas dos o tres veces solamente y ni siquiera había podido hablar bien con ella. Segundo, fue que al no poder hablar y solo observar se dio cuenta que Shiori tenía actitudes que no eran las de ella. Y tercero fue que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella no lo miraba igual que antes.

—Lo estás haciendo bie… Arg… —Naoko se tocó un costado de su barriga con dolor.

—Naoko-san, ¿está bien? —la mujer había arrugado la cara un poco en señal de dolor.

— ¡Ya viene! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! —Kondo sujetaba a Shiori que había perdido el equilibrio por haberse preocupado por Naoko y ahora Kondo la tenía de un lado para el otro— ¡llamen al doctor!

— ¡Kondo, cálmate! —dijo Naoko dejando a los otros dos congelados—fue solo una patada muy dura, no viene en camino. Aún falta un mes y este bebé no saldrá de aquí hasta que ella camine con normalidad.

—… —Kondo y Shiori se vieron las caras—como digas, Naoko.

—Creo que debería descansar—dijo Shiori interrumpiendo la plática del matrimonio—hace un poco de calor y no es bueno para usted, vaya a descasar y yo dormiré un rato después de tomar mi medicina, Naoko-san.

—No es mala idea, hoy has hecho un gran progreso—Kondo la llevó hasta el futon y la sentó con cuidado.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero vendré dentro de unas horas y esta vez haré que camines como se debe—Kondo y Shiori rieron ante la actitud positiva de la hermosa mujer—descansa, Shiori.

—Igualmente, Naoko-san, Kondo-san.

La pareja salió de la habitación confiando en lo que decía Shiori. Como algunos casos, o este en particular, Shiori no tenía la misma actitud de antes del accidente, en realidad su actitud ahora se asemejaba a la de una niña que le gusta llevarle la contraria a sus padre y eso era lo que planeaba.

—Como odio ser una molestia—se quitó la sabana y se levantó torpemente. Logró mantener el equilibrio pero tampoco era el mejor de todos—muy bien Shiori, un tropiezo y de boca al piso—movió un pie y luego el otro, no era tan lejos la puerta—sí… lo lograré…

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la puerta y en unos pocos pasos ya estaba agarrando un lado de la puerta con firmeza.

—Bien… libertad—abrió con cuidado y muy silenciosamente. Asomó su cabeza y miró a ambos lados, por alguna razón que ella no entendía todos ahí la trataban con especial cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana—un paso y luego el otro… —salió al pasillo, con poca coordinación pero firme, y caminó hacia adelante.

A medida que iba caminando veía el poco paisaje que se encontraba ahí adentro, era verano y todo estaba verde y caluroso. Shiori se apoyaba de las paredes para poder caminar mejor. Según entendía, ese era el cuartel de un grupo elite, no conocía el nombre pero de algo estaba segura… todos usaban espadas.

—Incluso Nagakura-san… —no supo por qué se acordó de él solamente, como si le doliera más que él sujetara una espada—…

Al pasar con extremo silencio al lado de una habitación unos sonidos llamaron su atención. No había nadie a su alrededor y la curiosidad la atrapó. Se acercó poco a poco con mucho cuidado, cada vez los sonidos que se escuchaban ahí adentro la llenaban más de curiosidad. Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó, esperaba ver muchas cosas pero nada así.

Era Shinpachi y estaba con una chica, una que había visto antes. Él succionaba los pechos de la chica y ella intentaba no hacer mucho ruido a la vez que él le daba placer. Shiori se quedó mirando la escena hasta que soltó un grito un poco extraño, uno que hizo que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

— ¿Shiori? —Shinpachi se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Ella se fue alejando, intentado escapar pero no se dio cuenta del borde que daba fin al piso de madera.

— ¡Arg! —al no tener un muy buen equilibrio cayó de trasero en el suelo.

— ¡Shiori! ¿estás bien?

—Nagakura-san… —Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba derramando lagrimas— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

—Shiori… yo… —la chica alejó a Shinpachi de un solo empujón—…

—Aléjese de mí… —por un momento lo miró con rabia y al siguiente pareció reaccionar ante todo—Nagakura-san… ¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo nada… —Shiori comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y Shinpachi no sabía que hacer—me duele mucho aquí—se señaló donde estaba su corazón—me dolió verlo así… no era mi intención mirar pero… no tengo excusa, perdóneme… por favor perdóneme.

—No, no hay nada que perdonar… en realidad… te lo agradezco—Shinpachi se acercó a ella y contra su voluntad la abrazó—ya no llores, todo pasó—acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la chica seguía derramando lágrimas, él también sintió ganas de llorar al verla así y por la estupidez que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué me duele tanto? —dijo Shiori con su rostro pegado al cuerpo de Shinpachi.

—… no lo sé. Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación—Shinpachi la levantó con ambos brazos con cuidado y emprendió marcha a la habitación que tenía Shiori dentro del cuartel, la que era de él antes—lo bueno es que pudiste caminar bien.

—…

—Es un camino un poco largo de tu habitación hasta la mía, estas mejorando—ella se agarró fuerte a la ropa de Shinpachi y no dijo nada—lo que viste… por favor olvídalo…

—… ella es Kaori, ¿cierto? Una de mis amigas—Shiori solo hablaba como si no tuviera vida y miraba hacia el horizonte perdidamente— ¿le gusta, Nagakura-san?

—…

—Perdóneme enserio, no quería ver nada… es solo que… —Shiori comenzó a balbucear y no supo que decir.

—Descuida y como dije antes, gracias por interrumpir.

Shinpachi había sido un idiota, de los más grandes en sus estándares. Un momento de debilidad y una confesión de parte de la otra chica, perdió el sentido de lo correcto y de su fidelidad como si todo lo que una vez sintió por Shiori jamás hubiera existido, como si el haber hecho eso fuera lo normal ahora que las vidas de ambos iban en direcciones contrarias.

Al llegar a la habitación la colocó con cuidado sobre el futon y le sirvió un poco de té.

—Tomate la medicina—Shiori lo miró de reojo. Parecía niña regañada.

—Sabe horrible.

—Pues si te quieres sentir mejor y salir de esta habitación tienes que tomarla—Shinpachi le entregó el vaso de té y la medicina—tómatela…

—…

—Shiori—ambos parecían más padre e hija—vamos.

—Está bien, Nagakura-san—Shiori tomó el vaso y colocó el polvo en su boca para luego darle un sorbo a su té—gracias por cuidar de mí—estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza lo cual dejó al chico un poco sorprendido—…

—… —Shinpachi se fue acercando poco a poco pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer— ¿te sientes mejor? —ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí… Nagakura-san… de lo poco que se me ha dicho aquí… sigo sin entender muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos usted y yo? —la chica habló tan inocentemente y Shinpachi solo pudo sonrojarse porque la situación era como si hablara con una extraña y que esta le preguntara ese tipo de cosas era un poco vergonzoso—¿se siente bien? Está un poco sonrojado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Yo… yo te conocí en una floristería hace unos tres años, cuando recién llegue a Kyoto con los otros—Shinpachi tenía que inventar una historia que ella pudiera creer, lo cual era fácil pero debía decirle esa historia a los demás después—yo pasé por la tienda cuando unos bandidos entraron a robar y los detuve… ahí te conocí y… hablamos, me agradeciste y ya que Kondo-san y Naoko-san se iban a casar tu siempre venias junto con las demás chicas y… tu y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, eras como la hermana que nuca tuve.

— ¿Solo tiene hermanos? —Shinpachi asintió y ella sonrió— ¿y si volvemos a eso? volvamos a ser amigos, esos mismos que usted mencionó—el chico respiró profundamente sin dejar de mirarla a esos ojos que adoraba y asintió lentamente—muchas gracias… muchas gracias por todo Nagakura-san. Gracias por… por quererme de esa manera, gracias por querer a mi hermana como si fuera también su hermana… gracias por todo en verdad—Shiori tomó la mano de Shinpachi y le dio unas caricias suaves—usted es un gran hombre.

—Una vez te dije que no me agradecieras por cosas como esas porque las hacia desinteresadamente—Shinpachi tomó la mano de Shiori entre las suyas y depositó varios besos en ella—yo no soy un gran hombre, jamás lo he sido y dudo que lo vaya a ser… pero tú eres una gran mujer.

—Nagakura-san…

—Debes descansar… —Shinpachi volteó la cara para que ella no viera sus ojos—voy a llamar a alguien para que te venga a ver, yo tengo que ir a hacer mis rondas—Shiori asintió mirándolo con tristeza.

—Nos vemos después, Nagakura-san.

—Descansa, Shiori.

Shinpachi salió corriendo de ahí directo a consultar con alguien, necesitaba ayuda y sabía quién lo podía ayudar un poco. Al llegar al lugar anunció su presencia.

— ¿Shinpachi-san? ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Naoko estaba sentada tomando un poco de té, estaba sola—te ves un poco mal, ¿Qué tienes?

—Naoko-san… —Shinpachi se acercó y se arrodilló pidiendo perdón—perdóname por favor.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Naoko se alteró un poco a verlo así— ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

—Estuve a punto de hacer una estupidez… y herí a Shiori en el proceso—Shinpachi seguía con su frente pegada la tatami esperando las reacciones de Naoko—estuve a punto de tener intimidad con Kaori y… Shiori nos vio.

— ¿Que tú qué? —extrañamente Naoko estaba tranquila al escuchar eso y su humor no cambió— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No sé… me siento atrapado, siento que no avanzo de ninguna manera con ella, siento que la mujer que amé se me escapa de las manos cada vez que la veo—Naoko se acercó a él y le dio una caricia en el cabello mientras él seguía en la misma posición—siento que… que nada será igual y que ella jamás me verá de la misma manera, solo como amigo. Yo jamás me imaginé estar así y menos por una mujer pero la vida está llena de misterios.

—Demasiados.

—En estos momentos no encuentro palabras para pedirle perdón por lo que hice y por lastimarla a ella, es algo que juré jamás hacer pero no importa lo que haga ella parece que solo es herida estando a mi lado—Naoko lo escuchó sollozar.

—Shinpachi… —Naoko lo tomó del rostro y lo levantó a su altura—no hay palabras que me digas a mí que me hagan perdonarte… porque yo no fui la herida aquí, fue ella y si cometiste un error eso no me afecta a mí, los afecta a ustedes.

—Pero…

—Shinpachi, esta situación es complicada no solo para ti sino para todos aquí. Por lo que hiciste he de entender que te rendiste, te rendiste a tenerla de regreso a tu vida, te rendiste a recuperar los sueños que ambos tenían y si es así entonces es mejor que te alejes de ella.

— ¿Alejarme de ella?

—Dime una cosa. ¿Qué sientes al verla?

—… —Shinpachi se dio cuenta de lo que decía Naoko. Al ver a Shiori ya no sentía el mismo amor porque ella no era la misma mujer que él amaba.

—De ahora en adelante tu eres el que decide que hacer. Si cometiste ese error, ¿Qué garantiza que no lo cometas más?

—Yo…

—Tu eres el que decide qué vida llevar a partir de este momento.

—… sí, Naoko-san.

 _ **15to día del octavo mes, 1864**_

La noche no era fría, en realidad hacía un poco de calor. Shiori ahora dormía tranquila en una habitación compartida con Naoko ya que al recuperar su equilibrio le pareció mejor idea que ella se fuera a dormir en la misma habitación.

—… —Naoko se despertó de golpe y arrugó la cara por el dolor—Shiori… —la aludida no respondió ante el llamado de la mujer— ¡Shiori!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso? —al pelinegra se levantó de golpe con susto y mirando a todos lados— ¿Le sucede algo, Naoko-san?

—Sí… el bebé ya viene—volvió a arrugar la cara al sentir el dolor volver— ¡por todo lo bueno de este mundo! ¡Que horrible!

—Cálmese Naoko-san… —Naoko le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerzas— ¡duele Naoko-san!

Estaban en una situación un poco difícil, todos los hombres se habían ido a Shimabara y solo estaban ellas dos ahí y Asuna que dormía en la habitación de al lado. No estaba ni siquiera Yamazaki ya que se encontraba en Osaka en esos momentos.

— ¡Arg! ¡Que alguien saque a este niño de aquí! —Shiori entraba en desespero al escucharla gritar. Ya era muy tarde y ella no sabía donde encontrar al doctor a esa hora— ¡Shiori ayúdame, POR FAVOR!

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Shiori se aguantaba el dolor en la mano cada vez que Naoko la apretaba con una fuerza que no era normal—mi mano, mi mano, mi mano.

—Dile a Asuna que venga conmigo y tu ve y busca al doctor, tienes que ir unas siete casas hacia la derecha—Shiori asintió y arrugó la cara al sentir otro apretón de mano.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Asuna entró a la habitación rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver el inusual momento—lo que faltaba.

—Se adelantó este bebé… ¡ARG!

—Asuna ayúdame a soltarme que tengo que ir a buscar al doct… —esta vez sintió una patada muy fuerte en su costado—tiene fuerza, Naoko-san.

—Ve, yo la cuido.

Naoko soltó la mano de Shiori y salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta la salida del cuartel. La noche era de luna llena y los caminos se iluminaban a la perfección. Comenzó a contar las casas poco a poco.

—Unas pocas más… —tuvo un presentimiento extraño, como si alguien la estuviera viendo de entre las sombras—tengo frío… ¡AH! —alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo caer al suelo con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta como pudo para ver quien había sido el responsable de tal acto— ¿Quién es usted?

—Eso no importa linda, lo que importa aquí es saber ¿Por qué alguien como tu está sola por aquí tan tarde? —vio la espada que portaba el hombre y sintió escalofríos—responde linda, no te hare nada malo… no aun.

—… por favor déjeme ir, tengo que llegar rápido a…

—Silencio linda, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que haremos—el hombre tomó la corta cabellera de Shiori y la hizo levantarse—hermosa, muy hermosa. Buen cuerpo, hermoso ojos… una belleza como tú no debería estar sola aquí sinceramente, ¿no has escuchado que hay gente mala por los alrededores? —vio mejor el rostro del hombre, alguien ya de edad mucho mayor que ella y la miraba con lujuria—abre las piernas.

—… —Shiori apretó sus piernas una contra la otra.

—Te hable mocosa, abre las malditas piernas—Shiori no hizo caso al hombre y este le dio una bofetada—las mujeres como tú me molestan—Shiori no lloró, solo se quedó mirando el suelo—muy valiente para ser una mocosa.

—… —sintió como el hombre le abría las piernas y la pegaba contra una pared de madera.

—Hueles rico mocosa—el hombre metió sus manos entre las piernas de Shiori y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos—vas a disfrutar mucho esta noche moco… —de la nada el hombre recibió una patada en su zona sagrada dada por la pelinegra—maldita moco… —recibió otro golpe con un objeto de madera que Shiori encontró.

—No me vuelvas a tocar, asqueroso—Shiori volvió a golpearlo con fuerzas y vio como salía sangre de la cabeza del sujeto. Lo golpeó múltiples veces hasta que entró en razón—… ¿Qué hice…? —no estaba muerto pero si con una gran daño. Soltó el objeto de madera y salió corriendo de ahí hacia la casa del doctor, no quería saber nada de ese sujeto o si había quedado vivo o no. Al llegar tocó tantas veces como pudo para que él escuchara—por favor ábrame…

 _ **3 horas más tarde.**_

— ¡DOCTOR SAQUELO YA!

—No puedo, aún no está lo suficientemente abierto para sacar al bebe—Naoko lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y lo jaló hacia ella.

—Yo le abriré la cabeza a usted si no lo saca… ¡Saque a mi hijo o hija ya!

—Pero…

—Naoko-san por favor cálmese, hay que hacer lo que dice el doctor—dijo Shiori que estaba con ella en la habitación—respire profundamente y…

— ¡¿Dónde esta el maldito de mi esposo?! —Naoko sudaba y lloraba por la frustración—ese maldito de seguro debe andar con alguna de sus geishas… justo ahorita las debe estar manoseando…

—… —el doctor y Shiori se vieron las caras extrañados por lo que acababa de decir la desesperada mujer—Naoko-san…

— ¡Ve y búscalo, Shiori! ¡Trae a ese bueno para nada ya! —Shiori no esperó más, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Por supuesto que no iba a ir a buscar a Kondo pero prefería estar a salvo afuera y no a que Naoko desatara su furia sobre ella.

Asuna y Shiori esperaban afuera mientras miraban el cielo. Pasaron los minutos y todavía nada, solo los gritos de dolor de Naoko que se debían escuchar a varias casas de ahí.

—Este es peor que cuando nació Hanae—dijo Asuna rascándose los ojos por el sueño.

— ¿Fue malo?

—No fue nada comparado a esto—Shiori soltó un suspiro pesado. Escuchar a su hermana hablar de eventos del pasado donde supuestamente estuvo ella involucrada la fastidiaba.

Shiori se llevaba bien con todas su compañeras, cada una la ayudaba en cosas para que volviera a aprender y también le enseñaban a leer y escribir poco a poco. Todo estaba bien con ellas menos con Kaori, ella parecía que le evadiera constantemente ya que se veían prácticamente todos los días.

De repente se escuchó una pequeña bulla en la entrada del lugar, al parecer los hombres habían vuelto de su noche de fiesta.

—Voy a decirles, espera aquí hermana—dio Asuna antes de salir corriendo a darle la noticia a Kondo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se escuchó a Kondo pegar un grito al cielo y verlo pasar corriendo por el pasillo, ella estaba en el jardín justo al frente del cuarto de Naoko, y entrar para encontrar a su esposa con la yukata mal acomodaba y con las piernas bien abiertas.

— ¡Maldito! —fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cerrara la puerta corrediza.

Todos llegaron al lugar, incluida Chizuru que fue con ellos obligada. Algunos fueron a sus habitaciones, según veía Shiori, y otros tomaron camino hacia la cocina. Shiori notó a Shinpachi desde la distancia, él era otra de las persona que la ignoraba sin motivo alguno y por alguna razón eso le dolía pero le sorprendió mucho al verlo voltearse y que al cruzarse sus miradas el comenzara a caminar hacia ella.

—Shiori, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Me siento más segura estando aquí, Naoko-san está un poco alterada…

— _¡Sé dónde estabas maldito! ¡¿Crees que no se lo de las malditas geishas tuyas?!_ —los gritos habían vuelto y esta vez eran algo un poco comprometedor.

— ¿Es… eso verdad, Nagakura-san? —Shinpachi se sentó en suelo con ella y asintió— ¿enserio?

—Sí, son de Shimabara.

— ¿Y Naoko-san lo permite?

—La relación de ellos es extraña así que no me meto en asuntos que no son de mi interés—dijo él sin mucho miramiento— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, estoy perfecta—le sonrió y Shinpachi no cambió su mirada analizadora— ¿Por qué me mira así?

— ¿Qué significa esa sangre en la manga de tu yukata? —Shinpachi le tomó la manga y se la levantó para mostrarle— ¿y bien?

—Un hombre me atacó cuando fui a buscar al doctor y… no sé… me estaba tocado las piernas y sentí… sentí mucha rabia hacia él y lo pateé… luego tomé algo de madera, ni sé que era, y lo golpeé varias veces hasta que se dejó de mover—Shiori casi lloraba recordando el momento—sentí mucho miedo, yo no quería matarlo…

—No está muerto pero si lo dejaste mal—dijo Shinpachi con tranquilidad— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste tanto?

—… no sé… sentía que ya había vivido algo así y… sentí asco. Solo quería quitármelo de encima—Shinpachi se acercó a ella y la abrazó—Nagakura-san…

—Hace frío—ella se dejó caer sobre el torso del hombre—duérmete, te ves muy cansada—Shinpachi comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente hasta que cayó dormida entre sus brazos.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

El sol se colaba por entre la puerta y daba directo en su cara. La pelinegra fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos por culpa de la fastidiosa luz del sol. Giró su cabeza lentamente para darse cuenta que no estaba en la habitación que compartía con Naoko, más bien, ella conocía esa habitación porque había pasado muchos días ahí.

— ¿Qué hago aqu…? —al intentar mover su mano se dio cuenta que algo la sujetaba. Movió su cabeza y se encontró con el musculo cuerpo de Shinpachi dormido a un lado de ella. Él estaba boca abajo y tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de ella—Nagakura-san…

Recordó lo de la noche anterior y también recordó…

— ¡ÉL BEBÉ! —Shiori se levantó de golpe despertando a Shinpachi en el proceso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Shinpachi se levantó con la mata de pelo desordena y bostezando mucho—parece que fuera muy temprano. ¿Por qué el escándalo, Shiori?

—Me olvidé de ver al bebé, se supone que debía estar ahí con ella y me quedé dormida.

Shiori salió de la habitación corriendo como nunca antes, cruzó varios pasillos y en una esquina, antes de cruzarla, chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Shiori se sobó su parte trasera, le había dolido bastante— ¿Harada-san? ¡Lo siento!

—No, no, no, descuida—Sano iba camino a descansar, al parecer sus rondas matutinas habían acabado— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Naoko-san.

—Me quedé dormido y… en realidad iba en camino a su habitación.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes. El bebé tardó en nacer pero es un niño muy sano según el doctor—a Shiori se le iluminó la cara al escuchar eso y Sano le respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Es un varón? —Shiori se sentía muy feliz, adoraba a los niños y pequeños eran muy lindos— ¿está dormida?

—No sé, ve y quédate con ella que debe necesitar ayuda.

Shiori asintió y siguió su rumbo al cuarto de Naoko. Estaba muy emocionada y no entendía el por qué, puede que esa mujer la hubiera ayudado esos últimos meses pero había algo mas en ella, algo que no comprendía que la hacía sentir como si ese niño fuera más importante para ella de lo que se sentía.

Cruzó la última esquina y lo escuchó, el llanto de un bebé.

—… —se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.

—Buenos días Shiori—Naoko cargaba al bebé envuelto en mantas—ven, te presento a Kondo Hideo—la pelinegra se acercó y se percató que ahí estaban Kondo, Asuna, Hijikata y Okita—cárgalo—Shiori acercó sus brazos a la hermosa y feliz mujer y le entregó el pequeño bulto.

—Hola pequeño Hideo—el bebé tenía una mata de cabellos oscuros y tenía los ojos cerrados. Piel color clara, que se encontraba de un tono rosado, manos grandes y se parecía bastante a su padre… por los momentos—Naoko-san… —Shiori comenzó a llorar al ver al bebé ahí, en sus brazos—bienvenido a este mundo, Hideo.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **He vuelto y no estaba muerta es que andaba de parranda… Okno, andaba ocupada y si actualice otros fics de otros animes pero quería tomarme un tiempo de descanso de este fic y empezar a reconstruirlo desde el principio, corrigiendo, quitando, poniendo, mejorando todo y solo lo he hecho hasta el capi dos creo, y el prólogo.**_

 _ **Comenzar de nuevo no es fácil, se ve perfectamente, quise apurarlo todo pero en otros capis se explicaran más detalles pero actualicé así porque quería ya sacarlo hahahhaha tenía el capi escrito desde que publique el ultimo y también me he tardado porque quiero terminar de estructurar el fic y ya que tengo final y todo siempre me retracto del final porque no sé si les guste o si quedara bien de la manera que lo planeo terminar.**_

 _ **Una vez también dije que el título del fic estaba en veremos pero pasó algo que me hizo pensar bastante y el titulo se queda así "Flores de nieve" luego les daré la razón de ello. Una vez también dije que como la historia estaba basada en la vida de Shiori no creo que se vea mucho lo que son los Oni pero si estarán, descuiden que ella es 100% humana. También este tiempo sin actualizar me ha dado bastante para leer mucho sobre el Shinsengumi y muchas otras más que se incluirán en el fic pero que de seguro me odiaran por ello hahahahha no me odien por lo de Shinpachi y Kaori, todo tiene su motivo :3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que aportan el fic, a las que lee, a las que comentan, a todas las que están aquí hahahhaha espero no tardarme mucho esta vez :3 espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	16. Capítulo 15

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

 _Cambios en las temporadas_

 _ **25to día del Octavo mes, 1864**_

La llegada de una nueva vida al cuartel no solo hacia el lugar más alegre sino también más humano, quitaba aunque fuese esa imagen de personas frías que llevaba a rastras el Shinsengumi, claro que a muchos de los civiles eso no les importó y pensaban más que las mujeres que estaban ahí con ellos eran más como unas cortesanas que sirvientas. Las personas pueden juzgar fuertemente sin conocer y todos lo hacen, no solo aquellos ajenos al Shinsengumi.

Otro punto de vista, y el real, era que esas mujeres no eran ni cortesanas ni sirvientas de nadie, eran mujeres libres que están ahí porque así lo desearon, ayudaban en lo que pudieran y eran muy buenas en muchas cosas. A medida que pasaban los días algunos no se acostumbraban a la presencia del nuevo miembro del grupo, aunque fuese solo un bebé de unos escasos diez días.

—Ya no llores pequeño—Shiori estaba con el pequeño en el jardín mientras lavaba la ropa. Lo mantenía en una pequeña cesta especial para los bebés y con varias mantas para que estuviera cómodo. La mayoría del tiempo el bebé dormía y Shiori cuidaba de él, Naoko le había dado esa tarea para distraerla—estoy aquí pequeño, calma, calma—comenzó a tararearle una canción para que se volviera a dormir.

La brisa sopló e hizo que el ambiente se volviera fresco para ambos.

—Shiori… —la chica de negros cabellos levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hanami que traía a Hanae en otra cesta igual—lamento esto pero necesito hacer las compras para la tienda y todas están ocupadas, ¿podrías…?

—Sí, no se preocupe Hanami-san, yo cuido a la pequeña Hanae—Hanami aún le dolía que la llamara así, ya habían pasado unos meses y aun así no veían una mejoría en la chica, tal vez su problema ya no tenía solución— ¿le sucede algo?

—No, no, estoy bien… intentare volver rápido y así ocasionarte menos problemas, cuidar a Hideo no debe ser fácil.

—Descuide, el pequeño duerme casi todo el día y en la noche también así que no hay problema.

—Okita-san de seguro vendrá por ella luego… ya sabes… celos.

—Sí, creo que lo he llegado a sentir, ¿Por qué él es así conmigo, Hanami-san? —la chica trató de contener su risa para no explicar de más a su amiga.

—Él es así, no le prestes mucha atención.

—Está bien, que tenga un buen día entonces—ambas escucharon una puerta abrirse y cuando vieron era Kaori salir de la habitación de Shinpachi. Al voltearse y ver a ambas mujeres en el piso hablar apartó su vista y siguió su camino hacia otro lado.

Shiori hacia la que no vio nada pero Hanami la miró con rabia. Shinpachi salió unos segundos después encontrándose con la mirada de Hanami ya que Shiori miraba la ropa que estaba lavando antes de que llegara Hanami con la bebé, como si nada hubiera pasado. Shinpachi iba sin su bandana puesta y miraba a la pelinegra pero al mismo tiempo Hanami lo mataba con la miraba.

—Shiori… —Hanami volteó a ver a su amiga y notó que no prestaba atención al hombre.

—Hanami-san… debe irse, para que no se le haga tarde—Shiori le sonrió y Hanami consideró no irse pero debía hacerlo.

—Volveré pronto.

Hanami se levantó del suelo y se fue directo hacia donde estaba Shinpachi y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo empujó hacia la habitación sin que Shiori los viera. La chica cargaba una cara de molestia que ni Okita se la podría quitar.

—Hanami… no me hagas hablar.

— ¿Qué no lo haga hablar, Shinpachi-san? —la joven lo miró a los ojos, decepcionada—en verdad por unos segundos pensé que la esperarías, pensé que todo ese amor que le profesabas lograría sobrevivir a este obstáculo pero ya veo que no, que solo bastaron una mirada y una sonrisa de Kaori para que te fueras directo a su entrepierna, ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Ponerla celosa? Entiende que así la estas lastimando aunque ella no te recuerde.

—Si no me recuerda entonces no es posible que la lastime…

—Yo estoy poniendo en duda eso, tal vez no te recuerde pero hay algo, hay algo que puede recuerde o llegue a recordar pero esto que acaba de ver no la ayuda y obviamente la lastima. Si dejaste de luchar por ella entonces has lo que quieras, eres un hombre libre y ojala embaraces a Kaori y que seas feliz con ella y que te dé todos esos hermosos hijos que querías tener con Shiori.

—Tu sabes que…

—Ya no se nada, Shinpachi-san. Sinceramente ya no sé nada, si en verdad ya no la ama y solo busca diversión entonces le recomiendo que busque la diversión en Shimabara donde Shiori jamás lo verá y donde no puede lastimarla… porque no puedo soportar ver su cara de tristeza al verlo con Kaori.

—… —Shinpachi miró el suelo, admitía que había hecho cosas con Kaori pero no era necesario, ya Hanami y Shiori sabían—tienes razón, es mi vida… y no es que la haya dejado de amar pero es difícil esperar.

— ¿Y tú crees que ella no te esperaría en una situación difícil? ¿Tú crees que cuando estaba embarazada no te esperó que volvieras sano y salvo de Ikedaya? Si no supiste apreciarla en esos momentos entonces no vengas a decirme que no es que la hayas dejado de amar porque me estarías mintiendo—Hanami dio media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Shiori estaba atendiendo a Hanae cuando vio salir a Shinpachi de nuevo de la habitación con un semblante serio.

—… ¡Shinpachi-san!... —Shiori lo saludó desde lejos con la bebé en brazos, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero aunque estuviera teniendo un sentimiento de tristeza que no se explicaba igual quería tenerlo cerca.

—Shiori, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Muy bien, lavando los uniformes pero me di cuenta que faltó el suyo—Shiori colocó a la bebé de vuelta en sus cesta y Shinpachi se acordó que era verdad que su uniforme estaba en su cuarto, no le había dado tiempo de entregarlo porque estaba ocupado en otras cosas con Kaori—¿podría traerlo? No quiero que vaya a patrullar con su _haori_ sucio.

—Sí, ya voy—el joven se levantó rápidamente y en un dos por tres regresó con la prenda azul en mano—aquí está, está muy sucio, si quieres lo lavo yo para que puedas terminar con los demás.

—No, descu… —Shiori lo tomó y enseguida lo soltó—… ¡aléjate de mí! ¡Ayúdenme! —Shiori comenzó a gritar y unas imágenes extrañas de alguien le llegaban a la cabeza— ¡Déjame en paz! —Shinpachi soltó la prenda y fue hasta ella, Shiori comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

— ¡Shiori! ¡Mírame, por favor mírame! —Shinpachi logró hacer que se sentara y con sus manos levantó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos—mírame por favor, yo estoy aquí… no te asustes, yo estoy aquí contigo—Shiori gimoteaba con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían en cascada mientras instintivamente se tocaba el vientre y Shinpachi Se dio cuenta de ello—por favor ya no llores, todo está bien… nada malo te va a pasar.

—Shinpachi-san, un hombre horrible me estaba atacando… y había mucha sangre—Shiori no pudo terminar de hablar porque se dio cuenta que ambos bebés comenzaron a llorar—se despertaron por mi culpa.

—Déjame ayudarte—como Shinpachi no tenía mucha confianza de tomar a Hideo que era el más pequeño, tomó a Hanae en brazos y la comenzó a mecer—hola pequeña, tiempo sin cargarte.

Ambos mecían a los bebés con lentitud y con mucha delicadeza para que volvieran a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

—Lo bueno de Hideo es que se duerme enseguida—Shiori colocó la pequeño en su cesta y ya estaba más tranquila—perdón por eso, Shinpachi-san. No sé qué me pasó.

—Descuida.

—No sé qué me pasa, esas imágenes llegan a mi cabeza y no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada y asustada, puede que me esté volviendo loca.

—No lo creo, confía en mí—Shinpachi volvió a poner a Hanae en su cesta con cuidado—también se durmió fácilmente.

—Volveré a lavar las cosas, deme su _haori_ —Shinpachi la miró con una ceja arriba— ¿Qué?

—Lo voy a lavar yo, no vaya a ser que te de otra crisis por culpa de mi _haori_ sucio de sangre—en verdad estaba bastante lleno de sangre de un enfrentamiento que habían tenido el día anterior durante una ronda nocturna.

—No sea terco, démelo.

—No seas tú terca y déjame lavarlo, mujer—Shiori lo miró desafiantemente y se lanzó hacia el _haori_ para quitárselo de las manos—suéltalo Shiori, yo lo lavo.

—Es mi trabajo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y abusar de su hospitalidad. Démelo ahora—Shiori jalaba el _haori_ con fuerza, se habían alejado de los bebés para no lastimarlos y parecían dos niños peleando por algo. Ambos reían como dos pequeños hermanos que jugaban con un pedazo de tela, jalándolo de un lado al otro.

—No seas tan terca—Shinpachi lo jaló con tal fuerza que terminó atrayendo a Shiori hacia él y ambos cuerpos chocaron estrepitosamente el uno contra el otro. Shiori le golpeó la barbilla con su cabeza y ella golpeó su nariz contra el pecho de Shinpachi.

Ambos fueron cayendo al suelo de rodillas poco a poco y sus cuerpos seguían pegados uno contra otro, aturdidos por los golpes dados.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —la voz de Naoko los hizo voltear pero aun adoloridos por los golpes—se supone que estarías cuidando a Hideo, Shiori—no parecía molesta, más bien parecía ocultar una sonrisa—¿están bien?

—Perfectamente, Naoko-san—dijo Shiori tratando de levantarse pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban. Era algo instintivo que cuando se golpeaba la nariz con mucha fuerza las lágrimas llegaban a salir solas—Hideo está bien, está dormido.

—No sé a quién salió ese niño tan dormilón, todavía no es su hora de comer, estaré en el salón de reuniones con Kondo y Hijikata-san, si llora me lo llevas—Shiori le hizo una seña de entender y Naoko dio media vuelta dejando a los dos jóvenes solos quejarse de su dolor.

— ¿Estas bien? —pudieron separar sus cuerpos con dificultada hasta que cayeron al suelo de rodillas—eso te pasa por terca.

—… haga silencio, Shinpachi-san—Shiori trató de aguantar la risa pero le fue difícil y al final soltó una hermosa sonrisa, una que Shinpachi extrañaba bastante.

—Quiero que sonrías así siempre… —Shinpachi acarició la mejilla de la chica con cariño dejándola en estado de shock.

—Shinpachi-san… —Shiori se sonrojó la ver que el hombre se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella… pero fue salvada por el llanto de Hanae—creo que tiene hambre—Shinpachi bajó la mirada y se separó de ella— ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, iré a lavar esto, nos vemos después—Shinpachi se levantó del suelo con un semblante serio y a medida que se alejaba del jardín las palabras de Hanami le llegaron a la cabeza—dejar de luchar… esperarla… amarla… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

 _ **2do día del noveno mes, 1864**_

—Buena suerte, Heisuke-kun.

—Muchas gracias Shiori-san… ¿Asuna? —Shiori estaba en la puerta principal despidiendo a Heisuke que iría una temporada a Edo a reclutar nuevos soldados para el Shinsengumi y también recibirían la visita de alguien que se quedaría una larga temporada según Kondo.

—… buen viaje… —Shiori vio como Asuna miraba a otro lado y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

—Yo me voy a cumplir mis deberes, vuelve pronto, Heisuke-kun—el joven le devolvió la sonrisa a Shiori y se fue dejando solos a los dos jóvenes—el amor joven… jamás pensé ver este día.

—Sí, el amor joven es el mejor—Shiori fue sorprendida por la voz y su pie resbaló en la madera haciendo que cayera al suelo—menos mal no tenías a los bebés en brazos—dijo la misma voz con un tono más divertido—déjame ayudarte.

—Harada-san… ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer así siempre? —Shiori tomó la mano de Sano y se levantó con cuidado, se había dado un golpe fuerte— ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿No debería estar haciendo sus rondas?

—Ya las termine, creo que estas un poco atrasada en lo que a tiempo se refiere—con su dedo índice tocó la frente de Shiori y la empujó con suavidad, en ese momento sintió algo muy familiar, como si alguien ya hubiera hecho eso con ella—¿te sientes bien? Te pusiste pálida.

—Sí, sí… ah… creo que mejor voy a la cocina, Harada-san.

—Llámame Sano… —Shiori volteó y lo miró confundida—tu siempre lo hacías.

— ¿En verdad? —no era cierto pero esta era una oportunidad única.

—Sí.

—No es por mal Harada-san… pero debe ganárselo de mi parte—le dio una última sonrisa y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Cuando cruzó la esquina Sano rió por lo bajo.

—Eres más fuerte que antes… y más terca.

 _ **12vo día del noveno mes, 1864**_

Shiori y las demás mujeres ya se encontraban de vuelta en sus antiguas casas, o al menos lo que quedaban de ellas. No habían reconstruido toda la ciudad pero por algo comenzaban y aunque solo tuvieran ese pequeño techo era más que suficiente para Shiori, Asuna, Hanami e Isae. Las otras vivían e un anexo que lograron construir en la tienda de té, buena surte tuvieron que su negocio no se vio afectado gravemente.

Shiori había comenzado sus estudios para aprender a leer y escribir, quería ser más competente y su sueño siempre había sido aprender muchas cosas aunque ella no recordara que ya sabía todo eso.

—No sabía que aprender a leer y escribir fuera a ser tan sencillo—dijo Shiori mientras leía un cuento que le había regalado Kondo para que fuera practicando—es como si ya lo supiera todo.

—Me alegro por ti, hermana—dijo Asuna mientras limpiaba unas tazas de porcelana—la casa se siente vacía.

—Me dijiste que hubo un incendio grave, fueron muchas personas afectadas.

—Sí así fue…

Ambas hermanas fueron interrumpidas cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar a Naoko con su bebé en brazos. Su cara no era de felicidad, en ningún nivel. Una de las razones por las que habían decidido volver a su antigua casa era porque las constantes peleas entre Kondo y Naoko se volvieron insufribles para algunos así que Isae recomendó volver ya que era mejor irse para alivianar el ambiente un poco.

—Naoko-san…

—Me quedaré aquí unos días, ¿pueden recibir a dos huéspedes más?

—Por supuesto que sí, eso no se pregunta—dijo Asuna con una sonrisa.

Pasadas unas horas, de no contar nada de nada, Naoko se vía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras su bebé dormía en una cesta cerca de ella. El frío estaba comenzando a llegar a la ciudad y poco a poco los árboles se iban tiñendo de naranja, muy pronto verían los copos de nieve caer.

— ¿Le sucede algo, Naoko-san? Llegó un poco nerviosa, ¿sucedió algo en el cuartel? —preguntó Asuna con preocupación luego de verla todas esas horas sin decir una sola palabra con respecto a que la llevó a tomar esa decisión de quedarse con ellas.

—Sí, le he aguantado muchas a Kondo, unas que ustedes no saben y otras que ya son noticia por toda la capital pero… ustedes… al menos tú Asuna conoces la historia de mi familia—ahora que Shiori no recordaba nada Asuna pasó a ser la persona de más confianza de Naoko sin dejar de un lado a Shiori y a las otras—desde hace unos meses la guerra se ha estado preparando, no ha estallado pero lo hará pronto.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—La visita que tanto esperaba Kondo llegara el próximo mes—Naoko no parecía convencida de todo eso—ese hombre no me da buena espina, sé que fue buen maestro de Heisuke dicho por el mismo Kondo pero… deben ser solo ideas mías. Kondo regresó hoy de Edo y me dio esa notica y peleamos, le dije que mientras ese hombre viviera ahí yo no pisaría el cuartel.

—Pero debe de haber un motivo por el cual usted se sienta así, ¿conoce a ese hombre en persona? —preguntó Shiori.

—No pero he oído cosas de él… y no sé por qué pero de tan solo hablarme de él sentí sospechas… creo que él no es una buena persona.

—Pero cuando llegue me imagino que querrá conocerla a usted y al hijo de Kondo-san—dijo Shiori. Naoko se había acostumbrado a su dulce inocencia, era muy tierna pero sus palabras, en ocasiones eran sabias.

—De seguro que sí, soy la esposa de alguien con un status… para lo que me importa que se hombre me conozca… últimamente Kondo ha estado yendo mucho a Shimabara con los chicos. No es noticia tampoco que él ya tiene dos hijos con dos mujeres distintas pero… no sé si soy tonta por seguir así con él o si soy solo interesada porque sé que con ellos estaremos protegidas.

—No sea ruda consigo misma, usted lo ama—dijo Asuna mientras acariciaba a Maro, que estaba enorme y se había salvado del incendio gracias a un vecino—es cierto que muchos sabemos sobre lo de sus otros dos hijos pero…

— ¿Y sabes también lo de su esposa? —Asuna y Shiori levantaron la mirada y sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa—me lo imaginé.

— ¿Esposa? ¿Cómo que esposa? —dijo Shiori.

—Sí… yo no lo sabía hasta hace poco que los oí hablando de eso. Hijikata-san le preguntaba si le había escrito a Tama-san para saber cómo estaba ella y su hijo… lleva casado con ella desde que se fue de Edo… y todos estos años él ha estado casado con ella y yo caí como estúpida por él—Naoko-san comenzó a llorar. Asuna jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera—ahora solo me toca fingir que no sé nada y que mi vida es hermosa a su lado.

—… pero lo ama, ¿no? —Naoko asintió y siguió llorando mientras veía a su bebé dormir.

—Además me dio el mejor regalo del mundo… no me queda nada en la vida… solo ustedes y Hideo—Shiori miró al bebé y sonrió con ternura—Shiori… ¿has logrado recordar algo?

—No Naoko-san, pero he estado practicando mucho la escritura y es muy fácil… ¿ya yo sabía leer y escribir antes de lo que pasó? —preguntó inocentemente la chica a lo cual Naoko y Asuna asintieron—por eso es que es más fácil.

—Es bueno que practiques y quien sabe, puede que más cosas lleguen a tu memoria.

—Puede ser.

Las tres continuaron hablando toda la tarde pero sin tocar el tema sobre Kondo ya que Naoko no quería saber nada de él al menos por esos días que estuviera ahí con las chicas. Ese día todas estuvieron ahí y cenaron juntas como hace mucho que no hacían. Hablaron, contaron historias de cada una, hablaron mucho más y hasta cantaron con ayuda de Naoko y ambos bebés no molestaron en todo ese tiempo. Lo único que pareció extraño fue la actitud de Kaori hacia Shiori.

Kaori era una de las chicas que menos expresaba lo que sentía, casi no hablaba. No era nada de misterio para Naoko, Hanami y Shiori lo que estaba haciendo ella con Shinpachi. En el tiempo que llevaban juntas todas ellas, Kaori jamás mostró ningún deseo por nadie, ni un solo hombre. Desde que ocurrió el accidente con Shiori se le veía más en el cuartel, mas junto con los chicos y más cerca del musculo hombre. También su actitud hacia Shiori había cambiado, no la ayudaba si se lo pedía, no le hablaba, la miraba de forma celosa.

— ¿Alguien quiere más arroz? —preguntó Kaori.

—Yo sí—dijo Miwa con una sonrisa.

—Yo, tengo hambre—dijo Hanami.

—No se te olvide pasar por aquí—dijo Midori.

—Tengo más hambre de lo normal—dijo Isae.

—Yo también por fav… —Kaori pasó por un lado de Shiori y la ignoró. Todas se quedaron viendo la escena con sorpresa—ah…

—Yo voy Shiori—dijo Hanami con una sonrisa.

—No, no, no hace falta… tal vez Kaori-san tenía muchos platos en la mano y… —Shiori trataba de hacerse la idea de que así era pero desde hace tiempo presentía que Kaori era así con ella a propósito.

—Descuida, no hay problema que vaya a traerte un poco más de arroz—Hanami le quitó su plato a Shiori de las manos y se fue directo a la cocina que quedaba en el piso de abajo.

Isae vio a su amiga bajar y se imaginó la razón por la cual había bajado. Hanami era la más tranquila pero Isae era su mejor amiga y conocí muy bien el carácter escondido que tenía Hanami, si la molestabas mucho o si molestabas a alguien a quien ella quisiera mucho… digamos que sería preferible que apareciera un Oni y te secuestrara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Hanami llegó a la cocina y le quitó el plato que estaba sirviendo Kaori en ese momento—cuando te conocí te vi cara de hipócrita, ya que estamos sacando nuestras verdaderas personalidades me pareció buena idea venir acá y decirte lo que debía desde hace ya unos meses.

—Hanami…

—Has silencio por unos segundos.

—Pero yo…

—Tú nada, eres una hipócrita… hacerte pasar por su amiga, ocurre una desgracia con ella y tu feliz porque no murió pero también feliz porque no recuerda a nadie… y así aprovechar y acercarte a Shinpachi-san. Fuiste lista, debo admitirlo pero si veo una vez más que le haces un mal ella o si te acercas a Shinpachi-san yo misma te secare jalándote los cabellos y ni Okita-san me detendrá de darte tu merecido, ¿entiendes? —mientras Hanami hablaba iba sirviéndole el arroz a Shiori—espero que seas lo suficientemente lista para que entiendas que si le haces un mal a Shiori no solo yo te golpeare… recuerda que allá arriba hay más mujeres dispuestas a todo por ella. ¿Entiendes?

—… —Kaori cambió su expresión de borrego degollado a una de lobo—habla lo que quieras, después de todo ella no lo recuerda y él pareciera que tampoco la… —la noche era silenciosa pero esta fue rota por el sonido de una bofetada y el estallido contra el piso de un plato.

—Pregunté algo y no me respondiste Kaori, ¿entendiste que esta bofetada no es ni la mitad de lo que te hare si la lastimas? —Kaori se colocó su mano en la mejilla abofeteada— ¿o necesitas otra para que entiendas? —la mirada de Hanami también era peligrosa.

—Ya dije que hables lo que quieras—Hanami levantó su mano para darle otra bofetada.

—Hanami… ya basta—Isae bajó por las escaleras—me costó convencer a Shiori de que no bajara así que acaba esto—Isae volteó y miró a Kaori—un lobo vestido de cordero… eso eres Kaori, espero que seas inteligente y que hayas entendido por las malas pero prefiero que entiendas por las buenas—Isae jaló la mano de Hanami y ambas volvieron con las demás.

— ¿Qué pasó allá abajo? —preguntó Miwa un poco preocupada.

—Un ratón—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Asco! ¡¿Dónde?! —Shiori se levantó de golpe y se subió a algo alto.

—… —Naoko la miró y rió—es un progreso, al menos sabemos que sigue odiando a los ratones.

 _ **23er día del noveno mes, 1864.**_

—Me siento morir.

—…

—No me mires así Shiori, estas son cosas que le pasan a cualquier hombre.

—A cualquier hombre que se la pasó bebiendo toda la noche, Shinpachi-san.

—Me siento mal… cuídame—Shiori levantó una ceja y lo miró con fastidio—así me mirabas antes también, estamos progresando en algo.

—Cállese y tome su medicina… no puedo creer que nos mandaran a llamar para esto.

Era entrada la tarde en el cuartel general del Shinsengumi. Durante la mañana uno de los reclutas fue hasta la casa de las chicas y les informó que se requería la presencia de Hanami, Isae y Shiori. Naoko había regresado junto a su esposo hace dos días, aún seguía molesta pero no podía alejar a su hijo de su padre, no era lo mejor.

Al llegar al cuartel les informaron que algunos estaban muy mal, demás está decir que se asustaron al escuchar eso. Shiori pensó en Shinpachi, que algo malo le había pasado durante su patrullaje… lo menos que pensó fue que en verdad se encontraba mal… pero de la resaca que tenía de haber bebido toda la noche en Shimabara.

— ¿Por qué eres así de fría? —Shiori le estaba dando la espalda mientras servía el té en las tazas—Shiori…

—Usted es un idiota, Shinpachi-san.

—Tú… ¡¿estas llorando?! —Shinpachi se levantó de su futon. Shiori negó con la cabeza pero se escuchaba un pequeño gimoteo—sí estas llorando, ¿lloras por mí? —Shiori volvió a negar y Shinpachi solo quiso seguir jugando con ella— ¿lloras porque pensaste que me había pasado algo malo? —la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza—yo estoy bien.

—Usted es un imbécil, así no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer, ¿acaso no sabe lo que pensé que le había pasado? Usted es como mi hermano, si algo le hubiera pasado yo me hubiera desmoronado… por eso es un imbécil—Shiori casi le tira la taza con el té hirviendo pero se contuvo al ver cómo le sonreía— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de tonto?

—Porque eres tú.

— ¿Ah? —Shinpachi se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente con la de ella.

—Eres tú—Shiori lo vio derramar lágrimas, primera vez que veía eso.

—Shinpachi-san…

—Perdón, sé que me estoy engañando pero… por un segundo creí que eras tú otra vez—Shiori tomó un pañuelo que había sobre la mesa de té y le limpió la cara con él.

—No debe tener la cara así, ¿Qué dirían los demás si lo ven llorar? Se burlarían de usted para toda la vida—Shiori le sonrió y Shinpachi agradeció el gesto de la chica— ¿se siente mejor?

—No, creo que me siento peor ahora—Shiori lo miró directo a los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Si quiere que lo cuiden ¿por qué no se lo pide a Kaori-san? Ella siempre esta con usted aquí—Shiori le había tirado esa punta a Shinpachi con intensión de que hablara más sobre la extraña relación que llevaban.

—Prefiero que tú lo hagas… después de todo eres como mi hermana—eran palabras extrañas.

—Sí… su hermana. Aunque debería dejar de beber tanto, no es bueno para usted.

Shinpachi se había acostado y en su cabeza intentaba recordar que había hecho la noche anterior en Shimabara. Recordó haber ido con Harada pero había algo más, alguien más les hizo compañía, fue alguien muy bueno con él y los otros dos… no podía ser un hombre ya que ellos fueron solos… podría ser que fue… ¿una _maiko_? De seguro no, de seguro estaba pensando muchas tonterías y era la resaca lo que le estaba produciendo recuerdos raros.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —Shiori le colocó un trapo mojado con agua tibia—parece un niño pequeño, no se queje tanto y descanse que pronto se le irá el dolor de cabeza.

—Eso te gustaba de mí—Shiori se sonrojó y miró hacia otra dirección—tu cabello ha crecido un poco.

—… —Shiori pasó su mano instintivamente por su corta cabellera, ya le llegaba hasta mitad del cuello—creo que sí.

—A mí me gustaba mucho tu cabello, era largo y hermoso.

Shiori estaba de rodillas mirándolo. Él estaba acostado y ella lo mirada desde atrás, él clavaba su mirada en ella como podía levantando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—También… también me gustaban mucho tus ojos, yo siempre te decía que contaban una historia.

— ¿Y esa historia tiene un final feliz, Shinpachi-san? —el aludido se sorprendió al escuchar la misma respuesta que ella le daba cada vez que le decía eso—yo quisiera que fuera así, quisiera tener una historia que terminara feliz.

—La puedes tener, no pierdas las esperanzas—ambos se miraron a los ojos y Shiori sintió que ya conocía esa expresión y que lo que iba a pasar era tan normal en ellos dos como respirar.

Shiori se acercó a él y sin saber el porqué de su futura acción, juntó sus labios con los de Shinpachi. Fue un beso extraño ya que las cabezas de ambos estaban en direcciones distintas pero aun así no los detuvo mientras ella colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de este, Shinpachi le devolvió el beso lentamente, como si ninguna de las desgracias hubieran pasado en sus vidas. Shiori lo besó con lentitud y de forma que sentía que era normal hacerlo, que hace tiempo que no lo hacía y que lo había extrañado. Se sentía que era muy normal entre los dos, que no debía sentirse avergonzada de hacerlo.

Shinpachi levantó el brazo e intentó acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

—… —la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó rápidamente de los labios del joven samurai—y-y-yo… lo-lo-lo siento… —Shiori se levantó del tatami y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Shinpachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No te das cuenta de nada Shiori… puede que si valga la pena esperar por ti… o escribir una nueva historia juntos—Shinpachi se acomodó en el futon y miró el techo de su habitación—… me siento morir…

 _ **5to día del décimo mes, 1864**_

Ya a mitad del otoño todos los preparativos de la llegada de Itou se estaban llevando a cabo sin problema, solo uno muy pequeño se estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento peor que no afectaría en la preparación de todo.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que te vas—dijo Naoko mirando a Midori a los ojos.

—Sí, quiero ayudar a los demás y el doctor junto con su familia quieren enseñarme cosas sobre medicina, yo sería muy feliz y así poder ser útil para todos.

—Claro, créeme que necesitaremos ayuda con esto—dijo Naoko apuntando con su abanico a Isae— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti, Isae?

—Por favor Naoko-san, no es para hacerlo noticia publica—dijo la chica sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado—solo no insinué nada, por favor.

—Como tú digas pero las barrigas crecen, te lo digo por experiencia—Naoko le sonrió sarcásticamente y la chica solo miró el suelo con un sonrojo más fuerte—por lo menos es un buen tiempo para otro pequeño más.

—Tengo suficiente tiempo para aprender lo necesario sobre los partos.

—… esta siempre será tu familia, Midori.

Midori no se iría tan lejos, estaría ahí en Mibu pero ya no viviría en la misma casa que las otras. Cada vez eran menos y el tiempo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que una vez creyeron. El pequeño Hideo ya contaba con cuatro meses y Hanae dentro de unos meses llegaría al año, ahora tenían la noticia de que Isae estaba en la dulce espera pero no decía quién era el padre.

Midori se retiró de la habitación dejando a Naoko con Isae y Shiori solas.

— ¿No vas a decírmelo? —Isae negó con la cabeza y Naoko no siguió insistiendo—no importa, de todas formas creo saber de quién es.

— ¿Ah?

—Creo que no es muy ocultando sus sentimientos con Saito-san—dijo Shiori aguantando la risa.

— ¿Y qué les hace pensar que es de Saito-san? —dijo Isae con mucha seriedad.

—Los hechos querida, ¿verdad, Hideo? —el bebé se había vuelto muy apegado a su madre, mucho en realidad—lo que me preocupa en realidad es el que no son capaces de cerrar las piernas—Shiori volvió a aguantar la risa y miró hacia un lado—yo no me reiría tanto si fuera tú, Shiori.

— ¿Ah?

—Nada, no me prestes mucha atención—Naoko miró a Isae que seguía con su vista en el suelo—tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo, no estarás sola aquí. Si no quieres decirnos quien es el padre eso es decisión tuya.

—Gracias Naoko-san.

—Por los momentos creo que es mejor descansar un poco. Se vienen días duros y no quiero que Hideo se resfríe, nos veremos mañana en el cuartel—Naoko se levantó del suelo con su bebé en brazos.

—Sí, como usted diga, Naoko-san—dijo Shiori con una sonrisa.

—Tú no me mires así, estas muy rara últimamente, niña. No has ido al cuartel desde que Shinpachi llegó con una borrachera grande al cuartel y tuviste que cuidarlo—Shiori se puso nerviosa y su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Enserio? No creo Naoko-san, no puede ser posible que…

— ¿Qué hiciste, niña? —dijo Naoko mientras mecía a Hideo en brazos. Isae miraba para otro lado sin prestar mucha atención, ella tampoco sabía que había pasado así que no podía opinar—habla.

—No hice nada, es solo que no he tenido la necesidad de ir. No me apetece ir…

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿En verdad no pasó nada? —Shiori la miró a los ojos y asintió—está bien, te creeré pero las necesito a todas aquí, en diez días llega Itou-san y no puedo con todo yo sola y se va a traer una comitiva, no es muy grande pero alguno de sus hombres se quedaran allá mientras este él aquí.

—Ya el cuartel nos está quedando pequeño, Naoko-san—dijo Isae luego de haber sacado cuentas de cuantas personas vivían actualmente en el lugar—serán muchas personas en un lugar donde no cabe ni un ratón más.

—Yo le dije a Kondo hace unos días lo mismo, que se necesitaba un lugar más grande. El grupo crece y es necesario un lugar para todos porque los escuadrones cada vez tienen más miembros y los lugares de práctica se están quedando pequeños.

— ¿Hay un lugar así por aquí cerca? —preguntó Shiori pensando en el tamaño que debería tener el lugar. Debía ser grande.

—Ya veremos, nos vemos mañana—Naoko se despidió de las chicas y se fue rumbo al cuartel con Hideo ya dormido en sus brazos.

— ¿Enserio vas a ir?

—… no sé.

—Huir de lo que sea que hayas hecho no es lo correcto, no era propio de ti.

Shiori miró el suelo y se puso a pensar que clase de persona era esa de la que ellas tanto hablaban. Ellas mismas decían que su actitud no era la misma y la comparaban con cosas que ella en la actualidad nunca haría. Se sentía confundida porque más de una vez había escuchado eso mismo… "no era propio de ti" o "Tu no eras así"… como si hubiera tenido un cambio enorme.

—Isae… sé que ustedes me han dicho todo lo que pasó cuando perdí la memoria—le costaba asimilar que se había borrado parte primordial de su vida—pero… ¿en verdad yo era tan diferente?

—Siendo sincera, sí. Descuida, todas entendemos el por qué y prometidos que te daríamos tiempo de sanar por ti misma porque eres la única que puede hacerlo—dijo Isae con una sonrisa dulce—Nos fue difícil pero estas viva y, en mi opinión, eso es lo que importa… al menos para mí.

—Pero… ¿y si no quiero recordar? —Isae casi escupe su té al escuchar tal cosa de parte de Shiori—y… ¿y si comienzo de nuevo?

—Shiori… yo no soy nadie para decirte nada pero estarías perdiendo algo muy grande con eso. Estarías renunciando a mucho por comenzar de nuevo, ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

—Porque quiero ser alguien a quien todos nunca comparen con alguien que siento jamás fui. Ustedes hablan de una Shiori distinta a mí y siento que la extrañan más a ella y que lo que soy hoy es solo algo que quieren que se vaya pronto… quiero ser alguien nuevo.

— ¿Y si llegas a recordarlo todo?

—Pues entonces seré una Shiori doblemente nueva. Es cierto, en mi corazón no quiero rechazar completamente lo que fui y me da curiosidad saberlo—Isae puso cara de sorpresa imaginando la impresión que se llevaría Shiori si recordara algo—pero también quiero ser alguien nuevo que agrade a todos.

—Pero es que sin ser alguien nuevo todos te queremos. Vamos, debemos preparar la cena, pronto llegaran las otras—Isae se levantó y ayudó a Shiori a levantarse, le había quedado algo malo en un pie y puede que con el tiempo se le curara pero por ahora debía tener un poco de ayuda y paciencia—dejemos de pensar en tonterías y cocinemos.

—Sí.

 _ **15to día del décimo mes, 1864.**_

La mañana era fresca y, según Naoko, ese día llegaría el nuevo miembro del Shinsengumi con su comitiva completa. Querían darles una bienvenida que se merecieran y qué mejor que con una cena en honor a sus nuevos miembros y con el mejor sake de Mibu para terminar un largo y agotador viaje.

—Muchas gracias—Shiori salió de la tienda con la bolsa de arroz en una mano—ahora necesito encargar el sake.

Shiori tuvo que ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la cena, debía comprar mucho y a veces se encontraba a algún miembro del Shinsengumi que iba de regreso y que se encargaba, como favor, de dejar lo que había comprado en el cuartel para no tener que ir y venir tantas veces ya que también Naoko no había amanecido no muy bien de salud y le encargó el cuidado de Hideo para que no lo contagiara.

Hanami estaba cuidando a Hanae que también tenía un poco de fiebre, Isae estaba con un resfriado también y debía cuidar su embarazo del cual todavía nadie sabía. Toda la responsabilidad cayó en Shiori ya que Miwa estaba atendiendo el negocio de té junto con Kaori y Kaida que seguía ayudando a pesar d ella no vivir ya con las chicas.

—Ya falta poco, Hideo—Shiori lo cargaba con cuidado y el pequeño dormía—solo falta encargar el sake, ya luego le diré a alguien que lo busque por la tarde.

Lo bueno de todo era que los negocios no quedaban tan lejos uno del otro así que no tenía que ir más allá de lo que debía y ya que tenía al pequeño bebé era una ventaja.

Unos minutos más tarde ya tenía el sake encargado y todo listo para volver al cuartel y entregarle el bebé a su madre. No le molestaba llevar a Hideo pero hizo todos los encargos con rapidez porque tenía miedo de que el bebé fuera a llorar por comida y ella no tiene forma de alimentarlo.

—Volvamos al cuartel pequeño—el bebé se había despertado y miraba a todos lados con curiosidad y eso para su edad era caso raro.

Shiori iba pensando en cómo evitar a Shinpachi. No había asistido aquella vez cuando la invitó Naoko al cuartel y le dio una excusa que ni ella misma se creyó pero esta vez no habría forma de evitar verlo y tampoco sabía que decirle, lo había besado y ese hombre era como su hermano… según pensaba ella.

— ¿Qué hago? Ojala y pudieras hablar, Hideo. Podrías darme consejos de que hacer y… —ya casi llegando a la entrada grande del lugar escuchó que alguien parecía llamarla— ¿eh?

—Shiori-san… —la pelinegra volteó hacia su izquierda y vio a Okita, Saito, Harada y a Shinpachi mirando a unas personas que estaban en la puerta principal del cuartel—ven acá—la llamó Okita con la mano en voz baja.

— ¿Ya llegaron? —Saito la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló un poco más hacia ellos para que no la vieran.

—Así que ese es Itou Kashitarou—dijo Shinpachi que estaba dando la espalda a la gente desde donde estaban todos mirando.

—No se ve tan mala persona… en realidad pensé que sería algo más… aterrador—dijo Shiori en voz baja. Shiori sintió que alguien la miraba mucho y no era Shinpachi ya que él seguía viendo a los nuevos de reojo—…

Miró a la comitiva y notó la presencia de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violeta que la miraba como si fuera una amenaza grande. Shiori tragó grueso e intentó esconderse un poco más entre Okita y Saito pero no contaba con que Hideo comenzara a llorar.

—Justo ahora, pequeño Hideo—dijo Okita mirando al bebé en brazos de Shiori—de seguro olió a Kondo-san.

—No creo que llegue a ese extremo, Okita-san.

—He escuchado que es así—dijo Saito y el bebé continuó llorando sin parar—está llamando mucho la atención, haga algo, Shiori-san.

—Es que creo que tiene hambre y como vera yo no soy la madre—dijo Shiori con fastidio mientras mecía al bebé en su hombro y le daba caricias en la espalda—justo ahora.

—Shiori-san… —todos se paralizaron al escuchar la voz de Kondo llamarla—ven, dame a mi hijo para presentarlo.

Okita la empujó un poco para que fuera hasta donde estaba Kondo. Tragó grueso, estaba nerviosa porque Hideo no paraba de llorar.

—Lo siento Kondo-san, estaba tranquilo y creo que tiene hambre—le entregó el bebé en brazos y como si nada volvió a estar en silencio mirando a su padre.

—Oh, Kondo-san no me había dicho que su hijo tenía una sirviente personal—el comentario hizo hervir la sangre a los chicos que estaban escondidos. No era porque tuvieran algún sentimiento por ella, excepto por Shinpachi, pero Okita y Saito la respetaban… Okita a su manera, y ellos muy bien sabían que Shiori podía tal vez ser de todo menos una sirvienta.

—No se equivoque, Itou-san. Ella es Nakamura Shiori, la hija adoptiva de mi esposa y hermana de mi hijo, Hideo. Por favor, no la vuelva a llamar sirvienta. Mi esposa amaneció un poco débil de salud y Shiori esta cuidando al pequeño hasta que Naoko se sienta mejor—dijo Kondo de forma amable pero los que lo conocían bien sabían que ese tono de voz escondía mucho.

—Oh… entonces es un placer conocer a tan hermosa joven.

—El placer es mío, Itou-san.

—Ya que estamos presentando familia—Itou volteó y le hizo señas a el chico de ojos violeta para que pasara al frente—él es mi hermano menor, Suzuki Mikisaburo.

—Un placer, Suzuki-san—dijo Shiori con mucha educación a lo que el alto hombre no respondió.

—Perdónelo, es hombre de pocas palabras y el viaje ha sido muy largo para todos. Que hermoso bebé, debe ser igual a su madre—todos rieron pero Shiori a la fuerza—espero que cuides muy bien de tu hermano menor, al fin de cuentas es el único que se quedará a tu lado y necesitara de ti.

—Sí, Itou-san. Si me disculpan…—Kondo le entregó el bebé de vuelta y se fue hasta donde estaban los chicos otra vez.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste? —preguntó Okita con una mirada felina, de esas que a Shiori incomodaban.

—Como si me hubieran arrojado a la jaula de las bestias, ¿Por qué no me ayudaron a que Hideo hiciera silencio? —Shiori mecía al bebé pero estaba comenzando a mover sus piernitas y eso solo daba una señal de algo—tengo cosas que hacer y Naoko-san no puede tenerlo ahorita… encárguese de él, Shinpachi-san.

— ¿Qué yo que? —no le dio tiempo de quejarse ya que Shiori le entregó a Hideo y se fue de ahí rápidamente—¡Ey, espera Shiori!... ¿Qué hago con él? —el bebé se le quedó viendo—tiene los ojos de Naoko-san…

—Dame, yo me encargo de él—para sorpresa de todos Saito tomó al bebé en brazos y se fue de ahí.

—Quien lo diría… —dijo Okita mirando como Saito se alejaba con el pequeño en hombros aun mirando a los chicos—quien iba a decir que Saito-san sería bueno con los niños.

—Y quien iba a decir que tu procrearías a una bebé como Hanae, la vida está llena de sorpresas—Shinpachi se retiró dejando a Okita solo.

Shiori tuvo que entrar en la cocina y preparar algo para sus compañeras enfermas. Estaba sola, literalmente y no tenía a nadie que la ayudara con la cena. Había pasado un susto grande cuando estuvo frente a ese hombre, lo que más quería era pasar desapercibida por ellos y lo primero que pasa es que el bebé llorara.

—Ese niño me expone mucho… —lo que también la dejó con la duda fue el por qué ese hombre, el hermano menor de Itou, la miraba de esa manera tan despreciable. No mentiría con pensar que le daba un poco de miedo pero eran aliados así que no pasaba nada.

Pasaban las horas y Shiori seguía en la cocina.

—Shiori-san… —la pobre se volteó y vio a Chizuru en la puerta de la cocina—ya llegó el sake, Harada-san lo trajo junto con su escuadrón.

— ¿Qué? Pero qué hora es… —se asomó por la ventana y vio el cielo teñirse de naranja y morado—ya es tarde.

—Iré preparándolo, usted no se preocupe por eso—al menos se sintió más aliviada de tener ayuda extra aunque solo fuese son el sake—según me dijo Hijikata-san, todos estarán en el salón de reuniones menos un tal Suzuki-san.

— ¿Enserio? Que extraño.

—Pidió que le llevaran el sake al cuarto.

—Será que le gusta beber solo—ella no era nadie para juzgarlo y tal vez fuese mejor así, no tendría que soportar esa mirada toda la velada.

—Sí… pidió que se lo llevara, si recuerdo bien las palabras dichas por Suzuki-san a Hijikata-san, "la chica con corte de niño y desnutrida" —Shiori dejó caer el cuchillo al escuchar esa descripción de su persona.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Corte de niño y desnutrida?! ¿Qué cree que soy? —Shiori se molestó, ni cuando aún conservaba su memoria intacta Chizuru jamás la había visto así de molesta—no me queda de otra que llevárselo.

—Sea amable, no le diga nada—dijo Chizuru mientras sacaba algunas botellas de sake del agua caliente.

—Descuida, eso sería meternos en problemas a todos aquí—Shiori terminó de cocinar una parte y fue a buscar una bandeja para poner el sake y algún bocadillo para que pasara su borrachera solo.

—Tenga, si quiere más entonces… Kondo-san dijo que debíamos darle más—Shiori rodó los ojos. No lo conocía pero ya con lo poco que había hablado ese hombre ya podía imaginarse el tipo de personalidad y eso agregándole el hecho de que al parecer le gustaba beber solo… igual que hacía su padre cuando ella era una niña y Asuna no había ni nacido—¿se encuentra bien, Shiori-san?

—Sí, estoy bien… solo que él me recuerda un poco a mi padre… le gustaba beber solo y… —Shiori soltó un suspiro pesado. Hubiera preferido mil veces que solo se hubieran borrado los recuerdos de su padre y no los de ahora—no importa, ahora vuelvo.

Shiori salió con la bandeja en mano y respirando pausadamente, no debía actuar indiferente ni ser grosera, se lo iba repitiendo una y otra vez. No debía juzgarlo, solo debía entregar el sake e irse de ahí a terminar sus otras cosas con mucha normalidad.

No se encontró a nadie por los pasillos todos debían estar reunidos y celebrando, luego se uniría a ellos o iba a cuidar a Hanae o a Hideo. Llegó a una habitación que quedaba en una parte lejana del cuartel, era una de invitados pero que casi no se usaba.

—Suzuki-san… —Shiori no recibió respuesta, esperó un poco más pero nada—voy a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta la habitación se encontraba de lo más normal y el individuo estaba recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Al momento que se cerró la puerta el hombre abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y sentí como si dos espadas la apuntaran.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Quería mi sake desde temprano—Shiori se mordió la lengua y continuo con su deber.

— Porque era temprano Suzuki-san, el sake se iba a servir entrando la noche, para la celebración que se está llevando en el salón de reuniones.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme como si fueras superior a mí? —Shiori quedó en blanco al escuchar al sujeto hablarle en ese tono golpeado. Estaba colocando todo para servirle el sake pero su mal carácter la hizo dejarlo todo en el suelo.

—Pues alguien que no es una sirvienta y tampoco soy alguien superior a usted—Shiori le dejó las cosas sobre el tatami y dispuesta a irse cuando sintió que alguien la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca—suélteme, Suzuki-san. Tengo más cosas que hacer que estar aquí con su mal humor.

—Debes servirme, para eso estas aquí.

—Ya dije que no soy sirvienta de nadie. Si quiere que le sirvan el sake según tengo entendido Shimabara está cerca de aquí—Shiori se soltó del agarre y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tienes carácter—Shiori abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella jamás respondería así a un superior o a alguien del Shinsengumi.

—… me disculpo por eso, Suzuki-san—Shiori fue a abrir la puerta pero el hombre la tomó por el brazo esta vez y con su otra mano agarró su cara para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—… —la joven estaba nerviosa, su agarre era fuerte y sus acciones impredecibles— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… Shiori… Nakamura Shiori—el hombre le dio una media sonrisa frívola y la soltó. Lo vio sentarse en el suelo nuevamente y servirse sake.

—Bebe conmigo un rato, Shiori—la chica sintió rabia la escuchar que decía su nombre así como si nada.

—Yo no bebo, Suzuki-san, y si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer y más importantes que estar aquí viéndolo beber sake—estaba molesto por lo que había hecho el sujeto. Antes de retirarse él le sonrió para luego beber su licor.

—Déjate crecer el cabello, te ves horrible con el cabello corto—la mandíbula de Shiori cayó al escuchar las frías palabras del hombre.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?

—Soy sincero, eres muy hermosa como para tener ese peinado. Además es muy poco sake, cuando termine esto quiero más.

—No hay más, esta contadas las cantidades para todos.

—No mientas, sé que hay bastante. Quiero disfrutarlo y más aun con tu compañía—lo estaba haciendo a propósito para molestarla. Continuó bebiendo pero la chica no lo soportó más y antes de que dijera alguna estupidez más, salió de la habitación dejándolo beber solo.

— ¿Qué se cree ese hombre? No puede trátame así como si fuera una…

—Shiori… —la chica se di media vuelta y al darse cuenta de que era Hanami se sintió más aliviada— ¿estas desocupada?

—Sí por favor Hanami-san, llévame lejos de esta zona.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Shiiiii! Capi nuevo y personaje nuevo! Si no conocen a Suzuki Mikisaburou él aparece en Hakouki Shinkai, el juego nuevo. Solo les toca esperar lo que vendrá porque se vendrán muuuuchos feelsssss! Espero que les guste y nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	17. Capítulo 16

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 16_

 _Lo que vimos pasar_

—Shiori ve más lento.

—No, Hanami-san. Quiero alejarme de esta zona lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo de ello? No creo que por alguna tontería fueras a actuar así—dijo Hanami mirándola con una sonrisa al verla caminar con rapidez—creo que ya estamos lejos de la zona tenebrosa—dijo riendo.

—No es broma Hanami-san—Shiori siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la habitación donde Hanami se quedaba.

La habitación estaba medio oscura, solo era iluminada por unas cuatro velas y adentro estaba la pequeña Hanae dormida, Hideo a un lado y Naoko mirando a su hijo. Shiori al verla se dio cuenta de que no parecía enferma ni nada que se le pareciera… más bien parecía más sana que ayer.

—Naoko-san… ¿no se supone que estaba enferma? —dijo Shiori mirando a la mujer. Naoko solo la miraba y le sonrió descaradamente.

—Te dije que no quería presentarme ante ese hombre, prefiero fingir que estoy enferma a tener que verlo—dijo aun sonriendo.

—Igual en algún momento tendrá que ir a verlo, no puede estas "enferma" siempre. Entonces está bien… ¿sabe lo que tuve que pasar por cuidar a Hideo?

—Creo que escuché algo de Saito-san cuando vino a dejar a Hideo… descuida, tal vez pareces sirvienta con esas ropas pero eso se puede arreglar muy rápido—ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su abanico para que Shiori no la viera con esa amplia sonrisa burlona—no me mires así, fue solo una bienvenida… ahora es que viene lo bueno ya que vivirán con nosotros.

—Sí, la buena noticia es que no vivimos aquí—dijo Hanami de forma burlona.

—Esto es el colmo—Shiori se sentó con cuidado a un lado de donde estaba Hanae—y no solo eso, por alguna razón el hermano menor de Itou-san la tomó contra mí. Por eso es que pedí que me sacara de esa zona rápido, Hanami-san—la pelicastaña la miró extrañada pero ahora entendía el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿El hermano menor de Itou? Es increíble, se trajo hasta a la familia. Sin duda este lugar nos quedara pequeño pronto, Kondo quiere reunir nuevos reclutas y… ya no cabemos aquí—dijo Naoko mirando el suelo—he estado intentado pensar en un lugar que nos pueda servir como cuartel, un lugar que sea grande.

—Yo creo que más bien esa debería ser decisión de Kondo-san y el resto—dijo Hanami interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naoko—más bien creo que debería seguir con su teatro antes de que alguien venga y la vea como si nada.

—No creo, Kondo odia enfermarse así que no se acercara hasta aquí por un tiempo… hasta que Susumu le dé alguna señal de mi recuperación—Naoko les guiñó el ojo a ambas y esta solo se miraron las caras—esa es la ventaja de tener subordinados—ya para ese punto Hanami sabía la historia de Naoko, menos Shiori que siempre denotaba curiosidad sobre el tema.

—Como usted diga, Naoko-san—dijo Shiori.

—Creo que luego de aquí se irán a Shimabara… —la mirada de Naoko cambió a una de tristeza—sé que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo pero… —soltó un suspiró y miró su hijo dormir—pase lo que pase yo creo que Hideo y yo estaremos bien sin él… ¿verdad?

—… —ambas chicas no sabían que decirle a Naoko. La noticia de que Kondo tenía una esposa y un hijo en Edo las había dejado fuera de si mismas pero no se podían imaginar lo que Naoko sufría.

—Cada segundo… no puedo evitar pensar que tiene una esposa y un hijo… no puedo evitar pensar que yo destruí eso.

—No diga eso… —Hanami y Naoko voltearon a ver a Shiori—yo no recuerdo nada sobre ustedes dos, no sé como se conocieron, no sé cómo se desarrolló su amor… no sé ni siquiera como fue su boda, Naoko-san… pero solo puedo decir que, en mi opinión, usted no tuvo la culpa de nada. Más bien he de creer que fue él mismo que lo rompió… usted solo se enamoró de un buen hombre… o al menos eso creía usted.

—Puede que tengas razón Shiori… pero él es un buen hombre, tiene honor, tiene firmeza y es un líder excepcional y todos aquí lo quieren mucho. No es necesario que para que te expreses tengas que recordar a fuerzas, tú recupérate a tu ritmo y veras que todo vuelve solo. Kondo es un buen hombre, nos ha ayudado mucho y hoy por hoy lo sigue haciendo, perdónenme si lo que dije les cambió su imagen de él y esa no fue mi intención… por favor, esto debe permanecer en secreto y… hagan como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

—Está bien, Naoko-san—dijo Hanami en nombre de ellas dos. Shiori no estaba molesta con Kondo, puede que al principio sí porque ella, a pesar de no recordar nada, el poco tiempo que había convivido con ellos dos, parecían que fueran una pareja que se quería mucho y enterarse de eso había sido un golpe muy bajo.

—Discúlpenme, creo que tomaré un poco de aire fresco—Shiori se levantó y salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido.

Shiori caminó mirando el suelo, como alma perdida. No entendía el por qué se sentía así, se sentía triste y decaída por algo. Podían ser muchas cosas, podía ser lo de Naoko y Kondo, podía ser que el día estuvo muy fuerte, podía ser lo que había hecho Suzuki… o puede que incluso podía llegar a ser el cómo había ignorado a Shinpachi todo ese tiempo.

La nieve aun no comenzaba a caer así que vio una oportunidad perfecta en sentarse debajo de un árbol que había en el jardín, justo al lado de una pequeña tumba, no tenía nombre pero la había visto varias veces pero nunca había preguntado de quien era.

Shiori abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza, quería pensar, quería estar sola y ver si podía recordar algo… su actitud también podía deberse a que quería cambiar y no podía… porque veía que todos extrañaban mucho a "la otra Shiori".

—Te vas a congelar—la joven levantó su rostro y vio a Shinpachi parado debajo del techo de madera, apoyado en una columna mientras la miraba—deberías ir a dormir, es un poco tarde y has hecho mucho por hoy.

—Shinpachi-san… —Shiori no se movió de ahí y lo miró—estoy bien… —dijo con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

—Lo sé, porque estas viva. Eso no significa que no puedas agarrar un resfriado si te quedas aquí afuera bajo la luna—Shinpachi se acercó a ella y se sentó justo al frente en posición loto— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —Shinpachi la miró intrigado y con interés, puede que algún recuerdo haya regresado.

—Shinpachi-san… ¿Cómo era yo antes? —Shinpachi abrió los ojos sorprendido—quiero decir… todos extrañan a la vieja Shiori, aquella que tiene una vida y recuerdos… yo le dije a Isae-san que quería ser una nueva persona, tomar esta oportunidad que la vida me dio, sea una desgracia o no… yo le dije que quería construir una nueva vida pero eso al parecer no hace feliz a algunos porque siempre dicen "toma tu tiempo para recuperarte" y yo no sé si quiero eso, no sé si quiero ser esa otra persona porque por todo lo que he oído, esa Shiori es muy distinta a mí… —Shiori comenzó a llorar poco mientras miraba el suelo—quiero que las personas me quieran por como soy ahora, sé que puede doler porque no es "su Shiori" pero soy una nueva Shiori.

—… —Shinpachi intentaba por todos los medios no expresar nada porque estaba a un paso de caer en la ansiedad.

—No sé cómo era con usted antes, no sé qué ha pasado, no sé qué fue ese incendio, no sé nada de la relación de Naoko-san y Kondo-san… no recuerdo los cumpleaños de Asuna, no recuerdo los momentos más especiales… no lo recuerdo a usted… usted que es como mi hermano—Shiori estiró su mano hasta la mejilla de él y la acarició—no sé qué fue lo que realmente fui de usted pero quiero olvidarlo, no quiero que regrese… quiero comenzar de nuevo si es posible.

—… ¿Estas segura de eso? —Shinpachi tragó grueso— ¿quieres abandonar tus recuerdos… por comenzar de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Entonces todos los momentos que has vivido los quieres fuera de tu cabeza.

—Sé por boca de otros que yo he pasado por cosas horribles junto con las demás… sé que no es muy sano escuchar palabrerías de otros pero… ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir una vida nueva cuando te están obligando a recordar los horrores del pasado? ¿Cuál es el punto de que yo siga viva si tengo que volver a recordar todo lo que he pasado? No soy tonta, sé que tengo 19 años, sé que soy una mujer adulta, sé que tal vez Asuna ya no me necesite porque tiene una familia maravillosa con todos nosotros aquí… y ya a este punto siento que ya no soy útil, que ya hice todo lo que debía por ella… mírela… ella es la que me ha cuidado.

—… —Shinpachi la miró y ahí lo supo, su Shiori ya no estaba. Ella sola se había dejado ir— eras una mujer fuerte y luchadora, entregada a tu familia como ninguna otra, valiente… y mucho. Inteligente… cariñosa… Shiori, sé que es tu decisión… y la respeto porque es algo que haría por la antigua tú… porque eres como mi hermana—le había costado decir esas palabras—Si quieres abandonar, no hay problema si quieres ser una mujer nueva… yo estaré aquí para ti y te aseguro que nada te hará falta. Estos brazos son y serán siempre tu hogar—dijo con una sonrisa para disimular todo lo que en verdad sentía.

—Gracias… una cosa más, Shinpachi-san—el aludido estaba aguantando todo lo que podía y aun así se las ingeniaba para seguir hablando.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—No es una pregunta… es más bien algo que quiero que haga por mí—Shiori se acercó a él despacio.

—Lo que sea, dime.

—Béseme.

—… ¿Cómo dices?...

—Quiero que me bese. Cuando yo… lo besé… sentí algo, pero estaba confundida y… quiero estar segura de que lo que sentí en ese momento sigue en mí. Si es mucho pedir entonces no se preocupe… yo lo entenderé.

—… —Shinpachi sonrió de manera tranquila y solo se dejó llevar—ven aquí.

Shinpachi tomó el rostro de la pelinegra y unió sus labios con los de ella de forma delicada. Si ese sería su último beso con ella entonces debía valer la pena cada segundo que sus labios recorrieran los de ella. Ambos se dejaron llevar, Shiori acariciaba las mejillas de él mientras que Shinpachi enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de Shiori.

No quería que terminara pero el aire estaba faltando, y como si fuera lo más doloroso del mundo, Shinpachi separó sus labios de ella.

— ¿Y bien? —Shiori lo miraba con los ojos entrecerraos, parecía pensar mucho.

—… no, no siento nada… creo que fue solo un impulso mío de momento. Lamento mucho haberlo besado esa vez, Shinpachi-san… no era mi intención hacer esas cosas.

—Descuida, fue solo un impulso… creo que tal vez te recordé a alguien y por eso lo hiciste—Shinpachi le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, de manera juguetona y alegre—descuida, ya que has tomado tu decisión estoy seguro que tu vida irá mejorando de ahora en adelante.

—Shinpachi-san… ¿yo amé a alguien?

—… ¿Cómo dices? —Shinpachi puso cara de incredulidad al escuchar esa pregunta.

— ¿Yo amé a alguien antes de perder mis recuerdos? —la chica lo miraba de tal manera que Shinpachi sintió un vacío en el pecho y tal vez se arrepentiría para siempre de lo que respondería pero no podía hacer más nada.

—No, a un hombre no. Lo que sí sé es que amabas a tu familia como nunca.

—Es raro verlos a todos ustedes como familia… me refiero a que como "nunca los conocí" que ustedes me traten como una más es raro—Shiori sonrió y eso tranquilizó más a Shinpachi.

—No tiene nada de raro—una brisa fría azotó las ramas del árbol. La temporada de nieve estaba llegando— ¿Tienes frío?

— ¿Se me nota mucho? —dijo la joven frotándose los brazos.

—Ven acá—Shinpachi abrió los brazos para que Shiori fuera a él—un poco de calor antes de irme, iremos a Shimabara un rato—Shiori lo miró sin saber si ir o no pero no quería ser grosera con él, miró sus espadas y sintió repulsión pero al levantar la mirada y ver la expresión de Shinpachi todo rastro de repudio se fue.

—Cuídense mucho cuando vayan para allá—Shiori se acercó a él y Shinpachi la envolvió con fuerza—ya no siento tanto frío…

—Te dije que siempre estaría para ti.

Shiori levantó la mirada y sin esperarlo, Shinpachi acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de ella y la besó. Colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Shiori para intensificar el beso, beso que ella devolvía sin rechistar. Sus labios se movían lentamente, no tenían prisa para nada, ni siquiera importaba si lo estaban esperando.

—Pero que hermoso—una voz interrumpió el momento y al instante se separaron. Shiori se levantó del suelo y se tapó la cara en señal de vergüenza—dices no ser una sirvienta… ¿pero besarte con un capitán del Shinsengumi cómo lo llamas? Creo que eras una pequeña cortesana con cara de niña puritana.

— ¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarle así?

—Mucho gusto, Suzuki Mikisaburo—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina—salí a buscar más sake pero no esperé ver esto—se rió mientras Shiori evitaba verlo a la cara.

—Ven acá si te crees muy hombre—dijo Shinpachi dispuesto a lanzarse contra el pelinegro.

—Shinpachi-san, ya basta—Shiori lo tomó de la ropa y lo jaló, era un esfuerzo un poco inútil pero logró frenarlo un poco—no escuche lo que diga, ignórelo.

—Pero…

—Él tiene razón… ya yo había aclarado esto con usted y no sé qué me pasa, no sé qué me llevó a aceptarle un beso… pero ya no más. Por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso… yo no soy una cortesana que usted pueda besar o tocar cuando quiera—Shinpachi vio como dos lagrimas caían por la mejilla de Shiori.

—… —Suzuki se quedó viendo como la pelinegra se acercaba a él a paso firme.

— ¿Dijo que quería más sake? —el aludido la miró sorprendido y asintió—vuelva a su habitación… yo se lo llevaré en unos instantes.

Shiori se retiró dejando solos a los hombres. Ninguno se movió de su lugar, Suzuki estaba bajo techo y Shinpachi seguía bajo el árbol. Ambos se lanzaban miradas de desprecio, no había sido un buen comienzo si se planeaba que todos vivieran ahí por el tiempo que durara todo eso.

—Sabes… te diría un consejo pero no quiero desperdiciar más saliva—dijo el pelinegro con un tono de burla.

—Descuide Suzuki-san, para consejos de niño se los pido a Heisuke—Shinpachi se levantó del suelo y se fue directo a la salida del cuartel donde debían reunirse todos aquellos que quisieran ir a Shimabara a seguir la celebración.

Shinpachi caminó hasta que se encontró con Sano en la entrada, al parecer lo estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo y con el grupo que había llegado con Itou esa misma tarde. No es que no parecieran contentos pero tal vez era el cansancio del viaje. Kondo les había encargado sacarlos esa noche así que asumían que no había hora de vuelta sino hasta que el hermoso sol saliera a recibirlos junto con la resaca.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te hemos estado esperando desde hace un rato, ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti y… —Sano dejó de hablar al ver al expresión del rostro en su amigo— ¿sucede algo, Shinpachi?

—Vámonos, te contaré cuando lleguemos al local—Harada no dijo nada y se fue junto con Shinpachi al principio del grupo para guiar a los nuevos.

Mientras que los miembros se retiraban del cuartel a buscarse la vida por Shimabara, el resto de personas o dormían o estaban en preparativos para ello.

Shiori estaba caminando por los pasillos, le había prometido el sake al nuevo miembro pero solo porque quería escaparse de ahí y no tener que verle la cara a Shinpachi, le había dolido mucho lo que había hecho… no lo odiaba porque a pesar de su falta de tacto y de irrespeto al espacio personal de ella, no podía sentir rencor hacia él… parecía no ser algo natural en ella.

— ¿Te vas a tardar más o tengo que cargar eso por ti? —la voz del pelinegro la hizo despertar de su mundo de pensamientos.

—No, lamento haber tardado.

—Vamos al cuarto—Shiori sintió una alerta interna e hizo lo que debía.

—Mejor tenga esto usted… yo estoy muy cansada—le entregó el sake al hombre que la miró de arriba abajo—que disfrute su sake, Suzuki-san.

—… —Suzuki la miró retirarse pero antes de irse completamente dio media vuelta y volvió a estar frente a él— ¿se te quedó algo?

—Por favor, no le cuente a nadie lo que vio. Ya me siento mal por haber hecho eso… no quisiera que nadie se enterara—por alguna razón Shiori sintió un escalofrío al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, una sonrisa que la dejó pensando mucho.

—Mi silencio depende de ti—Shiori abrió los ojos como platos—no pienses mal, hay mujeres más hermosas que tú que te aseguro van a estar conmigo unas noches, obvio que si las comparo contigo tú no eres nada al lado de ellas. Me refiero a que necesito una sirvienta.

—… no se atrevería.

—Puede que en mi borrachera se me salga algo—le volvió a sonreír de esa manera que la dejaba pensando mucho.

—No puedo ser su sirvienta, no vivo aquí y tengo trabajo.

—Entonces haremos esto, tú me obedeces en lo que te pida… cuando estés aquí. Por ejemplo si digo que quiero que bebas conmigo, bebes conmigo.

—Ya le dije que no bebo.

—Fue por poner un ejemplo mujer, no seas amargada que te pones más fea—Shiori estaba con la mano ardida, jamás había abofeteado a nadie pero las ganas que le surgían de golpear a ese hombre cada vez que hablaba eran un poco indomables.

—Si quiere le puedo servir el sake, puedo traerle más, puedo limpiar su desastre pero no me pida beber con usted… odio el alcohol—Suzuki soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas mujer, ahora ve a descansar que de seguro tuviste un día duro—Shiori miró el suelo si prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el hombre.

Había tomado una decisión y ya era tarde para arrepentirse de cambiar, prefería continuar así. Crear ella misma una nueva vida y así poder buscar esa felicidad. Lo que no sabía era que a cambio de eso había abandonado mucho más de lo que pensó.

 _ **Shimabara.**_

—Entonces… ¿es confirmado? —Sano estaba en una habitación solo con Shinpachi bebiendo sake. Su amigo que 'ría hablar urgentemente con él—Shiori te dijo que no quería recordar nada y que quería una nueva vida con esta "oportunidad".

—Sí Sano… prácticamente eso fue… lo peor fue que yo no fui, ella me pidió que la besara y yo lo hice. Fue igual que cuando me pidió tener un bebé… Sano, yo ya no sé si ella me amaba incluso antes de que todo pasara—Sano bebió su sake y rodó los ojos.

—No seas terco, sí te amaba… ahora no pero sí lo hacía. Créeme, el doctor dijo que hay posibilidades de que recuerde todo y si eso llega a pasar ten por seguro que recordara todo lo que ustedes dos tuvieron—en ese momento Shinpachi logró comprender algo.

— ¿Y si mejor no?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Shinpachi? —dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio.

—Piénsalo, ella ha vivido muchas cosas feas desde que me conoce… el estar conmigo le ha ocasionado desgracias desde un inicio y ahora que la vida le dio esta oportunidad de comenzar otra vez… ¿Por qué tengo que obligarla a recordar ese infierno que vivió cuando perdió a nuestro segundo hijo? —Sano miró el cielo desde la ventana y soltó un suspiro.

—La respuesta es sencilla, idiota. Porque la amas, si la amaras entonces ambos superarían esto juntos. Ella tal vez ahora sea así pero no sabemos si en un futuro todo cambie, muchas cosas pueden pasar Shinpachi, si tú quieres luchar a su lado entonces hazlo pero sino entonces veras tú que haces porque estoy de acuerdo con Naoko-san y Hanami-san—inesperadamente Sano levantó su puño y le dio un golpe a Shinpachi en toda la cabeza—solo a ti se te ocurre enredarte con Kaori estando Shiori en este estado, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez es eso lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión de iniciar otra vez?

—… —Shinpachi se sobaba la cabeza y pensó que tal vez Sano tenía razón—entonces sería mi culpa como siempre.

— ¿Qué demonios te llevó enredarte con ella?

—No sé—Sano lo miró con fastidio y le volvió a pegar en la cabeza— ¡Ey! ¡Te lo digo en verdad! no sé qué fue lo que pasó, la primera vez recuerdo que fue a mi cuarto a llevarme un té para calmarme y solo luego recuerdo que Shiori me vio con ella y enseguida me despegué de Kaori.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea eso? nadie en su sano juicio se lanza sobre alguien así no más y comienzan a tener intimidad. Habla con sinceridad o la pierdes para siempre—Sano volvió a servirse sake y miró a su amigo de reojo.

—Es que digo la verdad pero nadie me cree—dijo haciendo un mohín como niño pequeño.

Ambos hicieron silencio a escuchar la puerta ser deslizada. Dos figuras femeninas entraron a la habitación de los dos hombres, ambos esperaban a las maikos desde hace un rato pero había sido bueno esperar, habían podido hablar un poco.

—Buenas noches—la mujer de kimono rojo se inclinó frente a ellos dos con su otra compañera—perdonen la tardanza, al parecer todos decidieron salir hoy y todas las chicas están ocupadas.

—Descuida, descuida, hemos tenido una charla interesante mientras esperábamos—dijo Sano mientras miraba a su amigo que seguía bebiendo.

—Eso es muy bueno—dijo la otra chica— ¿se puede saber de qué hablaban con tanta euforia? —preguntó la chica de cabellos marrones claros a Shinpachi.

—De nada, un asunto sin importancia—Shinpachi se dejó servir más sake y Sano lo miraba todo mientras él hablaba con la otra mujer.

—Me disculpara el atrevimiento, pero al hablar se expresan cosas… buenas o malas, secretas y misteriosas, hermosas o poéticas… cada conversación es un mundo y por lo que pudimos oír, su mundo esta revuelto—Shinpachi miró a la joven directamente a los ojos— ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí… estoy bien, no te preocupes—la chica le quitó la bandana de la frente y colocó su mano sobre esta— ¿Qué haces?

—Pensé que tenía fiebre—la joven sonrió ampliamente y Shinpachi sintió que era muy familiar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kotsune—la chica respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa dulce que fue devuelta por Shinpachi— ¿y usted?

—Nagakura Shinpachi.

—Es un placer conocerlo.

La noche se hacía larga entre charla y charla de parte de ambos. Era entretenido tener la compañía de geishas ya que siempre tenían temas de conversación y jamás faltaría una buena charla con ellas. Eran excelente compañía en reuniones pequeñas como la de ellos dos.

—Kotsune-san… —la joven volteó al escuchar su nombre— ¿no tienes hermanas?

—Tengo una hermana pero vive en la pequeña villa de Fudoson, es mi única hermana, ¿Por qué pregunta, Nagakura-san? —Shinpachi se rascó la nuca mientras miraba a la chica.

—Por nada, es que me recordaste a alguien y… olvídalo, son ideas tontas mías. Perdón por preguntar algo tan privado.

—No importa, yo tengo que hacer todo lo que usted pida, Nagakura-san—y nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven haciendo sonrojar a Shinpachi—sé que usted es parte del Shinsengumi… los admiro mucho, a veces los veo pasar cuando hacen sus rondas pero jamás lo había visto a usted.

— ¿No? Que extraño.

—Sí… y por supuesto usted jamás me ha visto a mí, deben estar ocupados protegiendo a todos que nunca se debe dar cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor… solo mirar hacia al frente—la joven le sirvió más sake a Shinpachi y este rió.

—Tienes razón, jamás te había visto… ni siquiera aquí—Shinpachi se acercó un poco a la joven— ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Lo que quiera.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esos hermosos ojos? —la joven se sonrojo bastante, tanto que tal vez hasta se pudo notar debajo de su máscara de pintura blanca.

—De mi madre, fue lo único que me dejó en la vida—Kotsune se apartó un poco de Shinpachi y este pudo notarlo—yo era igual a ella, murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, una enfermedad en su pecho al parecer. Pero no importa porque a pesar de yo ya tener 19 años siempre la recuerdo.

—Debió ser una mujer muy hermosa.

—Sí, eso creo.

Shinpachi se fue acercando poco a poco a la joven y esta no se movía para evitar lo que estaba a punto de llegar… hasta que terceros interrumpieron el momento. Shinpachi soltó un gruñido mínimo al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y que esa lo jalara hacia atrás como apartándolo de Kotsune.

—Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos volver al cuartel—dijo Sano con un tono de regaño un poco disfrazado—muchas gracias por la atención.

—De nada, siempre será un placer atender a los capitanes del Shinsengumi—dijo la mujer que parecía mayor que Kotsune.

—Mucho gusto, Kotsune-san—dijo Shinpachi mientras era jalado por Sano hacia afuera del cuarto.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Las noches se estaban volviendo más largas, el invierno tocaba a la puerta cada vez más. Shinpachi estaba acostado en su futon, se movía con fastidio y al mismo tiempo gruñía porque tenía que levantarse… y porque la resaca lo estaba matando. Dio una vuelta y pareció que quisiera alcanzar algo con el brazo pero no podía llegar a eso que quería.

—… sus ojos… —balbuceaba cada vez soltaba un suspiro medio dormido. Soltó un último suspiro y abrió sus azules ojos para ver una pequeña caja que había a un lado de su futon. Hacía varios meses, unos días antes de que todos los eventos que cambiaron su vida pasaran, Shinpachi había parado a comprar un regalo a la que iba a ser su futura esposa y al pequeño no nacido.

Extendió la mano y tomó la pequeña caja. Al abrirla en ella había lo que parecía ser una pequeña yukata color rosa muy claro, al no saber que sexo tendría su bebé había decidido que un color como blanco sería lo ideal pero había algo mas, puede que instinto de padre, pero algo le decía que su bebé no nacido iba a ser un pequeña niña. Si llegaba a equivocarse entonces podía ir a comprar otra cosa, no había problema con eso.

—… perdóname mi pequeña… —Shinpachi apretó el pequeño trozo de tela y lloró. Había cambiado mucho, él mismo se había dando cuenta de ello, ya no era el Shinpachi que Shiori había logrado transformar y volver a ser como era antes no le llevo mucho tiempo, estaba decepcionado de si mismo—lamento no haber podio protegerte a ti ni a tu madre… las perdí a ambas… ahora tu madre no quiere volver, no quiere recordar lo que fuimos… no quiere recordar todo lo que significaba para mí… volví a fallar, mi pequeña. Hubiera sido un padre asqueroso, no hubiera sabido cómo cuidarte… me merezco todo esto.

Todas las mañanas sacaba el pequeño conjunto rosa, lo miraba y se imaginaba como hubiera sido su pequeña, ¿cabello negro? ¿Cabello marrón? ¿Ojos verdes o azules? ¿Cabeza de nuez o piernas de nabo? Siempre sonreía al imaginar cómo hubiera sido o como la hubieran llamado, como hubiera sido despertar todos los días con las mujeres de su vida a un lado. Era una ilusión que no se cumpliría porque ya no tenía más oportunidad de lograrlo.

Había prometido sacarla de ahí, alejarla de ese pueblo y comenzar de nuevo cuando todo acabara y así poder tener esa vida tan tranquila y soñada que Shiori quería y si ella era feliz… no hacia alta decir que él también lo sería. Por su hija hubiera sido capaz de todo, si fue capaz de hasta matar por puro odio, con autorización de Kondo, entonces el resto no era nada. Matar a los espías luego de sacarles información se sintió tan satisfactorio y a la vez lo dejó mucho más vacío que antes… ahora sentía que no era nadie y que todo en su pasado era solo una ilusión que fue muy bella para pensar que tal vez fue real.

Podía hasta creer que todo lo pasado por ellos, todo el amor que le tenía… también comenzó a desaparecer desde ese último beso que le dio.

—… —como todas las mañanas, lo dobló perfectamente y lo volvió a guardar en la pequeña caja. No sabía por qué aun lo conservaba, tal vez era que quería sentir que aquel futuro no fue borrado, que pronto recibiría a su bebé… pero también estaba muy consciente de que nada de eso ocurriría.

—Shinpachi, mueve tu trasero ahora mismo…—el joven volteó y vio a Sano asomarse por la puerta. Le dio una mirada de reojo y no respondió— ¿aun te torturas con eso? eres increíble… y un imbécil.

—Déjame en paz, vete.

—No te diré nada, es tu elección… solo quería decirte que el desayuno está listo pero ahora que te veo así no me voy a callar nada, desgraciado cabeza dura—Shinpachi lo miró con una ceja arriba y con cara de no entender—el que estés ahí llorando por tu bebé no nacido me hace ver que el contraste de este ritual tuyo en las mañanas está rayando en lo absurdo después de ver ayer con mis propios ojos como casi te lanzas sobre esa _maiko_. ¿Crees que soy tonto o ciego? Por supuesto que vi a Kotsune-san y es la viva imagen de Shiori, solo que su cabello es castaño claro. Podre ignorar mucho pero nada como esto, sé muy bien que pasó ayer y te diré que estas cometiendo un error muy grave, páralo antes de que sea algo más…

—Cállate Sano, no es asunto tuyo—dijo Shinpachi antes de pararse del futon.

— ¿Qué no es asunto mío? Es asunto mío si hieres a Shiori o a alguna de las chicas, no permitiré que en el estado en el que está tú la lastimes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me vas a apuñalar por la espalda ahora que ves que ella no me ama y que ves que es tu oportunidad de hacer que ella se lance a tus brazos? Dime, ¿Por cuánto esperaste una oportunidad así, Sano? Bien… ahí la tienes, toda tuya si así lo deseas, pero eso sí, desde ese mismo instante que ella te vea como me miraba a mí… tu dejas de ser mi amigo—dijo Shinpachi con tal calma que hasta Sano se asustó.

—… no, eres mi mejor amigo y si no lo hice antes cuando aún podía no lo voy a hacer ahora que ella está "indefensa". Solo quiero que te decidas, ayer estuviste a punto de hacer otra estupidez. Debes decidir qué hacer pero no quiero verte ni a ti ni a ella de esta forma, si vas a decirle algo entonces hazlo, no te tardes más-

—Imagina que soy la mujer de tu vida, el amor de tu vida, la persona por la que darías la vida… y un día pierdo la memoria, que trato de recordar pero en le proceso me hago daño y el presionarme de esa forma lo único que logra es que odie más y más lo que fui antes, que todos cuando hablan de mí lo hacen como si fuera una persona extraña que solo quieren a alguien que ya no existe, que eso me hace sentir como la persona menos amada del lugar a pesar de que todos demuestran lo contrario tan solo porque muy en el fondo no lo hacen por amabilidad, sino por lastima… y al final decido que esta desgracia que pasó no fue algo malo sino una señal de la vida para comenzar de nuevo, una oportunidad de borrar esas desgracias… y en ese momento decido que todo lo que vivimos, nuestros planeas, nuestro compromiso, nuestras noches, todo… todo lo que pasamos decido olvidarlo para siempre y comenzar como si nunca te hubiera amado… responden Sano, ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Serias capaz de lastimarme con recordar a la fuerza cosas que jamás quisiera volver a tener en mi cabeza?

—… —Sano miró a su amigo sin saber que responder, era verdad lo que decía, su punto había quedado bien claro. Shinpachi se veía débil, se veía vulnerable justo en ese momento en el que habló. En ese momento Sano se dio cuenta, más que nunca, el dolor que debía sentir su amigo día a día desde ese horrible accidente.

—Es fácil hablar, ¿verdad, Sano? Es fácil decirme "decídete rápido"… ¿y si ella ya se decidió a olvidarlo todo? A que nada del pasado que se borró le importa… decídete Sano… respóndeme aquí y ahora. Porque si tu te ves como si tuvieras la respuesta a esto… entonces dámela… porque siendo sincero contigo… estoy muriendo lentamente, estoy destrozado… y también me estoy cansando de pelear por esa Shiori, porque ahora sé que no importa que tan cerca este de ella… mi Shiori no volverá.

—… sinceramente no puedo—dijo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo con pena—no puedo responder, Shinpachi…. Pero eres mi amigo y…

—No me molesto con ninguno por decir que me decida rápido porque puedo entender que no saben cómo me siento, que espero que esto que vivo jamás les pase a ustedes… pero desde el fondo de mi corazón y con toda la sinceridad que puedo tenerte ahora mismo, Sano…—Shinpachi tomó la pequeña cajita y se levantó del futon—no se metan en lo que no les importa, me tienen enfermo.

Sano vio como Shinpachi se retiraba de la habitación, de seguro a los baños, y se cuestionó todo lo que le reclamaba esos meses con respecto a que se decidiera, a que viera que hacía con sus sentimientos hacia Shiori… lo estaban presionando mucho en un sentido y no se habían dado cuenta de ello… no se habían dado cuenta de que la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que se veía.

—Lo lamento, Shinpachi—dijo a la nada antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio—por favor… lo lamento tanto Shinpachi…

 _ **2do día del decimosegundo mes, 1864**_

La nieve caía sin parar, desde hace ya varios meses que así era y no parecía tener fin alguno. Esa era una de las características de Kyoto, que nevaba mucho, tanto que llegaba a cubrir todo con una capa uniforme de nieve. Esas épocas frías era lo mejor, el verano era insoportable por la humedad per tener esa cantidad de nieve a veces era motivo de desespero.

—Es hermosa, ¿verdad, Isae-san? —dijo la pelinegra viendo caer los copos—parecen flores, como si los arboles sakura soltaran sus flores antes.

—Sí… flores de nieve, ¿no? —Shiori asintió mientras le daba a Isae una caricia en la mano.

Con el paso de las estaciones muchas cosas cambian. Siempre son buenas o malas, jamás habrá otras opciones, una de estas fue mala. Isae había perdido a su bebé hace tres días y necesitaba reposo absoluto, también había tenido gripe por el frío tan fuerte que había y Shiori la cuidaba, no se apartaba de su lado. Isae no mostraba mucho sus emociones, jamás había sido alguien de mostrar todo aquello que le molestaba o si algo la ponía triste, y con la pérdida de su bebé no era la excepción.

No mostraba nada, no lloró, solo permanecía en silencio la mayoría del tiempo desde que perdió a su bebé.

—Ya sé cómo te sentiste en aquel entonces—dijo Isae viendo caer la nieve desde su cuarto, estaba acostada en su futon descansando y Shiori había corrido la puerta para que entrara un poco más de frío a la habitación.

— ¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Shiori mientras servía un poco de té en unas tazas. Isae se regañó a si misma en su mente, había olvidado que Shiori no recordaba nada de su pasado, y eso que ya habían pasado unos meses desde aquella tragedia.

—Nada, estoy hablando tonterías… ya ni sé que digo.

—… ¿le parece si le digo a Saito-san que venga? —Isae volteó a ver a Shiori—para que hable con usted un rato.

— ¿Con que propósito?

—No sé, tal vez le haga mejor.

—… —Isae miró hacia el techo y no dijo nada más.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Shiori se levantó del tatami y fue hasta la puerta para irse por el pasillo y de ahí a buscar al miembro del Shinsengumi. El lugar no era grande pero podía ser que Saito estuviera en sus rondas, lo cual era muy probable, él jamás se detuvo a ver a Isae desde que tuvo la pérdida. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el lugar.

Comenzando con que ahora todos los hombres iban más seguido a Shimabara, al parecer les estaban pagando muy bien. Segundo, estaban actuando muy extraño, en especial Kondo y Hijikata. Tercero, Mikisaburo se la pasaba acosándola cada vez que estaba en el cuartel, tenía la ridícula idea de que ella debía servirle a él todo el tiempo y más de una vez había tenido que recoger desastres de su habitación pero también había sido salvada por algunos miembros del Shinsengumi por atender alguna llamada o si era necesitada en otro sitio y ellos lo único que hacían era interrumpir sin saber el contexto de todo.

—Mi sirvienta preferida—Shiori rezaba internamente para no encontrárselo pero su suerte era poca… y el cuartel pequeño, jamás podría perderlo de vista ahí— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Aun no es hora de que me sirvas.

—Estoy ayudando a Isae-san, está enferma—Shiori lo miró con indiferencia.

—Ah sí, la que perdió el bebé hace unos días… es una lástima pero mírale el lado positivo a la situación… el pobre bebé no nacerá en una era tan podrida como esta—el hombre le sonrió a Shiori y esta solo sintió repulsión hacia su sonrisa—era broma, no pongas esa cara, te hace ver horrible.

—Pero bien que me sigue.

—No tengo nada que hacer.

—Busque que hacer, debería ir a las rondas con los demás y así ver que hacer. Aprovechar el día en algo bueno.

—Buena idea pero ratifico mi posición de no querer hacer nada con esos hombres. Si te vas a quedar hasta tarde voy a estar bebiendo un rato en…

—No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar viéndolo beber sake, así que déjeme en paz.

En un movimiento rápido Mikisaburo la metió en un cuarto vació junto con él y la tomó por los brazos con fuerza.

—Suélteme—no quería gritar porque sentía que si lo hacía él le haría algo.

—Siempre estas probándome mocosa, tienes que aprender a respetar a los hombres como yo que tenemos autoridad grande aquí. Kondo-san podrá decir que eres su hija adoptiva tan solo porque eres hija de Naoko-san… pero eso no te da poder aquí—Shiori se movió para poder liberarse de él pero era imposible, el sujeto era fuerte y mucho más alto que ella—ahora que te veo de cerca, no eres tan fea… y el cabello te ha crecido un poco más.

—…

El sujeto la acercó a él aun sujetándola por los brazos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Shiori podía sentir su aliento, sabía muy bien que la estaba provocando, él creía que Shiori se rompería con facilidad, que con sus sonrisa bastaba para hacer que al menos ella se arrodillara ante él como todas.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —la acercó más y sus labios rozaban los de Shiori con delicadeza. Ella apretó su boca para evitar tocar los labios de él, sentía asco más que nada—déjate llevar… es sencillo.

Mikisaburo comenzó dándole un beso en la mejilla y poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos que bajaban por el cuello de Shiori y donde se quedó por un tiempo dando pequeños toques con sus labios. Sentía como besaba su cuello o como pasaba su lengua dejando un camino de saliva que iba borrando poco a poco con sus labios.

—Hueles bien, niña—él seguía en lo suyo para intentar quebrarla—eres dura de romper, no pensé que sería tan dificil.

Shiori se mantuvo como una piedra, no quería mostrar debilidad ante él y menos cuando él trataba de hacer algo más con ella. Mikisaburo siguió dando besos en su cuello para luego ir bajando poco a poco quitando parte de su yukata azul cielo.

—Suzuki-san… deténgase.

—Creo que es al revés… debes decir "no te detengas" —Shiori lo comenzó a empujar pero él era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella—me han dicho que sabes defenderte muy bien, que casi matas a un hombre el día que Naoko-san dio a luz… ¿Por qué no te defiendes así entonces?

—…

—Desde que llegué aquí me he acostado con muchas mujeres hermosas en Shimabara… todas me desean y adorarían que las hiciera suya—Mikisaburo se había separado de ella y ahora la tenía agarrada por los hombros— ¿Qué demonios eres tú que no caes ante mis pies y los besas? ¿Por qué no puedo poseerte, mocosa? —Shiori lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada.

—Para su desdicha, no todas las mujeres se arrodillaran ante usted—el sujeto le regaló una media sonrisa y la soltó. Shiori lo vio salir del cuarto y tomar dirección contraria a la de ella.

Shiori al ver a figura del hombre desaparecer se sintió tan tranquila que cayó al suelo y pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Se sentía confundida y sola en esos momentos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera atrevido a responderle de esa manera? ¿Alguien la hubiera ayudado? La mayoría de reclutas y capitanes estaban de misión o estaban en su día libre, Naoko estaba en su tienda de té que había sido reabierta hace poco y solo estaban ella e Isae, y tal vez uno que otro que andaba por el cuartel pero nadie por esa zona privada.

Pasadas varias horas ya se lograba ver el crepúsculo desde el cuarto de Isae. Durante el día habían recibido visitas de varias de las chicas junto con los bebés. El verlos alegro un poco a Isae a pesar de todo. Durante ese tiempo Shiori notó que Kaori la miraba mucho, no sabría describir como pero era extraño.

Durante la noche Shiori fue a preparar algo de comer para Isae, ella había decido cuidarla el tiempo que fuera necesario porque había demostrado ser buena amiga y la quería mucho. Como todas las noches, desde hace ya algún tiempo, lo miembros del Shinsengumi se fueron a Shimabara, eso incluía a Hijikata y a Kondo.

— ¿Muy ocupada? —Shiori volteó hacia la puerta y se encontró con Kaori—perdón si te asusté.

—Kaori-san… no me asustó. Es que estoy muy concentrada y no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí—dijo Shiori con una sonrisa dulce—pensé que estaría en casa con las demás.

—Sí pero vi estabas cuidando a Isae tu sola y sentí un poco de lastima. Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda pero veo que lo tienes todo controlado.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Un poco de té para Isae y para mí, es que se siente un poco mal y me pidió un poco—Kaori asintió y miró como el agua hervía—puede dejar de preocuparse, yo estoy bien y puede estar tranquila.

—Eso es bueno y…

— ¡Oye! —ambas mujeres voltearon al ver entrar a Mikisaburo a la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín—buenas tardes, hermosas flores.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Suzuki-san? —dijo Shiori con fastidio.

—Quería invitarte a…

—No me gusta el sake, ya estoy cansada de decirlo… por favor no me moleste—dijo Shiori con un leve tono de molestia.

—No, en realidad era para tomar el té en el jardín pero ya que estas tan rayo de sol conmigo… lo dejo para otro día que no estés de malas. No deberías estar amargada todos los días, te arrugarías más rápido, mocosa.

Mikisaburo desapareció de la vista de ambas dejando a Shiori con mal sabor de boca. Ahora se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado, que de por si no podía negarse que el fuera a decir algo como una invitación a beber sake. No era que lo juzgaba mal… por supuesto que no, él ya había mostrado su naturaleza real a todos… pero aun así Shiori se sintió mal.

— ¿Lo vas a dejar así? —preguntó Kaori al ver la escena—no fue grosero contigo, deberías ir a tomar el té con él.

—No me haga sentir peor, Kaori-san.

—Solo te digo lo que veo. Yo puedo hacer más té, yo me tomo este tuyo y tú solo le llevas este a Isae.

—… está bien, pero no le diga a nadie sobre esto, ya suficiente vergüenza paso cuando Suzuki-san me habla.

—Descuida, no le diré a nadie pero entre tú y yo… debo comenzar que Suzuki-san es muy bien parecido.

—Sí y por eso cree que puede tener a las mujeres que quiere, no caiga en esa trampa de cara que tiene Suzuki-san… creo que es un hombre despreciable, me enferma cada vez que escucho su voz—Shiori colocó la taza de té de Isae en una bandeja.

— ¿Y por qué vas a aceptar su invitación? —preguntó Kaori mirándola de forma picara—no será que tú y él…

—Ni en un millón de años, Kaori-san. Solo le diré que sí porque me dio mucha lastima como lo traté, tan solo porque sé cuáles son sus asquerosos vicios no significa que él siempre vaya a ser así de… de…

—Hombre…

—… pues sí.

—Muy bien, yo me encargo del té, tu ve a dejarle eso a Isae y a hablar con Suzuki-san. Aunque deberías practicar el no sonrojarte cuando lo ves.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada.

Shiori salió rápidamente de la cocina, hacía un poco de frío en el ambiente y en ese momento se preguntó cómo sería que se le había ocurrido a ese hombre tomar té en el jardín. El cuartel estaba muy callado esos días, habían muchas reuniones entre los capitanes y Kondo pero el único que parecía no importarle nada era a Mikisaburo y más aún porque él era el nuevo capitán de la novena división del Shinsengumi… y descuidaba muy bien sus obligaciones por andar con ocupado con su exótica vida en Shimabara.

—No entiendo como un hombre se la puede pasar bebiendo todas las tardes… pareciera no tener fin… personas como él me enferman… y su aspecto tan… tan fuera de contexto con todo aquí y su voz, esa voz de…

—Te estás dando cuenta que estas hablando de mí en voz alta… y mal, ¿no? —Shiori frenó de golpe, casi deja caer la taza de té de Isae. Volteó poco a poco, con un escalofrío enorme recorriendo su columna de arriba a abajo sin parar hasta que vio eso ojos color violeta penetrarle hasta el alma— ¿Qué decías de mi voz?... y de mi forma de vestir.

—… que es muy masculina y sus ropas, de fina seda—Mikisaburo levantó la ceja lo más que pudo y Shiori solo dejó de sonreír al verlo—… lo siento, Suzuki-san.

—Tu cara me enferma, tus disculpas y tu actitud de niña inocente también me enferman… pero no hay nada que me enferma más de ti que tu indiferencia y tu forma de menospreciarme a tal magnitud cuando te he dado muchas oportunidades de que disfrutes de esto—Shiori no tenía idea de que hablaba y solo lo miró señalarse a si mismo.

— ¿Ah? —Shiori quedó en blanco al escucharlo balbucear.

—Acuéstate conmigo, mocosa. Te aseguro que quedaras encanta y pedirás mucho más.

—… ¿Cuánto ha bebido, Suzuki-san? Aun no es medio día—preguntó Shiori mirando al hombre como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Sabía cómo era cuando se ponía borracho, ya habían pasado varios meses y conocía sus habitaos de bebida y sus horarios, pero era primera vez que le decía a ella específicamente que se acostara con él—está muy mal, ahora que huelo bien, apesta a sake.

—Un poco… mucho… creo que me excedí un poco de lo normal—ahora que Shiori podía ver mejor, tenía toda la cara roja— ¿y bien? ¿Te acostaras conmigo o no?

—Jamás pero sí acepto su invitación para tomar té… de seguro con eso se le pasa el efecto del sake.

—Qué maravilla—dijo con el mismo todo de borracho—te espero en mi habitación.

Shiori lo miró caminar con ese andar característico de borracho y se cuestionó si el haber aceptado su invitación, estando él así, había sido una idea buena. No le tenía miedo en realidad, ya lo había enfrentado una vez y puede que otra vez no fuera a hacerle mal. Estaba más preocupada por Isae, se veía un poco decaída y también decía cosas extrañas, se las decía a ella.

—" _ **Se cómo te sentiste…**_ _"_ ¿que habrá querido decir con eso Isae-san? —estaba a escasos pasos de llegar a la habitación cuando escuchó algo que la dejó en su lugar y gracias a eso prefirió no interrumpir.

— _Perdóneme… perdóneme…_ —Isae lloraba descontroladamente pero parecía que se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien— _no supe cuidarlo._

— _No tienes que pedir perdón… creo que ambos ahora entendemos mucho, ¿no_? —Shiori reconoció esa voz, era la de Saito— _me siento mal por nosotros pero…_

— _Lo sé… también me siento mal por ellos… que horrible es todo esto—_ dijo Isae un poco más calmada— _¿Cómo pudieron continuar aun sintiendo este dolor? ¿Cómo fue ella capaz de seguir sabiendo que no pudo cuidar a su bebé?_

— _Yo estoy en el lugar de él… y siendo sincero… creo que me sentí como él al creer que te perdería también. Ese día que ella perdió al primer bebé no entendía como era que se podía descontrolar alguien por algo que no sentía pero ahora entiendo que el sentir que vas a perder a alguien que amas puede volverte loco._

— _Saito-san… en verdad lo lamento… yo quería pero…_

— _Yo también lo quería pero no fue posible Isae-san… tal vez no era nuestro momento de ser padres, cometimos la misma estupidez que ellos_ —Shiori escuchó como Isae reía un poco— _¿has escuchado, verdad?_

— _¿Lo de las visitas a Shimabara? Sí… por desgracia sí lo he escuchado… creo que ya se rindió, Saito-san._

— _También lo creo. Se lo recriminé mucho y aun así no me dio una explicación lógica a su conducta. No soy su padre y él es un hombre adulto pero… por alguna razón me molesta su forma de llevar esto, hay veces que me cuestiono si en verdad él…_

— _¿Habrá otra mujer? ¿Tú crees que él…?_

— _Es posible, creo que ya él no… bueno, Sano habló de algo una vez, me lo dijo solo a mí y… no sé cómo ponerlo, tal vez él ya no…_

— _No lo diga, por favor no lo diga… es imposible… no quiero creerlo_ —Isae sonó alterada— _no quiero ni pensar que todo lo que ellos se prometieron fue mentira, no quiero pensar que la idea de tener un hijo era solo fantasía. No quiero pensar que… que algo tan verdadero fue solo una ilusión._

— ¿ _Y si es así? Isae… somos hombres de guerra, me pareció muy raro que desde un principio él cambiara de esa manera, hubo incluso veces en que creía que él solo la utilizaba pero con el paso que dieron me confirmó que no era un juego._

— _¿Cómo la iba a utilizar? ¿Para acostarse con ella? Si podía ir a Shimabara a acostarse con quien fuera, él jamás le hubiera hecho daño a ella de esa forma._

— _¿Y qué crees tú?_

— _Quiero creer que aún hay manera de que esto se arregle._

— _Si te soy sincero, todos creemos eso pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara? ¿1 año? ¿2 años? ¿10 años?... ¿Quién puede esperar tanto? somos hombres, algunos son muy débiles en un sentido._

— _Él puede y ella lo esperaría también si la situación hubiera sido al contrario._

— _¿Y si no vuelve?_

—… _entonces Dios nos odia a todas. Solo hay tener fe… aunque ella no volverá, pero aun así tengo fe en que algún día volverá._

Shiori no quiso escuchar más esa conversación. Era algo muy privado, demasiado al parecer, no mencionaban nombres pero pensó que tal vez estaban hablando de Naoko y Kondo. El matrimonio de ellos cada vez se derrumbaba más, no era necesario preguntar porque se notaba muy bien pero aun así de ese tema no se hablaba, ni siquiera Naoko lo volvió a tocar después de haberles confesado aquellas cosas que Kondo escondía.

Shiori dejó la bandeja cerca de la puerta, puede que no se fueran a dar cuenta de que la pequeña taza de té estaría ahí pero prefería dejarlos solos, Isae necesitaba sanar y puede que Saito fuera parte del tratamiento.

Ahora debía dirigirse a la habitación de Mikisaburo como había prometido. Aun no podía creer que se dirigía a ese lugar pero aun así, una promesa es una promesa y ella era de las que nunca rompían una.

En el camino a la habitación del nuevo capitán, para poder llegar, se debía cruzar gran parte del cuartel ya que estaba más apartada de todo y fue porque él mismo lo quiso así, para tener más privacidad. Tenía que pasar jardín y varias habitaciones incluyendo la suya. Era muy fastidioso pero era una promesa.

— ¿Por qué seré de tan buena ética? —se dijo a si misma Shiori—juro que nunca más voy a…

Antes de que pudiera hacerse nota mental de lo que prometía nunca más hacer, su cuerpo chocó contra algo alto, había salido de la nada y se había pegado justo en la nariz, tanto que tuvo que darse vuelta para que no la vieran llorar ya que las lágrimas salieron solas por puro instinto.

—Dios que dolor—se sobó la nariz y al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa de Shinpachi que iba saliendo de su habitación—Shinpachi-san… —Shiori se sonrojó de la pena, estaba haciendo toda una escena y Shinpachi solo se entretenía viéndola—lo lamento, no lo vi salir.

—Ya me di cuenta, déjame ver—Shinpachi se acercó y tomó la barbilla de Shiori para levantarle un poco el rostro. Movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados y Shiori solo esperaba—estas bien, solo fue el golpe.

—Menos mal, aun así duele.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó el hombre sin mucho miramiento.

—Voy a… a hablar con alguien—dijo rápidamente la pelinegra, sabía que Shinpachi no tenía una buena relación con el nuevo, se había notado mucho desde aquel día— ¿y usted a dónde iba? —Shinpachi sonrió y señaló hacia un árbol que tenía sus raíces tapadas con la nieve.

—Voy a limpiar algo y… —Shiori vio que llevaba una pequeña caja en las manos—a enterrar esto, no me hará falta.

— ¿Qué es?

—Nada importante, es solo… un objeto sin importancia—dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa triste— ¿quieres ayudarme? Antes de que vayas a hablar con alguien.

—Si no le molesta—el aludido negó con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la protección del techo.

Shinpachi caminó delante de ella con prisa, Shiori solo lo seguía. No quería acercarse mucho y menos desde lo que había pasado hace meses, luego de eso no hablaron mucho, en muy pocas ocasiones él se acercaba y también se la pasaba muchas noches en Shimabara ahora.

—Siempre me he preguntado de quien es eso—dijo Shiori al ver a Shinpachi arrodillado limpiando lo que parecía ser una pequeña tumba—nunca he querido preguntar pero… si no le molesta decirme.

—… —Shinpachi la vio de reojo y solo sonrió—mi hijo o hija, nunca lo supe. Su… su madre tuvo un perdida cuando tenía cuatro meses, nunca supimos que era pero… quisimos ponerlo aquí y siempre estoy limpiando esto.

— ¿Iba a ser padre? No sabía eso—Shinpachi se sentó y a un lado de la pequeña tumba comenzó a cavar con las manos— ¿Qué hay en esa cajita?

—Nada, no es de importancia, solo quiero deshacerme de esto de una vez por todas—su tono de vox no pareció convencer a Shiori de eso.

— ¿Y su esposa?

—Nunca me he casado.

—… y… ¿Dónde está ella? —Shinpachi volteó a verla a los ojos por unos segundos y al verlo fijamente lo supo.

—Murió.

—… lo lamento, no quise preguntar algo como eso, yo no sabía y… —al sentir que su voz se comenzó a quebrar Shinpachi paró lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con sorpresa—lo lamento en verdad.

—Cálmate, ya pasó—Shinpachi miró la cajita y se pensó mejor todo—Shiori, ¿no te quieres quedar con esto? No sé, tal vez algún día te sea de utilidad.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo—le entregó la caja con delicadeza y esperó a que la abriera—mi mujer iba a tener otro bebé hace un año y yo había comprado eso para el bebé.

—Pero…

—Murió en un accidente, estaba embarazada… no quiero seguir teniendo esto y tampoco quisiera verme obligado a enterrarlo—Shiori miraba la pequeña prenda rosa en sus manos—¿te lo quedarías?

—Sí, es muy hermoso, algún día cuando sea madre de una niña le prometo que lo usará—Shinpachi sonrió y comenzó a tapar el agujero para luego dejar que la nieve cubriera todo—me tengo que ir, que tenga un buen día, Shinpachi-san.

—Igualmente, Shiori.

Shiori le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por su sinceridad con un tema que le había ocultado y por el regalo que le había confiado. Shinpachi solo sonrió con nostalgia y a medida que la nieve caía el solo esperó a no sentirla cerca, a que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance para dejar salir unas pocas lágrimas.

—Lo lamento bebé… pero era necesario. Ahora los dos podemos ser libres, ¿no? Así ella podrá buscar felicidad en alguien sin que yo interrumpa… y yo también poder seguir con mi camino… y no sé, puede que ya haya encontrado a alguien que pueda recorrer este camino a mi lado, lamento que no sea tu madre.

Había tomado su decisión, no quería más dolor ni para ella ni para si mismo, no quería detenerla y tampoco él quería estancarse en algo que parecía no avanzar. Puede que la decisión haya sido la mejor… o puede que no, solo el tiempo se encargaría de decidir cómo sería ese final para ambos.

Mientas tanto Shiori corría hacia la habitación de Mikisaburo. No sabía que tanto había tardado pero sentía que lo suficiente como para que él se molestara.

—Suzuki-san lamento… —Shiori había abierto la puerta con tanta fuerza que lo único que había hecho más ruido que la puerta corrediza, habían sido los ronquidos del samurái.

—Por fin llegas… ¿y el té?

— ¿Ah?... ¿no lo trajo Kaori-san? —vio como el sujeto negaba con la cabeza. Estaba acostado de medio lado mientras sostenía su cabeza haciendo apoyo contra el suelo—lo lamento, voy a…

—Ven, si ella dijo que lo traería entonces vendrá en cualquier momento—dijo con un tono lleno de fastidio— ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano?

—Algo, no es importante.

—… ven aquí, déjame dormir en tus piernas—la expresión de Shiori paso de sorpresa a enfado en pocos segundos—no te haré nada, ya se me pasó la mayor parte de la resaca.

—Está bien, pero me llega a tocar donde no debe y le corto la mano—el tipo rió con tantas ganas que sonó tan lleno de vida, tan poco a él, que Shiori pudo como sentir que era alguien más— ¿de qué se ríe?

—De que tienes carácter, mujer—Mikisaburo acomodó su cabeza en los muslos de Shiori. Ella estaba sentada con sus piernas hacia un lado—eres muy suave.

—Cállese— ¿el solo sonrió y sus facciones duras pasaron a ser suaves. Se habia quedado dormido en pocos segundos—increíble.

No podía negar que era apuesto, cualquier mujer lo diría si se le viera patrullando alguna vez por las calles, pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de bebedor y mal carácter. Era increíble que alguien así pudiera dormir tranquilamente y con esa expresión en el rostro.

—Oye… —Shiori se asustó al ver como abrió los ojos de repente. Se acomodó como pudo y miraba a Shiori directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te puedo decir algo, mujer? —no tenía expresión algún, solo una de sueño y su voz sonaba cansada—eres hermosa… y mucho.

—…

—Me recuerdas a alguien… a alguien que conocí hace tanto tiempo pero la perdí. Tú tienes su misma sonrisa—Shiori se le heló la espina dorsal al sentir como su acariciaba su mejilla—desde hace años extraño mucho esa sonrisa.

—… ¿aún sigue con una fuerte resaca, no? —Mikisaburo sonrió descaradamente.

—Sí y mucho—su tono borracho convenció mas a Shiori—cuando baje le sol me traes más sake—Shiori vio como volvía a cerrar los ojos para dormirse. Ella solo pudo rodar los ojos con fastidio al escuchar la petición del hombre.

—… ahora sí es usted mismo.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UUUUUSHHHH! ¿cuantos meses? que pena, que horror, que descuido de mi parte. Lamento que haya tardado tanto y eso que solo le falatab una minima parte al capi desde hace meses. Doy gracias a todas las hermosas que comentaron, amo que amen el fic XD y lamento el estar ausente, como sabran algunas yo vivo en Venezuela y la situación aquí no esta fácil, no creo que mejore pronto pero siempre hay que tener fe en que todo mejorara. Por si tienen preguntas, tipo las comunes. ¿que pasara con Shiori? pues ya veran XD ¿que pasara con Shinpachi? ya verán, ¿quien era la Maiko? ya vieron XD si tienen alguna otra pregunta solo déjenla en el inbox y yo ire a contestar XD no puedo decir mucho, pero si hay personas aquí que sepan de historia, de mucha historia del shinsengumi pues entenderán algunas cosas también. Mi cómplice aquí, otra escritora que tiene un fic con Harada, nuevo y es mi negra hermosa y malvada. Ella sabe todo, sabe como avanzara el fic, sabe todo lo que vendrá y como terminara, no se decirles si termine pronto pero les puedo decir que el final que elegí puede que lo amen... puede, no me hagan mucho caso XD**

 **Me despido, espero publicar pronto, cuando los ánimos estén arriba y espero que disfruten el capi (aunque me puedan odiar) XD**

 **Althea de Leo.**

 **PS: en el próximo capi, puede que les diga algo sobre el tirulo del fic, no es que sea de mucha importancia pero el destino es grande y mi cómplice lo sabe, esas casualidades de la vida. Obvio es sobre el titulo, que ya no cambiare, y estoy segura de que si aman el fic entonces esto también lo amaran.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Idea Factory. Yo solo uso a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera._  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 17_

 _Lo que no quisimos ver del otro_

Suzuki Mikisaburo era una persona extraña en muchos sentidos y se podía incluso pensar que tenía una personalidad muy cambiante. Podía ser la persona más ruda de todas, mal carácter y con el peor habito de todos y aun así había muchos misterios en él y puede que ni Shiori estuviera interesada en abrir todas esas puertas, ya suficiente tenía con tener que servirle a la fuerza.

El tenerlo ahí, dormido sobre sus piernas, le daba un aire de tranquilidad tan falsa como las ganas de Shiori de tenerlo así. No podía jactarse de conocerlo porque realmente no era así, no conocía ni una pisca de ese hombre que se creía con la confianza suficiente como para tratarla así. Su respiración era pausada, parecía completamente dormido.

Estando ahí encerrada con él la ponía nerviosa sabiendo que tipo de sujeto era y sobre todo lo que había intentado hacer antes. Solo podía ver el brillo de la luna desde ahí, era muy hermosa y con la nieve cayendo lentamente le pareció una escena familiar, un sentimiento que había dentro de ella al ver caer la nieve, puede que lo relacionara con alguien. Los días ya eran fríos y había pasado meses desde que despertó ese día sin conocer a nadie a su alrededor y desde ese momento su pesadilla muy personal comenzó; el no saber cómo llegó ahí, el que no la aceptaran aunque fingieran que sí y también esa clase de sentimientos de nostalgia que la atacaban de la nada por ciertas cosas.

Lo había fingido bien pero el ver a Shinpachi antes de ir donde Mikisaburo la había hecho sentir un poco triste y sus palabras también, por alguna razón, la hicieron sentir muy vacía. Sea lo que fuese que sentía y el por qué ya era asunto que no era de importancia, lo importante en esos momentos era no moverse tanto para no despertar a la bestia que dormía en sus piernas.

—Que hermosa vista... la luna llena—dijo Shiori en voz baja para no despertar al guerrero que estaba como una roca—... —en su mente se vinieron unas imágenes no tan claras. Sonrisas, risas, besos, abrazos... aun así no veía quien era esa persona, aquella que la hacía sentir segura y amada. Por alguna razón cuando preguntaba si ella había amado a alguien, todos evadían la pregunta y ella sabía que era mentira lo que todos decían, sí hubo alguien— ¿Quién eres?

—Suzuki Mikisaburo, ¿y tú?... —Shiori se congeló al escuchar al susodicho hablar de repente. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con que tenía un ojo abierto y la miraba fijamente—hablas sola... estás loca. Mejor que no te vean haciéndolo porque son capaces de encerrarte en un cuartel en las montañas para que pases tu locura con los insectos—Shiori soltó un suspiro pesado y solo ignoró las tonterías que decía.

—Cállese, Suzuki-san, siga durmiendo que aún no llega el té—Shiori ni volteó a verlo y aun así el rió.

—Me encantaría seguir durmiendo después de un día tan duro... pero no puedo, mejor dicho, no me dejan—dijo Mikisaburo con voz juguetona.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Hablo de que sería mucho más sencillo si tus manos no me estuvieran acariciando a cada rato, me despertaste mientras estaba soñando algo bonito—lo último lo dijo con un tono tal que Shiori solo pudo voltear los ojos—solo bromeo, deja de ser tan amargada que así nadie te va a querer, mujer—Mikisaburo tomó rápidamente la mano de Shiori antes de que la quitara— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No me di cuenta, lo lamento Suzuki-san—dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra. Conocía el carácter del hombre y también sabía que clases de reacciones podía esperar de él—yo en verdad no quería hacerlo, no me di cuenta que...

—Haz silencio un momento, no dije nada malo con respecto a tus caricias, mujer loca—Mikisaburo acercó la mano de Shiori a su boca y le dio un beso, no la quitó de ahí y siguió dándole pequeños besos lentamente.  
—Suzuki-san... ¿Qué hace?

—... —Shiori no dijo nada pero notó una mirada de tristeza mientras él seguía sin soltar su mano y poco a poco la apretaba más y se la acercaba a su cara como no queriendo soltarla—luzco patético, ¿verdad? Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría aquí... maldita sea... —dijo con un tono burlón muy notorio.

—No he dicho nada de eso, Suzuki-san, para mí usted no luce patético en ningún sentido—Shiori retiró su mano lentamente mientras él seguía en la misma posición viendo como la mano de Shiori poco a poco se resbalaba de la suya. Era mejor mantener una distancia prudente—no existe hombre patético sin fundamento, a mi parecer usted no tiene un fundamento para decir que luce patético.

—... eso dices tú, mocosa, pero en tu mente sabes que es cierto.

—Se está haciendo tarde, si lo prefiere puedo venir después a tomar el té—el hombre soltó una media sonrisa—no me mire así, no piense mal yo solo... me refiero a que dejemos esto para otro día, usted parece no estar en condiciones...

—Solo quédate aquí un poco más... quiero estar así solo un poco más, olvídate del maldito té un rato y solo déjame seguir aquí contigo—su mirada ya no reflejaba ese sarcasmo y mal humor de siempre, reflejaba una gran resaca y sueño. Parecía alguien diferente, alguien herido, perdido, alguien que no era él... parecía un niño—sé lo que estás pensando y tienes mucha razón, mocosa.

— ¿En verdad lo sabe?

—Sí, crees que estoy vulnerable, que no parezco el Suzuki Mikisaburo de siempre... pues siéntete alagada mocosa, estás viendo una parte de mí que no muestro a nadie, y si alguien lo ve yo mismo acabo con su vida tan solo por haberme visto así... dime, ¿tengo que matarte para asegurarme de que no dirás nada?

—No diga esas cosas tan a la ligera, Suzuki-san, y sí, pensaba que se veía distinto pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo a usted, después de todo sus asuntos o problemas son de mínima importancia para mí—dijo Shiori mientras acariciaba las mejillas del hombre suavemente. Shiori lo hizo a propósito y solo le sonrió para ver si al menos así dejaba de verse tan patético—solo quiero saber el por qué su actitud hacia nosotros es así, no le hemos hecho nada a usted, solo me pregunto eso.

—Solo calla y continua...—Mikisaburo rodó la cabeza y miró hacia afuera—es una noche muy fría...—Mikisaburo respiro hondo y soltó un suspiró cargado de pesadez—hace más de 12 años yo tenía a una persona que amaba con toda mi vida... sí, patético, ¿no? El asunto es que la perdí por circunstancias a las cuales yo mismo me culpo, esa persona murió por mi culpa... es algo en lo que jamás tendré un perdón.

—...

—Ya hablé mucho, ¿no? —él miró a la joven estando ambos en la misma posición y Shiori solo le sonrió asintiendo—dices algo y te corto la lengua.

—Tenía una imagen más recta y dura de usted, Suzuki-san. No está mal que poco a poco se abra pero por alguna razón... lo prefiero con su cara de perro mucho más que verlo tan vulnerable—Shiori rió y Mikisaburo también a su manera sarcástica. Era un momento extraño entre ambos y más aun con las malas relaciones que habían tenido desde el día uno.

—Quédate con esa imagen de Oni que tienes de mí, es preferible—el hombre levantó medio cuerpo y se sentó frente a Shiori, muy cerca de ella— ¿Cómo era que te llamabas, mocosa? Poco me importa pero sería bueno saberlo.

—Shiori... Nakamura Shiori.

—Prefiero llamarte mocosa, es un nombre feo.

—Y el suyo es un nombre horrible también, Suzuki-san—el aludido sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella tratando de intimidarla por el atrevimiento—la-la-la-lamento eso... no sé por qué lo dije...

—Tienes razón, es un nombre horrible pero es el que mis padres me pusieron—Mikisaburo alzó su brazo y lo estiró hasta tocar la mejilla de Shiori con delicadeza—eres hermosa... muy hermosa.

—Suzuki-san... ya basta, le dije que si me tocaba donde no debía le iba a cortar la ma...—Shiori calló al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del hombre—Suzuki-san...

—Tienes mucha razón en pensar que soy un monstruo... porque en verdad lo soy y no podría importarme menos lo que todos piensen, no me importa lo que pienses. Mi pasado es mío y de nadie más, no lo compartiría con nadie, solo con mi hermano. No creas que por estar así te contare mi vida.

—No planeo pedirle que me cuente su pasado, yo tampoco le diré el mío.

—Me parece muy justo, mocosa...

—Sí, creo que lo es... Suzuki-san...

—Dime... ¿un monstruo como yo puede ser perdonado de sus pecados? ¿lo merecería? —el hombre se acercó poco a poco a Shiori.

—No soy nadie para opinar sobre eso.

—Y... ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? —el hombre la tomó por los hombros la acercó un poco más a su cara—perdón por esto...

No supo que fue lo que pasó en ese momento, un impulso desenfrenado tal vez... lo único de lo que ambos estaban seguros era que sus labios se habían juntado en un beso suave y lento. No dudaron en besarse, a pesar de todo era lento y Shiori le respondía pero parecía tenerle miedo. En la mente de Shiori se sentía muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes y que el besarlo era muy normal. Mikisaburo colocó su otra mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Shiori y la acercó más.

El hombre parecía tratarla con delicadeza y ella solo se dejaba llevar por él. Se separó un poco y le sonrió de esa manera tan típica de él para continuar besándola.

—Suzuki-san... basta... por favor... —Shiori lo besaba tranquilamente mientras que él reía. Sus palabras no concordaban con sus acciones.

—No parece... yo no... pretendo parar... —se había separado un poco solo para volver a besarla con calma.

—No quiero... pasar... a mas—Shiori se acercó y envolvió el cuello del hombre con sus brazos. El aire se agotaba y era desesperante pensar en eso, al menos para ella.

—Estas... aumentando... el ritmo—Mikisaburo metió sus dedos en el cabello se Shiori con desespero—no te dejare ir... no esta vez... Anzu.

—... —en ese momento Shiori se dio cuenta de la situación, él no la besaba a ella, estaba besando a la tal Anzu. No estaba molesta, sería raro estarlo y más aún cuando ella no era nada de ese hombre—me tengo que ir. Esto jamás pasó...

—... —Mikisaburo se quedó viendo como Shiori se levantaba y se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su yukata. Trató de volver a atraerla hacia él pero ya no sucedería, no se iba a repetir.

—No se acerque a mi... nunca más...

—Aguarda... —Shiori se levantó y salió de la habitación rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Mikisaburo se sobó la cabeza y con una expresión de dolor de cabeza fuerte. Era muy obvio que no le había pasado ninguna resaca, aún seguía borracho y eso lo desestabilizo un poco. Había estado vulnerable frente a ella—Maldita sea...

Shiori salió de ahí rápidamente, había tenido suficiente con ese hombre, había soportado mucho pero el colmo era que ella misma se hubiera dejado besar por él, no lo conocía y su interés en conocerlo era mínimo. A medida que caminaba se frotaba la manga de su yukata en la boca, quería quitarse ese pensamiento de que le había gustado, que por unos segundos olvidó quien era ese hombre. Si él no la hubiera confundido con alguien entonces no habría caído en cuenta que no la estaba besando a ella.

—Shiori, ¿te pasa algo? —la joven miró a la persona que le habló—ya iba a llevarles el té pero...

—No, no es necesario—dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa dulce—Suzuki-san está muy borracho y cayó dormido, no creo que quiera que lo despierten y menos para un té.

— ¿Sucedió algo? Te ves un poco extraña—Kaori levantó una ceja y la miró de arriba a abajo.

—No, no pasó nada... es que sigue borracho y es preferible dejarlo solo con su resaca o dormido, ¿no cree, Kaori-san? —la mujer solo levantó una ceja y asintió lentamente. Para ella era muy obvio que algo había pasado pero ya luego lo averiguaría—muchas gracias, Kaori-san... si me disculpa.

—Muy bien.

Shiori se fue rápidamente de ahí, no quería ver a nadie más, no quería que nadie se cruzara en su camino de ahí hasta que llegara al cuarto que se les fue asignado para cuando se hiciera tarde y tuvieran que quedarse.

—Shiori... —la joven paró de golpe al escuchar su nombre otra vez— ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Pensé que estarías en la casa.

—Ah... me tarde un poco en unas cosas, Naoko-san... ¿Dónde está el pequeño Hideo?—Shiori vio como la mujer estaba solamente parada contemplando el paisaje sin su bebé en brazos—perdón por preguntar así... pero me pareció extraño que...

—Lo tiene su padre, está muy feliz mostrándolo a Itou-san, le gusta presumirlo mucho, como si fuera su más grande logro... o su único hijo—dijo Naoko con una pequeña sonrisa—espero que me lo devuelve pronto, ya casi es su hora de dormir.

— ¿Se siente bien, Naoko-san? —Shiori se acercó a la mujer y pudo notar que parecía tener un semblante triste.

— ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo? Como... como si quisieras borrarlo y que jamás pasara—dijo la mujer aun sin ver a la chica a los ojos.

—Pues sí... hay un momento que me gustaría borrar pero... es algo que no puedo hacer aun si se lo ruego a Dios, Naoko-san—la mujer rápidamente volteó a ver a la chica. Naoko se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y ahora Shiori también aprecia estar decaída. Ella sabía muy bien cual era ese momento.

—No quise decir eso... perdón por meterte en mis asuntos de esta manera. Veras... es difícil vivir aquí cuando llega alguien nuevo y ya la casa no parece un hogar sino un bar maloliente. Sabes, creo que ya tenemos lugar a donde ir, un lugar más grande y espacioso para todos aquí... eso nos hará bien. Mas aire fresco y un lugar mucho más pacífico.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Es muy lejos? No me gustaría separarme de usted, Naoko-san.

—Es que es grande precisamente para que ustedes vengan con nosotros—Naoko sonrió dulcemente y Shiori casi se ahoga con su saliva—no puedo dejarlas solas, no más. Todas podrán ir a vivir con nosotros aunque Kondo puso la condición de que debían ayudar tanto como les fuera posible allá. Luego del pequeño incidente que tuvo Chizuru con ese ladrón que la atacó no quiero dejarlas solas en la casa.

—Pero, ¿y la tienda de té? ¿quien se va a encargar de eso ahora si nos vamos a ir?

—Podemos cerrar una temporada.

— ¿No es una decisión errónea, Naoko-san? Me refiero a que se trabajó mucho para reconstruirla y...

— ¿Alguna vez has dicho u hecho algo de lo que te puedes llegar a arrepentir, Shiori? —Shiori vio extraña la pregunta—en mi vida he cometido errores... créeme que no sé si estos es lo correcto pero mi vida fue marcada cuando me enamoré de Kondo y pase lo pase no puedo negarme a nada. Sé que no será lo mismo, será muy diferente estar allá pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento porque estaremos juntas.

—...

— ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves un poco triste desde hace un rato.

—No... no es nada... es solo que estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿En qué específicamente?

—En eso de decir o hacer algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir en el futuro... creo que desde que desperté he cometido muchas de esas cosas, Naoko-san. No sé si arrepentirme de algunas pero por alguna razón pasan y las siento tan normal... me refiero a que no sé ya que puede ser real o no. Quisiera que solo todo fuera un sueño.

—Yo también, Shiori—Naoko le dio una caricia en la cabeza—pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de que eso haya pasado porque estas viva y eso es lo que me importa más que nada, tengo fe en que algún día tus recuerdos volverán.

—... gracias, Naoko-san... iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada.

—Buenas noches, Shiori—la joven hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación.

Shiori cruzó en la esquina y se frotó los brazos por el frío, el invierno no era una época muy piadosa ahí en Kyoto y mucho menos a ella que andaba sin algún tipo de protección.

—Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí... —al levantar la vista se encontró con Shinpachi que parecía venir de patrullar—buenas noches, Shinpachi-san... ¿va a patrullar?

— ¿Ah? No, ya regresé, hace mucho frío y no hay mucha acción en las calles, ¿tú que haces aquí? Pareciera que te fueras a congelar, muchas veces se te ha dicho que no salgas sin protección aun si estas en el cuartel, pensé que después de darte la cajita te ibas a ir a tu cuarto a buscar protección contra el frío—Shiori sintió que estaba siendo regañada por su padre—... soné como un padre, ¿cierto?

—Mucho.

—Lo siento pero me hiciste recordar a cuando mi padre me regañaba por este tipo de cosas—la mirada de Shinpachi pasó de una alegre a una llena de nostalgia—supongo que ya sabes que nos mudaremos.

—Sí y también que iremos con ustedes.

—No lo digas así tan triste, va a ser un cambio bueno para todos y puede que un poco de aire fresco y paz te ayude a... —Shinpachi paró enseguida que notó lo que iba a decir.

—... a que mis recuerdos vuelvan, ¿no?... muchas gracias por pensar en mi Shinpachi-san—Shiori quitó la mano que él tenía en su cabeza—iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansada, ¿usted qué hará?

—Iré a Shimabara un rato... ve rápido a tu cuarto, no quiero que te resfríes—Shinpachi le sonrió y Shiori trató de darle una sincera pero era muy difícil hacerlo y más aun cuando escuchaba lo mismo todo el tiempo—oye... quita esa cara, no me gusta verte triste, jamás me ha gustado.

—Buenas noches, Shinpachi-san.  
La pelinegra le dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró silenciosamente por el pasillo dejando al hombre solo y con el corazón estrujado por lo que acababa de pasar. A pesar de que se había jurado ya no perseguir esa ilusión de que ella lo volvería a amar, aún quedaban vivos algunos sentimientos.

 _ **Shimabara (Shinpachi P.O.V)**_

Venir aquí siempre me calma la cabeza, desde hace varios meses que pienso en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Los demás podían opinar lo que quisieran con respecto a mis continuas visitas al distrito rojo, pueden decir que venía solo para beber y hacer cosas subidas de tono con algunas mujeres... lo cual no era tan mentira. La parte verdadera era que yo no toqué a ninguna mujer a parte de Shiori o Kaori, en Shimabara jamás lo he hecho y no tenía planeado hacerlo, se corre la voz muy rápido y no es una época muy segura.

Con este frío lo mejor era beber sake, es como si todas las preocupaciones se fueran, es como si ya nada existiera para mí. Al cruzar ese portón es como entrar a otro mundo, no importa la época, siempre está lleno y muy alegre. No quise venir con Sano esta vez, sé que me lo recriminaría... pero ya se lo he escondido varios meses, en algún momento se lo diré... pero eso tampoco lo tengo planeado hacer aun.

—Buenas noches, Nagakura-san—dijo una mujer vestida de maiko con su rostro blanco y maquillaje fuerte—muchas noches seguidas, ¿será que hay algo que le interesa de mi negocio?.

—Sí, Yukihime-san... que vende el mejor saque de la provincia—y no era mentira, en verdad era el mejor de todos los que he probado en Shimabara. Yukihime.-san era de rostro hermoso pero un poco amargada... por eso siempre debía sonreír así fuera forzado—hoy ha sido un día duro de trabajo y quería relajarme, además de que el frío me arrastra hasta acá.

—El frío... o unos ojos color cielo—por un momento sentí que mi corazón se paró, ¿de que estaba hablando esta mujer? Llevaba meses viniendo aquí pero no había una razón más allá que el buen sake... eso creo—solo le diré algo, Nagakura-san... la mercancía no se toca, se debe pagar primero.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso, Yukihime-san—conocía a esta mujer, era tanto astuta como peligrosa, como una versión un poco más prostituta de Naoko-san—yo solo quiero dejar de pensar unas horas.

—Muy bien, espero que puedas con eso entonces. Que tenga una linda y relajante velada, Nagakura-san—vi cómo se dio media vuelta y se metía en una habitación cercana a la entrada. Ella siempre era así de rara... además de que siempre buscaba la manera de sacarme más dinero de lo que ya gasto aquí cada vez que vengo.

Había pedido una habitación individual, no quería beber con más nadie, prefería estar solo a beber con un montón de ruidosos desconocidos, si iba a beber con ruidosos entonces prefería a los que ya conocía. El lugar era muy agradable, no lo iba a negar, buena decoración, buen ambiente, buenas maikos y buen sake.

Me estaba guiando una maiko hasta la habitación que había pedido, ellas eran un poco extrañas, no hablaban a menos que hubieras pagado por ella en específico, solo decían lo que debían y ya. No me importaba tampoco, no quería hablar con nadie, solo beber mi existencia y perderme un rato mirando el techo en una habitación que huele a incienso. La noche parecía muy larga pero habían varias cosas que me gustaban de Mibu y eso eran sus noches en invierno.

— ¿Ya llegamos? Esta habitación parece muy lejana y... —no noté cuando se detuvo pero sin querer la empujé con mi cuerpo—lo lamento... ah...

—Es aquí... disfrute—si me hubiera podido matar con la mirada lo hubiera hecho y no hubiera quedado nada de mí tampoco—su sake vendrá en unos momentos.

—Muchas gracias... —no dijo nada... solo me miró con mucha rabia, eso era muy seguro—que miedo... sentí hasta escalofríos.

Al entrar esa habitación me pareció muy conocida... puede que si supiera a que me recordaba pero no quería decirlo, quería evitar decirlo porque ya no puedo soportar más verla. No puedo soportar verla todos los días y que ella sonría sin esa misma aura que tenía al verme. No soporto ver que ella no es Shiori y sobre todo... me odio a mí mismo por todas esas cosas, por pensar de esa manera pero es algo que no podía evitar.

Cuando conocí a Shiori no voy a negar que mi corazón se aceleró bastante y al verla entrar a esa habitación esa noche me sentí tan bien porque sabía que la vida me había dado una gran oportunidad de verla nuevamente... aunque mis planes no eran pasar esa noche con ella. El sentimiento era difícil de explicar, no sabría cómo decirlo en estos momentos y de seguro debo estar sonriendo como un idiota con estos recuerdos pero ella...

—Ella era mi vida...

—Buenas noches—escuché una voz del otro lado de la puerta—traigo su sake.

—Pasa... —sabía que Yukihime-san me haría esto. Esa mujer quería definitivamente sacarme dinero.

—Nagakura-san, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kotsune-san.

Vergüenza, eso era lo que sentía al verla y Kotsune-san no tenía la culpa de nada. El único culpable era yo, mas nadie, yo soy el miserable que al ver a Kotsune-san solo trata de reflejar a Shiori, a mi Shiori. Kotsune-san es una chica hermosa, muy educada, es buena atendiendo a sus clientes y es muy dulce... y físicamente se parece mucho a Shiori. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos opté por la opción de ignorarla lo más que pudiera así ella tratara de hacer su trabajo de buscar temas de conversación interesantes.

No solo físicamente se parecían, tenían un aura similar y a la vez eran distintas. Cada vez que la veía siempre me molestaba en analizarlas a las dos, era un idiota pero era inevitable, incluso Sano lo hizo más de una vez.

Debía ignorarla porque si no lo hacía me iba a volver loco.

—Hoy vino solo, es muy extraño verlo solo por aquí. El ambiente es mas divertido cuando viene su otro compañero—vi como sirvió delicadamente el sake—tenga, disfrute.

—Muchas gracias, Kotsune-san... —al intentar agarrarlo vi como ella se me acercó gateando— ¿Qué le pasa? —me moví hacia atrás al ver que se me intentaba acercar más.

—Tiene una pequeña herida en el brazo—me señaló la zona y era verdad, tenía como una cortadura pequeña en el brazo, debió ser de cuando estaba haciendo mis rondas, mentirle a Shiori de que todo estaba siempre tranquilo ya era una costumbre que hasta yo pienso que me creía lo mismo y todo para que ella no se angustiara por nada— ¿no se había dado cuenta? ¿No le duele? No es muy grande pero parece que le doliera—yo negué y ella solo me sonrió y sinceramente sentí mis mejillas arder, como un idiota—no se preocupe, yo puedo curarla ahorita y de seguro sana enseguida.

—No es necesario, Kotsune-san, estoy bien... no me duele, ni lo había notado en realidad.  
—Pero déjeme ayudarle, no es molestia para mí—ella trató de acercarse mas a mí.

—Dije que está bien, no es necesario.

—Pero es mi trabajo y...

— ¡Tu trabajo es solo servir el sake!... —vi como ella puso una expresión de sorpresa y se movió hacia atrás solo un poco—... Kotsune-san...

—... entiendo.

—Kotsune-san... yo... —vi como bajó su mirada, era endemoniadamente la misma expresión que hacia Shiori al estar triste, podía reconocerla fácilmente—Kotsune-san yo no quise decirlo así, en verdad yo...lo lamento, no quise gritarle de esa manera.

—En verdad usted está mal, pensé que siendo un poco más alegre podría tal vez animarlo un poco... ya que hoy lo veo particularmente triste, Nagakura-san. Desde que nos conocemos he visto como actúa y que nunca viene solo, al menos es la primera vez que lo veo solo y cuando está solo siento que su tristeza se manifiesta más... ¿Cómo se siente ahorita, Nagakura-san?

—... ¿vas a decirme que eso también es parte de tu trabajo?

—No, es solo la curiosidad de una tonta chica de 19 años por un hombre que se ve imponente pero que está roto... lo siento, es que usted... usted me llamó mucho la atención desde la primera vez que lo vi, me pareció un hombre que a pesar de su apariencia fuerte ha sufrido mucho... lamento meterme en esos asuntos tan privados pero no lo puedo evitar—esta mujer... ya ni se quien está tratando de animar a quien.

—Yo estoy bien... a partir de hoy estaré bien así que no tienes que preocuparte por si vengo triste o no, además de que tu trabajo es hacer el ambiente alegre—tomé el sake que me había servido y me lo bebí—lamento haberte hablado así.

—No debió ser un día fácil, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo fue... por eso vine solo, quería pensar en algunas cosas pero creo que tú ya te encargaste de ubicarme en el lugar donde estoy... en Shimabara, no en un templo para pensar en mis problemas sino para divertirme un rato.

—Las personas vienen aquí a pasar un rato alegre.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa—me sonrió ampliamente y bajó la mirada... y yo solo podía observarla, no podía quitar la vista de esa sonrisa—sabes... en verdad se me ha quitado un poco el frío con este sake.

—Me alegra saber eso.

—... —creo que le sonreí y también sentí mis mejillas arder, sin duda esta mujer era un caso—sabes, creo que vendré solo más seguido... solo con la condición de que tú seas la que me atienda.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —ella debía estar muy sonrojada pero por su maquillaje no podía notarlo, en verdad quería verlo—sabe... desde que lo vi por primera vez me puse a pensar en qué pudo ser lo que lo tiene tan triste y llegué a la conclusión de que debió ser algo fuerte para tenerlo triste por varios meses—esos ojos, esos ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, curiosidad por mí.

—No creo que quieras saber de la vida de alguien como yo, solo soy un samurái, nuestras vidas están llenas de todo menos de cosas felices, cosas tristes hay así que será difícil que sepas que fue lo que me pasó—me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿en verdad quería que ella me conociera más?

—Pruébeme, vera que me encanta escuchar.

—Tal vez en otro momento—me sirvió más sake mientras asentía.

—Me parece muy justo de su parte, yo tampoco querría abrirme a alguien tan rápido.

—Eso significa que tendría que venir a verte más seguido, no suelo confiar en muchas personas y... creo que venir a conocerte más es algo que puedo hacer.

—Sería un placer.

Ahora estaba un poco más seguro de que el que quería conocer más de alguien era yo. Yo quiero saber más de Kotsune-san.

 _ **5to día del primer mes, 1865.**_

— ¡Hace mucho frío! Esto es desesperante—Shiori rió al escuchar a su hermana quejarse—no te rías, es increíble que tu no sientas nada, con razón te llamaban "Luna de Invierno"

— ¿"Luna de Invierno"? ¿Yo?... ¿Quién me llamaba así, Asuna? —Shiori estaba cocinando el almuerzo en el cuartel del Shinsengumi mientras su hermana le ayudaba, cabe destacar que la cocina daba al jardín, por ende, el frío entraba muy bien—nunca había escuchado que me llamaran así.

—Ah... olvídalo, me confundí, nunca nadie te ha llamado así, es que el frío ya me está afectando un poco—Asuna continuó haciendo sus deberes en la cocina mientras Shiori seguía preparando la sopa—sabes hermana, el tiempo ha pasado rápido, ya estamos a principio de un nuevo año... ¿tienes alguna resolución para año nuevo?

—Aun no es año nuevo, Asuna—dijo Shiori riendo—guardo el kakizome para mí misma, no quiero que nadie más lo lea porque en verdad quiero que se cumpla.

—Ya veo, es algo muy personal... tanto que no lo vas a compartir con tu única y querida hermana menor.

—... no me vengas con eso, lo lamento pero no puedo decírtelo—Shiori no volteó a mirarla, a pesar de que todo era una broma sabía que no iba a poder evitar reírse al ver la cara de tragedia de su hermana—si quieres yo termino aquí todo, Hanami estaba enseñando a Hanae a caminar, podrías ir a ayudarla un poco.

—Si tú estás de acuerdo con que te deje todo, entonces no hay problema. Ojala todo quede rico hermana—Asuna salió de la cocina con una marcha alegre. Esos días eran fríos pero al menos Shiori estaba contenta de ver que su hermana poco a poco la aceptaba y eso hacía que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

Desde el mes pasado había entrado y salido del cuartel tantas veces que no se acordaba de cuantas pero solo lo hacía rápido para no tener que ver a nadie. Para no tener que ver a Naoko y su tristeza que parecía crecer constantemente por culpa de Kondo, para no ver a Shinpachi que a pesar de todo se veía un poco mejor de ánimos, para evitar ver a cualquiera que la hiciera perder el tiempo. No era que los estuviera rechazando pero sus miradas de lastima ya la estaban cansando y mucho.

Luego de que Isae se recuperó de su perdida, volvió a casa y ahora vivían Asuna, Isae y ella en esa casa ya que Hanami se había mudado permanentemente al cuartel para que Hanae pudiera estar más tiempo con su padre a pesar de que muy raramente la cargaba y eso estaba muy extraño.

A pesar de que se había alejado un poco aun así no le gustaba vivir de esa forma, rechazando a todos y cuando podía hacía gestos como esos de preparar el almuerzo, para ella era como una disculpa por su fría actitud. Para ella su vida era perfecta ahora.

—Oye... —Shiori se asustó al escuchar esa voz desde el marco de la puerta—hace tiempo que no te veía.

—... —Shiori no dijo nada y solo volteó a seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

—No es de buena educación ignorar cuando un superior está hablándote—Shiori siguió sin responder, ni una palabra salió de su boca y mucho menos le dio una mirada para al menos hacerle saber que lo había escuchado—que actitud tan estúpida.

— ¿Estúpida? ¡¿Estúpida?!... —Shiori dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue directamente hasta él. Mikisaburo estaba ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona—no sé quién se cree para decir esas cosas, ¿Qué sabe usted de actitudes estúpidas? Más bien creo que usted es un experto en eso ya que todo el tiempo tiene una.

— ¿De dónde estas sacando el valor para retarme, niña?

—Que le interesa, déjeme sola... no quiero que se acerque a mí, no quiero que me hable—Shiori dio media vuelta para continuar preparando la comida— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se largue? Me molesta tenerlo aquí.

—... dos cosas en realidad—Shiori levantó una ceja al escucharlo, no lo decía en serio pero al parecer él sí tenía algo que pedirle—primero... —vio como el hombre sacó algo de una de sus capas de seda y se lo mostró—dejaste esta cajita esa noche en mi cuarto, la abrí y me sorprendió de ver que es algo para un bebé pequeño... ¿estas embarazada de ese idiota capitán?

—... —Shiori miró la cajita y en verdad no supo que decir, no supo cómo comenzar a insultarlo. No podía creer que la hubiera olvidado justo ahí y que él se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de abrirla. Había sido un regalo pero no lo trataba como tal—... gracias. ¿Cuál es la siguiente cosa que debo hacer para que se largue?

—Escucharme—Shiori había tomado la cajita mientras él la penetraba con la mirada— ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?... —Shiori le quiso lanzar una bofetada pero él fue más rápido y le atajó la mano a tiempo—eres rápida.

—Usted es la persona más desesperante que haya conocido, ya escuché la estupidez que debía decir, ahora déjeme en paz—Mikisaburo la envolvió con sus brazos y la acercó más a él—aléjese de mí.

—Quería explicarte lo de esa noche.

—No es necesario, no me interesa que haya pasado esa noche... solo aléjese y manténgase lejos de mí.

—... es gracioso sabes... por más que quiera no puedo hacerlo, maldita mujer—Shiori dejó de moverse para que la soltara, a pesar de que casi nunca lo veía practicar con la espada le pareció increíble que el tipo era fuerte—yo soy un mujeriego, bebedor y no me tomo nada enserio.

—... ¿en serio?... —dijo Shiori con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

—O te callas o te beso otra vez, mocosa—Shiori se calló y dejó que siguiera hablando—veras... me recordaste a alguien esa noche, te parecías mucho a esa persona... y yo estaba muy borracho y solamente te confundí con ella... fin.

—Dígame algo de lo que no me haya enterado sola, Suzuki-san, ¿me podría soltar ya? —el hombre negó con la cabeza y puso mirada seria—si alguien llega a entrar aquí y nos ve así...

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Un hombre y una mujer... no le veo nada de raro.

—Yo sí—Shiori ya no sabía qué hacer para soltarse, se estaba empezando a poner incómodo.

—Esa noche dije muchas tonterías, ¿verdad? —Shiori asintió.

—Sobre todo de alguien, no dijo mucho pero con solo mencionar un nombre se puede ver mucho en contrate de sus palabras, Suzuki-san—el hombre abrió los ojos ampliamente y frunció el ceño—Suzuki-san... suélteme, me está haciendo daño—el hombre la había agarrado por los hombros y los estaba apretando mucho.

— ¿Qué nombre... fue ese? —cada palabra sonaba tan distinta y llena de molestia que Shiori no tuvo más opción que decirlo.

—Anzu... ¿alguna mujer con la que jugó de mas, Suzuki-san? —Shiori sintió como el agarre disminuyó y lo escuchó reír, una risa muy extraña.

— ¿Una mujer... con la que jugué de más?... he jugado con muchas mujeres mocosa, hasta jugué contigo aquella vez... pero jamás vuelvas a decir que yo jugué con Anzu, jamás en tu miserable vida lo vuelvas a decir—la voz del hombre fue bajando de tono hasta ser algo triste—tu no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderás—había bajado la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Shiori.

—Entonces... —Shiori tomó el rostro del hombre y lo levantó hasta estar cara a cara con ella—deje de actuar como una víctima, haya pasado lo que haya pasado. Usted es una porquería de persona pero eso no significa que siempre fue malo, por un lado se debió comenzar—Shiori acarició las mejillas del hombre con delicadeza, debía calmarlo de alguna forma—sabe... en aquel momento no sé si usted fue sincero conmigo o no... creo que es irrelevante ahorita pero... pero...

—Pero qué...

—Pero me agradó conocer ese lado de usted, al menos ese poco momento fue ver a alguien distinto... fue agradable a pesar de que estaba borracho—Shiori le sonrió y Mikisaburo solo soltó un suspiro pesado, quitó las mano de Shiori de su rostro y se enderezó, era un hombre alto.

—Anzu... ella fue alguien a quien amé hace muchos años... yo la asesiné.

—... —Shiori dejó caer sus brazos y no dejó de mirarlo fijamente. Lo que acababa de decir ese hombre no era cosa de juego, era algo serio.

—Ahora si puedes terminar de odiarme, solo te faltaba un poco para hacerlo de todas formas—Shiori lo siguió mirando tratando de que esa información pudiera de alguna manera encajar en su cabeza—ese lado agradable de mí acaba de morir para ti, ¿no?

—... no me interesa saber qué fue lo que lo llevó a hacer tal acto... pero ahora lo entiendo, Suzuki-san... ahora entiendo el tamaño de las palabras que usted me dijo esa noche, ahora entiendo que el dolor que carga es grande—Mikisaburo volvió a poner una expresión de sorpresa— aun así sus palabras esa vez sonaron sinceras, no quiero saber que fue lo que pasó pero... yo creo que en algún momento, puede que no ahora o puede que no mañana, pero algún día sé que su sufrimiento parará e irá disminuyendo poco a poco hasta el día que sea tan mínimo que ya no lo sienta como una tortura.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No sé... creo que porque puede entender parte de ese sufrimiento suyo. Cuando mi madre fue asesinada frente a mí yo cargaba con la culpa de que no la ayudé pero sabía que si lo hacía también me matarían y entonces Asuna quedaría sola... cada día siento que ese dolor disminuye porque veo que mi hermana es feliz donde esta y ese era muy único propósito de seguir viva, pienso que usted también a pesar de todo aún tiene un propósito para seguir viviendo... y creo también que eso es de valientes Suzuki-san.

Mikisaburo se acercó a ella y la volvió a atraer hacia él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, para Shiori era increíble saber que a pesar de su parisiena el también llevaba un sufrimiento grande adentro. Él acercó sus labios a la cara de Shiori, como si quisiera darle un beso pero a la vez evitaba hacerlo.

—No te voy a contar nada... me odiarías más—dijo con una respiración lenta y profunda.

—Está bien si no lo hace, aún debe sanar mucho Suzuki-san.

Como pudo unió sus labios con los de ella, estaban solos, nadie los veía y no parecía que ninguno fuera a desistir de la idea de estar así un momento. Esta vez era lento, delicado, era muy diferente. Ambos cargaban con dolores que eran muy distintos pero a la vez eran tan iguales que era difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera entender cómo se sentían.

—Lo volvió a hacer, Suzuki-san... —el hombre volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, estaba muy inmerso en ello, tanto que en ningún momento abrió los ojos—si alguien nos ve...

—Que nos vean... me da lo mismo... —Mikisaburo la envolvió con ambos brazos y la acercó más a él—cuando te llamé Anzu no quise decir que tú eras ella... y esto que estoy haciendo es algo que no creo repetir más nunca porque sé que eres capaz de cortarme mi miembro.

—Está muy en lo cierto—Shiori volvió a besarlo para sorpresa de él—pero esta vez no me está molestando—continuaron así un poco más, hasta Shiori olvidó la comida.

— ¡Shiori! —apenas escuchó su nombre ser gritado por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina, Shiori abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos y de un empujón muy fuerte separó sus labios de Mikisaburo, el hombre tropezó con un peldaño de piedra haciendo que la joven lo viera caer en la nieve.

—... —Shiori no supo de dónde sacó tal fuerza para empujarlo pero había sido fuerte para haberlo separado de ella y que de paso hacer que cayera en la nieve—lo siento, Suzuki-san... —dijo en susurros al hombre.

—Shiori... ¿Qué pasó aquí? —la joven volteó y vio a Naoko llegar a la cocina con el pequeño Hideo en brazos— ¿se encuentra bien, Suzuki-san?

—Sí, él está bien... solo se tropezó con el peldaño de piedra... es que esta borracho, usted sabe que solo se la pasa bebiendo—lo último lo dijo en voz baja solo para Naoko y viendo la lógica en todo no cuestionó nada.

—Muy bien... ¿está listo todo? —Shiori asintió pero luego volteó lentamente a ver como la sopa olía un poco a quemada—huele raro.

—... yo no huelo nada—dijo Shiori tratando de zafarse de ella—no se preocupe Naoko-san, ya llevare yo todo al salón, usted solo vaya y disfrute con su esposo un rato, no está con él mucho así que... es mejor que pase un tiempo con él, yo me encargo de todo por acá—la sonrisa llena de confianza de Shiori calmó a Naoko un poco.

—Tienes razón, voy al salón... y debería levantarse ya, Suzuki-san—dijo Naoko al hombre que seguía tirado en la nieve y estaba nevando.

—... sí—Shiori vio irse a Naoko y enseguida volteó a ver al hombre que seguía tirado—levántese ya, ve lo que le digo, no puede hacer esas cosas más... no es correcto y... yo también me dejé llevar por todo y... ¡parece! —Shiori se acercó al hombre y trató de levantarlo.

—Qué día... —al levantarse Shiori casi suelta una risa pequeña al ver que estaba todo cubierto de la nueve que estaba cayendo— ¿soy gracioso para ti, mocosa? También quiero recalcar que no estoy borracho para nada.

—Lo sé, lo pude notar, Suzuki-san—Shiori estaba en cuclillas dentro de la cocina mientras él tenia medio cuerpo levantado aun afuera y la nieve no dejaba de caer.

—... —Mikisaburo no puso decir nada, tampoco podía estar molesto porque ella no había hecho nada malo, solo había reaccionado como debía. Ella le sonreía como esperando alguna reacción de las suyas que siempre la molestaban—iré a tomar un baño caliente.

—Buena suerte con eso entonces—dijo Shiori aun en la misma posición.

— ¿Quieres venir con...?

—Solo lárguese de una vez—Shiori se levantó y continuó haciendo la comida o tratando de reparar lo que había pasado—tenga cuidado de no agarrar un resfriado, Suzuki-san.

—No te hagas, eso no te interesa—el hombre se levantó y se limpió un poco la nieve—pero tienes razón en algo, esto no se va a volver a repetir.

—... suerte con eso, Habutae Miki—esas cinco palabras sonaron más como un reto que otra cosa y además usando el apodo que supuestamente era desconocido para los miembros del Shinsengumi—se regó rápidamente y opino que le queda muy bien.

—Maldición... —Shiori lo vio marcharse por el jardín, al menos ya sabía una manera de hacer que dejara de molestarla.

 _ **18vo día del segundo mes, 1865**_

 _ **Shimabara (Shinpachi POV)**_

No sé cuantas veces vine desde aquel día, creo que ya es costumbre que me vean por acá muy seguido, creo más bien que están sospechando de mí, no es que me importe mucho pero siempre está que por mi culpa, por ser parte de lo que soy, algunas personas puedan salir lastimadas... ya había pasado con Shiori el día del gran incendio, con eso lo confirmé. El Shinsengumi era muy conocido ahora, tanto odiados como un poco queridos y el peligro era constante, nadie se nos acercaba a menos que fuera de vida o muerte, preferían mantenerse lejos de nosotros.

Pero aquí, en este local en Shimabara, me sentía seguro, sentía que no podía lastimar a alguien con mi presencia, más bien las veces que vine con los demás las fiestas siempre duraban hasta el amanecer ya que venían todos y el toque de queda estaba suspendido por esas noches. Intentaba estar feliz, verme como siempre ante ellos, pero había alguien que increíblemente podía ver más allá de esa mascara.

—Buenas noches, Shinpachi-san—su voz comenzaba a gustarme, su sonrisa de alguna forma me tranquilizaba en los días más duros y sus ojos me hacían sentir en casa—vino solo hoy, que raro.

—Ya tu sabes las condiciones de eso—ella rió y se tapó su boca con la manga de su kimono... jamás había odiado tanto a una manga.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido últimamente? Todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

—Sí, menos mal que todo ha estado en una falsa paz—Kotsune-san dejó de servir sake al escucharme decir eso—tu sabes que pronto todo puede cambiar, Kotsune-san.

—... sí, lo sé... pero también sé que ustedes lograran defenderse hasta el final y ganar—sus palabras eran sinceras pero por alguna razón no me llegaban—dentro de unos días tendré un mes libre e iré a visitar a mi hermana mayor en Fudoson, hace años que no la veo.

—... —me tomé el sake que me sirvió y eso que acababa de decir encendió mi curiosidad—Kotsune-san... ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la villa Fudoson? Si se puede saber.

—No tengo problema en contarle eso, Nagakura-san—nuevamente sentí mis mejillas arder, cuando decía mi apellido era tan endemoniadamente tierna que no podía aguantarme—verá... mi padre era un comerciante desde que tengo uso de razón, se iba a los poblados más grandes y ahí hacia sus negocios a pesar de que lo que teníamos no era mucho, solo nuestros cultivos y mamá tenía un pequeño restaurante. Cuando papá murió no sabíamos que tenía muchas deudas y por órdenes del señor feudal nos quitaron las pocas tierras que teníamos para saldar esa deuda, mi hermano mayor y mi hermana mayor tuvieron que buscar trabajos en otros poblados, mamá había enfermado luego de la muerte de papá y ella no podía trabajar mucho, eso llevó a que su pequeño local cerrara, yo era solo una niña de 6 años en ese tiempo.

Estaba escuchando atentamente y me di cuenta que había cierto parecido con el pasado de Shiori.

—Mamá murió dos años después que mi padre de una enfermedad en los pulmones, según dijo un médico que la estaba tendiendo. Nos quedamos con la casa, el local se tuvo que vender y solo éramos mis hermanos y yo contra la vida. Mi hermano mayor, Atsushi, comenzó a trabajar de herrero en un poblado cercano y cada cierto tiempo traía dinero mientras que mi hermana trabajaba también en el campo, yo estaba aún pequeña, tenía 8 años, y ellos no dejaban que yo trabajara. Con el tiempo el dinero que mi hermano ganaba dejó de llegar a casa, nos enteramos que se había casado y se mudó lejos sin que lo supiéramos. Yo en ese tiempo ya tenía 11 años de edad.

—Que bastardo... lo siento, Kotsune-san.

—No, no, no, en verdad fue un bastardo... pero desde ese entonces mi hermana tuvo que trabajar más, cuando tuve cumplí los 12 años comencé a trabajar en lo que pude, cuando cumplí 13 años decidí venir a Mibu sola y terminé aquí, mi hermana no lo supo, solo le dejé una carta donde le decía todo y que no se preocupara por mí, que buscaría un buen trabajo en la ciudad para que no se preocupara por el dinero. Mi hermana se casó hace 3 años y tiene un bebé de 2 años... le he mandado dinero desde que llegué aquí e incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo a pesar de que ahora está muy bien y que su esposo es una gran persona... igualmente me siento angustiada a veces por ella.

—Entonces... ¿no ha visto a su hermana mayor en 6 años?

—Exactamente, hace 6 años que no veo a mi hermana Keiko. Nos hemos escrito todos estos años pero no es lo mismo. Ella es la única persona en la que podría confiar siempre, es la única a la que confiaría mis cosas y sé que puedo contra con ella para lo que se, ella es una gran hermana mayor, lo dio todo por mí en su momento y ahora yo quiero pagarle por eso.

—Suena como una gran mujer.

—Sí, estaré muy feliz de verla por fin y a mi pequeño sobrino—Kotsune me sirvió más sake, su mirada ahora estaba llena de felicidad, tuve miedo de haber movido tierra prohibida pero a la final no fue tan malo.

— ¿Y ella sabe en que trabajas? —solo hubo silencio después de que pregunté eso. Creo que Shiori tenía razón en algo que jamás admitiré... sé cómo arruinar el momento.  
—No, ella jamás aprobaría esto.

—Pero eres una maiko muy talentosa, eres hermosa y siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro, sabes entretener y también tienes muchas habilidades... —tarde me di cuenta de lo segundo que había dicho.

— ¿Cree que soy hermosa? —me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos... parecía un gato realmente, uno muy tierno. Yo miré hacia otro lado y asentí—eso me hace muy feliz, Nagakura-san. Muchas gracias.

—... de nada.

—Ella solo se molestaría por pensar que trabajo de prostituta a pesar de que no es cierto.

—Te refieres a que tu...

—No... bueno, sí lo he hecho con clientes—no sé cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado—pero no es como si lo hiciera todas las noches, en realidad es muy poco común en este sitio y es por eso que me gusta trabajar aquí. Máximo puedo decir que he estado con tres hombres.

—Sabes... no necesitaba saber eso ultimo.

—Lo lamento, pero esa es mi historia Nagakura-san, no es una historia poética ni algo romántica pero es la vida que me tocó y no la cambiaría, ni siquiera si los dioses me dieran esa oportunidad.

—Es bueno saber que no tienes arrepentimientos.

— ¿Y usted?

—... ahora mismo no sé de qué arrepentirme... si de huir de casa, si de conocer a Kondo-san, si de unirme al Roshingumi, si de haber venido a Mibu... si de haberla salvado ese día...

— ¿Ah? ¿De quién habla?

—De nada, son solo cosas que digo cuando se me empieza a subir el sake a la cabeza—no podía creer como se me dividía la mente al estar bebiendo, yo nunca quise decir eso último, no me arrepiento de haberla salvado, no me arrepiento de nada que te tenga que ver con Shiori, no podría arrepentirme jamás de eso—pensándolo bien... creo que tampoco me arrepentiría de nada, tampoco ha sido la mejor vida de todas pero es la que me tocó vivir, con sus altas y sus bajas creo que ha sido la mejor.

En ese momento sentí unas manos que se posaron muy delicadamente en mi rostro haciéndome levantar la cabeza. Ella me miraba de una manera tan llena de paz que me sentí como si nada malo existiera, esos ojos me hacían sentir en casa porque ya los conocía, yo extrañaba esa mirada llena de amor... pero no era la persona de la que yo una vez estuve enamorado... porque ya yo no sentía amor por Shiori, no podía hacerle eso a Shiori... no quiero que su vida se desgracie más por mi culpa.

Deslicé mis manos a su rostro e hice que nuestros labios se unieran. Eran como lo pensé, sus labios eran suaves, sentí que la vida volvía a ser como antes, como cuando Shiori estaba a mi lado, como cuando ella me amaba. Kotsune-san era una mujer increíble también... era mi salvación.

—No puedo... si nos ven estarás en problemas—intenté separarla pero ella volvió a besarme.

—Lo sé... el peligro hace que esto sea más divertido y excitante—debía controlar la bestia dentro de mí, no podía hacerlo, no ahí, ni ahora—descuide, no pretendo llegar a mas... solo quería sentir sus labios.

—Eres una mujer muy rara, ¿lo sabias? —pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y volvió a besarme.

El beso se intensificó... y mucho. Comencé a pasar mis labios por su cuello y en verdad no me podía controlar, su piel era suave y tan tersa. La escuché gemir, ahora conocía un punto débil de ella, los besos en el cuello. Escuchar sus pequeños gemidos me hacía sentir muy bien y quería más, obviamente quería que pasáramos al siguiente nivel pero no podía.

—Kotsune-san... hoy no—la separé de mi lentamente y con delicadeza—tiene toda la pintura de labios... ah... —la había embarrados toda la pintura roja de la nariz para abajo—maldición...

—No se preocupe, siempre hay lugares donde podemos arreglarnos el maquillaje, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que pasó—sin dudas era una chica rara—pero usted ya lo dijo, Nagakura-san... hoy no.

—... No sé por qué, pero siento que un día de estos me vas a matar.

—Pero yo se lo dije una vez... solo es la curiosidad de una chica de 19 años por un hombre—me sonrió pícaramente—es algo muy normal.

Si la situación hubiera sido en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias y sin todo esa formalidad del trabajo, la bestia se hubiera liberado sin problemas. Ahora sabía que Kotsune-san veía en mi algo más que un simple cliente decaído que no tenía nada que hacer en algunas noches... ella veía en mi un hombre que podía recuperarse de lo que fuera... y puedo que buscara de mí otra cosa también... aunque esa idea tampoco me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Entiendo perfectamente, aunque creo que es mejor que me retire, no quiero causarte más problemas.

— ¿Tan rápido? —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en los labios rápidamente.

—Sí, me acordé que tengo algo que hacer y no quiero ocasionarte más problemas—ella tomó mi mano y la acarició. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Espero poder verlo pronto.

—No te preocupes, intentaré venir pronto... solo, obviamente.

Me levanté y camine hacia la salida de la habitación, me dio un poco de pena al verla despedirse con la mano porque su cara era un desastre por mi culpa, aunque sabía que estaría bien, era inteligente y sabría arreglar ese desastre que había ocasionado.  
Me fui en realidad porque había algo que me estaba molestando, era como mi mosca personal y siempre que estaba me jodía el estómago y el ambiente en general. No me di cuenta que la puerta estaba mal cerrada, fui descuidado en verdad... y él muy fisgón.  
—Estas hasta en la sopa, maldito borracho—me alejé un poco de la habitación y él estaba ahí, parado viendo el paisaje desde las altura. Desde donde estábamos se podían ver varios techos de la ciudad y era una vista hermosa—de todos los lugares en el maldito Shimabara, ¿Por qué tienes que venir aquí?

—Porque me salió de las pelotas venir aquí hoy, soy cliente predilecto... como tú—me sonrió tan... tan... tan él que me molestó—aun es invierno y estos días tan fríos son en los que busco más calor.

—Sí, ya vi, tienes la ropa mal puesta... Habutae—sabía que eso lo molestaba así que hacer que joderle la paciencia sería divertido—en realidad no me parecerá raro que hubieras dormido con alguna de las chicas.

—Me he acostado con todas aquí, idiota, de a dos, en grupo, solo... además de que vi algo muy interesante que estabas haciendo con Kotsune-chan—estaba fumando y dejó salir todo el humo hacia mí—sabes... te recomiendo que el día que vengas para estar con ella, debes tener tus energías al máximo, ella es de esas que va a darle toda la noche sin parar hasta desgastar al cliente. Eso de que ha estado con tres hombres nada más... ¿tú te creíste eso? serias más idiota de lo que pareces, esa mujer ha estado conmigo tres veces.

—...

—Créeme que yo sé como joder la paciencia más rápido que tú, imbécil. Si quieres pregúntaselo a los hombres que vinieron con mi hermano y conmigo, ella les ha hecho servicio a algunos de ellos.

—... ¿ya terminaste de hablar? —vi como inhaló un poco más de lo que estaba fumando y lo soltó.

—Solo una cosa más, ¿Qué tenías tú con la mocosa?

— ¿La mocosa?... explícate mejor, animal.  
—Con Shiori, bestia—al escuchar su nombre algo en mí se encendió y al ver su mueca burlona me molestó mucho.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa eso? ella y yo no hemos sido nada más que amigos—me miró de tal manera que no se lo tragó, el muy cabron era inteligente.

—Seré mujeriego, borracho, mentiroso, de poca confianza para algunos... pero soy experto en detectar mentiras, animal. Soy muy inteligente, mi estilo de espada es el mismo que el tuyo y creo que hasta soy mejor. Soy experto en plantas medicinales y venenosas, sé mucho de escrituras chinas y puedo leerlas también, soy experto en métodos de tortura para sacar información, soy capitán al igual que tú... estoy a tu nivel o mejor dicho, te supero con creces... mentirme a mí es uno de los errores más grande que puede cometer alguien.

—...

—Kotsune-chan es idéntica a Shiori, yo la he visto sin toda esa formalidad que usa y son casi dos gotas de agua. Es muy extraño que justo te encapriches con alguien que es una copia de ella, mas todas las cosas que he visto, mas ese beso que te vi darle el día que llegué al cuartel... mas todo lo que he escuchado de algunas personas en el cuartel no me sorprendería creer que eres tan patético en buscarte alguien que la reemplazara. Aun me falta saber mucho más pero mentirme a este punto de que no fueron algo es muy tonto.

—Yo no la estoy reem...

—Miéntele a Kotsune-chan o a Shiori... a mí no puedes, ya te lo dije—terminó de fumar y caminó hacia mí—hazle daño a alguna y te juro que te arranco el miembro con mi espada.

— ¿Acaso soy en verdad el único encaprichado, Habutae Miki? —me sonrió aun con su pipa en la boca.

—A Kotsune-chan le debo las mejores noches que he tenido aquí, esa mujer es una fiera y creo que una de las mejores con la que he estado... te recomiendo que le de cariño a tu miembro con la boca, es una gran experta en eso, me da vergüenza pero admito que termino rápido cuando me hace eso—apreté los puños y traté de controlarme—a Shiori... no le debo nada—no me di cuenta pero en un instante el muy desgraciado me tomó de la ropa y me levantó un poco solamente usando un brazo—pero atrévete a hacerle algo para herirla y te juro que te mato con mis propias manos, nada de espadas... ya yo tengo unas cuantas experiencias en eso. Si vas a andar jugando con Kotsune-chan entonces asegurarte de que ella no te vea o que Kotsune-chan no sepa de la existencia de Shiori y de lo que significó para ti.

— ¿y a ti que te interesa eso? no te metas en las vidas de los demás, maldito—me solté en un instante— ¿Por qué tanta amenaza?... ¿Acaso...?

—No es problema tuyo, puedes pensar en lo que quieras... no quiero que pienses que me he enamorado de ella, borra ese pensamiento, solo me hará parecer más débil. En cambio, piensa que es porque estoy interesado en pasar una noche con esa mocosa, esa idea es más placentera para mí y cuadra mejor con mi personalidad.

—Tú... ¿tú te enamoraste de ella? —inhaló lo último que quedaba de la cosa que estaba fumando y lo soltó en toda mi cara—maldito...

No me respondió, solo me dio una sonrisa ladina, una que ya estaba deseando partir a golpes, y se fue a su cuarto... así sin más. No podía ser, él en verdad no podía estarlo... no de Shiori.

Aunque no entiendo por qué me angustio tanto si ya yo no la amo... ¿verdad?

 _ **25to día del segundo mes, 1865**_

Poco a poco el frío del invierno iba calmándose, algo que tenía Kyoto es que se podía percibir como la temperatura podía cambiar de un día para el otro. Habían días donde el frío no era tan fuerte, habían otros donde era casi imposible salir. En el cuartel no había problemas con pasar frío, siempre tenían todo preparado para que nadie pasara frío.

—Estas muy grande, pequeño Hideo-kun—Shiori estaba en una de las habitaciones más lejanas, habían reclutado a más personas y la habitación que tenía ella tuvo que darla para que se quedaran algunos hombre, ya el plan de marcharse de ahí al nuevo lugar estaba maquinándose y poco a poco se haría realidad.

El pequeño Hideo había sacado los ojos de su madre, era un bebé sano y feliz a pesar de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, esa inocencia era la más hermosa de todas, el que él no supiera nada era la calma más grande que podía tener Shiori en esos momentos. Hanae se la estaba pasando más con Hanami y Okita, por algo de que él quería verla más y Hideo, cuando Naoko estaba ocupada o Kondo estaba ocupado, se quedaba con ella.

—Eres una belleza de bebé—Shiori lo puso sobre el abultado futon para jugar con él. Lo había colocado cerca de la puerta y había abierto un poco para que entrara frío, la habitación no era tan grande como la que tenía antes ahí pero era perfecta para ella solamente y la vista del jardín tampoco era tan mal, más bien era algo solitario, nunca nadie pasaba por ahí—sabes Hideo... tus padres te aman mucho, eres un bebé muy afortunado.

El pequeño se balanceaba en su propia gordura y reía al escuchar a Shiori hablar. El pequeño tenía unas enormes mejillas y Shiori siempre juagaba con ellas, las tocaba para que revotara y Hideo al menos se distraía con eso ya que al ser muy pegado a su madre habían veces que al no verla entraba en desespero.

—Ya es tu hora de dormir—Shiori lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta para sentir un poco más del frío de afuera. El pequeño hacia sonidos con su boca y Shiori juagaba con los labios del pequeño para que sonara más cómico— ¿una canción para dormirte?... ¿Cuál podría cantar?

No sabía muchas en realidad y hace tiempo que no cantaba una, la última vez según recordaba había sido cuando Asuna tenía pesadillas y ya vivían solas.

—Tal vez esta... _Mamá, ¿Cómo hago para comenzar a explicarte la situación en la que estamos? Los dioses escucharon las hermosas palabras que rezaste y me mostraron el camino hacia ti. Ellos sabían que estabas enamorada y me enviaron desde el cielo. Las diosas lloraron y me dieron un beso de despedida antes de irme para siempre... esta es mi canción para ti._

—No sabía que cantaras, mocosa—Shiori se detuvo y sintió un peso en la espalda— ¿Cómo sigue esa canción?

—Suzuki-san... —las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rosado suave y miró al bebé que aún seguía medio despierto— _Mi canción nunca va a ser tan dulce como la canción que tú me cantabas a mí, mi amor nunca podría ser tan profundo como el amor que me diste a mí. Cuando tus dedos tocaron mi piel, y besaste mis labios y jugaste con mi barbilla yo pensé "mamá, estoy donde pertenezco"... esta es mi canción para ti_ —Shiori pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas del bebé para que se durmiera más rápido— _Mi canción nunca va a ser tan dulce como la canción que tú me cantabas a mí, mi amor nunca podría ser tan profundo como el amor que me diste a mí._

—... —el hombre no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí escuchándola cantar.

— _Un día voy a crecer y sé que voy tendré mi propio bebé, recuérdame de esa manera porque algún día me iré... cantando mi canción a ti. Mi canción nunca va a ser tan dulce como la canción que tú me cantabas a mí, mi amor nunca podría ser tan profundo como el amor que me diste a mí._

— ¿Quieres ser madre, mocosa? —Shiori solo sonrió mientras seguía meciendo a Hideo.

—Se durmió—dijo Shiori que a la vez iba meciendo al bebé para dormirlo. Prefería ignorar esa pregunta, sentía que aún no tenía respuesta— ¿Qué hace aquí, Suzuki-san?—Shiori vio como el hombre pasó una mano hacia donde estaba ella, aun él sin moverse de su posición dándole la espalda.  
Shiori la miró y sin dudarlo la tomó y él entrelazó sus dedos. Él apretó la mano y pareciera que con eso estuviera más tranquilo.

—Sabes... es un error estar conmigo en esto... pero es un error que no quiero evitar desde la última vez que te vi en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—No me conoces y puede que conocerme te haga odiarme más.

— ¿Puedo llegar a conocerlo mejor? Y yo no lo odio... mucho—el hombre se movió de un lado y asomó su cabeza por la puerta—lo digo en verdad.

— ¿En verdad lo quisieras? —él le levantó una ceja y la miró como siempre hacía él y Shiori solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras aun sujetaba su mano con fuerzas—son muchas puertas y algunas no tan lindas.

— ¿Y si solo se omiten esas puertas?

—... no habrá mucho de lo lindo—ambos rieron mientras él entraba a la habitación y se sentaba con ella. Shiori colocó al bebé sobre el futon para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilo, esa era una de las ventajas de Hideo, apenas dormía no se levantaba hasta la hora que le tocara comer.

—Dijimos que nunca íbamos a estar solos otra vez—dijo Shiori.

—No, era que no nos íbamos a besar en lugares públicos.

—No, era que no me iba a besar nunca más—dijo Shiori tratando de ganar esa batalla. Él solo la miró como si estuviera analizando la respuesta que dio ella.

—Tienes razón... —Shiori se sintió victoriosa ante él por segunda vez—pero... ¿es lo que quieres?

—... —en ese momento dejó de celebrar su victoria internamente. No supo que fue lo que pasó, ni el por qué, pero desde hace unos días no dejaba de pensar en él. Extrañamente lo había visto entrenar, había hecho unas rondas con su grupo, estaba actuando de manera normal, e incluso lo vio leyendo una vez en los pasillos de las tantas veces que se habían visto pero nunca hablado—sí, sí es lo que quiero.

— ¿Ah?

—Yo quiero a un hombre que es todo lo contrario a usted, Suzuki-san. En usted no hay nada de lo que busco—Shiori comenzó a respirar con irregularidad al verlo con su cara de confundido.

— ¿Y por qué estas llorando? —Mikisaburo se acercó a ella le limpió la mejilla derecha—si lo que dices es verdad, entonces... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—No lo sé... —Mikisaburo la tomó de la manga de la yukata y la jaló poco a poco hacia él—no...

—Estamos solos, no va a venir nadie para acá—la pegó a su cuerpo, había dejado sus espadas a un lado porque sabía que solo estorbarían—sé que me tienes miedo, eso es normal.

—...sí.

Junto sus labios con los de ella porque no quería seguir viendo esa cara de miedo, miedo al futuro porque sabía muy bien en que pensaba ella. ¿Cómo poder querer a un hombre como él? Ni él sabía cómo responder eso, sabía que no era un monje, que su trato con ella no había sido el mejor de todos, que ha hecho cosas inapropiadas y que no era el mejor ejemplo de capitán de todo el Shinsengumi pero también poseía cualidades positivas... según él.

—Te extrañaba—dijo el hombre luego de soltarla a lo cual Shiori parecía sorprendida—es extraño que lo diga.

—... nos vemos casi todos los días—ella se sonrojó ante sus palabras—le dije que no me besara nunca más, jamás hará caso—el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras mostraba una extraña sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Cuándo podemos tomar ese baños juntos? —dijo mientras besaba su cuello. Al momento de terminar de decir la pregunta Shiori lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló fuera de su cuello.

—Nunca.

— ¿En verdad? Quiero que sepas unas cosas de mí, por eso pensé que tal vez un baño juntos nos daría esa libertad de hablar y puede que luego de ir a algo mas—Mikisaburo comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Shiori pero esta la tomó y se la volvió a colocar donde debía estar, en la parte alta de su espalda—podemos tomar ese té que quedó para otro día entonces, ya que eres tan buena—Shiori sonrió y asintió, se abrazó más a él y ambos se quedaron ahí arrodillados.

—Así esta mucho mejor—Shiori levantó su rostro y él le dio un beso rápido en los labios—veo que tiene un lado dulce.

—No te creas, no sale mucho en mí.

—Pero me agrada ese lado suyo y no esta borracho—Mikisaburo miró hacia otro lado— ¿bebió?

—No, era broma—Shiori soltó un suspiro pesado, ese hombre no tenía remedio pero aun así no se soltó de él—creo que te he metido en un gran problema.

—Usted no es problema, su problema de alcohol sí—él la envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su cabello suavemente.

—Ha crecido—Shiori asintió mientras lo abrazaba, le gustaba sentir ese calor de otro ser humano, él era alto y aunque no se notara tenía sus músculos debajo de toda esa seda—aun así creo que te metí en problemas.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —el hombre puso cara de horror y volteó hacia donde estaba Hideo.

—Creo que sin querer moví el futon con el pie... —Shiori vio a un lado y el bebé estaba como agarrando fuerzas para comenzar llorar, estaba molesto y al parecer era el mismo carácter que Naoko—lo siento... no me di cuenta que el mocoso estaba tan cerca de nosotros.

—... es un imbécil, Suzuki-san.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _Holaaaaaaa! Volví por ahora XD sé que muchos esperan de Miki alguien no romántico, por lo que sabemos de el XD pero hay q darle una pequeña vuelta y obviamente no pretendo cambiarlo mucho más allá de mini gestos y momentos de lucidez que pueda tener XD_

 _Aún así se que piensan de Kotsune y de Miki? En este capi quise enfocarme en ambos puntos de vista, para el próximo habrá más cosas pero sabrá Dios cuando suba XD sorry por eso pero espero q les guste el capi *3*_

 _Nos leemos lueeeego 3_


End file.
